The World They Create Together
by DestinyWitch
Summary: So and Soo. Lovers separate through many factors, but what they have is true love. Now they receive another chance to start over their journey in the Goryeo dynasty. However this time together with new knowledge in their hands. Alternate Universe, Not-Historically Accurate. a mix of RE-DO and "watch the show" fanfic.
1. Two Eclipses

**Wang So**

The moment you know that you are leaving this world, how you react depends on you. For the fourth king of Goryeo, Gwangjong, he greeted it with a sigh of relief. He had lived like a lifeless dead being for over 20 years, now he will finally get to rest. He became the king that his nation had needed and had improved the lives of his citizens. He had killed those who needed to killed for treason, and gave the nation the royal family that it wanted. His name was praised all over the nation as a wise and powerful emperor. But he will trade all these so-called achievements for just another moment, another chance to be with his heart and soul. Hae Soo. Hae Soo. The face that he never forgot, that appears in his mind every single time he closed his eyes or looked up to the sky and saw the stars. If there was a wish that could be specially granted to a king, all Wang So wished was to hold his Soo in his arms again. In the sky, an eclipse was happening, as the king closed his eyes for the last time, dying after uttering the name of his beloved lover.

 **Hae Soo**

She was drowning once again. All she could see were flashes. Putting makeup on Unni, fighting with the Eunie-nim, drinking with Baek Ah-nim, rescuing Jungie-nim, the 2nd King's smile, the moment 8th prince turn his back on her in the rain, the invasion at Damiwon, Chae Ryung' betrayal, Oh sanggung in the cave. Then right in between these flashes, she saw the flashes of her Prince. Wang So, her wolf prince, his amused smirk when she talked back, his puzzled face by her behaviour, his confident smug face when facing opponents, his carefree smile during the boat ride, his face when arguing with her, his face begging for her permission for a kiss, and many many more. As she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into darkness, she realized how much she actually loved him and still love him and probably will go on loving him for eternity. And how much she wants to see him, be in the same room as him and actually see him smile and laugh, be held in his embrace again. As she felt herself fading, all she could see was the big smile on Prince Wang So's face, when he saw his hairpin in her hair for the first time.


	2. Cocoon of Love

**Wang So**

When his eyes opened, the first thing he noticed was how clear his vision was. Second thing was that he was in his plain white sleepwear, not his royal hanbok. Then when Wang So truly look at himself, he knew that he had died. For he was in the body of his young teenage self. An impossible feat that only the gods were capable of. It seems he had finally died. Now he will have a chance to see his loved ones again. Especially his brothers, Mu and Eun. The two he missed everyday.

Standing up from the mattress where he had been laid, he looks around. The shamans were wrong, heavens did not seem to be full of flowers nor had pathways made up of gold leading towards a destination. He was in a room. A large room with four walls. The wall behind him had the mattress, and across the room, there was a bed. A bed with another white-clothed figure who appeared to be sleeping lying on it, like he had been a moment ago.

Who was it? Who was sharing this room with him?

Curious, he slowly start to walk towards the bed, surveying his new surroundings, which if he think about it logically it should be the afterlife. The room was indeed large, actually it was about the size of his royal chamber. As he turns his head he take note on what is in the room. An action that was pure instinct to him. No matter what title he held, at the core he was and always will be a soldier first, and being aware was the first lesson that Grand General Park taught him.

To his right, there was a sitting area with floor cushion, and there was one huge cushion which seemed to have a back cushion attached that was standing up on its own. The wall in front of the sitting area had some black large object that was shining on it. Definitely something to investigate, after he finds out just who was in the room with him. Sadly, there was no sign of any weapon so it seems like he will have to survive on his wit, if it was a hostile person on that bed.

To his left, there was two closets and stacks of small tables, mostly used for dining, but there was no food in sight. He heard that heavens or afterlife was a simple place, but once again it was lies. Those who believe the priests and shamans were truly simpletons, what could a living being know about the afterlife. There were many suspicious things in this place and anything suspicious meant a possibility of danger.

But as soon as So reaches the bed, see the figure also dressed in a plain sleeping hanbok, all of his thoughts flew away from his mind. It did not matter what this place truly was, as there were no signs of attackers hidden in the place, or whether he had truly died or not. Because in front of him, lying so peacefully was a person that he longed to see for over two decades. Every single day since he last saw her. The woman who took his heart away and left without his permission. Hae Soo. Hae Soo. His Soo-ya.

With speed that he didn't know he possessed, Wang So climbed up onto that bed, and lift his lover into his arms. Her precious body was once again home in his arms and he let out a breath that he did not he was holding. Slowly he lift his hand to touch her face. Afraid that this was once again a dream, a dream that he had Soo in his arms again like so many he had over the years. But he could touch her, his hands felt her soft skin, his thumb slowly caressing her cheek, his eyes were fixed on her face. Just taking all of her in. Memorizing her face once again and noticing that her face was more fuller than he remembered, her skin softer. So could feel that he was smiling, Soo's body was like his, returning back to the time when they first met on that marketplace.

But why was Soo not waking up. She was a light sleeper, who used to wake up the moment she was touched, but now she was not even moving. Afraid that something was wrong, because when did the heavens allow him to have happiness, he quickly checked her over. Her pulse was steady, and Soo did not seem to have any signs of injury. His hands were shaking her, urging her to wake up, to open her eyes. He knew that he was shouting but it did not matter all that mattered was for Soo to wake up. For him to see her doe-like eyes once again.

 **Hae Soo**

She could feel herself being shaken. There was also a voice.

"Hae Soo-ya, Soo-ya, open your eyes. Soo-ya. Soo-ya."

Over and over there was a familiar voice calling out her name. But she felt tired to her bones, and all she want to do is to sleep. But that annoying voice will not let her rest. It kept on calling her, again and again, getting louder each time, constantly calling her name.

Then she felt herself being moved and now she was in someone's arms, there was a set of arms that now surrounded her, her body surrounded. Cocooned in warmth, warmth of a hard and strong body that was also gentle and soft. It was like being in a cave of protection and the same voice that was calling for her, now it was pleading. Pleading for her to wake up.

"Soo-ya. Chebal, chebal, open your eyes. I'm here. I'm here Soo-ya. Soo-ya. It's me. Don't be scared. I told you right you are mine. You are my person, Soo-ya. I love you Soo-ya. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was too proud to look at your letters. I'm sorry I'm late. Please just open your eyes."

That line. That line that said she was his person. This was not a familiar stranger calling for her. Her 4th Prince. Her Wang So-nim. He was here and he was calling for her. He loves her, he loves her. He doesn't hate her, he still loves her. So many things had separated her from him. Her body was not going to be one of them. No she was going to see him.

She opens her eyes, fighting against her drooping eyelids. The first thing she saw was hair. The Prince's hair that was unbound just flowing down his back, tangled and wild looking. Truly, he was the type of person that did not care about his appearance unless he had to. Quick and efficient was always the way for the 4th prince. With a smile on her face, Hae Soo lift her arms, and now hug her prince, pulling his body closer to her. She could feel the sudden stillness of his body, before it relaxes and his arms pull her even tightly to him. With a smile on her face, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I am right here, Your Majesty." The moment she finished talking, she felt her body being withdrawn from his arms and now she was face to face with him, his hands on her shoulders still holding her body. All Soo could do was take him all in. His face. His dark-brown eyes, the sharp cheekbones, his sharp jawline. And his scar, his scar not covered by make-up.

"Never. Never be that formal with me again. You have the right to call my name. Only you. Forgive me. Forgive me for being so late, for making you suffer in pain alone. Please if you forgive me, please call me by my name. I'm sorry Soo-ya. I have never hated you, I was just blinded by my jealousy. I never stop loving you"

"Of course, I forgave you. I was never angry at you," at the annoyed face of her prince as she was still speaking in formal speech, she widen her smile while looking directly into his eyes she continues "Wang So-nim, I love you. You have my entire heart and soul. Only you and no one else."

His face broke into the biggest smile that she ever saw as his hands left her shoulders to frame her face, and slowly, like he was still afraid of rejection, his face came closer to hers. Tired of waiting, she circle her arms behind his head, and pull his lips down to hers.

She was not wasting any time. She needed to be held by him, to be in that special cocoon of their love. After a few moments of chaste kiss, it seems that the wolf in her lover had woken up, as his lips now starts to devour hers and he pulls her tightly to him. To her, it did not matter where she was or how she was alive when she remember herself dying in Jung's arms then afterwards drowning into darkness. Only thing that mattered to her, right at this moment, was her prince Wang So and being with him.


	3. Red and Black

**Hae Soo**

Snuggling under the covers with your lover, maybe a good way to wake up, but when that lover was a muscular man with ridiculous arm strength, it was hard to leave his side in order to go to the bathroom. Add the fact that it was actually a very possessive warrior who seemed to be determined to hold you to him, it adds another level of difficulty. Soo did not wake So up, but no matter how much she wriggled around, there was no escape from his arms. But there was no mistaking her need to go to the bathroom either. Taking a deep breath, she moves onto her next tactic. Her hand slowly reach towards the king's sides and slowly start to tickle him, hoping and hoping that the sensation will somehow get the prince's arms to loosen around her.

After a couple of false alarms that looked like the king was waking up, finally his arms loosened around her, so she climbed off the bed as quietly as she could. That was when she got her first look at the room she was in.

It was a room that was a mix of 10th century and 21st century. The sofa and TV, an actual TV she internally screamed in delight, was set up like her apartment had been. But the bed was Goryeo dynasty one. The closets were big like modern ones, but their look was ancient. But that was not important, right now, finding the bathroom was. So she walked as quietly as she can while looking for a bathroom door or even a chamber pot. Then she spots a door handle, near where the TV was, so she just head towards it, turning the handle and entering the room. Ignoring the voice in her head telling her that it could be dangerous. And she was glad that she ignored it.

Because right behind that door was a modern dream bathroom with a large vanity that had its counter filled with cleansers, masks and bottles of shampoo, facial wash. Not to mention the MAC makeup kit. And there was a shower stall and bath towels in sight. Not able to contain her excitement, she rushes to finish up her morning business. Before starting on her beauty routine.

It was after she came out of the shower, both her hair and body wrapped in towels that she noticed a huge problem. She had no clothes. The hanbok she was wearing had disappeared along with her underwears. Looks like she had to go out to get clothes out of the closet in the room. She opened the bathroom door slightly, and look across the room at the bed. It looked like the king was still sleeping. It was safe. She open the door fully, and make her way across the room till she was in front of the closets.

She opened the closet on the left first, but it was filled with men's clothes: Goryeo hanboks on one side, 21st century shirts and pants on the other. She would love to look through the closet properly. She was the personal makeup artist for the 4th prince, she had loved to choose his look when she can as it made Wang So shine even brighter to her even back then she was fighting her feelings for him. Her mother always did say that she needed a man who will let her pick his outfits, something her scumbag ex never did for her. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought of that scum, she closed the door of the first closet, then went to the second.

This closet also had both 10th and 21st century, but it was all female and in her size. Since she wanted to be comfortable, and maybe shock the king by wearing a mini-shirt so she head straight for the modern clothes. The first thing she was when she opened one of the drawers below the hangers was lingiene. Bras, underwear and light-slips. Picking up a red set with black lace, she dropped the towel on the spot and just slipping it on. The comfort on wearing her own size was unimaginable. When she was reaching for the slip, she found thigh-high socks. Well if she was wearing provocative clothing, why not go all out. After pulling on the spaghetti strap slip, she bent down to pull on the socks. Then she turned her attention to the clothing hanged in the closet. As she shift through dress-shirts, long skirts, she found a red dress with a black waist belt. The red dress was knee-length and full-sleeved but it was made of high-quality silk, not to mention it was a black lace on top of solid red underlay, so she decided to wear it. Holding the hanger with the dress in one hand and closing the closet with the other, she turn to make her way back to the bathroom to do her makeup when her eyes met a pair of amazed dark brown ones.

A pair of eyes that was filling with signs of love and desire that she could feel herself blushing. Then she realized that the king was awake. HE was awake and no matter when he had woken up, he did not let her know and have enjoyed a personal show. Disbelief and anger overrode her embarrassment as she turn glare at the owner of those love-filled eyes. The supposed to be all-wise and powerful Emperor Gwangjong, Wang So, the pervert.

 **Wang So**

He realized that he was in heaven when he opened his eyes that morning. For it was Hae Soo that he saw the moment his eyes opened. So it was not a dream, he had found her and she had forgiven him. Eager to not waste any time with her, they already had so many missed moments, he sat up on the bed and open his mouth to let her know he was awake, when he promptly lost his breath and his voice. Soo was naked. Well, not truly naked, her body was covered by what looked like a very large towel, but she was a vision. This woman was a goddess. A goddess that a scarred man like him did not deserve but will never let go off. For she was HIS goddess.

It seemed like she had just gotten out of a bath and how she was heading towards the closet, she must have forgotten to take clothes with her to the bath. She was truly clumsy, he had always wondered how she manage to get into so much trouble so effortlessly. Her magnet for trouble ways always kept him on his toes, ever sharpening both his mind and skills as he protect her from all sorts of things. So turns back to look at Soo, who had opened the closet door wide enough, that he could see her from the side perfectly. It seemed like Soo had found what she was looking for as she had stop digging into the drawers. But instead of taking the items out of the drawers, then going behind a screen to change, Soo dropped her towel.

No matter how much Wang So knew that he should look away, he couldn't. For his Soo was naked in full daylight in front of him, and she was dressing up. First she put on something to cover her chest, then her private area. Then she pull on something to cover her from the chest to the top of her legs. As he just stared fascinated by the vision in front of him as his lover dressed in garments unfamiliar to him, but familiar to her most likely from her own original world, So realized that she was dressing in red and black. His two favourite colours. The colours of a bride, that she never wore for him. Now, Soo was bending down and pulling on socks on her feet. But what long socks as it covered Soo's legs from her foot to her mid-thigh in black and at top of the sock was a line of solid red going around. All he could do was blink rapidly, as he recovered his breathing, and hoping that Soo will just go and finish dressing alone. It was not the vision of her dressing that he minded, heck he was a warm-blooded male, but his resolve will not hold on much longer before he succumb to his animalistic instincts and neither could his heart take too many surprises.

And it seemed that his wish was going to be granted as Soo now had a dress in her hand, a black decorative fabric on top of red which she was holding it against herself when she turned her body towards where the bed was. As he saw the complete vision in front of him, he knew that he had fell even more in love with her. Hae Soo dressed up in bridal colours was simply beautiful. The most beautiful thing under the heavens. As her eyes met his in surprise, he could feel the desire that he tried to keep under control snapping, even more so when she saw her blush. He moves to get off the bed, and goes towards her, when he is once again surprised.

Soo had thrown an object at him. It was a steel wire, not likely to do any damage but that was not what surprised him, the fact that Hae Soo had thrown something at him was. He lift his eyes up from the ground where he had been staring at the object, into a pair of angry eyes.

"Soo-ya, why?"

"Why? WHY! You pervert. You were watching me, like a thief while I was getting dressed. I thought you were a gentleman, but no you were a pervert."

"Me, a pervert. Then what about you? What kind of woman will walk around not fully dressed in a room where anyone can see you?"

"What kind of woman I am? I am a woman who was trying to get dressed, that too in the favourite colours of her lover, to surprise him, but noo. Her lover had to be a peeping tom."

"Me, a peeping tom? Who was the one that sneaked into spy on the prince's bath?"

"That...that is another matter. The issue here, why did you not let me know that you were awake?"

"I was about to but….you were the one who shocked me into silence, walking the room in a single towel, don't you what a shock you gave me?"

"Oh, a shock. Shock because I was in a towel, or because I was dressing up in front of you?"

"A shock because of how beautiful you are. And how can there be such a fearless woman who undressed completely in a room where she knows there is a man."

"The man in the room was you, Your Majesty. The man who I am all but married to."

By this time, So and Soo were standing facing each other, Unable to resist anymore, So take her arm and pull her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. He felt a small sign into his chest before Soo lifted her face from his chest and relax against him. "Next time, warn me. You can look at me all the time, but please give me a warning."

"Aeraso, but Soo-ya. Don't you remember, you can call me by my name, not Your Highness or Your Majesty."

"It is a habit to call you that, it will just be hard to change. Now, let me go so I can get dressed. I will also get your clothes out so go ahead and take a bath, Your Highness, I meant So-nim. Today you are going to wear the clothes of the future. Then let's go out of this room, if we can. Then I want to hear all the stories."


	4. First Letter

**Hae Soo**

Stares followed them. But it was something that Soo/Ha Jin totally understood. If she was one of the bystanders, she would have been stare as well. Even the diverse community of Soeul did not witness man with long hairs often, even if that long hair was pulled into a bun at the back held together by long silver chopsticks. Especially a man that was so handsome.

Perhaps the clothes that she had picked out for him added to it. On top of comfortably fitted black slacks, Wang So was wearing a plain black t-shirt under a black and silver jacket. Paired that with combat black boots, the king was dressed in a fashion cross between casual and bad-boy gangster. Then those people who could see his face will notice the eyeliner and the scar that was partially hidden by his bangs. Now those people were sure that this man was a gangster. It did not help that his aura of command did not completely diminish no matter how much he tried.

Maybe her outfit of black and red was not helping the perception of gangster-couple. Lace dress with long socks. Long socks may be weird, but she did not want another argument because she was showing off her legs. The lace sleeves was already something that the king was unhappy about. Seriously, ladies should not be showing skin, not to mention his overprotectiveness. Pairing her outfit with black pumps, maybe they did look like gangsters. But she did not care about people's perception as much. Nor did she want to spend time thinking about that, when both of them had a bigger problem on their minds.

It was just as she had finally convinced the king that what she was wearing was normal in her time, that no one really care about scars as much. That rather if there was stares, it will be because of his attractiveness that will result in the looks. The fact that the prince can never think of himself as beautiful was an ongoing battle that she did not know when she will be convince him that he was not ugly. She already had to calm him down when he saw the modern bathroom and shower, not to mention persuade him into modern clothes, so she was hoping that finally they could go out together.

Hand in hand, they were walking around the room, trying to find a way to get out, that a sudden clang made them stop in their path. Turning slowly towards where the sound had came from, which was the wall that had a mattress in front of it. So had moved in front of her, with her body behind him, and he was in a defensive position, his entire body on high alert. But when the king saw that there was no attacker, he had grabbed her hand and both of them had slowly approached the wall that had the mattress close to it, where the sound came from. There on the supposed empty wall was now a door and on top of the door, a holded letter was pinned to it. The king had made Soo stay right where she was before going to get the letter off the wooden door.

When he came back to her side, the king, who never seemed to learn about not treating her like a luggage, had now pulled her along to the bed, made her sit down before sitting down besides her. She couldn't help the quick lookover she gave with him dress in all black but this time in modern style. She will never understand the rumours of being ugly that she heard in Songak, if only the people actually look at him properly in the face. She felt her hand being taken into his hands, so she moved her eyes to look directly at him.

"Soo-ya. Gwaenchanh-a? Your body is it well, what about your legs, is your knees hurting you?"

"Yes, I am fine. It seems like I am back in my body from when we met, isn't it the same for you, Your Majesty?"

"Ohho, I told you not to call me that. Kure, it looks like my body is also back in my younger self. Soo-ya, promise me that you won't leave me again, that you will stay by side. I already lost you because of my greed, the nation and so many more. I hurt you, I did not trust you. I regret those words every single day from then till I died. I do not want to lose you again. Whatever chance this is I want to only spend it with you. Only with you, Soo-ya."

"Omo, is that a proposal? You gotten better at persuasion while I was gone."

"You don't want to be with me?" His pouting face made him look like he was a five-year old.

"Of course, I want to be with you. But before I say yes, bring me a present. No, a ring. Not a hairpin but a wedding ring."

"A wedding ring? As always, dealing with you need more work than the government."

"Your High….I meant So-nim is the one that chased after my heart, you have to be ready to deal with the consequences, or are you running away?"

"Why would I run? I can't live without you so why would I try. But, first let's read this letter before deciding on what we will do next. I promised to take you out and I will, but first I need to know that we are safe, and how we got here." With that the king slowly opened the letter, which was written in hanja, and Soo put her head on his shoulder so she could read the letter together.

The letter simply stated the following:

 _Emperor Gwangjong/Wang So and Go Ha Jin/Hae Soo,_

 _For reasons too long to explain, you have been granted a chance to start over. Before diverging into the main mission, you both have to accomplish as a payment for this chance, you are given today to rest and enjoy your time together. Do not worry you will not be separated from each other by fate again, rather fate have brought the two of you together._

 _Beyond the door, you will enter Soeul of 2016. Enjoy your time together, and you have been given one unlimited card to shop for things. Remember to get the groceries, as you will have to cook for yourself for the next two days, or go out to eat. If you need to deliver, this place has the same address as Ha Jin's apartment. Also as another gift, you both can choose an item together which you can carry on with you through your mission, as long as it is not something that have an impact on historical events._

That was the letter. No hint of sender in sight. But Soo was at least glad that they were somehow connected to a place that she knew and always had wanted to show the king. Sure, the king was worried but she knew how to reassure him. Now they were walking the streets of Soeul hand in hand, but both of them still thinking hard not enjoying their time at all. Now it was time for her to do something.

"Oppa"

"Huh? Oppa? Who's that?"

"Seriously you don't know this."

"Wei? Should I?"

"Never mind. I will just call you So-nim or So-ssi. Then, So-nim, please stop making that face."

"What face?"

"Your frown face. Stop thinking so much for now, and let's enjoy this time together. There are lots of things that I want to do with you."

"Lots of things? What's that?"

"You don't have to know. You just have to follow me, and don't lose that wallet no matter what."

"Lose a wallet? Just whom are you talking to?"

"To Wang So-nim, the person I love."

"Kure, that's me. You are all mine and only mine."

"Well, if that is so, then you are all mine too. Now come, let's eat first. There is a really good restaurant nearby, I know that they have the best traditional Korean food, it is better than the food at the palace."

"Better than the palace, really? Show me."

Sure she had lots of worries, but in that moment, dragging her lover by his hand, for a change of pace, Go Ha Jin/Hae Soo realized how lucky she was. No matter what the price will be her dying wish had been granted and she now had the chance to be with him again.


	5. Meal and Shopping

**Wang So**

All he could do was look around in amazement. At the amount of people that filled the streets, at the woman who had their ankles and legs exposed. Men with short hair. We even saw different colours in hair. They were even some woman who had their stomach exposed. The world that Hae Soo originally came from amazed and puzzled him. Amazed by the sights, puzzled because it seems like everyone had a small object that had light up in their hands or press against their eyes and they were talking into it. Even the language that he heard was more informal than ever. Wang So was wary of all these strangeness, but he did not show his discomfort at all.

Especially when he saw the smiling and excited face of Soo. A face that he hardly remember seeing. Soo was leading them towards a small hut. When if he did not have the senses of his nickname 'wolf-dog', he did have superior sense compared to an ordinary person and he could smell the food being cooked from the hut. Soo went straight for the entrance entering the hut, and he followed a little behind.

The scene that he saw when he entered was classic-Soo, the trouble magnet. She was widely waving her hands in the air while talking to an ajumoni, that was not the problem, it was the tray of large bowl in the hands of a servant that was not looking ahead that was right behind her. As Soo was not looking behind her, either this had a potential of being a disaster capable of burning her fair skin if her arms hit the soup in anyway. And there was no chance under the heavens that Soo will be hurt again on his watch. He made his way towards where Soo was, passing small rectangle tables with chairs, many of them filled with people either eating or talking. This place was just like the village tavern. Being in a familiar setting, at least So knew what the tavern was like, he felt himself relaxing a little.

"Ha-Jin ah..," that was the ajumoni's scream with Soo's other name. When he turn to look, there Soo was just like he thought, trying to avoid the bowl that was now high in the air, it must have been lighter than he had thought, heading straight to her, but Soo is not able to run because of those shoes that she had insisted on wearing, the one called hii-ru.

Not bothering to think, he run the short distance to Soo, grabs her in his arms and lift her out of the way of the bowl of liquid that was heading towards her. It seems like he made it just in time, as he heard the clash on the floor behind him as the bowl shattered. But that was just a background annoyance to him. His entire focus was on Soo. Framing her face with his hands, he lift her face up so he could stare directly into her eyes.

"Soo-ya, kenchana?"

"Yes. I'm alright. I was just startled."

"Your heart, is your heart ok? The royal doctor did tell you to be careful and to avoid shocks."

"I am really alright. My body is healthy, what about you?"

"Babo, of course I am alright." Relieved that she seemed to be alright, he could only smile, as she smiled back at her.

"Ha-Jin ah, kenchana? Young man, are you ok? Aigoo, you got soup on you." The ajumoni Soo was talking to earlier now came up to them. Remembering that they were in public, no matter how much he did not care about that, there was still something called etiquette. Taking his hands off Soo's face, he turn to the ajumoni, and slightly nodded his head. He did not really want to speak, his mind was still getting adjusted to the reality that Soo's trouble-magnet ways was not something that only happen in Songak, it seems she was really just a trouble-magnet that cause the most unique troubles for herself. He felt Soo step ahead of him to talk to the ajumoni, telling her that she was not hurt that she was sorry for not being careful.

So turn his head away from them, and look ahead to the one that was standing a few paces away, the one that held the tray with the soup that was about to burn Soo. He could feel the hotness of the liquid on his back through his clothing. If that had hit Soo, with her thin clothing and fair skin, she would have definitely have burned. The thought of her being harmed due to some servant's carelessness, he could feel his ire to rising. Though he could not punish that servant, he still could glare at the servant as much as he want. So what if, he knew that his glare, according to Baek Ah and Jung, was something that can cause nightmares if he use it when he was angry. For potentially hurting Soo, his queen it was a mild thing to suffer just a few bad dreams. At least the servant will learn to to be careful now. There was tugging at his wrist, so he turn his head to look at Soo, who seemed to have finished her talk with the ajumoni.

"Come, let's sit. I already gave our order to Ahjumma."

"Aeraso, let's eat." Then he followed Soo as she led him to a table, but not before turning his head once more, and sending his wolf-dog glare to the servant, who was now picking up the pieces of the broken bowl. The servant must have sensed the stare because the servant looked up and met his stare. He let his face turn into his most intimidating stare and added a smirk. When So saw the servant flinching back, he was satisfied.

 **Hae Soo**

Go Ha Jin, you babo-ya. It has not even noon yet, but you already had to embarrass yourself. Not to mention, alarming him. Now, you have to make sure to be good, no more accidents. You got your prince, Prince Wang So here in front of you, in a time where there are no wars or throne, you have to enjoy it.

The pep talk over, she dragged the prince to a window side circular table and carefully sat herself down, making sure that her dress properly covered her as she heard the chair across from her move, and there was her wolf prince in front of her. Once again there were together. Sharing a meal together again. The simple things that modern people took for guarantee but it was something Hae Soo will never take it as a guarantee again. Smiling at him, she made herself comfortable, and set about introducing the modern invention around them to her 10th century lover. She loved his adorable side, especially when he was puzzling over the foreign words as he tried to pronounce it, then his confused face as he listened to her explaining what it was.

It was just as she finished telling the prince all about electricity, or what she could remember from class, that their food arrived. She had ordered a large selection of side dishes, both veggies and meat, with rice. Best to not frighten him with things like international cuisine yet. But it was also for her as she had truly missed the cooking of Ahjumma, who in her opinion was one of the best traditional cook, on par with her mom.

"So, this is the food that is better than the palace."

"Yes, I can tell you that. Ahjumma is the best."

"Well we will know soon. Let's eat." With that both of them picked up their chopsticks and start eating, occasionally, Soo fed him some things, and he then fed her some things too. The happiness that she felt just with this simple meal was so much more than she thought possible before her time travel, but it did not matter. She had received a third chance at life, and this time from the beginning, the only person that she had ever truly gave away her entire heart is right here with her.

 **Wang So**

Spending the entire day with no work, no officials, no attendants, or anyone demanding his attention, made him remember those days of the past as a prince. No true responsibility, he had been free as he could be with bad rumours following him around. But with Hae Soo it was different. With her, his entire being was at peace, his mind, body and heart all of them were happy, and he wished that this was what their future will be. His chance to be with her was taken away through many things, he knew some of them were his faults. No matter what the reason was, that's why he did not intend to lose ever again. No matter what this mission that they had to complete as payment for this chance, he will do it.

As he walk behind her pushing a strange metal carriage that Soo was putting food supplies in, he imagined this was what their married life could have been, and perhaps what it will be again if they have a chance. A man and a woman out at the market, purchasing items for their household, walking around with no guards around them. It was also nice to walk around without any stares being directed at his scar, if this was how Soo's world was, no wonder she had not cared about his monstrous face.

As Soo led him to some moving black metal that had a person at the end of it, he simply followed what she told him, and moved the items from the carriage to the black metal, constantly looking at Soo's face. He always want her beside him, never leaving him, but this time not only as his lover, he wants her to be his wife. His true wife that everyone will acknowledge. But for that to happen, he had to find what Soo wanted. A wedding ring. Perhaps that item that they could bring onwards to their mission will be their wedding rings. A symbol of his eternal love for her, a symbol of his queen.

 **Hae Soo**

Going shopping for her wedding was something that all girls dreamed of. Dreams of large diamond rings, a white wedding dress. But she would never had thought as a child that she will hold in her hands, the exclusive VIP card, the card that had no limits. Not to mention the person she will be married to will be not her businessman boyfriend, instead it was 4th prince of Goryeo, Wang So, the formidable warrior. When So had told her that the items that he wanted to bring with them onwards to their mission was their wedding rings, all she could do was smile at him, give him a quick peck on the lips before taking his hands again, and start to walk towards the jewellery shop nearby.

So what if the one that she went to was Tiffany, she was allowed to be selfish, and there was nothing wrong with wanting an amazing ring. Also as she single-mindedly dragged her prince to the shop, she decided that she was going to get a ring for her prince as well. Just as she had carried his hairpin with her that reminded her of him. He should have her gift always present with him too.

 **Wang So**

Though she did not seem like it, So found out that Soo was materialistic in her own way. She chose the jeweller for her ring, then when he had said she could buy any ring that she desired, she turned that back with making him promise to not ask about the price of her ring and also letting her pick his ring as well. Then when he protested at some of the rings she had made the attendant take out, due to how untasteful the design was, all she did tskk at him, then start conversing with the attendant as to which ring had the most gold in it.

Realizing a lost cause, So found a row of chairs that other men in the shop with them was sitting and just sat in one of the empty ones. He was hopeless at shopping for gifts anyway, sending someone to do it in his stead usually, so he just let himself relax into the chair, and closed his eyes. All that mattered was how happy Soo was, and that he had made her happy.

 **Hae Soo**

When she had narrowed down her choices for both her and the prince's wedding bands, she look around the store to where the prince have gone, and saw him dozing away at the waiting chairs along with two other men, who seemed to be confused as to how anyone can fall asleep at a ring shop, especially when shopping with females.

Soo could see in their oh-shit expression as well as some of the expression on these strangers' faces that they were getting ready to witness something that was going to entertain them. The sale-girl that had the her choices on a cushion, also seemed to be nervous, Soo guessed she did not want to be part of an arguing couple. She also heard the clinking of heels and saw another customer with a sale-girl following her, her selection filled with large diamond rings, heading for a man seated two chairs down from the prince, waiting for her with full attention. When the other girl sent her a dismissive look, she left her temper rise, especially she was the look of disgust on this girl with horrible ring sense, when she was the scar on the prince's face.

Well if this girl wanted a fight, Hae Soo was not someone to back down, as a sale-personnel she could read faces, and the brief look the other man had at the rings of his woman's selection, she knew that they will be an argument. But her own sale-girl and the other men at the waiting area thought it was her and the prince that was going to fight. Well, she will enjoy proving them wrong.

With a wide smile, on her face, she finally step in front of the chair where her wolf prince was completely relaxed. "So-ssi," and her voice was enough, the prince's eyes opened. This rotten world always thinking the worst and wanting fights. She heard a soft sigh pass her sale-girl's lips.

"Soo-ya, did you decide?" Her prince ask her as he smile up at her. Deciding to tease the people even more, and just because she could, Soo walk forward and sat on Wang So's lap with her shoulders pressed against his chest. Even if the prince was surprised, he simply held her so she will not fall. Calling the call-girl closer to her by her hand, she showed the wedding bands to the prince.

"Well at least you got rid of those large rings, those will not you at all."

"Did you doubt my abilities? I told you that I was a professional. Anyways, now we have to choose between the two. I like both of them, the rings fits me but I don't know about you."

"It doesn't matter to me you know that, Soo-ya."

"Kure, then give me your left hand, I want to check the rings out." And without any hesitation, the prince gave his hand over to her. Picking up the plain gold wedding band first, she slip that onto his fingers. Then picking up her rose-gold diamond band, she put that on before putting their hands side by side. It was nice, but..

"Soo-ya, this ring is….right, it is nice...but…"

"No I agree, it is not as special. Then, the next one," she took off both rings, placing it back on the cushion, before getting the next set. This one was platinum ring with two rows of small diamonds and one small sapphire in the middle. Her ring was shared-setting band ring with platinum and diamonds and sapphires.

Now when their hands touched and they looked at the rings, she knew it was the one. It was not too large but it looked like a delicate treasure. With a smile on her face, she turn to look up at the prince, and based on the wide smile on his face, he also knew this was the one. Then the prince's hands came up and look a hold of her hands, and looking into her eyes, the prince spoke."

"Soo-ya, my person, my queen, would you marry me now?" Then with tears in her eyes, she nodded her head in yes. Finally she could say that to him. Finally she saw allowed to say "yes" to his proposal. Now wanting to get out of the shop as fast as possible, she reach into his pocket of his jacket to get the wallet out then taking out the VIP gold card, she handed it to the sale-girl and told her to ring it up quickly.

The shocked sale-girl, who seemed to have been awestruck by the sight of the exclusive card, took the card from her hand and with a bow went to the register. Done dealing with the world for the moment, Soo snuggled into her prince's arms and once again took their hands together and just stared at their rings. Their wedding rings. In their hearts, they were married a long time ago, but now there was a physical proof. Judging by the big smile on the prince's face, he was equally as happy as her.

Their moment of bliss was disturbed by loud noises. Looking up she saw that girl with the dismissive stare now having an argument, and apparently her meek-looking man was tougher than she expected before he was fighting back. The poor sale-girl was trying to calm them down.

"Soo-ya, what's wrong with them to fight here?," at his puzzled tone, she simply smiled before replying.

"Most likely it is because that man did not like the rings, or the rings were too expensive, or maybe it was just waiting to happen between them."

"But fighting in public, that too at some market...how indecent."

"Well, this happens often. I got into a couple of them myself."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, the one I remember the most, is when I wanted to hit that lying wench and that cheating bastard after they betrayed me."

"Cheating? You had a lover here?" Not wanting him to have a jealous fit, she quickly explained.

"He was not someone that I loved. Just someone….yes courting me, but he went behind my back and got together with my former best friend."

"Did this bastard hurt you? If he did.."

"No, no. He never physically hurt me. Well he did make me his guarantee for his debts so I was chased by creditors. But what he did, let me to to travel to Goryeo and meet you so in a way it is good. So don't hate him."

"If you are saying so, but I can hate him for having touched you and betrayed you."

"But I know that you will never do that, Wang So-ssi. I know that with all my heart. You will never hurt me like that, I know that you love me. Not like that bastard or that person."


	6. The Mission

**Wang So**

When he woke up the next morning and saw that Soo was sleeping peacefully in his arm, all he could feel was relief. Dragging her body closer to his, he just hugged her. Today was the day that they will learn the payment, they will have to pay for getting this new life. To him, it did not matter what it was, no matter what it was, he was going to put all his skills to complete it as soon as he could. As long as he could live together with Hae Soo. His person, his only queen that he had missed every single day of his life since he met her. He wanted a chance to live like a family with her, have children, grow them up, eat meals together and many more. And he wanted to live a long life with her. Having spent over two decades without her had given him a lot of opportunities for reflection. Power was nothing, it was a thing that basically make you throw away your treasures to keep it. Now, he did not have any greed for power. He just needed enough strength to protect his family and live a comfortable live with his loved ones without being bounded in chains.

 **Hae Soo**

No matter how many times she had done it in the past, waiting for anything was hard. Waking up in the arm of her husband in all but name, in her prince's arms she was happy. Preparing breakfast together was a fun experience, watching the prince using a knife to cut cucumbers and carrots, or seeing his amazed expression at the modern kitchen and all its appliances that appeared in their small room, it was just plain fun. She didn't remember the last time, she had laughed so much. But then after breakfast, it was another dress-up session, though this time, they were dressed in hanboks. She in a plain white top with red shirt, and he had on a maroon on top of his usual black underclothes. Now they were just snuggling on the couch, waiting for a noise. But the long wait time must have been enough, that she could feel the prince starting to relax more and more, which was a good thing.

Just when they were comfortable, a thud sound followed by the TV turning on, made them alert again. The thud sound was the sound of the remote hitting the empty table in front of them. The remote that was the one thing that she had noticed missing when she had tried to turn on the TV earlier. At the very least she had explained what exactly TV was before to the 4th prince, otherwise who knew what would have happened. Rising up from the couch, she took the remote in her hand, before turning back and sitting on the couch again where the prince had held her in his arms. Since there was no point in delaying thing, she turned the TV on. A countdown from 10 started on the screen, as she felt her prince draw her closer to him and the warrior in the prince coming out as he readjust his position to a more defensive one as they both look at the screen.

 **The words on TV**

Welcome, 4th Prince Wang So and Hae Soo, to your new life

Your mission is simple, go back into your younger selves and live your lives. However you would have left this world. In this world, history is set and thus cannot be changed, only its interpretations can. But you will have a clean slate in the new world.

You both will be sent back to a moment between the 4th Prince's arrival in Songak to Lady Hae Myung Hee's death, we cannot predict the exact moment. When your old soul and younger body back in the past will collide, unfortunately there will be physical side-effects, you will collapse like you have been poisoned and then you will be bedridden for a certain amount of days, during that time, all the pain that your soul has physically left till your death will be felt by your younger body, though it will not leave a mark. This is our test for both of you. If you survive this, you have a chance to truly start over your life with advance knowledge. You can change the events that will occur or at least change the outcome. We know how determined both of you can be, you can change history by marrying each other, that universe is completely different from here.

Today and tomorrow are here for you to prepare yourselves. After you have the chance to absorb the information presented, please press 6 on the remote. There you will be shown events that happened during your lifetime that we think it is important for you to know, maybe it was something to do with either of you, or people around them. Take the chance to strengthen yourselves with information today. Tomorrow at noon, your souls will travel.

 **Wang So**

Seeing the object once again gone blank, all he could do was reach over and pull Soo into his arms. He knew that he was overwhelmed but what about Soo. He knew how much she missed her Unni, how happy will she be to see her again but how hurt she will be by the knowledge that she will have to witness her death again. Chae Ryung, the spy but also someone that Soo thought of as a little sister.

He knew that he will also encounter ghosts. His father, the father who was a King before being his father, but now he understood him in some way, understood his loneliness, his cruel actions. His eldest brother Mu before he was poisoned, the one who saved him, who always looked out for him. Yo, his blood brother that hated him and threaten Hae Soo but who he cannot completely forgive but nor hate. Wook, the brother he had exiled and never seen again, the one brother that he completely hates, but if he goes back, that Wook will be the gentle Wook not the cunning one. Won, the brother he killed for treason. Eun, the brother he had failed to protect, who he could not do anything for. Baek Ah, the brother who suffered with him and who got hurt because him, whom had left him alone in the palace, but the one that he will do anything to protect. Jung, the younger brother who he want to hate, but love instead and also felt gratitude for. Not to mention, the women. The women in the palace who all seemed to be beautiful but were full of greed, who separated him from Hae Soo in so many ways. He may have numbed himself to not feel but his Eomoni. The one who got revenge on but did not feel satisfied at all. All of his so-called family will be in front of him, and he knew that it will be hard, but if that torture is the price to be with Soo again, to actually have a chance to live a blissful life with her, he will do it again. He had survived assassinations, poisonings and many more. His younger self will be able to deal with it, because he knew his soul, his soul will not rest till he passed the fate's test so he could live again.

But what about Soo? Could she handle the pain, the churi torture, her heart pains, the frozen rains, her fragile body handle poisoning on top of that? All he could do was hold on to her, but he needed to be sure that she was okay with this. They have not kept their promise to not lie to each other before, now he will, he had to if he did not want to lose her again. Slowly lifting her head from his chest, he locked his eyes together with hers.

"I am fine, Your Highness. Don't make that face. I have to call you that if we are to go back. I can handle all the pain. Don't worry about me. If all the waiting I had to will end soon, if I can be with you, I can handle it. You know that I am stubborn. We both are. If you can survive, so can I."

"Then let's make it out of it alive, then meet again. At the prayer tower, and I will make you my wife. This time no one will stop me. I only want you, my one and only queen to be besides me."

"I will be waiting for you at the stones. But let's see what information they will give us. After that, let's go out again. If we are here only till tomorrow, let me show you the stars tonight, Your Highness."


	7. The Arrival

**Hae Soo**

For her soul travelling seemed to be like swimming in a deep dark lake. She couldn't see what was ahead of her. But still there was tugging in her gut, so she much be close. Watching her life in Goryeo in a form of a TV show had made her learn a lot of things yesterday. Things that had truly hurt her, made her reflect upon her actions and perhaps seeing the cruelty of the world a more clearly. But that was the past. All she could do was learn from it. She will no longer be naive, she will learn to look at the entire picture, learn to be a bit less trusting and ruthless. She will be ruthless if she had to. She will do it all as long as she could live together with him. Together with Wang So.

 **Wang So**

The aimless walks was similar to his soul travelling. The exact destination was unknown but there was still a purpose for doing it. All he could do was mentally review all the things that he learnt and just hope that he arrived in a safe place. That his soul will not choose to merge at a battlefield. Because he knew enough from that letter that he will not have any control of his body when his older soul merged with a young body as he did not know the pain he will experience. Nor how long he will be able to go on before he will collapse. Then the test will begin. But he will survive this. They have always called him an animal. Then he will be crazy like an animal and fight. Fight so that he can survive. So that he can have a chance to live with Hae Soo.

 **Hae Soo**

When she opened her eyes, the first face she saw was the worried face of her Unni. Turning her head a bit, she sees Chae Ryung attending to the cut on her neck. So it was the day of the exorcism rite and she just gotten back after being a hostage. She could feel the blood coming up her throat, but she wanted to reassure her Unni so she will not be frighten. But before she could, she felt the blood overflow from her mouth. The cries of her name in alarm surroundes her, but as she feels herself fading into darkness all she could see was the wall. The wall through which her prince must be sitting outside waiting for her. What if his soul entered his body now, which no one to help him. She extended her arm, pointing towards the wall, hoping that someone will take care of him before she finally lost consciousness.

 **Wang So**

When he blinked what he saw was the throne. The scary and lonely throne, the object of power and responsibility that costed him his heart and soul. What an irony, that the first thing he sees when he open his eyes was the object that he hated the most. Another blink let him focus more on his surroundings and now he could see who his younger self was with. There was his father and his eldest brother Mu and there was Ji Mong. The day that his father allowed him to extend his visit to Songak after the exorcism rite. The three people who cared about his younger self was with him. What a place for his soul to start merging. Even if he intend to survive the upcoming pain, he did not wish to worry these men. He force down the blood that he could feel rising in his throat, and force himself to speak.

"Pyeha, Crown Prince, Ji Mong, don't...worry about me." At their puzzled faces, all he could do was smile and because he hated the barrier that he had not felt on his face for so long, he reaches up with his slightly trembling hands to untie his mask. The moment the knot opened and the mask starts to fall, the blood sprayed out of his mouth. He heard his name, the three of them rushing towards him. But this time, he was not falling into Hae Soo's lap. No it was in his older brother's arms.

But the one person that he could see in front of him was his father. His father who actually had worry written all over his face. All for him. Smiling at the fact that he was loved by this man, he reaches out a hand towards the man and whisper the words that he always wished to say. but by chance, his father was in front of him. With a smile on his face, he reach out to hold his hand, and whispered the words he always wanted to say to him. "Aboji, thank you." With that he close his eyes, hoping that Soo was alright, that she was near a doctor when she arrived into this world.


	8. Four Days

The Goryeo Palace was silent. The silence was cold and all-consuming. It all had to do with the silent rage of the Emperor and the Crown Prince. It all started over four days ago, when during an audience with the King, the 4th Prince Wang So collapsed in a pool of blood. Though no one knew what exactly what happened before the prince collapsed except for those who were in the chamber with the King, whatever happened had made the King into a brooding silent wall.

In no time at all, the 4th prince had been carried to a royal prince's chamber and was attended by the royal doctor. But all they could find at the beginning was poisoning. But even if the antidote was given, the prince's shakes will not stop, the blood still dripping from his mouth, and he threw up more and more blood as time went by. The royal doctor that attended to the prince had called a few of the other royal doctors and in no time at all, they were multiple doctors present at the 4th prince's sick bed. The 4th prince who seemed to be coughing blood, shaking horribly and who was completely unconscious. Whatever this brand of poison was it was truly frightening just looking at the effects it had on the 4th prince.

The crown prince who always was more meek, was enraged. Armed with a royal order in his hand, the crown prince had started to question everyone that could have had access to the 4th prince's food. All palace maids and court ladies were searched, making sure no one was the culprit. But instead of the culprit for the 4th prince's poisoning, they found servants that were planning to poison the Crown Prince instead. Those ladies were immediately put to death, after a severe interrogation where they did not reveal the names of the person who wanted to poison the crown prince.

The ministers were in shock to see the change in the king, who was strong but in a way peace-loving, to this form of angry king who was practically ignoring all of the court officials. He had never seemed to care for his children, except for the Crown Prince so what made the 4th prince special. He was the bad curse of the royal family. If he died, in a way the ministers will be more happy as a stain in the royal family will be gone. It was a sentiment shared by many others, particularly his mother and older brother Yo.

When the other princes heard, they were shocked of course, but they believed the rumors of 4th being a powerful beast-like human. Except for Baek Ah, who had seen his Hyungnim for who he really was, so he visited him as much as he could. Dragging the 10th and 14th with him when he could. The kind-hearted Eun, who could not see such suffering on anyone, start to see his 4th brother as human as he witness the bloody clothes and his older brother who was constantly shaking. So the 10th prince decided to tell the 4th prince funny stories because the doctor said that the prince needed encouragement to fight. But the 14th was stubborn and did not like his brother So at all. But he went to see him all the same when dragged along by his older brothers.

A day had passed since the poisoning of the 4th prince, when a sudden changed in his health occurred. Once again it was in front of the King, but this time it was Baek Ah and Eun with together with his father. The 4th prince had briefly come to consciousness and apparently had said something that warned the others that the imperial princes were in danger.

Once again only those present in the room knew the exact words. The 4th prince's warning was taken into account and the royal investigation office and royal guards start to pay attention to the surroundings of the other princes. It was as they were looking over the things from the exorcism rite that they discovered it. The utensils were poisoned. All the utensils that the royals were supposed to use as the exorcism rite, if the assassins had not attacked, there was traces of poison on all of them. The 4th prince had drank the poison out of all of them. That was the reason for such an intense poisoning. That afternoon, the 4th prince who seemed to be getting better, once again got sick, this time with a dangerously high fever. Burning him up to the point, that the doctors feared how he will survive through the night.

On the morning of the third day, the 4th prince's condition once again changed. From a dangerously high fever, now his body seemed to be growing colder and colder. The servants who had been fanning him through the night, now switched to warming him up using extra blankets and increasing the heat in the room. The 13th prince who had arrived when the maids were putting blankets on his older brother, had took his brother's cold hands into his and were trying to warm them. The 10th prince when he arrived soon after took the other hand of his older brother and also sat by 4th prince's sides, trying to warm him up.

By that night, the 4th prince's condition changed once more. His temperature was now normal, but it was his heart this time. Even if the prince was unconscious, you could see that it was his heart paining him, as his pulse went frantic and the prince seemed to have trouble breathing, Not to mention that his body shook with violent tremors from time to time. All these things had an unfortunate side effect of the 4th prince's scars to get inflamed and the skin around it to become red.

It was the crown prince who noticed this inflamed skin. The 10th and 13th prince had to leave but soon after the Crown Prince had arrived into the room. The crown prince had been placing warm towels on his little brother's face and hands and when he had taken off his little brother's mask, the mask that he had placed back on So's face in the courtroom before calling the royal doctor, that was when he was the redness. The skin was red around the scar, it seemed like the scar had been recently made rather than it being more than a decade old. The crown prince knew that his brother had other scars, so he had quickly sent for the royal doctor in charge. When the doctor and one another doctor arrives, the three of them together strips the shirt off the 4th prince. It was the first time that the Crown Prince saw the many scars on his younger brother's body. All of them were red, some look like it was about to bleed any moment now. The doctor quickly sent for more ice, it was now important to reduce the inflammation of the various scars, but they had to be sure that the treatment will not cause any side effects to the prince's heart and lungs.

It was on the morning of the 4th day, when the situation changed again. While the doctor was away getting new medicine, the 4th prince had disappeared from his chambers. His white hanbok on the around, and a pair of simple black hanbok missing. To think that a critical patient could walk out of the palace was improbable, so it was more likely that the 4th prince had been kidnapped from the royal palace. Not wanting to alarm the many palace occupants to the situation, the astronomer Choi with the 10th and 13th prince went out in disguise into the city looking for the 4th prince or any signs of kidnappers.

As the two princes rode passed by the 8th prince's residence, they saw a mass amount of servants moving around the house. Worried that something had happened to Lady Hae, Baek Ah entered his brother's home to find out what was going on. It was there that he learnt the strange but crucial detail and knowing the importance of it, Beak Ah rode back quickly to the palace to tell Ji Mong what he learnt, the 10th prince who learnt some of the details followed behind him. And now all of them were in court before the King.

"Pyeha, I was at our 8th brother's residence when I learnt something that may have to do with 4th brother's condition."

"What is it, 13th prince?" Astronomer Choi prompted for more details.

"Lady Hae's cousin, Lady Soo also seemed to have fallen unconscious while vomiting blood about five days ago. Actually it was the night before the 4th brother's collapse. She also had seemed to have gone through similar illness as 4th brother. It started with vomiting blood, then a high fever, then it was horrible pain in her legs, before a cold fever. She had also disappeared this morning. But in her room, she left a message."

"Lady Soo, the child that hit the prince?"

"Yes, Pyeha. But Soo did nothing wrong this time. Her letter said that both her and the prince were attacked by the assassins at the exorcism site, and both of them were wounded. That they knew the objects were poisoned but they drank the tea and both of them had let themselves be cut anyways. To save the royal family. Also that they have no regrets." With tears in his eyes, the 10th prince kneeled down. "Pyeha, please do not stop your investigation into the assassins, they have hurt more than enough people."

"Eun-ah, you are really innocent. Do not worry I have no intention to stop the hunt to those who went against me. But that poison that 4th and that lady drank, is that a form of poison that we know, Astronomer?"

"My apologizes, Pyeha. All we could find out was that the poison seemed to have ingredients from all the towns of Goryeo. Sadly, all of your wives' hometown is included in it, and all of them are rare ingredients that cost a lot of money to obtain."

"I knew that the clans were involved somehow. But Ji Mong, have you found any trace of the kidnapper?"

"One of the stable-hands was searching the area, and found a horse track leading out of the palace. The rider choose a path that hardly allows for tracks to be seen, but we have sent off soldiers in that direction, we should hear from them soon." Then a knock, and an announcement of the Captain's entrance was made, as the armoured soldier walk towards the throne.

"My greetings to the king."

"Captain, what have you found, please tell us without any skipping any details."

"Yes, Astronomer. Pyeha, we allowed the tracks leading out of the palace till we found what seemed like the place that the Prince fought his attackers in the woods. Then it seems like the 4th Prince took a horse away to escape from them. Based on the tracks following behind his horse, I'm sure that his kidnappers were only made unconscious rather than killed. So it seems that the prince has no weapons on him. But the prince did leave us this paper," as the Captain hands a blood-stained paper over to Ji Mong to pass it to the king.

The king opened the bloody paper, to see just a few words. From the son that he loves but had to make him survive so much for him to be strong enough for his destiny and for him to be greater than him. That smart little boy that had such a warm but selfless heart. That was the boy when he briefly woke up, telling him through shaking breath to take care of the others more than him. To take care of the nation rather than worrying about him. Looking at what the 4th had survived through just with this poisoning, he was convinced. So was ready. He was strong enough and considerate enough to live in the palace and not to be tainted. He will be able to fight anyone if he survived through all that pain. Perhaps the heavens had been kind that he only had one son poisoned, rather than multiple poisonings or deaths. But it did seem like a blessing when he look at the letter in front of him. The blood, the blood was so red. The letters clearly written with a shaky hand, and there was splatters of blood all over the page like someone was coughing blood but try to avoid it staining the page. But his calligraphy, he never realized that his son could write so beautifully even when he was coughing blood. The letter simply stated this "tongueless. Eomoni. Temple. Going from here."

"Did the 4th horse tracks lead to some place?"

"Yes, it passed by the 8th prince's residence. Based on the horse tracks, there was another set of riders at the 8th prince's residence and the 4th prince chased after them. I have sent soldiers to follow that trail. What are your orders, Pyeha?"

"Ji Mong, find out what the 4th meant," as he passed the bloody letter over to his advisor, "Captain, follow those tracks, and search all temples in Songak, that is the clue that the 4th left. Especially those with any ties to the noble clans. And the princes are to remain in the palace, under guard and no one is to eat or drink anything that an animal did not test it before."

With that the Emperor Taejo stood up from his throne, and without a word, strode out of the room. His fist clenched at his side. The fearsome tiger in him fighting to go out and personally kill those who hurt his child. Especially the Queen Yoo's people. But he could not do that as he needed the clans for his nation. He silently made his way to the ancestral shrine and started his bows. Asking the spirits of find his child. That foolish bastard child, who had called him "Abonim" in the same breath that could have been his last.

Across the palace, Jumong was relating the new details to the Crown Prince, who was just silent. Why was it was always So, that bore the burdens for the royal family? He made a vow to find him, and he will grant him any wish that he wanted. Whatever that he wanted. In front of the Crown Prince stood two of his younger brothers, the only one who seemed to care at all about So. Eun-ah and Baek-Ah. Calling for some alcohol, the Crown Prince made them sit in front of him, as he pour them drinks. He needed his mind to be quiet, his body to be tired, otherwise he knew that he will disobey the King and go out on his own.

Over at the 8th prince's residence, the 8th prince had his own worries. That little child who seemed to make his heart lighten who allowed him to smile has been kidnapped. While her cousin, his wife was bedridden with a fever, constantly asking after her cousin, Soo. He had learnt that the 4th suffered the same illness, but he could not care. He was just his exiled brother, while he was decent towards him, it did not mean he liked him. He wanted Soo back at his side, she belonged with him.


	9. The Chase

**Wang So**

When the fate set up a test, he had already realized just how painful it could. But never just how much. Everything burnt, his ears were ringing, all he could taste and smell was blood. But his mind was still aware, and he never stop urging his body to keep on fighting. No matter how much his body burnt or how much the disgusting taste of blood never seem to leave his throat. He felt himself being moved, and being fed some liquid from time to time. Medicine. The royal doctors must be here. But what about Soo? From what he could remember Soo still was at Wook's residence, and because of her Unni's illness, the doctor should be nearby, but was that doctor a good one? What if no one was there to help her when she fell ill, Soo loves to walk and she could be stuck somewhere. But he could not feel his body, so how can he go to her? He just willed his body to get stronger as fast as it could. His body that was used to battles were suffering like this, to Soo's fragile body this will be torture beyond anything that she had to experience. He had to be able to move soon, he could not stay here without knowing about Soo's condition, without a chance to actually see her again.

Something cold touched his eyelid, a cloth wiping his sweat. And voices, the voices of his younger brothers. Of Eun and Baek-Ah. The voices that he will never forget, the ones that light up the frozen palace. Voices were not enough, he needed to see them. To make sure it was not a dream, that they were truly alive. Unlike before he could feel the separate parts of his body though the pain nor the bloody taste never left. Battling against all the pain that he felt in his body, he open his eyes and turn his head. There they were. His younger brothers. Laughing. Laughing and smiling. Like they used to before the coldness got them, before the darkness. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak. He want to reassure them, want to actually converse with them.

"Eun-ah….Baek Ah-ya…."

"Hyungnim! Are you awake? Your body? Call the doctor, are you alright?" The mother-hen Baek-Ah, and right beside him was Eun-ah looking so happy to see him. But it will never be compared to how he felt. How much his heart warms at the sight of Eun in front of him alive and well. He wants to continue to see them, but his body was failing him again. He could feel the darkness approaching, but just for a little while, he fought against it. He had to tell his precious brothers to be careful.

"Eun-ah, Baek-ah, be careful. Learn to fight. You can't die. Not my cute younger brothers." even if he took a lot of shaky breathes in the middle, at least he could speak to them. The mix of confusion and alarm on their faces meant that they heard him. But he did not have the strength yet to explain. But Baek Ah was smart, he will be able to figure it out. Smiling slightly to reassure them he let his eyes close and start to go back into the darkness. He could hear the cries of his name from Baek Ah and Eun filled with concern fill his ears but it seemed like an annoying background noise. But then he heard another voice. Such a distinct voice and the one that remained in his memory throughout his entire life.

"So-yah," his father was calling him. His father was here in his sick chamber. He did care about him if he was here. He could not disappoint the only parent that actually showed his any affection. He blinks his eyelids a couple of times till he could opened his eyes once again and he moves head a little till he could see him. His father dressed in his royal robes that was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking at him. The sight of him was enough for him to smile, and the fact that he was alive, he could feel his eyes watering slightly. But no matter how happy he was, if the king was here, then he was taking him away from his duties. The state of Goryeo was not stable yet, especially after the rite. The king had to be performing his duties. For him just the sight of him was enough for him to gain some strength, his father did not need to worry about him, as he will be back to full strength soon, he could feel it. His father had called him by his name, had worried about him, that was enough. He focus on making a sound pass through his throat and convey that message to him, using the last bit of strength in his body before falling into the darkness again.

"You shouldn't be here. You have a nation to protect. Pyeha, don't worry about me, I will survive. I am your son. Wang Geon's son. Go and do your duties and protect the royal family and Goryeo." That was all he could say before he once again fall into the dark, in his ears he could hear numerous voices calling out his name, in those voices, he could recognized his father's.

The next time, he woke. He could feel that he was on a horse's back and it was dark. From what he could see without moving his body too much, the masked assassins had him. They were planning to kill him then, as their leader, his Eomoni, will not allow anyone that know the truth to stay alive. But it will not be easy for them. He will not die. Rather it was them, that were in danger of dying, as he could now feel all of his limbs, though the fire was still burning underneath his skin, and there was still taste of blood in his mouth. All he had to do now was to wait for an opening, then attack. He could not feel any weapon on his body, so he will have to attack them physically using his speed as an advantage.

When he feel the horse stopping, he knew that this was his chance. He waits for the rider to get off and move near where he was on the horse's back. As soon as he see the rider's back in front of him, he reach forward with his arms and twist the rider's neck. Getting off the horse, he could hear more men approaching him. As he stood up, he could feel his body's tiredness and he knew that he was not too far from collapsing, but it was no time to rest. Depending on the rush of strength he usually experience when he is fighting, he waits for the other two men to attack him. When the men are surrounding him, that was when he attacks. Kicking one man directly on the neck to make him collapse as he dodges a sword strike from the other, then jumping on the other man and strangling him with his arms till he falls unconscious.

The moment the two man fell, he could feel the blood rising in his throat and he just vomits it all. There was so much blood, that he could still feel the drops dripping down from his chin. But it was not a time to rest at all. He first had to leave a clue for the royal guards so they need to catch the assassins before they made another attempt on the Crown Prince. He see a piece of paper, peeking out from a collar of one man, so he yank it out. Using the pool of blood around him as ink, he wrote what he could without being made an accomplice, adding the line of him going somewhere to tell them that he was safe. Folding the paper in half, he places it between the grass.

Now he had to leave this place, and go find Hae Soo. Standing up with heaving breath, he reached for the horse's reins, then slowly climb onto it. He had promised Soo that he will see her at the prayer tower and he will not break his word. After guessing his location, he turns his horse around till he was facing Songak, and starts to ride towards his brother's residence. The most likely place that Soo was likely to be in. Moving as fast as he could which his body that need to rest so often as he continues to throws up blood.

When he was just around the corner from the residence, he saw horses. There were more masked men, and one of them was carrying something over his shoulders that he laid it down on top of the horse. His eyes could pick out that form, no matter how much times have passed. Hae Soo. That was his person that they were kidnapping. It did not matter much to him what they did to him as he was used to it, but to Soo. When they bring harm to her, then that was when they had crossed the line, and it guarantees their death. That too by his own hands. As the horse riders start to move, he follows them from behind, making sure to not gallop loudly as that will expose his presence. Whenever he finds out who was behind this kidnapping of Soo, they will be captured alive and tortured. Those individuals will not have any mercy upon them. That is if they were not killed by him already. Touching even a finger on Soo with the intent on harming her was a death sentence in the eyes of Emperor Gwangjong.

He could see the horse stopping ahead, so he stops his horse and dismount. Then with silent steps he approaches them from behind. The man that was riding the horse that Soo was laid upon, foolishly placing his sword down on the ground, before turning to get his luggage off the horse. As the man moves, he could finally see Soo's form. She was in her sleeping garments, ropes tied around her arm and one rope over her mouth. The ropes were tied too tight and from what he could guess it was digging into her skin. None of the three men did not even attempt to care for Soo, not take that rope off her mouth so she could breathe. Just looking at Soo being treated this way was enough, his control over his temper snapped. Now he was the Wolf-Dog, hunting the one that hurt his mate.

Making sure that the men were looking the opposite direction, he creeps behind them, before taking the sword from the ground. With a weapon in hand, his temper out of control, he step forward to kill all the men he could find, the moment he sliced the belly of one, another new one appeared. It did not matter, he just spun and slash the spine on this one. He just strike with his sword at all the men that was stopping him from reaching her. There men were the one to cause her pain, he will not stop till all of them were on the ground. Though he did not kill all of them. No, the ones with non-fatal wounds that had fainted, he will be back for them. They will confess the name of the mastermind, even if he had to beat them himself. But for now, he just used the ropes that he found to tie them to the trees around him. Finding more paper from the men's clothes, this time, he wrote two messages using the blood on him, and all around him. One to interrogate these men, the other to leave a clue as to where he was going. Then he wiped away the blood that was still leaking out of his mouth from when he had throw up, right after the last man went down, before he made his way to the horse where Soo was.

Using what strength he had, he got up on the horse and lifted her form off the back neck of the horse. Untying the ropes, he looked over her form, searching for any injuries. Thankfully they were none. He had thought her to be drugged but it seems she was simply in a heavy sleep with no fever and no blood on her mouth. It seemed that she had been healed from the poisoning and now was simply resting. Shifting her body on the horse, so that he could hold her body to his with one arm, and hold a weapon in the other, he starts to ride away from the scene of blood. Riding as softly as he could, with the stolen sword from the assassins held tightly in one hand.

 **The palace**

The captain was once again in front of the King. In the room was the Astronomer Choi, the Crown Prince, and also the 10th and 13th prince. Kneeling in front of the King, he started to give his report.

"Pyeha, as you had ordered we searched all the temples through Songak. We found a temple that Queen Yoo had sponsored that had assassins with no tongue but sadly before we could capture them, they were all killed or have committed suicide, before burning their temple. Thus there was no capture of the assassins at the exorcism rite."

"What about the horse tracks?"

"The tracks from the 8th prince's residence went south of Songak till it reached near the ocean. We found a few of the horses, where.."

"What was it? Is there something you are hiding from the King, Captain?"

"Never, Pyeha. The area where we found the horses, we found several dead assassins and a few alive ones tied up to a tree. The dead were killed in a quick manner, but the living had multiple bleeding cuts. We had taken the living into custody, while the dead have been brought to the morgue. However there is no doubt that it was the 4th prince who killed them as we once again found messages from him." The captain stood up and passed the two papers to Ji Mong who handed them over to the king.

In the king's eyes, these papers were even more blood-stained from the first one. However, the writing seemed to be more controlled, though they were still blood splatters. His son was still coughing blood but his body seemed to be in control. The first one simple had "interrogate the living, they will bleed but will not die." The second was a bit longer. "Soo is with me. Tell her cousin that she is fine, and I will bring her back. Going to the Baek Ah's musical hut, send for the doctor. I am fine." That crazy son, telling him that he is fine while he is most likely to be bleeding and weak. But the fact that he had survived was what mattered the most. Looking at his three sons, who seemed to be sicken at the sight of the blood on the paper, he could see that So had someone there for him that care about him.

"Interrogate them till they confess, Captain. Baek Ah, where is the musical hut? Apparently both the 4th and Lady Hae Soo are there."

"So-Hyungnim and Soo are alright."

"Yes, Eunnie Hyungnim they are alright. Pyeha, the musical hut is an old servant quarters of my grandmother, we store some of our instruments there. I can lead the guards."

"I will also go with him, Pyeha. Please grant us permission to go out of the palace with the doctor, I fear that So's condition may have worsened."

"Kure, permission granted. Ji Mong, make sure that the noble clans do not know what exactly was in the poison, and keep the kidnapping quiet." The king left the chamber once again and went to the temple to give his bows of gratitude. The crown prince with the 10th and 13th prince quickly left the court, to get the doctors and the guards before going out of the palace.


	10. Found

**Hae Soo**

When her eyes opened, she saw the face of her prince. A younger 4th prince, who still had some of his baby fat on his cheeks. Reaching her hand forward, she stroke his face. She was really back. Back in Goryeo. To the beginning when they were both so young. Though she did not remember clearly, it seemed like she had passed the test. So here she was in the 10th century Goryeo.

Looking around, she was not in any of the places that was familiar to her. She remember opening her eyes and briefly seeing Unni, trying to tell her to not worry, reaching for her prince before she lost consciousness. But that was all back in the Hwangbo residence. This place was different. It was a dirty old room, she was in. But there was a mattress on the floor, where she had been sleeping till now. The 4th prince was right beside her on that mattress in a deep sleep. As the moonlight shine a light into the room, she clearly see the prince's face. Filled with blood on his cheeks, down his chin, just like that time he was poisoned. Did it mean that the prince's days of suffering was not over. Her face was clean. Looking around, she saw a basin of water with a cloth. The prince must have cleaned her face, even her arms and legs. While forgetting to clean himself up. Seriously, she did not know what to do with him. Why does he not care about himself?

Standing up, she took a step forward and she suddenly felt the difference. The difference of being able to walk straight with no pain in her knees and her breathing was normal. Her heart was strong and normal. It was true then, she was back in her healthier body. Looking at her wrist with no scar, she was back before Unni died. She was 16. The prince was 17. But the prince had lived longer than her, his soul was older, he had spent over two decades without her, and he had that much more pain to suffer through. She knew that he did not want her to worry. For him, any price will be worth it where he could live like a person and be with her. Bending down and taking the water basin in her hands, she felt a weight around her neck. There was a chain around her neck. Placing the basin down besides the mattress, she took out the chain from underneath her clothes. The chain held her most cherished items. Their wedding rings, sparkling in the limited moonlight in the room. So the items were with them too. Putting the chain back underneath her clothes again, she sat down on the floor. Taking a wet cloth in her hand, she start to clean the blood and dirt on her prince. Her 4th Prince Wang So.

 **The Princes**

With the crown prince in the lead, Ji Mong, Eun, Baek-Ah with two royal doctors and the guards travelled the night towards the old compound. On their way, they encountered even more sights of battle just like what the Captain had described. Even with no letter, they knew that it was the 4th prince that did it. Some places had only the corpses of the assassins, the others had only living ones just unconscious on the ground and some sight had both. The riders truly understood why the Captain was so hesitant to speak about the sight at court. Blood filled ground with bodies lying everywhere. All the bodies had strike though the dead ones only seemed to have a single strike most of the time. The living on the other hand had many bleeding strikes and they were left to bleed to their death. It was a good thing that the doctors were with the doctors. They could quickly wrap the cuts of the assassins that were still alive so that they will survive till they are taken back to the palace jail. It was quite clear that those living assassins were living due to chance. Though the prince did not kill them, if help will not arrive for them, or they will not gain strength, they would have died a painful death by bleeding out. The 4th prince was definitely furious. As Ji Mong said living like a hostage in Shinju made the survival instincts of 4th prince more sharper and when he lost his temper, the results were terrifying.

"But, you are lucky, Your Highnesses. Your brother is really angry at the attempt to harm you." Ji mong also added. While the crown prince knew somewhat of So's temper, he knew that Eun and Baek-Ah were not familiar to it. But at least, this time they will understand that this carnage was due to the 4th's fight for survival, it was not because So was cold-hearted and liked to kill.

After passing at least five such scenes, finally they were at the musical hut. The musical hut was a small house with multiple rooms. Having the guards surround the compound, the princes, the astronomer and the doctors entered the compound. Quietly with weapons out making sure that there were no more attackers upon them, opening each door they passed.

Finally they were at the last door. The crown prince went in first with his sword drawn. As soon as he passed the doorway, everyone heard a yell, before something hit the Crown Prince. Turning to look at his attacker, who had attacked him with an undrawn sword, he saw a surprising sight. Same with the princes that were right behind their oldest brother. For the attacker was a girl with large eyes, who when she saw who was in front of her back-stepped, let go of the sword, and just slumped down to the ground.

"Soo-ya," the 10th and the 13th rushed towards her frozen form. Well, being attacked by a girl was something that the Crown Prince had never experienced but he was relieved that the lady was safe. Looking around the room, he saw a mattress where his 4th brother was lying. A wash basin next to him, clearly the girl was trying to take care of the prince when she had come to her senses, and fearing that an attacker had entered, she tried to knock the supposed attacker out. Which in this situation was the crown prince. What a fearless girl.

Seeing the doctors just outside of the room, he motioned them to enter and attend to their patients. A frozen girl sitting on the ground, who now had grabbed onto the arms of the two princes in front of her as she start to wail and hiccups at the same time, to the motionless prince on the bed that even in a critically ill situation had escaped a kidnapping, saved someone from a kidnapping then had moved to a secluded hide-out before collapsing.

As one royal doctor approach the girl, she suddenly screams. Within a second the room was chaotic. Before the royal doctor or the princes realized, the 4th prince had awaken and had a sword on the doctor's neck. Where he got the sword from or when he had walked over was something that they could not explain. The Crown Prince quickly made his way till he was standing in front of the 4th.

"So-ya. It's me. Mu. Your Hyungnim. You are alright. You are safe. Let go of the sword, that is the doctor, he is not an assassin." As he spoke, the 4th prince raised his face, and his eyes seem to register who was talking to him. Then he blinked before moving his head to see where he was and who was with him. When he seem to be sure of where he was, he let go of the sword and it falls to the ground with a clang.

"Eldest brother, you were alright then," before the 4th prince took a step towards the people on the floor but he was not strong enough that he fell to his knees and his brothers rush to support him, "Eun-ah, Baek Ah-ya, you are alright too. I'm glad." Then the 4th prince look directly into the eyes of the lady who he saved from kidnapping as he smile and say "I am fine." Then the 4th prince collapsed once again, vomiting blood as he fell unconscious once again just like five days ago in the courtroom.


	11. Entourage

**Entourage**

It was a strange pair of riders that sneaked back into the palace that night, through the hidden entrance. Leading the entourage was the astronomer and right behind him, were the two young princes on their horses. The 13th prince had a slumped lady sleeping on him, riding in front of his horse. She was covered by a large hood. After the younger princes, it was the crown prince. The crown prince had a large hooded figure attached to his body by a rope through his midsection. The slumped form was the 4th prince. Unfortunately, in their hurry as well as the need for discrete action, the original party had not brought a carriage with them, thus all they could do was to travel on horseback with the unconscious prince. Because the crown prince was the strongest, he was the one that the 4th prince was attached to. The crown prince was followed closely by the royal doctors. Then way behind them, dragging three large carts filled with bodies were the palace guards. The captives while alive had all been unconscious so they have been slumped together on the first cart, while the other carts held the dead assassins.

The princes were glad that as soon as she was placed on the horse, the noble lady had slipped into slumber so she did not have to witness the bloody scenes they had to cross in order to get to the palace. The lady was the one who had screamed the loudest after the 4th prince had collapsed and had been the first one to reach him. Who had refused medical attention till she was sure that the 4th prince was going to be alright. Then she had stood up and had turned to the Crown Prince, before making a full bow towards him as an apology as well as a thank you. She was truly a curious lady. Fearless enough to fight back, but also courteous, but still wild in the way that she had screamed after the collapse of the 4th prince.

Once they enter the district close to the palace, the parties split up. The young princes went towards the 8th prince's residence to safely escort the noble lady home. The royal guards to the morgue and to prison. The Crown Prince, Jumong and the two doctors went inside the palace before making their way discreetly to the chamber of the 4th prince. The 4th prince was now being carried on his eldest brother's back to his room. Jumong playing the role of watchman to make sure that no court ladies or officials saw their forms. Once the 4th prince was in bed once again, the doctors now start to properly check his health over. During the examination, the 4th prince had opened his eyes briefly, and after staring at the doctors in front of him, simple said "Soo?" To put him at ease, the Crown Prince replied that she was safe and was being escorted home. Letting out what seemed like a sigh of relief. The 4th prince sleep back into his restless slumber, but not before once again vomiting blood again.

At the 8th prince's residence, Lady Hae had welcomed them back with gratitude as they handed the slumped form of Hae Soo into the hands of the servants. Despite the late hour, the Lady insisted on treating both the 10th and 13th to tea and snacks. Not one to deny sweets, the 10th happily accepted the invitation for them so the princes ended up spending the night over at their 8th brother's house.


	12. Test's Conclusion

**Hae Soo**

When she open her eyes, she could see a ceiling. A forgotten but very familiar ceiling of her room in the 8th prince's residence. She was back at the same place once again. But she didn't remember how she got here, so she has to assume that the princes have gotten her home then help to carry her to her room. That was the only explanation, since she did not remember anything past falling asleep due to exhaustion and relief when she was on Baek Ah-nim's horse.

Looking down at her body, she was in a clean pair of her sleeping hanbok. That means someone had touched her body. If they had touched her, then….frantically she lifts her hands towards her neck and felt for the presence of her chain. Thankfully it was there still beneath her clothes. Taking it out, she stare at their rings once again. His, diamonds and platinum. Hers, diamonds, platinum and sapphires. Hearing footsteps, she quickly hid the chain again, no one was going to see them if she can help it and certainly no one will touch them except for them.

The sliding door in the room opened, and there was Chae Ryung with a tray in her hands followed closely by Unni. Two people who she missed out of many. Though it was hard for her to look at Chae Ryung without remembering her death or the countless betrayals. With a smile on her face, she called out a greeting, and personally saw the surprised but happy expressions on both of them before they rush towards her. Asking her if she was alright, do you know how worried they have been and never do that again. Smiling the entire time, she just enjoyed the fussing. She still was too tired to protest much anyway.

 **Palace**

The two royal doctors who had been personally overseeing the 4th prince's condition had been ordered to see the King in his private chambers with Astronomer Choi in attendance. The king personally wanted the full detailed report of the 4th's condition. It has now been in a week since the prince's collapse in the courtroom.

While the palace was no longer silent, the investigation into the poisoning was fully being done in complete secrecy. All the other palace occupants knew was that the 4th prince had been poisoned with a strong poison by the same group who attacked at the exorcism rite. All the culprits had been executed and no mastermind has been found. In truth, the alive assassins had been taken into custody, and while they could not speak, they were still tortured for any information. The assassins who confessed something through writing had been granted a quick and painless death while those who did not were still being interrogated.

Back to the doctors, all they could collectively think was how it was a miracle that the 4th prince was still alive, and they said as much to the King.

"Pyeha, based on what we could find out after examining the 4th prince and hearing about Lady Hae Soo's condition, we can truly say that it was the heavens that saved them. While the lady may have ingested less of the poison, she was just as deadly sick as the prince. We think that she had drank the poison before it was completely mixed thus she had a faster reaction to the poison unlike the prince who collapsed almost half-day after her. She coughed up blood and kept on coughing blood for three days, along with chest pains and leg pains. She also experience a high fever but that fever changed to a cold fever more quickly than 4th prince's fever. Her cold fever seemed to have lasted longer but once she was over that, she had seemed to have recovered. We have told her cousin, Lady Hae that all Lady Soo now needs is to rest and only drink simple food with no spices and to drink honey daily." As one doctor finished his report, the other doctor began but the Astronomer Choi interrupts him.

"As you know Pyeha, the 4th prince collapsed later than the Lady. We think that the prince drank more of the poison than the Lady and more of the deadly combination. From what the 10th and 13th princes could find out through the Lady's letter as well as what she said in her sleepy state when they questioned her, it was the Lady that discovered about the poison first. Because she knew that she had no proof about the poisoning, all she could think was to separate from her servant and following behind her cousin to enter the palace then head to where all the utensils were at Damiwon. She must have poured a tea into each of the prince's teacup before drinking it. As everyone was at the rite, no one knew that she was there. The 4th prince must have stumbled upon her during her act of drinking the numerous teas and must have questioned her. And rather than letting Lady Soo drink all the poison with her fragile body, the 4th prince must have drank the tea from the cups that she had not drank from yet, before sending her away. I expect that 4th prince was suspicious of all the other utensils as well, and drank from all of them as well, before attending the rite. The prince must have thought that the poisoning was a lie since he did not get sick but must have realized the truth in the the audience chamber so that is why he said what he did. At the night of the exorcism rite, apparently Lady Soo was held hostage in front of the 4th prince before the 8th prince arrived with the guards. I suspect some exchange happened between the 4th prince and the lady in the forest that let those people know that they knew their poisoning plot, thus the kidnapping. They did not expect the prince to be strong enough to fight them off, and the prince must have suspected the danger so that is why he went towards the 8th prince's residence. Royal Doctor, how is 4th prince now?"

"Ah, yes. As you know after the three days of vomiting blood with fevers and chest pains we had thought he was on the road of recovery before he was kidnapped. The forced movement of fighting multiple times had led to his condition declining again thus now he is going through all the sickness once again but this time in much higher intensity. I now have one of my assistants with the prince constantly to keep an eye on his condition. But I believe that if he will get over this bout of cold fever and inflammation, he will be able to recover fully. Though it may take a while before his body will be at the same strength as before as he had almost lost all the blood in his body through the endless vomiting and his muscles are also very weak." Before the King could start to reply back to his subjects, a knock sounded at the door and a court eunuch rushed in the room.

"My apologies, Your Majesty but I have news. The 4th prince had awaken, his fevers are gone and the doctors are requested to hurry back to him to examine him. The 10th, 13th and 14th princes are with the 4th prince right now waiting in his chamber." The moment the eunuch finished speaking, the King stood up from his chair and exited his room walking behind him as fast as they could was the doctors and Ji Mong.

 **Wang So**

He could hear voices. A familiar and a dearly missed voice of his younger brother. Eun-ah. He was telling him stories about something he did. He felt no pain in his body, only bone-tiring exhaustion as if he had gone through several battlefield fighting for his life without a rest in the middle. But Eun-ah was near him. So either he had survived that painful test sent by the so-called fate and he was in another world, or he was in the afterlife. Only way to find out was through opening his eyes, so that is what he did.

He could see the ceiling, the ceiling of his royal prince's quarters that he hardly used. The light was too strong so he had to close his eyes again before he could survey his surroundings. He was in his prince's quarter. He had not been able to see the stars of Goryeo from this room so he had moved to the tower, the tower where he could sleep with the stars right above him. He was back. His younger body had not let him down, it had survived 50 years of pain. All for an another chance. Another chance to be with his love. His Hae Soo. His one and only queen. His lifeline.

But the last thing he remembered was her scream. Hae Soo on the ground looking up as she screamed. He remembered moving his body and taking the sword to the neck of the one in front of her. Thinking that he missed one asssassin. After he had gotten on the horse with Soo in his arms, he remember fighting the assassins from on top of the horse. He had fought the chasing assassins one by one, taking them down, not worrying if he had wounded them or killed them, just took down the ones who had prevented him from bringing Soo to safety.

Since he was back in the palace, the royal guards must have found him. He remember also seeing his eldest brother, Baek Ah, Eun-ah and Jumong also in that hut. So they must be safe but what about Soo. He did not know if she was alright, if she had any injuries or not. Her knees, her heart, all those things that had caused her to be so ill and the sickness that worsen through her pregnancy with Seol. Eun-ah may know about Soo. He needs to ask them so he focus on making a voice through his dry throat.

"Eun-ah.." That was all he could get out before his body was heaving with coughs. His throat hurting even more. He could hear people surrounding him. So it was not only Eun-ah in the room. Baek-Ah's voice crying for the doctor. He was here too then. He felt someone supporting him to sit up, and then there was someone helping him drink water. The pain in his throat finally seem to calm down with the water and So knew that he could speak now. "Soo..how is she?"

"Soo is fine, Hyungnim. She is walking about and everything." That was Baek-Ah.

"I just saw her. Soo is really alright." That was Eun-ah. Clearing his throat, he focused on opening his eyes again, but just a little bit was painful so he closed it again. At least he seemed to be able to talk so that is what he will do.

 **The 4th prince's chamber**

The 3 princes and the medical assistant was surprised when the sick prince has suddenly awaken. When they heard his voice, they rushed forward to the prince. Baek-Ah loudly asking the assistant to hurry and get the doctors, before going towards the bed where the 4th prince was now violently coughing. Seeing that Jung was just standing there, Baek-Ah gestured for him to get water, before together with Eun, Baek-Ah helped his 4th brother sit up by putting their arms around him. Taking the cup of water from Jung's hands, Baek-Ah helped So drink water. When the prince asked after the lady that he had saved, 10th and 14th hurried to reassure him.

Eventually the 4th prince had finished all the water, and his body just slump back onto the combined arms of 10th and 13th behind him. Then the 4th start to talk to them in low whispers, with his younger brothers around him, answering his questions or just listening to him.

So: "Who's here?"

Baek-ah "It's Baek-Ah, Hyungnim. Eunnie-Hyungnim and Jung-ah is here too."

So: "Eun-ah, the stories?"

Eun: "You heard them, Hyungnim? The doctor said that you could hear and that you need something happy around you so I told you lots of them."

So: "Eun-ah. Stay here and tell me stories again till I get better."

Eun: "Of course, Hyungnim. And Hyungnim, I'm really sorry about talking bad about you, calling you a wolf and…"

So: "It's fine. I don't care about that."

Baek-Ah: "But, you should care about it Hyungnim, after what you did."

So: "What I did?"

Jung: "Apparently you drank poisoned tea intended for all of us."

So: "Jung-ah is here too, hehh. Why will I not protect my brothers?"

Baek-Ah: "But still, care a little about your health. Do you know worried Pyeha was?"

So: "Why? I was going to survive this. Pyeha should have focused on the nation and arresting those traitors rather than worrying about me."

Eun: "But, Hyungnim, Pyeha was really worried about you. Ji Mong came so often to check upon you, and I heard he sent some soldier to hunt down a very rare herb that will cure you."

So: "Really? Who else came?"

Baek-Ah: "That is…"

So: "Tell me the truth."

Baek-Ah: "Yes. Eunnie-Hyungnim and I came everyday. Ji Mong was here everyday at least once. Sometimes Pyeha will also visit. Jung-nie will come when he could. The Crown Prince was also here everyday. The other brothers came once on the first day then not after that. No Queens came. Soo has been asking about you every-time we see her asking us to tell you to be strong, to take your medicines, to not move around too much."

So: "Her and her lectures. Jung-ah, you hate me don't you? I know that you don't like how Eomoni or Yo-hyungnim change in front of me. Rather than staying here by forcing yourself, tell Eomoni that her son had survived. The son that she shot arrows at to kill had survived once again"

Jung: "If that is what you want," then with a bow, the 14th prince left, his other older brothers just staring after him as he left.

So: "In the end, in the palace, the brothers who care about me is Baek-Ah, Eun-Ah, and the Crown Prince."

Eun: "That's not true. Jung-ah is just confused right now, he did come visit you I'm sure he needs more time."

So: "Eun-ah, you are truly pure and innocent. Never change." But then the 4th prince starts to cough again, and his brothers quickly got another glass of water.

Baek-Ah: "Hyungnim, don't talk too much. The doctors should be here soon."

"Eun-ah, stories tell me some." With that the 4th prince fell silent, but he moved his hands and held the hand of each younger brother into his. Forcing himself to be cheerful, 10th start to tell his brother's funny stories, hiding how much it hurt him to see his untouchable brother so powerless, and how much people did not care about him. Especially Jung-ah, he left without even protesting the claim that he hated his older blood brother. Baek-Ah, stayed as still as he could as to not bother his older brother gripping tightly to the hand in his palm. Trying to be a support to him as much as he can.

 **The king's entourage**

When the king reached the room of his 4th son, he just stop in front of the door. It was easy to hide his love for his child for so many years. His anger over the past week can be explained away that he was concerned about all of his children being almost poisoned. Because to hide his love and make him hidden was the only way for his 4th to be safe. He could still remember the unmasked face of his 4th son covered in blood calling him "Aboji." Perhaps he will never forget, just as he could never forget that night, the funeral night of his 2nd son Tae. But the moment, he enters the room in front of him, he will once again come face to face with the reality that his son was only alive due to a miracle. But he did not become a king to hide, so he took a step forward, but before he could touch the door, the footsteps were heard from both sides of the corridors. On one side, was Ji Mong and the royal doctors, on the other hand, was the Crown Prince Mu running towards them. Waiting a second till everyone was present, ignoring the heaving breathe of people around him, he opens the door step into the room.

The sight that greeted these men were so different than what you see in the palace, but it was also beautiful. On the bed were three brothers, it did not matter if they were only half-brothers,and that their mothers had never gotten along. The three brothers were united. The sick and deadly pale 4th prince was in the middle, leaning back into both the 10th and 13th prince's shoulders. His right hand held the 10th hand, while his left hand was in the 13th hand. Both younger brothers were gripping their older brother's hands tightly. The 10th was telling humorous tales about the citizens and the palace occupants with the 13th chiming in. The 4th was listening to it all with a small smile on his face, eyes firmly closed. The 14th prince that was supposed to be here was nowhere in sight. Ji Mong was the first one to get his senses back and step forward.

"Hwangja-nim."

"Ji Mong !" Both the younger princes turn towards him with an excited smile.

"Ji Mong, So-hyungnim woke up. He talk to us."

"Ji Mong, where's the doctor? Is he not here yet? So-hyungnim is still not well, he can't open his eyes and…."

"He is still coughing. We gave him water but he is still coughing."

"Eun-ah, Baek-Ah-ya, calm down. The doctor are here."

"Crown Prince. So-hyungnim will be glad that you are here."

"Yes, hyungnim. So-hyungnim will be happy. But before that the doctors.."

"What are you doing? Hurry and attend to the 4th prince."

"Yes, Crown Prince." With that the two doctors step out from behind the silent king and make their ways towards the bed. Once the doctors were nearby, the princes tried to move, but were told to stay by the doctors. The patient being in an upright position was easier for the examination. One of the doctor took the prince's hands out of the 13th prince and checked his pulse. While the other one start to inspect the prince's face and his facial muscles. Once they were done that, the doctors start to check the legs and arms of the prince.

"What is the condition of the 4th prince, doctors?"

"Your Majesty," everyone bowed, though the 10th and 13th could only bow sitting down as they could not move from their position, without making the 4th prince fall. The king just nodded his head acknowledging the bows, before stepping closer to the bed and standing near where Ji Mong and Crown Prince was standing. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Pyeha. The prince's pulse is getting stronger though it is a bit weak sometimes. But, he has recovered from the poisoning, Pheya. All he needs now is rest and to only eat plain food."

"Pyeha, the prince's muscles have become weak so it may take a bit of time before he can move around efficiently."

"Why can't he open his eyes then, and his coughing?"

"10th prince, 4th prince had been lying in bed suffering from blood loss and fevers. He just needs to drink plenty of water and tea. I suspect the lights in this room is a bit bright, I'm sure that he will be open his eyes once it gets dark."

"Are you sure, doctors?"

"Yes, Astronomer Choi. The prince just needs to rest to gain back his strength."

"Pyeha, with your permission, we would like to leave to get the medicine ready, we will also give the instructions for the prince's care to Damiwon Court Lady Oh." When the king nodded his permission, the doctors bowed and left the room.

"I'm so glad. Hyungnim is going to be alright. Right, Pheya?"

"Yes Eun-ah. That is good news. Has he said anything about the poisoning?"

"I don't think he remembers it clearly Pyeha. But he did say that it was an obvious thing for him to do to protect his brothers."

"And he also said for Pheya to not worry. To focus of the nation and its traitors rather than worry about him. But he also said…."

"What did he say, 10th prince?"

"Hyungnim said it didn't matter what people called him. As long as we were ok. He also said to Jung-ah to deliver a message to his mother that the son...she shot arrows at...the one that she wanted to kill...has survived. Pyeha, is it true? Did So-hyung-nim's mother really do that?"

"10th prince…" but as Ji Mong start to talk, the 4th prince start to move again restlessly moving his head back and forth. Forgetting the conversation, the princes rush forward to their brother's side as Ji Mong quickly takes the 4th wrist to take his pulse. The king also step closer to the bed. The moment, Ji Mong's hand touch the 4th hand, his eyes flew open. "4th Hwangja-nim."

"Ji Mong you are here. Crown Prince you are alright, why are you kneeling? Pyeha, why are you?," that's all the 4th prince could say before he starts to cough again. Ji Mong quickly went to the side of the room to get water. The 13th prince took the cup from Ji Mong's hand and with the 10th prince get the cup near the 4th's lips so he could drink the water. After the prince finish drinking the water, he once again start to talk. "Crown Prince did you capture the culprits? I'm sorry that I could not catch the poisoner."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm just glad that you are alright. As my thanks, I will give you anything that you want on top of your original wish."

"I do not wish for anything yet, Hyungnim. But I will let you know. Ji Mong, the poison what was in it?"

"All we could find was that it had ingredients from all regions of Goryeo."

"Of course, all of them wanted to kill me. But what about Hae Soo? Is that child alright?"

"Yes, 4th Prince. She is fine. The royal doctor had also attended to her and all she has to do is to take it easy. Similar to what you have to do."

"What exactly did the doctor say?"

"Hyung-nim, you have to rest. You can't move around as much. Don't worry I will visit you often and tell you stories so you won't be bored."

"Thank you, Eun-ah. Baek Ah-ya, could you make sure to let Soo know that I am fine that she does not have to worry. This much of poison is nothing to me ."

"The poison is nothing. Are you kidding me, Hyungnim? You were close to death for days. But I will make sure to tell her that."

"Thank you. Pyeha, I am fine. You do not need to worry. Please take care of the nation and its people so they will not be harmed. All of you do not worry, I will be fine." Then with a smile on his face, the 4th prince once again fell asleep. Being careful not to move his body too much, all the princes help to put the 4th to bed, before exiting the room after offering their bows to the king. Leaving Ji Mong and the King in the room with the sleeping 4th prince.

"Ji Mong…" the king spoke as he sat on the bed, staring at his child on the bed.

"Ye, Pyeha."

"This child. Is he ready now?"

"He has been ready for a while, Pyeha. His star has risen over Songak."

"Is that so? Then spread the word that from this day onwards 4th Prince Wang So of Goryeo will live in Songak. Also as a reward for his service to the royal family, he will be granted a private compound of his choosing in the palace."

"I will follow your orders, Pyeha." With that Ji Mong bows and also leave the room. Now it was only the father and the son left in the room.

Lifting his hands, the king reached up and untie the mask on his son's face. Setting the mask he gifted him down on the bed, his hand brushes the hair aside from his child's face. Finally, after 15 years, the unhidden face of his son was revealed to him. Brushing his fingers over the star on his son's face, the king allowed himself to turn into a father for a moment. The 4th prince's lips moved at that moment, and just let out a soft whisper of "Abonim" fall. Smiling through teary eyes, Wang Geon softly thank his son for surviving. For even though he was the son of King Taejo, the king knew that this child was also the son of Wang Geon at the same time, and no matter how much he had been ruthless and cruel to him, he truly loved his son So, the "bright sun."


	13. Week in Between

The palace seemed to have returned to normal. The cold atmosphere from the week before seemed to have passed. Though people were not aware, there have been changes in the palace.

First was the King's announcement that the 4th prince will now reside in the palace and not returning to his adopted clan. It would not have been a shocking announcement but the fact that the 4th prince had been granted a private quarter on palace grounds was the shocking fact. All the court officials got was the explanation that the 4th prince had put his life on the line to protect the royal family from being poisoned so it was a reward to thank him for the service. When the court official learnt that the 4th prince had been granted the right to choose any residence, they were worried that he will choose a residence close to the King's quarter, but instead the prince had chosen one of the compounds at the edge of the palace that was near the lotus pond and Dongii lake. Those worried about the black sheep of the family being close to the true royals were happy that he have chosen to live so far away. Though the 4th prince had just started to recover from the poisoning, he had moved to his new quarter almost immediately.

Second change was more of a hidden change. 10th prince Wang Eun and 13th prince Wang Baek Ah has grown closer than before and they were seen taking storybooks from the library before making their way to the 4th prince's quarters where he was recovering. For some reason, the 10th prince was angry with the 14th so he was just a tad bit cold towards him and they did not seem to spend as much time together.

Two days after the 4th prince had moved into his new residence, the Astronomer Choi went by to visit him and came back with a long to do list. All the items on there were things that was needed in the prince's residence. From things like a round dining table, to a storage full of herbs of all kinds. They were many others and the palace maids were busy gathering all the things together before going over to the 4th prince's compound and setting up the place. It took about three days for the 4th prince to be satisfied with his private compound. It was then he had selected his personal servants for the residence from among those who helped to bring the items to the 4th prince's place. There was nothing strange about that.

But those that were selected soon learned the difference. Different than other royals, 4th prince did not need the servants to do many things. He will take a bath by himself, dress by himself, and even set his hair by himself. When the night was not cold, instead of his rooms, he will sleep out in the courtyard. All the servants had to do was do the laundry, prepare the food, and make sure that the residence was clean. 4th prince's servants were happy with the decrease in their workload. Unlike the rumors, the 4th prince was not cruel, not even to the slaves at his residence. Instead he was pleasant towards them and never spoke to them in a condecending manner.

As the 4th prince was still recovering, his movements were restricted and he spent his time either in his room or out in one of the courtyard in his residence. The 10th and 13th prince came by daily to keep him company. 10th prince telling him tales, while the 13th prince played instruments or drew. After a while, the princes began to play chess against each other. Once the 4th prince felt he was strong enough, he made both of his brothers practice martial arts with him. Sometimes the Crown Prince will visit and he will join in on the training sessions.

Finally after two weeks, one week of illness and one week of recovery, the 4th prince was given permission by the doctor to resume normal activities. After thanking the doctor, the 4th prince went to his private room to change. From the full on black hanbok with silver or gold threadwork that he was wearing to different set of hanbok. On top of black underclothes, we wore a wine-red and black hanbok with a golden sash (the one in prison visit). Setting his hair completely down with a small knot holding his top hair back in a band of gold and silver (the envoy fashion), the 4th prince strode out of his quarters towards the palace stables.

Over at the private residence of the 8th prince, there also were changes that people observed. It was concentrated one individual. Lady Hae Soo. The lady who had hit her head and lost her memories just a couple days ago who was poisoned, kidnapped and returned home safely by the princes.

The first day after her return, she had simply rested in her room. But then the next morning, she was up and about. Dressed in a very plain set of hanbok, the lady had taken her servant with her to pray at the wishing tower. After returning that noon, Lady Soo was observed nervously cleaning up her room and then had visited the kitchen to check on what herbs they had. That afternoon, 10th, 13th and 14th prince visited to inquiry about her and from what the servants had heard, all Lady Soo told them was that she was fine and to make sure to tell the 4th prince to take care of his health. Then after the prince's visit, Lady Soo accompanied the household as they visited the poor.

When she came back, there was a message waiting for her from the 13th prince. When she read the letter, Lady Soo, in front of her maid-servant and the wandering servants had laughed so loudly and smiled so widely that it seemed like she was granted her dearest wish from the heavens. Then the lady once again made a visit to the wishing tower that night before retiring. Having dealt with the weird behaviours of the lady after she had injured her head, the servants were expecting strange behaviours but they hoped that it will not continue.

Luckily, Lady Soo's behaviour seem to settle down over the next week. The lady that had no interest in household affairs now seemed to be really interested in them. The servants heard her talking with her cousin about how to manage a household and even asking her to explain the noble clans to her. Suddenly the carefree young girl seemed to be now more calm and actually behaving like a lady.

Not that she was still not wild. She went out to the market on her everyday and came back with so many ideas. Or like one day, she decided to take a hike up the mountain and came back, filled with mud but carrying wild plants and herbs in her hand with a wide smile. Then one morning, the lady visited the kitchen and wanted recipes from the head cook on all kinds of desserts. She seemed to switch between a noble lady and a servant constantly.

Not to mention how she suddenly seemed so interested in fashion. One of the maids that dresses the Princess as well as Lady Hae had told her fellow maids that Lady Soo had came to her wanting to learn how to make different hairstyles. When told she could not, as it was not proper, the lady had repeated insisted that it was enough if she only learn to make the simplest braided bun that a married woman wore. Unable to withstand the constant pleasing, the maid had demonstrated for Lady Soo. Then the lady had made her own hair in that exact same fashion in just couple of minutes, without any assistance. After letting her hair down again, Lady Soo had exited the maid's room with a large smile, according to the maid.

Finally after four days of weird behaviour and with the 8th prince also being concerned about her, Lady Hae finally asked her cousin what she was doing. Whatever they had talked about in private, apparently was enough to reassure Lady Hae, and Lady Soo resumed being her usual self. Another weird thing was how often Lady Soo visit the wishing tower and now she was looking after her own health extra carefully. So the week passes at the 8th prince's residence, all the servants being on high alert due to the irritated Princess, the concerned and distant Prince, his ill but kind wife Lady Hae, and her wild cousin Lady Hae Soo.


	14. Prayer Stones

**Wang So**

The week that he was stuck in the palace was a different kind of torture for him. A week without seeing Soo when she was so close was torturous. But getting to spend carefree days with his brothers was like a dream. Getting his own compound on the palace was a true surprise for him. He knew that it was more than just getting a separate place to live and moving out of the prince's quarters. By being granted a private compound, he was essentially been shown that he was ready to be independant, and be an adult not under the care of his clans. The fact that his compound was in the palace meant that even after he had married, he will not have to leave the palace. In a essence, while he was living in the palace, he still could move around freely outside. In a way it was freedom. How he want to show this to Soo, and how much he want for her to experience this life together with him.

While his body was recovering, it did not mean that his mind was also resting. During that week, he had been constantly making plans after plans for different things. At the very top of that list was how to get the permission to marry Soo as his principal wife. He knew that for the noble clans if two daughters of the same clan married the princes, they will worry about their own connections to the throne. But it was also true that Lady Hae Myung Hee will soon leave the world. Then Soo will be left defenceless and basically be a breeding stock for her clan. Just like it happened the first time, and that was something that he want to avoid at all cost. So he made countless plans that will allow them to get married. He had already spent over 20 years without his lover by his side. He will not wait any longer than he has to.

When Ji Mong had visited him, that was when Wang So had truly look around the compound and saw it. There were many rooms, with a large courtyards on either side of the compound but it was empty. There was no sign of life. Realizing that fact, he quickly went over every inch of the compound, pointing out the items needed to make this a home for them. A place that his family can live.

He did not forget to order herbs and make-up supplies either. When he saw in that tee-ve that Wook had promised to buy Soo enough herbs to make soups as much as she want, he had been determined to do more than that. So he made sure they were multiple tea sets, make-up supplies, and herbs stored at his residence.

He also set aside a room for a private library and calligraphy room. Soo had loved to make him write poems. In this room, they could write and read while he can truly enjoy her happy expressions. He also made sure there was a large straw outdoor bed right outside near the bedchambers so they could look at the stars together.

When he chose the servants, he made sure that they were healthy and they were loyal. No one could ever say that he had a terrible memory. In that empty years of his past life, he could still remember the faces of the loyal servants that had been his. Not anyone else's. He also knew some names that Soo had grumbled about, though he did not know the faces, he made sure no one that Soo had complained to him about was part of his private staff. When the slaves arrived, he did not treat them any different. He had set aside two large set of rooms for the slave's quarters and they were plenty of mattresses and blankets for all of them to use so they could sleep well. Similarly, the servants had a smaller room only had to share it with one other person. Good treatment was the way to ensure loyalty and punishment was to teach obedience. His Soo dislike the fact that he punished so he plan on staying away from it. Though it did not mean he was not capable of it. His temper was always highly controlled but if anyone caused harm to his people then there was no choice.

While he was thinking these thoughts, he had arrived instinctively at the wishing tower. He knew that the likeliness of finding Soo here was low. Why would she be at the wishing tower in the afternoon? Nonetheless he took a chance and climbed up the tower. At the middle of the prayer stones with her back to him stood his goddess. Dressed in white and pink, her hair down with simple crown braid on top of her hand, it was just like that first time that he saw her at the prayer stones. He slowly approach her from behind and he stop when he was almost directly behind her, silently waiting for her to finish her prayers. When he saw her hands being unfolded, he took a breath and start to speak.

"You listened to me for the first time. You did wait for me at the prayer stones"

 **Hae Soo**

That voice. She must be dreaming because he was still supposed to be in near-secluded recovery. He was not well yet. He could not be here. At the wishing tower, in front of the prayer stones. But just the sound of his voice, real or not caused her eyes to fill up with tears. Then softly she felt the arms, that familiar warm and strong arms hug her from behind, pressing her back tightly to his front.

"Soo-ya. I missed you." and she fell. All the tears that she had been holding back escaped her eyes as she turned inside his strong arms and wrapped her own arms around his chest holding him against her.

"Your Highness….I missed you as well." with that she simply held on tight to her lover. To her 4th Prince Wang So. To her Emperor Gwangjong. The man who loved her with his entire soul, and who she loved back equally the same.

She felt his arms unwinding from her back but before she could even miss his touch, his hands were on her cheeks, slowly lifting her face. His eyes were just staring at her face, and Soo did the same to his. Memorizing every inch of his face, she reached up and touched his mask and wound her hand up his hair till it was behind his head and untie the knot. Slowly taking the mask off his face then just dropping the mask on the ground beside them, she strokes his cheek with her hand.

"Soo-ya. Live together with me. Let's live together. I will give you the freedom that you want and will always be with you. So, Hae Soo-ya. Marry me. Be my wife. Be my one and only queen."

"You really do need a prayer stone to propose. Why are you asking me? I already replied before, I love you Wang So-nim. This time, I will not let anything stop me from being with you."

"You will make life interesting but I won't let you go again. Not this time."

"This time I will not let go either, we both had suffered enough to have a chance at happiness."

"Kure, you are right. You are always so beautiful. I love you, Soo-ya." Then she couldn't wait any longer so Soo entwine her hands behind his head before pushing his head down and hers up to kiss him. His arms after a second, wrap around her and now they were both connected. She will not give up this time. In this second chance, that they were given, from the beginning to the end, she will live in order to be together with him. Only with her prince. Only ever with him.


	15. Step One: King Taejo Wang Geon

**The 4th prince's residence**

When the 4th prince invited them over for dinner, those who received the invitation did not think over about it that much. Someone they were close to were inviting them to dinner, why would that be a special occasion? So the Astronomer Choi, Crown Prince Mu, 10th Prince Eun and 13th Prince Baek Ah made their way across the palace grounds to where the 4th private compound was. The dinner that followed was a normal dinner. Humorous and entertaining, and the guests witnessed the 4th prince smiling many times. It was during tea after the dinner that the guests were truly surprised. It all started with a single sentence that the 4th prince said.

"I propose to Soo today and she had accepted to be my wife."

Unfortunately, the 4th prince did not time his statement correctly. All the guests had just took a sip of their tea and the surprise caused them to spit the tea out, causing their mouth to burn. 4th prince just looked around in confusion at all the people at the table, who was either beating their chest or blowing air out of their mouth, drops of tea falling from their mouth looking at the 4th prince with a shocked expression on their faces. Then the questions started.

"I'm sorry. 4th prince, I must have heard wrongly. Did you just say marriage?"

"Yes. Ji Mong, marriage."

"To Soo? You want to marry Soo?"

"Yes Eun-ah. If I am going to marry it will only be with Soo."

"Hae Soo, Myung Hee Noona's sixth cousin. That child right?"

"Yes Beak Ah, to that Soo. Hae Soo."

"Did you say that you propose marriage to her?"

"Yes I did, Crown Prince. And she had accepted. Why is that such a surprising thing?"

"It's not that 4th prince. Just the surprise of you uttering that sentence."

"About marriage, Ji Mong?"

"Yes. We did not know you wished to be married."

"I don't wish to be married. I am stating it clearly that if I am going to marry it will only be with Soo."

"But when did you get to know her?"

"We talked before, during and after the kidnapping. We both want the same thing. Don't worry about unmatched affections, Baek Ah-ya."

"Hyungnim, you really want to marry Soo?"

"Eun-ah, think about it. If Soo marries me, she will be living right here in the palace. You can come over to play with her anytime. Besides if you marry her, she will drive you crazy due to her lectures and nagging. It is best that you stay as her best friend."

"If I can see Soo whenever I want than I am okay with it. So-hyungnim, congratulations."

"Thank you Eun-ah."

"If that is what you wish then I also agree. Congratulations, So-hyungnim."

"Thank you Baek Ah-ya."

"If that is your wish, I will fully support you as well."

"Thank you Crown Prince. Ji Mong?"

"So this was the reason, your star now has a mate. If the heavens have approved who am I to disapprove?"

"Thank you Ji Mong. Now, I need help from all of you. I don't know anything about sending a wedding proposal or any of the customs. I can convince her clan elders and Pheya but the rest."

"Don't worry about it. My mother is still close to Hae clan, if I ask her she will talk to her clan elders."

"To convince Pyeha, Ji Mong and I will help."

"For presents, I can ask my mother and my aunt, they know where all the best places are. Then, Hyung I will go shopping with you."

"I will also accompany you to go shopping, I can't trust Eun-Hyungnim with clothes. I can find out the clothing size of Hae Soo then we can order hanboks for her as well, not to mention accessories."

"If you are talking about accessories, did you ask if Lady Soo wants something special."

"She wanted a wedding ring and I have gifted that to her today, so no Crown Prince. She loves to do makeup, mix herbs, and learn astronomy."

"4th prince, you have a lot of preparations to do. Since we are all here, let's just plan everything out. It will be easy to tackle this with a plan."

Thus the five men spent the night, drinking tea, eating snacks while also planning for a wedding, though it was more like listing the things to do. People to contact, those they need approval from, identifying potential problems and their possible solutions, and deciding when to do what.

 **Hae Soo**

She knew that she was not hiding her happiness nor nervousness well but what could she do. She was engaged. Engaged to the person she loves. And soon they will be married. She knew that it will be sometime before their wedding but she could hardly wait. But in order for that to happen, they had to do well today.

The morning after her unofficial engagement, the 13th prince visited Unni like usual but when Unni was not looking, he passed along a letter to her. The simple letter from the 4th prince told her that he, Eunnie-nim, Baek ah-nim, Ji Mongi, and the Crown Prince were all working together on making their marriage possible.

First they were going to convince Pyeha which apparently they were doing soon, and depending on when the King gave his approval, the princes will visit Unni together to gain her permission. If Unni gave her permission, then they will approach her clan elders to get the final permission they need. After all the permissions were granted, then they will announce the wedding in court than it will be the setting the date followed by preparations then it will be the wedding ceremony. Seriously, it was such a long process but she knew that His Highness just wanted to have all bases covered so they will not be any objections in the future.

A messenger had arrived at the house yesterday, two days since the first letter from the 4th, to inform everyone in the household that the Crown Prince had something to talk to Lady Hae and that he will be visiting the 8th prince's private residence. While the other princes came frequently to the residence, since the Crown Prince hardly visit the entire household was in uproar and there were servants rushing everywhere to make sure everything was perfect.

Compared to other people, Unni was calm and Soo wish that she could be calm like her but unfortunately she was high-strung. Especially when she had noticed how much the Princess had dressed herself up. She knew that the Princess was beautiful and powerful, she wished for power and recognition, and she wanted that with her Prince So. Unfortunately for her, she had not met Go Ha Jin yet. Nor Hae Sanggung.

From the moment that she came back, she already knew that she will have to be strong, and this time she will do what she can to be a support for her prince rather than just someone that could comfort him. In her mind, there was two battles today. First was to get Unni's permission. The second was to truly charm the 4th so much that he will not take his eyes off her, and never even look at the the first battle was a collective effort, the second could only be won by herself.

When she knew that everybody was dressed and that they were all just waiting for the Crown Prince to arrive, she sneaked back into the room to change dresses. From the pretty but quite plain hanbok, the one that she wore when she visited the palace with soaps, she changed to a new pair of hanbok that she brought secretly on her trips to the market. Ivory full sleeves hanbok with gold vine patterns on top of a navy blue half-sleeve long layer held together with a gold ribbon. Similar to what she wore when she lived as his unofficial queen. She swept her bangs to the side, then put half on her hair into a braided bun, the rest left open. Then she took out the chain from beneath her clothes and place her ring on before the chain with the prince's wedding band underneath her clothes again. Then it was time for her to show her skills. Taking out the makeup she personally made, she prepared herself with a natural look with pink blush and pink lips. Finally, she took out the peony hairpin that the 4th prince had it delivered to her through Eunnie-nim, and place it on her hair before putting her simple gold earrings on.

Now ready, she made her way quietly to where the servants with the serving trays were. The Princess had ordered her to only enter the room when the drinks were called for, not before. She had simply nodded when the princess had talked to her, she did not trust her tongue around her. The snake who had poisoned her prince, one of the reasons behind the death of Court Lady Oh.

 **Wang So**

Riding the horse behind the Crown Prince's palanquin, he realized that he was nervous. Politics were easy compared to anything that dealt with Hae Soo. But the first step of their plan has been accomplished so now it was time for step number two. They had planned for heavy attack from the beginning, so getting the permission of the King was first. In the land of Goryeo, the king's words were law, and if he gave his permission, the rest will just be just formalities so that they will not be any problems in the future.

While he appreciated the support of Ji Mong and Crown Prince, he had requested them to just be a support unless he truly needed. His father was truly a manipulative politician of the finest quality but he also had his skills from over 25 years of reign. This was something that he will not accept defeat in at all. Every objection that the king arose, he had countered it.

Why the sudden marriage? He was waiting for someone that will not mind the scars on his body.

Why with that girl? She is the only girl who had fought with me, and she had seen his scar but had not cared.

Princes marrying girl from the same clan? Her older cousin is terribly ill, eventually she will die then there will be a need for a new alliance with the Haes as they are in charge of the Khitan border. In this way, there is already an alliance in place.

What if Haes wish to keep the alliances with the Hwangbos? He knows that the clan elders of Hae had been feeling wronged by the 8th prince as there is no physical evidence of the union. Why would the Haes object when through him, they will also gain an alliance with the Yoos and Kangs?

In this manner, he had shot down every single objection. He did not know it but there had been a lot of unique objections that the King had given but he had not noticed that at the time. All Wang So did was fight for his happiness. After nearly two hours of back-and-forth arguments, the king had requested time to think over, so they had left the King's presence.

The next morning, he was greeted with a royal order that states Lady Soo of Hae will wed the 4th Prince Wang So of Goryeo. After thanking the King, then he met up with his brothers to plan the next part. The plan was simple, visit Lady Hae together with the Crown Prince and Baek Ah to give the proposal to her, and when granted permission, they will hand over a copy of the royal order to her so she can start the wedding preparations.

As they approach the residence, he release all the held breath in his body before wearing wrapping himself in a stance of confidence with a tiny bit of danger mix into it. After all he will be coming face to face with the siblings that were the reason behind a lot of pain that Soo and him had suffered and he will need to be absolute sure that he will not lose his composure.

 **Hae Soo**

She had heard the palanquin arriving so she looked out from the window nearby towards the entrance. The Crown Prince dressed in a pair of light green silk hanbok. Then it was Baek Ah nim, light green with a waist cloth of tiger print. Then it was the 4th prince. By coincidence, he was also wearing navy blue. On top of his usual black hanbok, he had on a dark blue belt, then on top of it he had a long sleeve navy blue hanbok with black twirls. (change the colour of his outer layer to a navy blue and black, from the carnival date). He had his hair up in a neat ponytail held together by a blue ribbon, and had his mask on with his bangs. Soo allowed herself to simply stare at her fiancee for a moment. At his handsome and strong image. This man is hers. She could not help but feel giddy at the thought.

"Agasshi, it's time. Where are you?" Hearing Chae-ryung's voice, Soo steps away from the window and start to walk to where the servants were. In no time at all, she will be face to face with her Prince and his brothers. Then the battle will start. The one for her future marriage, as well as the personal one over the 4th's affection.


	16. Step Two: Lady Hae Myung Hee

**Wang So**

From the moment, he had entered the house of his 8th brother, he had his emotionless mask firmly on his face. He may have learnt to control his animalistic temper but it did not mean that he will be able to stop himself from making biting remarks to the Hwangbo siblings. While he greet Hae Soo's Unni warmly, he knew that he was a little stiff when exchanging pleasantries with his half-siblings. Hopefully his eldest brother and Baek Ah will just think that he was nervous. He did notice that Yeon Hwa had seem to have dressed up in expensive clothes, compared to the simple and elegant dress of her sister-in-law. Soo shared her cousin's taste in her clothing, and he was always glad for that. Soo was simply a goddess when she dressed in simple clothes and he had a hard time not taking her into his arms, if she dressed in more and more heavily designed hanbok he will either not be able to control himself or she will look like a stranger. But he could simply not wait till he was her dressed up as his bride. That will be the day that all of the nation will witness the true beauty of his queen.

Today it was mainly the day that the Crown Prince will be talking, as he was the best option to talk to Lady Hae. All So had to do was sit next to his brothers as they convince his lover's cousin to give her permission to let them marry. All So had requested was that during the marriage talk, they only talk to Lady Hae without her husband or her sister-in-law, and with Soo in attendance.

"Princess, we brought the tea and sweets. May we enter?" the voice of Chae Ryung enter the room that So was in. As Yeon Hwa called for them to enter, So turn his head towards the door. The servant that entered the room, the one who betrayed her nation for love, who was one of the many who died during his early years on the throne. While he did not plan to kill her, he did not wish to become a monster in Soo's eyes ever again, he did plan to keep her away from Soo as much as possible. As servants continue to enter the room, the table in front of them were filled with many kinds of desserts. They were trying to impress the Crown Prince. He felt his lips turning into a small smile, they were so obvious to it and he could see that it was all Yeon Hwa that ordered it, Lady Hae will be go for quality rather than variety when it comes to tea service. "Agasshi, why are you carrying a tray?" Chae Ryung's question, made Wang So turn his head and look towards where that maid was looking. And he was glad that no one was looking at him, for he had lost his power of speech.

There entering wearing a blue and gold hanbok was Hae Soo. And right on top of her hair was the peony hairpin. In her hands, she was carrying a tray that held a tea pot and a plate of oil and honey pastries. She truly was a vision. She was always beautiful in his eyes, but this sight of her was a heavenly vision. As Soo walk into the room, she bowed to the Crown Prince, before setting the tray in her hand down right in front of his chair. As Soo placed the items on the tray onto the table, So saw something sparkling on her left hand. It was her ring. Her wedding ring with blue stones on her hand, his peony hairpin on her hair. He lift his eyes till he could see her face, and when their eyes met, Soo smiled, and he couldn't control his smile in return. At this moment, all that existed in his mind was him and Soo, just him and his heart.

 **In the room**

Watching the silent admiration and awe on their brother's face, all the Crown Prince and 13th Prince did was smile. By chance the secretly engaged couple was wearing matching colours, and the action of the lady placing tea and sweets in front of her future husband, the princes realized that they were truly a couple. And the look of admiration and awe on the 4th's face was a sight that they could get used to. Baek Ah silently hit his elbow into 4th's arm and finally the 4th seemed to have came out of the daze. Sharing a smile with his eldest brother, they turned back their attention to the pleasantries.

"Lady Hae," the Crown Prince began the conversation after starting on his drink.

"Yes, Crown Prince."

"I wish to talk to you, however I am sorry but I have to ask my 8th brother and sister to leave. It is a business that only concerns the members of Hae clan. I will need to talk to talk to both you and your sixth cousin together."

"Of course, you can talk with my sister-in-law, and her relative, Crown Prince. But first enjoy the snacks, I made sure to have all of your favourites made."

"Thank you, Yeon-Hwa. But sadly, it is a matter of urgency, and the King wants a reply as soon as possible."

"Hwangja-nim, Princess, how about Soo and I talk to the Crown Prince now, so we may enjoy the tea together after official businesses are done."

"Thank you, sister-in-law. Wook-ie, Yeon Hwa-ya, is it ok for you to leave your seat for a while?"

"Is that's what you wish," then 8th prince and his sister exited the room. Now there were only three princes and two Hae ladies left in the room.

"We are alone now, Crown Prince. What do you wish to talk about?"

"The King cares about his alliance with all noble clans very much as you know. But I know that you, my sister-in-law, is very worried about your cousin's future. I heard that she is like your child to you."

"Yes, that's right. Soo is my child. Please speak clearly."

"The King wishes for Lady Soo to marry into the royal family."

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you do that. The King already has many in-laws, why would he desire to also be Haes in-laws?"

"Noona, you misunderstand. Soo is not marrying the King."

"Lady Hae, I was the one who requested the King. I want to marry Hae Soo."

"You, 4th Prince? I'm sorry but I do not think you too hardly know each other."

"Unni, don't worry. We know each other really well. I want to marry him."

"If the King has already ordered it, why are you here today to talk to me?"

"Because I wish you for your permission. I know how much Soo means to you, and I wish for your permission for her to marry me."

"But Soo can hardly give you the powerful background that you need."

"I do not care about that. I do not want to marry a woman who is powerful and valuable. I only wish to marry Soo."

"Is that why, Soo-yah, you were busy learning different things? Things that you weren't interested before?"

"In a way that's right Unni. Unni I can guarantee you that I will be happy. I know that 4th Prince will treat me very well. And in this way, I am marrying someone I want."

"All I want is your happiness," Lady Hae reach out to hold her younger cousin's hands then turns her head to look at the 4th Prince, "will you promise me to take care of her?" At the nod from the 4th prince, now Lady Hae turn to look at her childhood friend. "Baek Ah-ya, you will help her when I can't?" After another nod, Lady Hae turned with a smile to the Crown Prince. "Then I, Hae Myung Hee, approve of the marriage of my cousin, Hae Soo to the 4th Prince. The Hae clan thanks His Majesty for his generosity."

"Thank you sister-in-law."

"Thank you, Noona."

"I sincerely thank you, Lady Hae. I can promise on my father's throne, that I will keep Soo safe."

"Thank you, Unni."

"Lady Hae, I just have a small request. I will be travelling to your hometown tomorrow,"

"What...you just recovered. Why are you travelling, you are not even supposed to be moving around Songak." Suddenly Lady Soo had stood up from where she was sitting and now she was in front of the 4th prince and was starting him down.

"Soo-ya, don't worry I am fine. The doctor said that I am well." 4th prince replied looking a little startled.

"He must have said you were recovered enough to walk around a little, not travel across the nation." Lady Soo was still staring the Prince down.

"I'm fine, Baek Ah is going with me. He will make sure that I am good." After another doubtful look from Lady Soo and a glance thrown between 4th and 13th prince, the lady silently nodded before turning back to walk towards the chair.

"Well, I am glad that my brother's future-wife knows how to keep him in." At that sentence by Crown Prince, the occupants of the room all start chuckling as both the 4th prince and Lady Soo look down in embarrassment. Lady Soo was definitely blushing.

"Don't worry 4th Prince, I will write a letter to my family for you to bring it with you. Though you do not need their permission when you already have the King's permission."

"It's just in case Noona. He may not look like it but So-Hyungnim is a worrywart in disguise."

"4th prince is definitely a worrywart, there is no question about it."

"Well I have to worry, when my lady is such a careless creature that brings trouble."

"I am careless, then Your Highness will be reckless."

"Lady Hae, invite back the others quickly. Otherwise these two will have a husband-wife spat, even before they are officially engaged."

"You are right, Crown Prince. Soo-ah, call the 8th prince and the princess back." Without even a glance at her unofficial fiancee, Lady Soo head towards the doors.

"Hyungnim, you were right. You will be the focus of Soo's lectures, while me and Eunnie-Hyungnim will be able to spend time with her having fun with no care." Now it was Baek-Ah's statement that started the chuckles, and when the 8th prince and the princess entered the room again, they were confused as to why they were laughing. Explaining away as a funny instance that just happened, the Crown Prince invited everyone to sit, even Lady Soo to the Princess's displeasure, and enjoy the tea and snacks.


	17. Step Three: Hong Ha Jin Hae Clan

**Wang So**

Once you have died once or experience the stiff palace life, just the act of being able to ride a horse is a huge thing. Rather than taking things like carriages or servants with them, all Wang So brought was a change of clothes, a water bag and some dried pastries. He had made Baek Ah travel light as well, and took a route that avoid markets, so they could get the trip over with as quick as possible.

Dealing with nobles was something he hated and sadly for them, Wang So personally disliked Soo's uncles, who had married her off to the King to gain his favor at the same time that they were supplying horses to Khitan. He planned on letting Baek Ah leading the talk, as he was a little familiar with them, but he had made no promises that he will not be ruthless. The fact that they had King's permission was to be a secret. Wang So planned on gaining Soo's hand on his own power, without relying on his father unless absolutely needed. At least this way, he will just like any other man who travel to a lady's family home in order to gain the hand of his chosen partner.

Right before they reached the main clan complex of Hae clan, So stop his horse. When Baek Ah stop his horse besides him with a confused expression on his face, he starts to talk to his favorite brother.

"Baek Ah-ya, you can talk with the Hae family in your own way, I know that you are familiar with them. But let me tell you, if there is a need I will talk instead. I promise no blood, but there will be threats. If you want everyone to be safe…"

"Hyungnim, there will be no need. Why would they object? But if there is a need, I will not butt in, and will not tell Noona or Soo what exactly happened."

"That's all I want." Seeing that his brother understood, he nudged his horse to start moving again towards the clan complex of Hae.

Afterwards, Wang So was glad of his foresight that he warned his younger brother. He could feel his patience growing thinner and thinner and the chance of him snapping was increasing.

The elders of Hae had been talking down at the princes in front of them through the entire day. Constantly making remarks about the situation of Silla royal family or how even they have heard those terrible rumours about 'crazy wolf-dog of Shinju who was so hideous'. Having heard these remarks so many times, it did not truly affect him at all. But when they had offered the marriage proposal, the subtle insults changed to direct insults. Towards both him and Soo.

The Hae clan members had been trying to silent the main two clan leaders who was making the insults. Even the eldest female in attendance, the great-aunt of Lady Hae, had tried to butt in and silence her nephews. If he thought about it, all the other Hae clan elders were honoured that one of their daughters will be married to a prince. It did not matter to them, if they thought him cruel, to them the chance to strengthen their ties towards the throne and to major clans such as Cheonju Yoo and Shinju Kang was enough for them.

But the two clan leaders fought back, saying if the King wanted to make an alliance why doesn't he marry one of Lord Hae's daughters himself? Or if it was Soo that had to be married, why not to another prince that had more influence? Or if the 4th wanted an alliance with the Haes why would he marry Soo, an orphan, when he could marry the clan leader's daughter who actually had some family background, and was not just a noble in name only. When some other male member that were not the clan leaders, but looked to be another cousin, said that Soo was only good to be married off why not just marry her off to the local merchant in the North and have the clan leader's daughter marry the Prince, that was the snapping point.

So could handle insults to himself, but an actual threat of using his Hae Soo as a hostage that too to the Khitan, well on top of all the other snide and direct insults, it was enough. Standing up from the cushion where he had been sitting next to Baek Ah facing the Hae clan members, he turns his back to the Hae clan members and pick up the sword that he had hidden underneath his cushion.

Drawing the sword, he shot an apologetic glance towards Baek Ah, before turning back to face the nobles. The moment they noticed the sword, all members of Hae clan fell silent. Especially when they noticed that the sword of rumored cruel 4th Prince was pointed straight at the clan leaders.

"Lord Hae, I see that you have no fear of the King. Insulting his sons to their very face. What is your status to decide who is worthy of being a prince?" The silent faces of these so-called relatives of his love as they stared at him was a nice change but he was just getting started.

"Forgetting that fact for now. Do all of you know that you have just committed three deadly crimes? And for each one, I can take your life?" The clan members were still confused. Wang So could feel his more inhuman side emerging the more he look at those faces of cluelessness. To think that these criminals could actually be related to Soo. Letting out his fury show his face, he starts to inform these beings in front of him of their crimes.

"First, the way you treat your own blood. Hae Soo is a member of your noble clan since birth. But you do not care about her well-being at al?. What sold her off to a lowly merchant? Ignoring that she had been offered marriage by a Prince?" A couple of younger clan members did seem to look down in shame. But he wanted more. He needed all of the people to either feel shame or fear. No one was allowed to look down or threaten Soo or her safety.

"Second, you wish for power. That is not a crime. But treason is. Do you think that I do not know that you are selling horses to the Khitans? That you are supplying their military thus weakening Goryeo's land, going against the King of this nation? If I wish to I can spread the truth to all the people and your clan will be known as a treasonous clan of traitors." Now all of the members had a look of fear and were staring at his sword that had not moved from where he had it pointed towards the clan leaders.

"But what is your third crime? Greed? No. Disrespect? No. You all heard the rumours about me, well let me tell you I did kill all those wolves in Shinju and I do have the temper of an animal. Do you know I killed close to fifty men recently? Baek Ah will confirm it. They were traitors to the King, but the reason that I personally killed them was different. And you esteemed Lord Haes, and so called nobles of Hae clan committed the same crime." Then with a large teeth-revealing smile on his face, he told these people that were staring at him in fear. "They threatened the safety of my person. Those men harmed Soo. The woman I chose as my wife. You a blood relative of her threaten to sell her to a merchant from Khitan...you all should consider yourselves blessed that I made a vow to not shed blood during this visit to my future in-laws." With that So slowly let the sword fall to his side then where he had been standing, he crunched down to his knees in front of Soo's so-called uncles before continue in the same deadly tone. "Now we both had let our unpleasant side show….it will be best if we actually get to the actual matter at hand. Do you the clan leaders of Hae clan of Goryeo accept the marriage proposal for Hae Soo, a member of your clan, to marry the 4th Prince of Goryeo Wang So?"

"We sincerely accept the proposal, Your Highness the 4th Prince." As all the members in the room, bowed their heads, So could feel his temper cooling. He could see the fear in their eyes but that fear will allow him to keep an eye on his in-laws. Standing up from the floor, he walk back to where he originally was seated next to Baek Ah who had simply stared at the display of his temper. As soon as So sat down, he fell silent and left it to his younger brother to plan out the complex details that the bride's clan needed to be involved in for a wedding.

He now had all the grounds covered. All the permissions had been granted and now what was left was the official announcement. He did not know when it will be but soon he will be married. Married to the only person he wanted under the heavens. Hae Soo. His first confidante. His first and last love. His one and only queen.


	18. Two Sides: Lover and Brother

**Hae Soo**

She had truly missed these fun time with the 10th Prince. Just as she was leaving with Chae-ryung to the doctor to obtain medicine for Unni, 10th prince had came over for a visit and decided to accompany her. Just walking down the market was so much fun with her childish friend. It also had the side-effect of preventing her of thinking too much about what the 4th prince was doing, and how the visit with the Hae clan was doing. Whether he was taking care of his health or not? But he was not a child, even though she worried, she trusted him to take care of himself enough to not to overdo it so soon after his recovery.

"Soo-ya," turning towards the 10th prince who had many games in his hand, she smiles. Just seeing him smiling, she had truly missed her friend. Smiling in return, she asked Eunnie-nim if he was going to buy all of those things. As the prince look down at his hand and now seemed to be deciding what to buy, she could hear the voice of Chae-ryung thanking the herbalist for the medicine.

It was still hard for her to face Chae-ryung because she had conflicted feelings. Her gentle side reminded her that the reason she did these things was because she loved someone. On the other hand, Chae-ryung was behind so many conspiracies that harmed both her and the 4th prince and those that they loved. One thing that Soo knew was that she did not want her to die or to be killed, but she could never trust her again. Especially now when her and the prince had to be careful so no one can suspect they had some hidden knowledge. Secrets lead to death. It was that simple in this time.

"What are you doing, let me go. Don't you know who I am?" Turning her head to where the shouting came from Soo saw the 14th prince being forcefully dragged away by the commoners. The gang of the one handed-man. She didn't even think, she told both Chae-ryung and 10th prince, who she knew could not fight, to get help and start to follow after the gang of thugs. Ignoring the voices in her head that were scolding her for putting herself in danger or how anger Prince So will be when he finds out.

 **Two running individuals**

Chae ryung and the 10th prince both started to run back to the 8th prince's house as fast as they could, but halfway through they split. Chae-ryung running straight to the main residence knowing that the 8th prince will help her lady. The 10th prince on the other hand, remembered that there was someone that will want to know about the danger that Soo will be in more than his 8th brother. So-Hyungnim.

He knew that they would be arriving back in Songak this afternoon, and he also knew which route they will be taking, having asked Ji Mong beforehand. He had planned to take Soo there later and meet up with his 4th brother and Baek Ah. So the 10th prince turned and start running to the opposite direction from the 8th prince's residence towards the other end of town. Running as quickly as he can. Luckily for the 10th prince, just after he had ran out of the marketplace, he saw two horses with two familiar riders.

"Hyungmin, So-Hyungnim," Eun ran up to them as fast as he could, screaming loudly to catch their attention.

"Eun-ah, why were you running?"

"Is something the matter, Eunnie-Hyungnim? Did something happen to you?"

"Not…" taking a deep breath so he could speak again, he look up to his brothers who were looking confused, "it's not me. Hyungnim, it's Soo. Soo ran after them, I tried to stop it but…"

"What….who did Soo ran after? Never mind, Eun-ah get on my horse, tell me what happened as you show me where she went." Taking the offered hand, the 10th prince climbed onto his Hyungnim's horse.

"She ran out of the market towards the woods. After Jung-ah. He was being dragged by the thugs. I think they may be someone there to help them already but.." The 10th prince felt his 4th brother suddenly tense up, then he sped up his horse and went straight through the market, the people on the ground jumping out of the way so quickly to get out of the path of the 4th prince.

 **Hae Soo**

She was once again back in the same situation. Holding onto the 14th prince while watching the 8th prince fight the thugs. Then just when they had thought they were safe, more thugs appeared and they were greatly outnumbered. And 8th Prince was tired, 14th prince was injured, and herself had been pushed hard to the ground, and this time she had scraped her knees and blood was slowly running down her legs hidden underneath her skirt so she will not be much help. And the chance of 4th prince arriving to save them was deadly low. As Soo knew he was still not back in Songak after going to visit the Hae clan. It looks like this time, the three of them had to make it out of this mess themselves. She felt the 14th prince leave her side and join the 8th prince in the fight against the thugs. Princes with no proper weapon against thugs who seemed to have multiplied in number that had sticks, knives and swords.

"Ah…." Soo screamed as she felt herself being grabbed from behind and now there was a blade against her throat. The fighting princes have stopped their movements after her scream and were quickly taken down. "What are you doing? Don't you know that you will be killed if you hurt the princes? Think of your family, do you want them to die?" She frantically tried to convince them to let her go but all her movement did was led to her being held even tighter with a large hand blocking her mouth.

"She is an innocent just let her go, if you have any grievance against us, let me take you to the King, you can talk directly to him." Now Prince Wook was trying to plead with them, no she refused to be in his debt once again. Not when she did not truly know if the 8th prince in front of her did not have a chance of desiring the throne. The act of him saving her will come back to haunt her. That was what she learnt through watching those videos. She had to think calmly.

Even if her mouth was covered, she still had her hands and legs. If she kick her captor then bite him maybe she can be freed. She said she will be strong, now this was a chance. Concentrating on making it hard as possible, she kicked the shin of her captor, and at the same time, she reach up to take a hold of his arm, and bite him as hard as she could. The moment she was free, she starts to run. Back to safety, out of the woods, but she forget that she was injured, and that her knees were bleeding and her sides also were sore so she felt herself fall forward and now she had to break her fall using her hands, also bruising them in the process. She could not hear the yelling around her nor the sound of fighting all she cared about was surviving. She was finally going to get married soon to her prince, no way was she going to die because of some small time thugs.

"You wench, die.." and as she turned she could see a sword heading her way. And the screams of the 8th prince shouting her name, 14th prince telling her to run reach her ears. But all she could do was stare at the upcoming sword, frozen. Then she blink, and she saw a different sight. In front of her, she could see a vision of her wolf prince in front of her, who had blocked the sword strike of the thug with his own sword by connecting the owm.

When she blinked, she realized it was not a dream. Prince Wang So, her lover was really in front of her. Attacking all the thugs with his sword, not slashing them but using the sword as a tool to get all the thugs to fall unconscious. There also was 10th and 13th prince crouching down beside her trying to get her to come to her senses. But all she could see was the vision of her lover fighting to save her. But eventually, the shaking of her body annoyed her so much, that she turned to the person who was shaking her with an annoyed expression. What was wrong with giving her a moment to admire her future husband? When he looked so dashing like a romantic hero from fairytales? But of course, Eunnie-nim did not understand that and was just worried about her.

"Soo-ya, are you alright?" Now it was the 8th and 14th prince who were coming towards her. Though both of them looked exhausted, it did not look like they were bleeding. Giving them a silent smile and a nod, she turned her head back to where the 4th prince was. He seemed to be talking to the one-armed man with his sword by his side and whatever he said had that man and his crew of thugs caused them to run away from the scene. Then finally she could see the 4th prince's face, and he did not look happy. Oh no, Soo knew that he was angry.

"Injuries ?" Yep, that cold voice was the voice of a furious King Gwangjong, not the 4th prince. When Soo along with all the princes just shook their head, the 4th prince put away his sword, before he starts to talk again. "Wook-ah, Baek Ah, go back home, Wookie's wife will be worried. Eun-ah, take Jung with you to the palace to my compound, I will meet you there. Lady Soo, come with me, I will take you back." Soo could see that the Jungie-nim was going to protest to what his brother was saying, but then So-nim glared at his younger brother. "Jung-ah, if you do not do as I say, I will take you straight to the King and you can explain to him why you were attacked today." Well, a threat of telling a parent will always work no matter what time period. So Jung-nim reluctantly went with the Eun-nim and climbed up on a horse with his brother. The 8th prince was constantly shooting her glances, but did not protest when Baek Ah-nim went with him and got on the same horse as him. Now, the 4th Prince crunched down to the ground and helped her up by supporting her shoulders. She shot him nervous glances as her fiance helped her walk but he was just looking straight ahead. Yep, now she was in trouble. She was not looking forward to what will happen when her prince learn that she had hurt herself on her back as well as her legs.

 **Wang So**

It was only due to his inner strength that he did not start to yell at Soo for putting herself in a harm's way. Not to mention how he was going to handle his youngest brother when he went back to the palace. But he had learned that there was no way for him to ever stop caring for Jung no matter what. Now all he could do was to try to build an actual relationship with his young brother. But first, he had to let Soo know just how much she had worried him. Looking ahead at where the other set of riders that were heading towards the Hwangbo residence, there was now enough distance between them that their conversation would not be overheard. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth to speak, but Soo beat him to it.

"Hwangjanim. I know that you are angry. I should have thought about another way. But you know me, I run straight into trouble without realizing it. Besides it was Jungie-nim. He's my friend and I didn't want him to get hurt. Please let go of your anger. Huh, hun." Now Soo was pouting at him, knowing that he could not stay angry at her for long. He let out a sigh and smiled back at her.

"Don't ever do that again, I will not forgive you for putting yourself into danger again. If your body ok? No injuries right?" When Soo avert her eyes from his, he knew that she was hurt, but she will not tell him. "Where? Don't even try to hide." Once again with the pouting lips, Soo pointed her finger at her back and her knees then her hands. Grabbing her hands, he saw a few scrapes but no broken skin. Gently running his hands over her waist as well as her knees, he could not feel a cut, just bruises.

If he had known she had been injured, he would have done more than scare the thugs off but he did not want to kill in front of her either so in a way, it was a good thing. He will have Ji Mong send the royal doctor for her to make sure that she was alright. Looking ahead he could see a large group of people running across the bridge to reach the side of the 8th Prince. Stopping the horse, before the bridge, he tied the reins to a nearby tree before helping Soo off the horse. Wrapping his arms around her as a support, Wang So escorts his lover towards where her cousin was waiting. Well only with them, would a day of celebration turn into a rescue mission of save her from trouble.

 **At 4th Prince's Private Compound**

The servants were really surprised, when the 10th prince came to the residence escorting an injured 14th prince with him. But they didn't ask questions and quickly helped the 14th prince undress and apply ointment onto his wounds. They were glad that the 4th prince's residence had an assistant of the royal doctor always present. As the prince had just gotten over a really bad case of illness with no side-effects shown yet, it was one of the things that the Astronomer Choi insisted that the 4th Prince allowed. So what if the assistant was treating the 14th prince instead of the 4th, all of the household members were happy at their place of work and the 14th prince was the younger brother of their master. Afterwards, the servants set the two princes up in the receiving room with tea service and left them alone.

"Why should I be here? I am leaving."

"Jung-ah, sit. You don't want Hyungnim to be angry."

"Why? I thought he didn't want me around. He sent me away so why should I care about him?"

"Jung-ah, you left without even protesting that you hated him. Do you really hate him? Why? He is your older brother. And he is not that scary, he saved all of us don't that mean something to you?"

"I'm thankful that he saved us but why should I not hate him? He makes Eomoni and Yo-Hyungnim act different, I don't like it."

"But Jung-ah.."

"It's ok, Eun-ah. I know how he feels."

"Hyungnim, you are back. How's Soo, is she ok?"

"Yes, Soo is fine. Baek-Ah stayed at their house to explain to Lady Hae what happened. Now, Eun-ah, thank you for staying with Jung-ah but can I talk to him alone?"

"Hyungnim, you can't be angry, Jung doesn't mean it, he is just confused. Don't fight….otherwise….otherwise I will tell Soo that you were fighting with your brother."

"Warning received. Eun-ah, hurry home, your mother will be worried about you." Then with a glance between the two blood brothers, the 10th prince slowly left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, the 4th Prince went to the side of the room and take out a bottle of alcohol and cups from inside a cupboard then went back and sat in front of the 14th prince. Placing two cups and the bottle of alcohol on the table between them, he began to pour the alcohol as he starts to speak.

"Your body?"

"It is fine. Thank you for your help, now I would like to leave."

"I saved your life today. In exchange, accompany me for one drink session together. Then you can leave and never talk to me again if you wish." Seeing that the 4th prince was serious, 14th prince reluctantly sat down, and accepted the drink poured by his brother.

"You know I tried to hate you. Anytime I got to see Eomoni she was always holding you, telling you stories. And me, she won't look me straight in the eye. You, the maknae prince. But I never could. I could make it so I never thought about you or Yo-Hyungnim, and erase all of my brothers from my mind. But my heart, your heart is such a scary thing. It can never stop caring for you. Never stop seeing you as my younger brother, who I may get furious at and want to hit and will hit, but never kill. Never kill my feelings." Refilling the cups, 4th extended one more cup to the 14th.

"When I was sick, I sent you away from that room. Why? Because I knew that you were forced to be there. Just like now. You hate me, if giving a reason you will pick up your sword and kill me, but you stayed anyways. To repay a debt."

"Yes, I was forced to come to your room, but I never wished to kill you. Just in front of you I don't like who Eomoni or Yo-Hyungnim becomes, you changed everything." This time, it was the 14th who pour the drinks.

"I made a vow to not go back to Shinju ever again that day I arrived in Songak. Do you know what I went through? Crazy Concubine Kang cares about me for a day thinking I was her son than she will realize the truth so she will beat and lock away the monster in front of her. Monster? I? Aren't they the one who left me in that wolves den, and all I could do was fight so I could live."

"So Eunnie-Hyungnim saying that you killed all the officials in Shinju?"

"A lie, a rumour spread to get me to be seen as a monster. But did you know Jung-ah how much I want just for once for Eomoni to touch my face, but she never will. Because of this scar. The scar I got on the funeral night of our Tae-Hyungnim. Held as a hostage to stop the King's marriage but only one who rushed to my aid was the Crown Prince. Pheya and Eomoni did not notice that small child, who got scarred because of their fight. But I can't hate them, I hate this hideous face of mine, but the one that gave me that scar, I could never completely kill, rather I wish just once for that person to look me in the eye. Jung-ah, don't be a tool. Live your life well but pray that you will never have to fight for Eomoni's affection. Me, to her I am just her flaw, disgrace and shame. But you are not. Study books and the sword so you can survive the palace, and no one will use you as a pawn."

"I never had a proper conversation with you. All I heard was your reputation and your inhuman actions."

"It is true that I am like an animal in a way. I have a crazy temper and hold grudges for a long long time. You can say I am like a crazy wolf-dog in that aspect. Today when I fought those thugs, I had almost lost my temper. Jung-ah, am I an animal for wanting to protect someone?"

"No, that is what being a man is about."

"Huh...you are cute Jung-ah, my cute dongsaeng."

"You are not as terrible as I thought..Hyung."

The back-to-back banter continued through the night between two blood brothers who till now never had a proper conversation before. People did not know that this conversation will finally allow the spoiled prince to start thinking on his own, and actually see that his absent brother was not at fault for all the changes in his life.


	19. Future Sister-in-Law

**4th Prince's Private Compound**

The 10th and 13th princes had forgotten all about the real reason that they were out of the palace the day before due to the encounter with the thugs. But when they remembered it the next morning, and after Baek Ah confirmed that they had gained the approval from Hae clan without mentioning the King's decree, Wang Eun got hold of a plate of oil and honey pastries from Damiwon and just ran across the palace to his 4th brother's compound. He wants to be the first person to congratulate his So-Hyungnim. Having heard the good news, the Crown Prince also got a bottle of fine alcohol and went together with his younger brothers to congratulate their soon-to-be-wedded fourth brother.

When they arrived at the residence, they could not find the 4th prince in the courtyard or in his sleeping chamber so Wang Eun decides to run to every room till he find where his brother was hiding. He knew that the 4th prince had not gone out of his compound as they had clearly seen his shoes outside in the courtyard. Eventually the three princes after searching all over the compound, there was only one more door left. Though the 10th prince did not remember this was the door to the room where he had left Jung with his 4th brother last night.

The three princes open the door, and as soon as they step inside they are treated to a humorous sight. There, sleeping on the ground side by side were two princes. Surrounding them were papers that had some drawings on, and many bottles of alcohol. Both Wang So and Wang Jung had a smile on their faces and seemed to be sleeping peacefully on their sides. The younger brother had one of his leg over his older brother's legs, and there was no sign of any discomfort on their sleeping bodies. Both of their muscles were completely relaxed and they were obvious in a deep and peaceful sleep. Sadly for them, the 10th prince in his excitement did not notice the clear evidence of drinking around his sleeping brothers so he decides to shout to wake them up.

"Hyungnin, Congratulations" and his voice was loud enough to startle the two sleeping princes awake and for them to sit up suddenly. But the sudden movement caused both of them to clutch their heads in agony.

"Eun-ah", "Hyungnim" then together "why are you yelling?" Then both princes squeeze their eyes shut and start to rub their forehead. The two other princes standing at the doorway could only look at the scene with an amused smile. No matter how much they did not act like it, this proved that these two were indeed were brothers.

"Oh, Jung-ah you were here too. Hyungnim why are you sleeping on a day like today? Aren't you excited?"

"Hyungnim, chebal, lower your voice. Hyung, what did we do last night?"

"I asked you to accompany me for drinks then after that….uggh why did I drink that much alcohol...I clearly remember thinking of scolding you…but now…...uggh, my head."

"No need for any scolding…..uggh all I remember was thinking something about how you were not a bad Hyung…."

"Chincha….not a bad brother….then Jung-ah, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it Hyung…..uggh...my head.."

"Spar with me sometime….I can't do that with Baek Ah or Eun-ah, I need a challenge…"

"I look forward to the spar then….but wait 'congratulations'? Eunnie-Hyungnim, why the need for congratulations.."

"You really forgot….So-Hyungnim how could you?"

"Right, how could So-ya forget when he was the one that fought so hard for it?"

"Crown Prince, Baek-Ah you are here too, uggh close that door and get soup….uggh"

"Yes, yes I will get a bowl of hangover soup for both of you drunkard brothers. Crown Prince I don't think they will be able to enjoy that fine alcohol today."

"Such a waste, no problem we can drink this alcohol, while those two drink soup."

"Alcohol, So-Hyungnim you drank alcohol last night! But... I thought the doctor told you absolutely no drinking!"

"What, So-ya you went against the orders of the royal doctor? Don't you care about your health?"

"I don't remember such orders…..uggh… Baek Ah-ya, the soup where is it?"

"Yes, yes I am getting it right now...along with the doctor's assistant…" with that the 13th prince exited the room, to get a hangover cure as well as the assistant so that he could check over his reckless 4th brother.

 **Hae Soo**

It was not till early afternoon, that Soo realized that she had forgotten something important. She did not know the answer. Did the Hae clan give their permission for her marriage to the 4th prince? The prince did not mention anything yesterday but he was distracted. Even then he could have at least mentioned something. Now she was nervously pacing in the gardens going back and forth.

If the permission had been given, she knew that soon there will be an official announcement at the court, that meant that her uncles will be arriving in Songak soon along with everything that is needed to accept a wedding proposal from a royal family. If they hadn't obtained their permission, since they had the King's decree, they could still be married, but the relationship of the 4th Prince with his in-laws will be something that could be used against him. Seriously the entire situation was a whole massive web of connections. She didn't remember the wedding of Eunie-nim and his wife being this complicated. But maybe she just didn't notice it because she had been so focused on her work at Damiwon.

"Agassi, Agassi, where are you? You need to come immediately. Seriously where are you, Lady Soo?" She could hear Chae-ryung frantically calling for her, so taking a deep breath and focusing on not showing her anxiety at all, she starts to walk out of the garden.

The moment she steps out of the garden, Chae-ryung finds her instantly and now she was actually pushing her. Pushing her towards the main compound and she did not answer why in the word they were in such a hurry. All Chae-ryung said was it was something that she absolutely had to be there for. Confused, all she could do was let Chae-ryung lead her towards the main tea room in the main compound. "Lady Hae, I have brought Lady Soo."

With no idea in her mind, Soo enters the room, bowing before looking up. There in front of her was the 8th prince, Unni, and the Princess. The Princess's dimples were showing so she must be pleased which did not bode well for her, but she will think about that later. Focusing on the other side of the table, she saw the two Hae clan elders and what was most likely one of the elder of the Hae clan. Bowing to them in greeting, Soo took a seat after Unni asked her to and focus on trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Hae Soo, we have received a marriage proposal for you and we have accepted on your behalf." Those words by the Hae clan elder just shocked her that she froze in her seat and could only look at the men in front of her. Who, who was it? Were they talking about the Prince? Or someone else? "His family is influential and this alliance will be beneficial to the Hae clan. Your future husband insisted on marrying you that he personally made a visit to our clan compound. I am sure there is a reason that it had to be you, but that does not matter. Your uncles and I will officially go to accept the proposal today and plan out the details. We are just here to inform you of your marriage, and to let Myung Hee know to start preparing for your wedding."

"I'm sorry, but may I know to who am I to be wedded to?" Soo asked as respectfully as she could, even though she wanted to yell at them. The Hae members suddenly looked nervous were glancing towards the Prince and the Princess nervously. They wanted to hide the identity of her groom, but why? Eventually one of her uncles seemed to have regain his speech for he spoke.

"Only thing you need to know is that he personally visited us to give his proposal. And to give this letter," as one of the uncles took a letter out of his outer hanbok, Soo raised her hand to accept the letter, "to his bride." Looking at her relatives in confusion, she opened the letter. She had already decided that if it was not the 4th Prince, she will not marry at all. No way was she going to live in a way that she had not chosen to in her third chance at life. But all of that thought flew out of her mind, as she read the words of the paper.

"When the water has run dry, sit and wait for the clouds to rise." She didn't even try to contain her smile. It was her 4th Prince. She truly was going to be married to Prince Wang So. She, Go Ha Jin/ Hae Soo was going to be his wife.

"What has you smiling so widely?" on hearing the Princess's voice, she looked up and saw that everyone at the table was looking at her. Looking at the Princess, she now felt even more better than before. She had beaten this snake. Even if the Princess did not know it, she had gotten back at her. In the future, Hae Soo, the girl that the Princess hated will be her sister-in-law. The wife of her half-brother Wang So, whom she also had eyes on. But she could celebrate it later, there must be a reason that her clan members did not announce the name of her future husband, so she will take their lead for now.

"It's nothing, Princess. The poem on the letter just made me happy that's all." Soo made sure to say this with her brightest smile. This poem will be start of another collection for her. She truly love to look at the beautiful calligraphy of Prince Wang So. She will make sure to get him write out more poems for her. Not just this one, but many others too.

"Well, if it is that great of a poem, let me see it too. I truly do wish to know what kind of poem, your future husband sent," and before she could protest, the Princess had tugged the letter out of her reach, and was now reading it. Never mind, this paper will not start her collection, she will get him to write a new one. "Well, it seems at the very least, your future husband have learned to write classical poem." Rather than rising to the snub in Princess's tone, Soo said nothing. She could not wait till she will see the face of this bitch when she realized who exactly she had almost called illiterate and dumb. Soo never known that she had a sneaky side but it was a welcome thing when it will lead to her winning against the Princess.

 **4th Prince's residence**

The sight of two of the most unlikely people nursing a hangover was an amusing sight. Turning away from any light, constantly rubbing their foreheads and taking sip of the hangover cure like it was the best thing on earth, when it had to be one of the strongest smelling soups ever. Eventually, both brothers had recovered enough for them to be able to have a civilized conversation with their half-siblings.

"So-Hyungnim, congratulations on your marriage." Wang Eun said as he hands a list to his 4th brother, So. "That's the list of the best stores in Songak, according to my mother and aunt. I will go shopping with you for gifts soon, so don't worry about trying to find the stores."

"Wait, wait. Hyung, you are getting married? Why is this the first time I am hearing about it?"

"Eun-ah, thank you for the list. Jung-ah, you weren't talking much to any of us over the past week. I just got the permission from her family to marry her yesterday, that's why I was away from the palace for three days."

"The rumours were that you were out on a hunting trip. But anyways, congratulations on your marriage. Do I know the lady?"

"Jung-ah, So-Hyungnim is marrying Hae Soo." Baek Ah was the one to reply to the 14th prince's answer as 4th prince suddenly seemed to be reluctant to answer, perhaps he was shy.

"Hae Soo...Soo….you mean the cousin of Wookie-Hyungnim's wife? The one that put her life on the life for me yesterday?"

"Yes, that lady. Jung-ah, think about it, Soo will soon be living right here and we can come to visit her at anytime. And we all have a sister-in-law that treats us like her brothers."

"When you say it like that Baek Ah-Hyungnim, it is a very good deal for us. We can all hangout with Noonim anytime, and Hyung will have someone that will keep an eye on him. If that's the case, congratulations of your marriage, So-Hyungnim."

"All of my brothers are just using me to have Soo close to them, I see. Just remember that if Soo ever gets hurt, and she will with how much she gets into trouble, it is me that you have to call. Not Wookie. As her husband I should be the one to protect her, rather than her cousin-in-law."

"That's right. We will all gain a cheerful and bright sister-in-law, while our 4th brother gains a wife that could talk back to him, lecture him, and make him take care of his health. Now, So-ya, have one cup of this fine wine from your older brother, then how about we all go pay a visit to our future sister-in-law. But remember all of you, So's marriage is a secret till the official announcement."

 **Hae Soo**

Her family members didn't stay long because they had to hurry to the meeting with her future father-in-law. After they left, Soo received many congratulations from the ladies and male servants. Unni had gave her a warm hug in congratulations and she had hugged her back just as tight. Now she hoped that on her wedding day, Unni will be right next to her. The 8th Prince had stayed silent, but his face was cold. Did he already had feelings for her at this point? She did not remember and it was just a little crush, the 8th prince will get over it.

She left the study as quickly as she could, then start to walk fast as far as she could in the opposite direction of the tea room. When she was near the edge of the property, she look sideways on both sides making sure that no one was around before she left her emotions escape in the form of a high-pitched squeak. She was going to get married. She, the lower middle-class make-up artist from Seoul was going to marry a prince of the 10th century. Prince Wang So of Goryeo. Finally after an entire wasted lifetime, she was getting the chance to be married to the one that she wanted. The giddy feeling was so overwhelming that she let out another squeal. Then she heard it, sounds of rushing feet coming towards her and before she knows it, she was surrounded.

In front of her, grasping her shoulders was the 4th Prince. And on either side of him was 10th and 14th prince then right behind them was the Crown Prince and the 13th Prince. She was very confused as to why they all seemed so stiff and constantly looking over their shoulders and checking their surroundings.

"Hwanja-nim, why are you here? Did something happen?" she asked with a truly confused expression on her face. She saw all the princes around her look at her in confusion. Then she felt gentle hands lift her chin till she was staring directly into the eyes of the 4th prince.

"Soo-ya, we heard you scream twice. What happened? Did something scare you? Was someone hiding around you and you notice them?" When she heard that they had heard her screams, which was actually her squeals of happiness, she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. Not wanting him to dwell upon that fact much longer, she quickly replied back to change the subject.

"No I am fine, Hwangja-nim. Really. By the way, why the visit?"

"You sure, you are alright." Soo once again nodded and made sure to give him a smile. The 4th prince seemed to be satisfied with that as he continued on to answer her question. "Well we all wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Noonim, thank you for saving my arm yesterday. Congratulations on your marriage to Hyung, I will make sure to visit you often so you will not be bored in the palace."

"Jungie-nim, thank you so much. Please just be careful from now on, don't get into fights that could come back to hurt you."

"Soo-ya, congratulations on your marriage. Don't worry because I will go over to play with you often, So-Hyungnim already know so there is no problem with it at all."

"Thank you Eunie-nim. You have to show me all the fun places in the palace."

"Congratulations on your marriage, Soo. Just try to keep out of trouble, I cannot handle a worried Hyungnim so often."

"Baek Ah-nim, thank you. It is not truly my fault that troubles and accidents occur near me. It just happens, but I will take good care of my health and will be careful."

"Congratulations on your marriage, Lady Soo. If you need any help, know that I am always there. Please keep So happy, make him smile more if you can."

"Thank you so much for your sincere wishes, Crown Prince," she bowed her head."Now, let's all go have tea." Like that Soo starts to lead the all of the princes back towards the main house. Besides she was in mood for sweets and what better way than to enjoy food surrounded by her favourite people. Her lover and his brothers. Her future husband and brothers-in-laws.

"Crown Prince, what a surprise for you to be here? Did you come to have a talk with my brother?" Of course, the Princess was whom they encounter so close to the tea room, just outside of the main compound. She felt the princes around her tense up at the appearance of their half-sister. She didn't even need to look back to know that 4th prince now had on a cold expression on his face.

"Oh, Yeon Hwa-ya. I met up with Eun-ah and Jung-ah nearby and they were coming over for a visit so I also came along. I hope it was no trouble."

"No problem at all, Crown Prince," well there was that fake wide smile of the Princess, "it is a very happy day for Hae Soo here, and I'm sure she will be honoured at your presence."

"A special day, why Yeon Hwa Noona? Soo, was there something special going on?"

"Eun-ah, your dear friend is getting married soon. Isn't that a great news? Apparently, the groom himself went to her family's main compound to ask for her hand, isn't that a good thing? Though sadly, all Soo knows about him is that he is an influential man that can apparently write a good poem." Soo could feel the uncomfortable air that now surrounds the men around her. The Princess had directly insulted their brother to his face. Soo did not want anything unhappy to ruin her day, so she has to get away from the princess, but not before replying back to her insulting speech. With a polite smile on her face, she replies back to the hidden snake that was dressed like an innocent flower in front of her.

"I know more than that about my future husband, Princess. He must be a great man that my family was sure that they could entrust me to him, I heard even Unni gave him permission. Then if he personally went to visit his future in-laws that means he plans on having a relationship with them and he accepts my background as an orphan. He is also kind, you can tell by his poem that he is telling me that though there may be hardships, he will always be with me. Thank you Princess for caring so much about my happiness. Hwajanim, please make yourself comfortable inside while I get your snacks." Then with a bow to them all, Soo left the scene to make her way towards the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, she peaked a little at the scene and from the atmosphere, it seems like all the Princes had said their goodbyes to their half-sister and were now talking among themselves as they made their way towards the main study. The Princess's annoyance and irritation wa really intense, but nothing will ruin this day for her. She was going to ignore that bitch, and enjoy sitting down together and eating the many different treats that the cook will surely provide and enjoy her time with her loved ones.


	20. Songak Market

The royal announcement shocked the citizens of Goryeo. Marriage of a Prince was not an unusual occurrence, similar to the King's various marriages, but those were marriage with woman who will not be their first wife. Now the first marriage of a prince was a reason to celebrate as the wedding will bring many people over for a visit to Songak, thus increasing the trade. But what shocked the people was just who was getting married. It was the 4th Prince Wang So. The prince who were known as 'wolf-dog' and known to be cruel. The prince that covered his face with a mask for some reason. The only prince that had been adopted. Just who was marrying him?

Sure through him, his wife's family will have an alliance with the royal household as well as two of the major clans, but was that enough of a prize to exchange your life tied to such a hideous and cruel man. Maybe the wife was planning to divorce him soon. Some people said. But that reasoning went out the window, when people in Songak learnt through rumours that the 4th prince's wife was an orphaned noble. Well that must be it, what orphan will refuse being under the protection of a prince or a tie to the royal family?

The merchants of Songak were further surprised later that day. Four princes, the 10th, the 13th, the 14th and surprising with them were the 4th prince, and they were all shopping together. The merchants and the villagers could recognize them, because just a few days ago, the people had to dodge the racing horse and they could recognize the people that were on the two racing horses that day, so it was easy for them to assume it was the princes. All the stall owners were nervous when the princes came over to their stall, especially because of the silent 4th prince behind them, who was dressed in black and light purple (outfit of the picnic lunch in ep.4) who seemed to be staring intensely at them. The younger princes would look over the merchandise and were fondly arguing back and forth about which was the best or worthy to be a percent for their new sister-in-law, or as the 14th called her Noonim. If the younger princes were so happily searching for gifts for her, the 4th prince's bride must not be so bad or ambitious as the rumors made her out to be. The stall owners thought that the 4th prince was there to offer opinions on the gifts being considered, as only time he spoke was either to reject a gift or offer a nod in approval. It seems that at least the 4th prince seemed to care for his bride, more than the other royal husbands as they were the type of people to send servants to purchase their gifts rather than set out to the market themselves. Eventually the royal brothers had paid a visit to all the street side stalls before they headed towards the more upper class stores. According to the stories that were told afterwards, those wealthy merchants had a very unique experience.

At the tailor that focused on men's hanbok, the tailors were shocked. The younger princes had the 4th prince stand up on the pedestal, and had been told not to move by his younger brothers, before the younger princes spread throughout the store, picking out fabrics. Again and again, the younger brothers brought fabrics to see how it will look on their Hyungnim, if it looked good, it was put in the acceptable pile. Then once there was more than 20 fabrics selected by the younger princes, now they went out to pick the accompanying fabrics and the style of hanbok. Throughout it all, the 4th prince the supposedly cruel prince simply stood still and let his younger brothers pick his new outfits. The tailor was amazed that the prince did not even protest when he was constantly having to pose with different fabrics pressed against him. The tailor had witnessed even the gentlest man grow frustrated when being a mannequin for their fitting. But it seems that the 4th prince was a good brother who did not mind his little brothers having fun with him, and acting informal with him. Once all the fabrics was selected, it was time for measurements but the tailor did not have to do that task he was dreading, as the 4th prince had brought with him, a hanbok and a sash that were of his size. When the total was ranged up, the tailor was so happy as just this order will be enough for his family to survive three months maybe even more, what with over 20 hanboks being ordered. The tailor was even promised extra silver if he did fast work and had all of it ready by the royal wedding, whenever that date was, apparently the Astronomer would be deciding on the date tomorrow. Once the princes have left, the merchant decided to work all night if he had to finish the pending orders so that he could get started on the 4th prince's clothes.

At the tailoress, the princes were a bit different. This time, all of the princes were looking around the shop, and they used one of the empty tables to set all the fabrics they were interested in down. Then the princes start to pair together fabrics. The people in the shop, both the customers and the employees, could hear the frequent arguments between the brothers on the colour choices or what kind of fabrics would look the best on her. People were listening to get any hint of the identity of the 4th Prince's bride but all they heard was Hyungsu-nim or Noonim, even the 4th Prince simply said 'that person'. But there was no mistaking how much all of the princes cared about their future family member, the fact that they were even in the store shopping for her themselves were proof of that. The woman around them made sure that their jealousy was not shown, though what woman will not wish to be cared so deeply by her future family. Evident by the lady's future in-laws personally going out to shop for her. Once again, the final order had more than 20 outfits, though the style of the hanbok and the designs were left up to the tailoress, and they were also promised extra silver if all of the order was done before the royal wedding.

The last shop for the royal brothers that day was a store that only sold accessories. There it was chaotic, all the princes went around the store, picking out all the hairpins, hair ornaments, rings, and earring that they thought pretty or they thought that the mysterious bride will like and they purchased all of them. They had the shop owners put all of it proper boxes for each accessories then making sure to wrap the boxes together with silk. Then carrying their purchases in their hands, all of the princes walk towards the palace together. The brothers were actually talking comfortably with each other, even the 4th prince who was being teased by his younger brothers. It seems they were wrong about the 4th prince. He was not that cruel as rumors said. He cares about his brothers, let them tease him without retaliation, and seemed to really care about his bride being adored in only the finest things that he purchased himself.

 **Hae Soo**

She just dropped down to her bed in exhaustion. If yesterday had been relatively peaceful, today it was chaotic. Unni was determined that Soo will be ready to be a bride. Unni had made her go over lessons such as flower arrangement, calligraphy, classics, and etiquettes all morning. Then in the afternoon, she was used as a doll. Merchants have came to the residence and Unni set about getting her an entire new wardrobe that will be appropriate of her status as a future member of the royal family, though that part was still a secret. Underclothes, fancy clothes for special occasions, clothes to be worn before the King, travelling clothes and many more. She had to stand in place in silence as she was being used as a doll till her Unni and the tailoress was satisfied.

Then there was Chae-ryung who burst in the room bringing with her news or gossips. The market of Songak was bursting today.

"Lady Hae, Agasshi, there was a royal announcement. The 4th Prince is getting married." When they had asked who he was marrying, Chae ryung did not know as apparently the bride's identity had not been revealed. Then soon after, Chae Ryung came back with another news. "The 4th prince is apparently getting married to an orphaned noble. The rumours of the bride planning on a divorce died down when that fact was revealed." She remembered how irritated she was when she heard that. The people thought that the 4th's bride was marrying to get connections then divorce him because of how ugly he supposedly was. Didn't these people have eyes, her prince was handsome and strong. Sure he could be cruel but he was mainly gentle and cute like a baby wolf. Once it was the afternoon, Chae Ryung brought constant updates from the market, the merchants in the room were very interested in that information.

"The princes have arrived at the market. The 10th, 13th, and the 14th prince but the 4th prince are there with them. It seems like they are out shopping for the 4th's bride." Well she wonder what gifts she will get. And she was glad that So-nim was with Jungie-nim, she hoped that the brothers will get along this time.

"The princes are at the tailors. The 4th Prince is standing still and just letting his brothers choose his clothes." That made Soo feel a little better, at least the prince was in same situation as her if he was being used as a doll. Besides it promised to be an amusing sight when the 4th will have to wear bright coloured robes, because what else will the younger princes choose.

"The princes are buying clothes for the mysterious bride. They were heard arguing at the shop over what colour and fabric will suit the lady. Everyone is saying how lucky the lady is that her future husband and his brothers want to shop for her clothes." Soo could feel the warmth of love and care even far away. The princes really cared about her. And she cared about them in return. While she knew that she could not change everyone to be kind, she had learnt that through those painful times of her past, she can enjoy her present and try to be an understanding bridges between the princes, so the tragic distant relationships will not occur again.

Once the clothes were purchased, Soo finally had a break, so she decided that she needed a girl talk time. So she decided to do that with Unni. Complaining to her about how she did not like palace rules, but she still can live with that if she could live with the 4th prince. Or how she hated his reckless side and she wished that she will never have to see him wounded if she could. Unni had patiently listening and in return offered her advices, which in her case boiled down to serve the prince well, and take care of him. To try not to cause trouble, but never change into a person that she did not want to be.

Strangely, she had not seen the 8th prince or the Princess all day. Though it seemed like both of them had went to the palace. Though since there has been no visits from the Princess, she had not find out that it was Soo that was the bride of the 4th prince. The 8th Prince maybe dealing with court matters. Rather than worrying about them, Soo had to sleep. Tomorrow she will be visiting the palace for the first time in this lifetime. The King had requested a secret audience with his future daughter-in-law, and the news of her marriage had to be given to Queen Hwangbo. And if the princes find her there, which was very likely, she could maybe visit Damiwon and see Court Lady Oh. Then she could finally see the new private compound of the 4th Prince, where she will be living after she married. Closing her eyes, Soo wished for happy dreams to visit her Prince tonight and wish for her to see her wolf prince in her dreams today.


	21. Father-in-Law

**Hae Soo**

This time it was different. Before the palace was a place of wonder and mystery. All she had seen were the beautiful sights. She did not even taste the bitterness of it till she actually met the two queens. Now, even before she took a step inside the palace grounds, she knew the truth. That the palace was a suffocating place. A beautiful place, but so damaging to the human soul that everyone had an hidden illness. She had been locked in this cage but it was also in the cage that she found her life.

The person that could bring her to life even from the most coldest place, and she had the power to do the same to him, or at least she will try her hardest to. But the way that could hurt each other was perhaps the most damaging thing that they could do to each other. But she believed that they have learnt, she had certainly learnt, that she and him, both of them were just empty shells without each other. And this time, in this time, she will be different, because secrets and lies will no longer cause them to hurt each other, they know the reality of what it is like without the other and they will never want to repeat that.

With each step that Soo took into the palace grounds, she made a silent vow. To never forget who she was. To be open-minded and understand him, even if it may be hard to forgive some of his actions. To work together with him. To get the best revenge possible on all the people that had hurt them, by being the most happiest married couple in this palace.

As she kept on silently making her promises, Soo noticed that they had arrived. One of the many tea rooms in the palace, but one that was used exclusively by the queens. She silently straighten her back and held her head up higher. So what if the women she would meet now were a pair of vipers, she had survived serving King Jeongjong while nursing a broken heart. Besides, she will have what these women never gave, and she felt sorry for that, the pleasure and joy of being truly loved by her partner.

The scene inside the tea room was the same. The queens stabbing each other with carefully hidden words before the prince's entrance. She silently gave her bows to the queen, and just stood back while the 8th Prince and her Unni was conversing with the queens. When Unni silently ask her to come forward she did just that. She knew that this was the moment they would be announcing her engaged status, and that she will soon be married. Though she still did not know if Unni will tell them who she will be marrying. As Unni announced that her sixth cousin was soon to be married, Soo paid close attention to the queens.

Queen Yoo was definitely dismissive, while Queen Hwangbo did seem to care a little bit. Well it did not matter, she knew that she will never be liked by her mother-in-law, and she did hated this woman who had been blessed with three beautiful sons, but all she did was cause them to suffer because of her greed. After bowing to the two queens after receiving their congratulations, dismissing the remark that at least now she will learn her place that were given to her by both the queens, Soo exit the room leaving the Prince and Unni with the queens.

The moment she stepped outside of the room, there was a royal attendant waiting to lead her towards her meeting with the King. The meeting that she was truly nervous about. Last time, she saw him, he was on his last breaths, and had entrusted in her, the future of Goryeo in a way. Now, she will meet King Taejo, not only as a king, the father of the princes, but also as her future father-in-law. She knew that the King had numerous daughters-in-law, but she knew that the King truly had no one that cared about him. At least in a way a daughter should towards a father. She had not told the 4th prince, but she plans on finding the man that Oh Sanggung had loved in this King, because she suspect that general would be just like the 4th prince. And she wanted to know a little about a father's love, which even Go Ha Jin didn't receive.

Instead of the official court room, Soo was being led to another exclusive tea room on the complete opposite side of the court. The King was determined to keep this meeting a secret. But she will love to actually see the King in a place that was not a palace court or his deathbed. She quickly fix her clothing, before allowing the attendants at the door to open the door. As the door opened, she took a step into the room where she will be meeting King Taejo.

 **The King**

It was curiosity that led to him making arrangement for a secret meeting with this child. A child that had dared to harm a prince's face, but also drink poison willingly for the royal family, and who somehow got his most complicated child, So, to talk back to the King in order to gain permission to marry her. This mysterious child even before he meets her, will become a part of the royal family because of his decree. He will not take a risk like that thus this meeting. With only him, and that child in a secluded corner of the palace.

He looks up as he hears the doors opening, and get a look at this child. She does not look strong, instead she looks fragile. Dressed in a relatively simple hanbok of yellow and blue, her hair was open and only the sight of the braid on her head will give the indication that she was a noble.

"Greetings to the King. Hae Soo of Hong Ha Jin Hae clan greets the Emperor." She spoke well for sure. Good posture as well. As he got a good look at her face. He knew that he was wrong about one thing. This child was not weak. In her eyes, you could see a hidden strength, so she will not be one of the completely submissive woman. Gesturing with his eyes at the cushion placed in front of him, he silently watch the girl sit down in front of him. All of her actions were graceful and fluent like she was used to moving her body in a manner that showed silent strength but also look harmless. Perhaps because she had no real protection except for her ill cousin.

"You are the child that hit Prince Eun in the face."

"Ye, Pyeha. Unfortunately, I was the one." Even the way, she bowed her head showed that she was comfortable in her skin.

"You also drank the poison for the princes. Why?" The girl lifts her head, and actually dares to stare right into the his face as she replies.

"Because all of the princes were innocents who were being harmed. And I could not let anyone die if I could help."

"What if that person was going to die anyway? Then what would you do?"

"Unless that person has committed a serious crime, or were in a battle and chose to participate with their own will, I do not condemn killing. Sadly I know that this world is not like that. But I like to think that a world without wars may be created someday." A peace-loving child who was also knew the reality of the world. What a contradiction but it was refreshing to hear an honest answer, and he could tell there were no hidden motives behind it. Without knowing it, he smiles at the child in front of her and finally partake in the tea that had been served to him. The child after seeing him start of his tea, also reach out and sip the tea in front of her.

"If you love peace, why did you accept the 4th as your future husband? I know that my son asked you before he came to ask me for permission." The girl set down her cup, then and suddenly in front of him instead of a meek young girl, there seems to be a more confident adult woman.

"Pyeha, there is only one reason. Because I love that person. All of his scars, all of his masks, all of his flaws, and I wish to live with him. I know that there is a dangerous side of him, I have witnessed it but I cannot love him any less. I dare to think it is same for you Pyeha. No matter what you behave like, I know that you care for your children." This child. This child was just like So, even if they behaved differently or seemed to be so different, that insightfulness and that direct manner of speech, it reminded him of his 4th son when he was really young.

"You said that you love my son. But can you survive in this palace?" This child seemed to be able to put a person at ease and make them care for her, if they were willing. The child suddenly smiled brightly and it was like seeing the moon light up the night sky.

"4th Prince once said that palace is a place that everyone is alone. But I think all of us are human, there are good and evil, but we are still a person. And I know that I will not be alone, we both made a vow the day he proposed that we will not lie to each other, will be there for each other. Besides I am stronger and smarter than I look, even if I dislike it I will follow the palace rules."

"You are a smart child." All that he could really say as he started at the child in front of him. He could see that while this child will never be a snake, but she will be able to hold her ground against them. Even if people will think that his son had made a disastrous marriage, his 4th son was going to be wed to a hidden treasure. His future wife loves him, and also seemed to be strong enough to handle the cruel and cold palace.

Even he was surprised by the choice that his son took on his marriage, but he was glad that at least his daughter-in-law was not greedy. All this child seem to want for to live together with her son and based on what he could see, her presence had improve brotherly relationships and more and more of the princes were supporting the Crown Prince following the 4th.

"Pyeha, I have a request." Now, he was curious. Just what kind of request this child will have, he decides to listen to it, whether he will grant it or not will be another matter.

"After the marriage, when I am living in the palace, may I visit you often?" The child wants to visit him? Why? Unless she wanted to have an hand in palace politics? "It is not because I wanted to converse politics. I personally hate politics since I was young. I knew it was necessary thing but I hated the ugly side of it for so long. I only want to visit the King for a simple conversation. I made lots of mistakes in the past and I never seemed to learn from it. But I learnt that the way to deal with it is honesty. Honesty and talking to someone. Pyeha is someone whom the people call a wise man. I only wish to have the permission to come to you and talk to you. I know that Pyeha worries over the entire nation, so I simply wish you to have a chance to relax, and for me to have someone to vent to." The child smiled and he was reminded of a small adorable pup. He could feel himself smiling once again.

How strange that in this single encounter with this child, he had already smiled more times than he could ever remember doing in a single day. Seeing nothing wrong with the request, he said that he gave her permission. Then in front of her, the child seems to change. From the graceful and courteous lady to a more happier form.

"Thank you for your grace, Pyeha. Then for the sake of honesty, I would like to share one amusing observation and one single complaint." The child now seemed to be excited, smiling widely and even had started to talk less formally.

"What observation and complaint?" He was truly curious as to just what complaint she already had, and actually dare to speak to the King about it. The child smiled even more widely to tell him, she actually leans forward in her cushion as if she was telling a secret.

"Pyeha and 4th Hwanjanim make the same face when drinking fruit tea. You both like tea from plants not fruits. But you do not want to let anyone know your favourites that easily so you drink it anyways, but you always hesitate just a small bit before drinking a sip, and immediately try to cover the taste with a sweet. I'm correct, right Pyeha?" Stunned all he could do was look at the child in surprise. This child had a figured out a reasoning for his habit in a single meeting. Staring intensely at the child who still seemed to be waiting for an acknowledgement that she was right, he replied.

"The 4th does not like fruit tea?"

"There another similar thing, you both change the subject when you don't want to talk about something. Don't worry Pyeha, I do the same thing sometimes, and this will be a secret between us."

"You are a smart and insightful child." That was all he could say.

"Now onto my complaint. Pyeha, soon I will be your daughter-in-law, and you will both be my King and my father-in-law. But you haven't called me by my name yet. Please just call me Soo. No need for complicated title. I will visit you like I would visit my father-in-law, and please accept my visits like that of a daughter-in-law. And you have to promise to tell me stories. I wish to all about the troubles that the princes got into especially the 4th. He is always scolding me about getting me in some trouble. I need to have a defence ready. I really hate to lose." Without realizing it, he had started laughing. Not a humourless one or a forced one but a genuine laugh.

This child, no Hae Soo, Wang Geon's future daughter-in-law was adorable. She just wanted someone to vent out her frustrations to, and also gain things to win a simple argument against his son. He could not wait till this child was in the palace. Just what kind of changes she will be bring to this place, and also what kind of conversation the child will have with him. Even if he was the King, it looks like with this child, he will actually be a father-in-law based on their interactions than just relations.


	22. Pavilion

**Hae Soo**

After her tea time with the King, Soo was really happy. She got a smile and a laugh out of the old King. And she will visit the King often, she will need something to do so she will not be bored. She will not wait around doing nothing. She was meant to be moving her body and that is what she will do. And actually getting to complain to the King about her troubles will let her release her stress. The royal doctor in the past timeline said that it was built up frustration that lead to her heart disease, well all she knew was that the way to escape stress was learning how to deal with it. And laughter was the best medicine. Then she will go about laughing as much as she could.

When she looked ahead, she realize that she was at the lotus pond, so close to Damiwon. Her feet had automatically led her here. Since she was so close, no way was she going to pass the chance, so she climbed up the hill towards Damiwon. The moment she entered the gardens, she could hear laughter. Following the sound, she arrived at the pavilion where the princes were having tea and desserts.

With them the Princess and Unni was there also. The 10th prince and 14th prince were having an argument and everyone was laughing at them. Without realizing it, she was climbing up the steps of the pavilion, and the first to notice her standing on the steps was the Crown Prince.

"Lady Hae Soo, you were here as well."

"My greetings to the Princes and Princess" Soo bowed her head before looking back up again. Her presence brought an end to the antics of the 10th and the 14th for a moment, before suddenly they were in front of her. Now asking her who was right.

"Hwanjanim, Hwanjanim. STOP." When the two brothers stopped trying to talk over each other. Soo sighed, these two, really just how old were they? "Now, 10th Prince, 14th Prince, tell me what you were saying one by one. First, 10th Prince."

"Soo-ya, Soo-ya, I was telling Jung-ah that there is no need for me to read books or the sword I will be fine, why would I need to battle."

"But, Noonim. Eunnie-Hyungnim can't even do a single sword strike properly. He can fight with his hands, but he is hopeless. I don't like books either so I agree about that, but why not martial arts?"

"Hwangjanim, you both need both books and swords." Soo smiled at the pouting princes, gosh she forgot how cute the young princes were. "Think of this Eunnie-nim, what if no one was around you and you were surrounded by thugs, how will you save yourself? Now for books. I don't like them either but suppose I decide to give you a puzzle to find a special gift, how will you solve the puzzle by yourself, without asking your brothers for help?" As the princes seem to be thinking over what she said, she considered it a victory.

"Why are you at the palace? I don't think this is a place for you?" Well, the Princess strikes again. She was sitting near where Soo was standing, and she hadn't noticed that everyone in the pavilion had gone quiet and had been listening to her talk. With a soft smile, hopefully that hid her hate, she replied.

"I accompanied the 8th prince and Unni as they went to visit the Queen. We had to inform the Queen about my marriage."

"Right, I forgot about that. Your marriage to that unknown man that only wrote you a poem. Have you informed the princes about it?" The Princess had now stood up, and was in front of her. The two princes have gone back to their seat.

"Yes, I informed them yesterday." She was not going to let this snake win.

"Well, this will likely be the one and only visit to the palace grounds you will take, so enjoy yourself." The Princess quietly told her before she turned to take her leave from the tea time with her siblings with a big smile. Soo bowed when she passed by her. She really could not wait till their situation was reversed. She was not usually spiteful, but for once, she will wait for the day that the Princess had to bow to her.

"Soo-ya, since you are here. Let's go together so you can meet Jumong. So-Hyungnim is going there to set his wedding date then I will show you around the palace." That was Eunnie-nim, and soon Baek Ah-nim and Jungie-nim had added to his invitation. Smiling widely, she happily accepted the invitation. They had gave her an excuse as to why she was going to be with the 4th Prince. She was actually beginning to enjoy being the "Mysterious Bride of 4th Prince", it was like a hidden spy mission.

 **Wang So**

He had already known that Soo was on the palace grounds, but still it could not compared to how happy he was when he saw her. Dressed in one of her many bright hanboks of yellow and blue, she really seem to love blue so he had made sure to pick that colour for her hanboks that they had ordered yesterday. Wang So knew that Lady Hae was also having many hanboks made for Soo but he wanted her to have lots of options. Besides he look forward to seeing Soo dressed in clothes that he had bought for her.

The sight of her scolding his brothers made him wonder if that was how she was going to be as a mother to his children. Kind but firm. He could easily replace his younger brothers with images of his and her children. With the image of Seol and her, the wish that never came true. He had many dreams that he wanted to achieve with her in this new life, and he plan on completing each one of them.

He knew that Yeoh Hwa was displeased. From that he learnt, the King was now looking for a husband for her, somewhere far from Songak, which was exact opposite of what Yeoh Hwa wanted. She had wanted to marry him for a long time, he had never known that till he saw those vii-di-o-su in that room, but he will never marry her again.

Even if he was across the pavilion, he could see the tense atmosphere between the two women in front of him. But his Soo was strong, she was stronger and fearless than before so he knew that she could handle the Princess. But even he could not wait till the day that Yeoh Hwa will have to give her respect to Hae Soo. Not Soo bowing all the time to that cold women.

Perhaps one of the best changes about having his younger brothers knew the identity of his "Mysterious Bride" as the citizens seemed to call his Hae Soo, they could invite her to a meeting about their marriage without drawing any suspicions. Right after this tea time, and when everyone else that did not know left the premises, he can finally talk with his lover. As he saw Wook's face, he could see the displeasure on his face. Wook already had feelings for her and he did not want Soo to be married but what could he do when she was just a relative to him through his wife in the eyes of the people.

Wang So was not a good man, he was human and he wanted to bring pain to those who caused him and his love to leave each other. He knew that he was also at fault, but it did not change the fact that Hwangbo siblings were behind many of the pains that they had went through. Soo had told him that the best revenge was not even thinking about them, or doing something more successfully than them. Soo had told him on that day at the prayer stones, that the best revenge she could think of was to live more happily and love more deeply than anyone will ever love inside this palace. And that was not something that So had a problem with. He had made a vow to himself before his soul travelled that if he was given the chance, he will love Soo and protect her so much that even the heavens will be envy his love for his person.


	23. Choosing a Date

**Wang So**

The moment that there were no signs of anyone that did not know the truth, So stood up from where his table, and made his way to where Soo was standing with Eun, Jung and Baek-Ah. He could hear the Crown Prince walking behind him, but he was focused on only Soo.

"Soo-ya." The moment she heard his voice, she turned to her and smiled as she bows her head in greeting then made her way towards him.

"Hwangjanim, were you doing well? Take your medicine and rest your body?" Just like Soo that her lectures starts the moment they meet. Smiling, he offers her, his arm and the moment she takes it, he starts to walk. His brothers were surrounding the two of them on either side so all anyone will see will be a group made up of the princes walking together.

"Kure, I am well. What about you? Your knees is it healed? Ji Mong said that the doctor did not say anything was wrong." He could see her pouting slightly, but she lifts her head up high and replies back to him.

"I am perfectly fine. The doctor just told me to be careful, and not to do anything that involve running for a while. And I have not ran since then. I may have walked but I have not ran. What about you? Did you really follow all the direction of the doctor?" Now she was looking at him, and he knew that he did ignore the doctor's warning, but she did not need to worry so he simply nodded.

"Hyungnim, you are lying. Soo-ya, hyungnim just lied."

How could he forget that his brothers with such a big mouth was with him. Now Soo had turned to Eun-ah and he was going to tell her for sure. He knew that her lectures were going to get worse so if he wants to avoid that, he had to confess and apologize. He did not want Soo to be upset but inevitable. Bracing himself for her anger, he decides to confess.

"I didn't lie, Eun-ah. Soo-ya, I did take my medicine and rest. I'm sorry but I did a bit of drinking after that day in the forest with Jung-ah and then had a cup of alcohol when the Crown Prince served it to me in congratulations. That's it." At this point, all of them had stopped walking and was just staring at Soo. So knew no one wanted her to be upset, and her being angry at them was something that Eun and Jung especially didn't want. Soo seems to stare at him and Jung for another moment, before she suddenly smiled.

"4th Hwanjanim, I trust that you only drank a little. But if you did get drunk then I think that would have been enough of a punishment. I can trust your brothers to keep you in check. But please remember that if I have to be careful about my health, it is the same for you." Then Soo grabbed his arm again and now start to pull him as she walked ahead. "Please hurry up, don't we have to find out about our wedding date. We shouldn't keep Astronomer Choi Ji Mong waiting." Smiling and with a sigh of relief, he starts to catch up to Soo and could hear his brothers coming up behind him. He knew that his brothers will tease him mercilessly about how easily he had apologized but he did not want such a small thing coming back to hurt them later.

 **Hae Soo**

This feeling of anticipation, nervousness, and excitement was so special to her. Waiting patiently for their wedding date to be decided. She and her prince stood side-by-side as they watch the Astronomer move around his workplace. Even the princes around them were waiting in silence. But she was starting to get worried. Ji Mong has been working for close to an hour but he still could not seem to find a date. Then suddenly she hears curses. Wow. She never knew that the Astronomer could swear but really those were some creative curses. Looking around all of the princes were staring at the Astronomer in confusion and awe. Just what was going on?

"Ji Mong, is there a problem?" Finally the Crown Prince asks. She was glad it was him rather than her prince because he would have threaten Ji Mong with bodily harm. Ji Mong looks up to the group of people standing in front of him, her and the princes, then he just sigh before replying.

"Yes there is a problem. There are too many dates. There are too many dates that could be the wedding date for the 4th prince and Lady Soo. Any day when the a moon is not new or complete are perfect according to both of their birth dates. I tried to narrow it down but it is impossible. I will require more information from both of you." More time meaning more waiting. She did not really want that.

"Ji Mong….could you get it done faster? The King is expecting the date to be chosen today." Well, at least Wang So-nim did not threaten him with harm if he did not speed up.

"Well, if you say so.." then Ji Mong look around at all the people gathered in his room and he seemed to have come to a decision. "If you want the date today, all of the princes and Lady Soo will have to help me. Is that alright with you?"

"Whatever it is, we will do it." Since it was the Crown Prince that said it, it meant all of them will do it. Though Soo like to think that all of them would have done it regardless.

"Good, then I require this. 4th prince and Lady Soo, please take a seat at the main table over there on the opposite side of the table. Crown Prince, if you could help me record down their answers to the questions I will ask. While the younger princes, please bring all the charts on my desk to that big table and spread it."

Soo felt her prince taking her hand and she walks down the stairs together to the middle floor where the large table under where the airplane was. Wang So-nim was be careful to not go so fast on the stairs. It seems that he will always be careful about her knees. He could be so adorable sometimes.

 **The room with the wooden airplane**

At the head of the table seating while facing each other was the engaged couple. Bursting around them were the younger brothers of the groom, carefully spreading charts all over the table. Sitting at the head of the table was the Crown Prince who had two sheets in front of him, ready to start writing. On his left, stood the Royal Astronomer, who when he had checked that everyone in place like he had requested began to speak.

"The process is simple. I will ask a single question and I require a one word answer from both the 4th prince and Lady Soo. Crown Prince please write down their answers. Based on their answers, I will tell the young princes which charts I need or which ones I do not need. Please take those charts away."

"But...Ji Mong there are over a hundred papers."

"Ye, 10th Hwanjanim, that is why there are three princes. Are you all ready?" Seeing that all of them did not have a real choice in the manner. They nodded. "Then, I will begin."

J: Year of birth

WS: Year of the Rooster

HS: Year of the Monkey

J:Season

WS: Spring

HS: Fall

"Hwangjanim, please take away all of the charts that deal with either spring or fall"

J: Element

WS: Fire

HS: Water

"Hwanjanim, take all of the charts of those that do not have winter away."

J: Flower

WS: Lotus

HS: Peony

J: Snow or Rain

WS: Snow

HS: Snow

J: Animal

WS: Butterfly

HS: Wolf

"take those that does not mention red, white, or wind away."

J: Warm or Cold

WS: Warm

HS: Warm

"Thank you 4th Prince and Lady Soo, that is all. Crown Prince if I could see the paper," taking the paper in hand, the Astronomer went around the table where the remaining charts were laid.

"Rooster and Monkey meaning nature so a day with limited light will not do. Summer or winter as they lie in between spring and fall, however fire and water play a more bigger part in winter thus it has to be in winter," as he talks the astronomer were throwing away charts behind him or pulling them near him. "Peony and lotus means that it will have to be during the early morning or afternoon, but it cannot be near the end of the moon cycle as it is more bloody there. And both of the animals require wind thus it has to be a day that is likely to have wind."

As the Astronomer talked the number of charts decreased in his hands before finally there was only one. Taking the chart with him, the astronomer got his brush ready and then consulting the chart, he wrote the date down on three different papers. Folding the papers carefully with a coloured red paper, the astronomer stood and walk towards the side of the room, where all of the princes and the lady were gather.

"Congratulations, 4th Prince and Lady Soo. Your wedding date has been set for the midday on the night of the half-moon in this upcoming moon cycle. Thus you both have about a week to prepare for your wedding. Here is the one to give to your clan, here is for 4th prince, and I will take the date personally to the King. Then, I will take my leave, your highnesses." With a bow, Ji Mong exits the room, but not before hearing the excited voice of Lady Soo talking about how she is getting married in a week.


	24. Countdown

_D-7_

 **Wang So**

The moment he walks out of his room and enter the courtyard, he was treated to a strange sight. All of the servants and slaves of his private residence were gathered at the courtyard and were standing in lines. At the very front was Min Soo and Jae Hee, the two senior servants who were in charge of the rest of the servants. The moment they noticed him standing on the step into the courtyard, everyone even the little children of the slaves turn towards him and bowed down.

"4th Hwanjanim, congratulations on your marriage to Lady Hae Soo." He blinked in surprise. So many people, that had only been under him for less than a month, were congratulating him. Smiling he thanked them all for their wishes. Then Jae Hee and Min Soo both steps forward a little before talking in unison, "4th Hwangjanim, we, your private servants , have a request to make of you"

"What request?" He had no idea what kind of request they wanted? That too all of them?

"We wish to give a warm welcome to Lady Hae Soo when she enters this household as a bride. Therefore we wish for you to tell us what we can do to give her comfort as she adjusts to her new life." Of course it was Soo. Only she could inspire such care and loyalty from people after just a single meeting.

"If all of you truly wants to," and when everyone nods their head, Wang So smiles then he walks and take a seat on the straw bed in the courtyard. "Come I will tell you want I think you can to do as a surprise for her. I am sure she will be overjoyed. Also don't call her Hae-buin or Lady Hae, that is her cousin, call her Soo-buin or Lady Soo. That will be a nice change for her from being called Agashhi all the time." Then once everyone from the little children to the senior servants have gathered around him, So starts to talk to them about the surprise.

Soo and him, they had too many sad memories between them and not a lot of happy one so all they can now do is make happy ones. He also hopes that this new set of servants, many of them the younger version of his most loyal servants in the past life, will truly be loyal to them and will not betray him or his Soo.

 **Hae Soo**

From the moment she woke up. Soo was surrounded by chaos. Usually a royal wedding have at least close to a month of preparations, but in their case, all of it had to be done in a week. Right after breakfast, it was to the markets in order to obtain all the items necessary for her life as a prince's wife. Then after Soo came back from the market, Hae clan leaders were there and this time, they brought along a selection of Hae servants from which she could choose the ones to take to her new residence.

She hated selection, because she did not want to let anyone be sad, but she had to learn to do the hard thing. Besides she was saving those unqualified from the temper of her future husband. While he was not a man to physically harm a slave or servant unless they had committed a serious crime, it did not mean that he could not be cutting with his direct remarks or his angry looks. Anyone that could not even speak up in front of her will suffocate in the palace. Also the ones that were obviously wishing to go to the palace because of their greed that she could detect that was not just a wish to have a better life, she did not select them. She never wanted to deal with a spy situation ever again. Just once was enough. In the end, out of the twenty possible servants, Soo only selected five. Two of them knew hair, one of the girls knew her sweets, another one knew dresses and the last one had a bit of make-up skills, nothing compared to hers but enough that if needed to she could trust the girl to get the job done.

"Soo-ya, are you going to bring Chae-ryung with you?" at the sound of her Unni she turned from where she had been sitting down while getting to know her new maids better. She stood up from her seat and went towards her Unni so she could guide her into the room. Once Unni was comfortable, she asked her about Chae-Ryung again.

"Unni, don't you think it will be best for Chae-Ryung to be here. At least she knows everyone here. At the palace, she will be one of the lower ranks, though she is my hand-maiden, I don't want her to suffer." That was the truth, she did not want Chae Ryung to suffer and once again anger the 4th prince because of her love for the 9th prince.

"She will have a hard life. But Soo-ya, at least she knows her mistress, and I knew that she would love to be with you. And I will feel relieved that she is with you so she can take care of you." No matter how much she wanted to say no, it was impossible to deny her Unni. So she decide to take Chae Ryung with her to the palace. Now how was she going to tell her Prince about this?

 _D-6_

 **The 3 Young Princes**

Everywhere the princes went in the palace, there were large movements from many people. The wedding preparations that usually took a month now had to be done in a week. Especially as this will be the first wedding of an unmarried prince, not a second or third marriage. The kitchens were busy preparing for the feast, Damiwon court ladies were busy preparing the ladies for the large social event and also starting to prepare the sweets and tea services, the palace attendants were preparing the courtyard close to the palace door for the wedding ceremony, then another courtyard for the banquet afterwards. All the young princes could do was look at the chaos and stay out of the way of the busy servants.

But they had a bigger dilemma on their mind. What to give as a gift for the couple? Things that they brought at the market was mainly for Soo, but what could they gift their Hyungnim? Books? A sword scabbard? Silver? Mask? Really what could they give him?

They had learnt that the Crown Prince had already purchased his gift for them, and Jung had heard that his eldest brother Yo was only attending the wedding because of duty and will most likely not gift the couple anything meaningful. The 8th Prince somehow seemed to have not even thought about buying a gift yet, when they had asked him which was strange as Wook-Hyungnim had always been the one that told them to not be so harsh on So-Hyungnim. The 9th Prince will of course give silver so they were out of people to ask for opinions. Even Jumong apparently had his gifts already ready, and sadly did not give them any ideas for their gifts.

So here there were walking around aimlessly thinking of something to gift their 4th brother, when they heard their 4th brother calling them from behind. Turning around to where the voice came, they saw that his 4th brother was walking towards them, and walking directly behind the 4th prince was one of the palace tailor and his assistants.

"Eun-ah, Baek Ah-ya, Jung-ah. Here is a letter for Soo. Give it to her for me, and get her reply, apparently I will not be able to leave the palace till my wedding day to make sure I do not come in contact with ill spirits," their brother rolled his eyes at that statement but still gave them a tiny uplift of his lips before thrusting what looked like three letters to the 10th Prince's hands, then quickly went back towards where the royal tailor was waiting for him.

"I think Hyungnim's wedding hanbok has not been prepared yet, that's why the tailor is in such a hurry. Well, whatever it is, we can now go out of the palace, I am sure some ideas will come to us as we walk towards the market, if not we can always indirectly ask Soo if she knows what Hyungnim likes."

"I guess Baek Ah is right, let's go Jung-ah, Baek Ah-ya. Let's go see Soo."

 **Hae Soo**

Right in middle of a meeting with her Hae clan elders, there was an announcement at the door that the young princes have come to see her. Seeing no harm and curious as to why they were here, she let the princes enter the room, and stood up to greet the princes as they enter the room.

"Welcome, Hwanjanim."

"Soo-ya"

"Noonim"

"Soo-ya"

She smiled at all the princes before inviting them to sit at the table. As the princes have met her uncles before there was no need for introductions. She called for more tea and snacks before turning her attention back to the princes who were sitting quietly not talking to her uncles.

"Hwangjanim, did you come here for anything special?"

"Well, we were going to come over either today or tomorrow, but we all received letters for you from So-Hyungnim." Eunnie-nim handed her to her three separate folded papers.

"Apparently he is forbidden from living the palace till the wedding date, Noonim. Hyung definetely wanted to come but he could not." Jungie-nim really had changed, now he was protecting his brother, instead of trying to bring him pain. She was glad for that both the 14th prince and the 4th price deserved to be happy and be brothers not enemies.

"And he made sure to let us know that he can't wait till he see you again. Also we will stay here till we get your reply. I think we will be playing messenger for a while between you two, but at least we will get to see you often." That was Beak Ah-nim who usually gave her intel without much hesitation.

Since there were all waiting for a reply letter it she seems like she will have to read the letters and write the replies quickly. But opening their correspondents was not something she felt comfortable doing it in front of her uncles. When she glanced over at them, her uncles were starting anxiously at her letters. Maybe the 4th Prince had made too much of an intimidating impression when he went over to the Hae compound. But her uncle will never tell, another thing to ask her prince. Resigned, she opens the letters and starts to read. As always his letters was direct, the way the prince preferred. Since it won't take long to reply, she took out some paper and ink, and just start writing her replies right there. The princes can entertain her uncles in the meantime.

"Soo-ya, we have a question." Looking up just as she was putting the last word on her letter, there now was three very-nervous looking princes in front of her.

"Yes, what's the question?" She asked them as she fold the three separate letters.

"Noonim, we want to give Hyungnim a really good gift. Because we never gave him a gift before we don't know what to get."

"But it has to be something that we can get quickly."

"And you have to keep it a secret Soo-ya that you helped us." Words could not describe how happy she was that her prince now had his brothers with him that cared enough to get him gifts, , it was not just the 4th prince and 13th prince anymore. Smiling brightly at the princes in front of her, she hands the letters to Baek Ah-nim before replying to them.

"I know that 4th Prince will love anything that you give him. I do know that your Hyungnim loves trees the most. Actually why don't you all give parts of a big gift together?" Having an idea, she makes her way to where the princes were, as she remove the chain on her neck. Maybe the princes could be the keepers for their wedding rings, because it will not be long before she will have to public bathe and she cannot have the rings, made of such expensive unknown materials, at least in Goryeo, found in her belonging. "Hwangjanim, come close. I have a favor to ask you and maybe it will help you get an idea for your gifts."

As the princes lean in closer, she look towards her uncles, who seemed to be trying to take a peek at the 4th prince's letter. Well whatever happened in that visit to Hae's hometown, it had made both of her uncles really nervous about the 4th prince. Well, she will eventually find out what had happened, but while her uncles were distracted she could sneak the rings out. While also solving the matter at hand of gifts for Prince Wang So.

 **Wang So**

He did not remember wedding preparations being this tedious. But then again, both times that he had gotten married in the past, he did not pay any attention to the details, Both of them were marriages of convenience, all for power, and it was a living death sentence to him. But not this time. This marriage to Soo was a heavenly-given gift that he could never ever let go of. But dress fitting was one uncomfortable experience. At the market, when his younger brothers were picking out fabrics, he had been distracted by watching their antics and their happy faces. But here there was no such distraction inside one of the side rooms at Damiwon.

Standing up on a wooden box, with both hands spread wide in his underclothes with the tailor and his assistants moving around him as they adjust a wedding hanbok to his size. Not to mention the various pins that were on the fabric, which made it impossible for him to move. That part was his body's torment. In front of him, determined to tease him was Ji Mong. He had brought his erotic books as well as romantic books and was now giving him advice on how to be a good husband and behaviours expected of a married men. When Ji Mong himself had never been married.

He hoped at least his Soo was not suffering this torture, both the physical and the mental one he was currently experiencing. How he wants to run to Soo and be by her side right now, but no, there was a royal order that the 4th Prince was to not take a foot out of the palace till his wedding date. Apparently, Pyeha heard about the difficulties that came up in selecting a wedding date, all because Soo and him were practically able to marry almost every single day of the year.

"Hyungnim," the door of the room suddenly opens with a thud, surprising the tailor that one of the pins nick his skin and Ji Mong dropa one of his erotic books to the floor in surprise.

"Wow, Hyungnim you look like a porcupine." Eun-ah, of course he will say that.

"Hyung, if that is what you have to do to get married, I am staying single forever." Jung-ah, of course.

"I think all three of us agree to that." Even his supposedly favorite brother, Baek Ah.

"You...did you get a reply letter from Soo?" That was the important part right now as he had asked her some important questions. Wang So wanted to read the letter himself, but there was no way that he could move. But the answers were also important. It looks like he was in for some more teasing in the future but there was no choice.

"Soo gave you three letters right," once all three of them nods he goes on, "One by one, and in turns read the letters out loud. As you can see I will not be able to move from this place for quite sometime. But if any part of these letters are told to someone, I promise to kill you," then with a glare to all the occupants in the room and making sure that they nod their head in understanding, "let's start with Jung-ah."

"4th Hwangjanim. Please stop your worrying, I am fine. If ever my knees hurts, I have you to carry me. Same with when I am tired. No, I do not have an objection to a doctor being in the household, but everytime I see a doctor, I will ask them to also examine you. If I cannot be sick, neither can you. Speaking of servants, I have chosen five Hae servants. You know how much I hate to dismiss people, but I chose the ones that I think can survive in the palace, though most of them will just help me dress. And my hair, please know that I will only ever wear braided buns, I cannot wear any of those heavy hairstyles. You have been warned. At Unni's request, I will also be bringing Chae Ryung with me. I think she will be a good person to handle different things."

"Baek ah, your turn,"

"I heard from gossips in the market that you went out shopping for me. I look forward to the gifts. No I do not have a favorite candle scent. I love rose petals and jasmine scent. I will bring my own makeup with me, so please make sure that there is a room with lots of light for me to do my work as a makeup artist. Next, I demand a calligraphy room. It has to have a table where you can write for me, or we can write together. And a table out in the courtyard. But I will not promise to stay at the residence all day. I will be around the palace. You are the one that told me to use my body instead of my head. Well I am going to do both. If you object remember that I am simply following your wishes, but I know that you will not. I will wait for your next message"

"Eun-ah, now you"

"Wang So-nim. I have told you before and I will tell you again. I love you. All of you. That means even your temper, scars, and your childish side. Do not even think that I will love another man more than I do. Well, actually I may possibly love our children more than you, but you are not allowed to become jealous of them. If I am not to be lonely, I need something to do. Also I am telling it you straight, when I am blessed with a child, rather than being silent, I am going to demand things. You have been warned, please get used to waking up at night, as my mother had said that when she was pregnant, she made my father go out to find some special foods at all the time at night. Also it is said that a daughter-in-law's love is her father-in-law, so you also have been warned that I will frequently meeting with your father. No worries, your brothers are already my friends, I will treat them just like my own brothers. I can tell you that cheating scumbag will pass out with fear, if he ever encounter any of you princes, which makes me really happy."

Well, Soo was happy. Excited and happy. That was all that mattered. So what if once again he will have to deal with that servant? Her demands of calligraphy and makeup room was already something that he had done. And why in the world, would he refuse Soo? That too when Soo will be with his child.

"Cheating scumbag, who's that Hyungnim...did Soo get hurt by someone?" looking up he could see that all of his younger brothers were looking at him, and they were getting angry on behalf of Soo.

"Don't worry about him. That was just someone that was courting her that promised marriage, but went behind her back and became engaged to her best friend instead. It was back in her hometown. Do you really think your Hyung will let a person like that off, if I ever meet him?" He told his brothers with a chilling smile on his face. He would love to meet that bastard just once, and physically hurt him to show how much he had hurt Soo. Broken her trust not to mention Soo had told him that this scum had dared to steal her money and falsely have her get in trouble with thugs. Heavens were kind that this scum was in a place that he could not reach him, because he will not be stopped if he ever meet that scum.

 _D-5_

There was officially five days left till the royal wedding. Songak's merchants were happy as more and more nobles and King's many wives were coming to Songak for the wedding. Well those who could make it anyways. Even those nobles that lived in Songak were coming out to the market to get new things as they all wanted to be dressed to perfection to the first ever royal wedding that was open to the public. The King had allowed the wedding to take place in the palace grounds that was visible from the gates for all citizens, and those who were influential will have a chance to stand on palace grounds and watch the wedding, apparently at the request of the 4th prince.

The marketplace got even exciting as the young princes were once again back though this time without the 4th Prince. This time, they seemed to know exactly what they wanted as they held a list in their hands. They also went to check up on their orders from a few days ago at both the tailor and dressmaker. Then they brought even more belts, ribbons, and ornaments. Then soon after, it was the palace servants and court ladies that entered the market and start to purchase items that were not already present in the palace for the wedding.

The royal wedding of the 4th prince was bringing in a tremendous amount of trade, that too in winter, so the citizens were thankful for the 4th prince who apparently chose his own bride and had given orders to make this a wedding worthy of the Goryeo royal family but also allow ordinary citizens to be part of the ceremony.

 _D-4_

 **Hae Soo**

Just four days left. Four more days till she could see him again. And she will witness him in his wedding finery. For her. All to wed her. She could hardly wait. She was glad that their date was set so soon, she knew that she would have been tired of waiting if it was set to be more later. They already had to wait for so long. They both had died without ever having married to each other, only married unofficially in their hearts. Her child in the past, Seol, he had never even held her in his arms as a father not even once. He had confessed to her that even if he had protected their daughter from a distance, never had he been able to touch her like she was his own. But this time it was going to be different. She was going to be strong, she will not let the palace suck her soul away. She will live a life, as freely as she could in this Goryeo dynasty. Surrounded by his love, and surrounding him with her love and having a family together.

 **Wang So**

There were still four more days. Four more days till he will see his dearest wish come true. His marriage to Soo. A marriage that will make Soo, his first wife. His only queen. She will be wedded to him. And she will be by his side, and this time, he will not suffocate her. He will help her to take care of herself. Support her and surround her with happiness. His surprise for her on their wedding night was almost all ready. His servants were working day and night for their new Lady. He knew that all of them care for Soo and that is exactly what he wants. He had also started to train the maids around him in basic defense and some offensive maneuvers. If Soo ever got in trouble, he wants her to be protected by those around her, till he could make it to her side to get her out of trouble.

 _D-3_

 **Hae Soo**

Today, she finally came face to face with the 8th prince. She thought him to be a smart person, but he still had not figured out who her future husband was. All he asked was if she was ok, with the marriage, if she is not he could help her escape. Since she was curious, she asked how he could help her escape. 8th prince's suggestion, secretly send her to Tamra where she could live freely. He never even suggested a marriage to him as protection, what the 4th prince had offered for her at the Gyobang. Even then, this far in the past, he was so concerned about his image. But he did not think ahead, how will she survive in an unfamiliar land of Tamra, she may not be married if she went, but how will she live with no family and no job. Smiling at the 8th Prince, she simply had said thank you for the offer before moving back to her rooms. Soo felt a weight lift off her shoulders. This was the proof. This action of hers proved that she was no longer a naive girl and was able to use her mind properly in front of a seemly gentle and persuasive 8th prince.

 **Wang So**

He was at the path in front of their lake. The place where Soo's ashes were in another time, but now here, instead of a grave, he had built prayer stones. Coming out when he could to build a stone tower. One for Soo, one for their unborn children, one for his brothers, one for the King, and one for all the victims in his past lives. He knew that Soo feels soothed by water and the prayer stones so he placed both of them together, and since it was close to his compound. Soo will have no problem coming out here alone or together with him, as many times as she wants.

 _D-2_

 **Hae Soo**

She wondered if people were blind or it was just the Hwangbo siblings. Why have they not figured out who she was marrying to yet? Even Chae Ryung had figured it out though she did not say anything about it to let her know. IIf Chae ryung knew then before long both the 9th and 3rd prince will know. She knew that there were not interested in their 4th brother's marriage, especially to her, an orphaned noble, so they likely will not object. The so-called mothers of her prince will not likely care as for both of them, not seeing the 4th was what they wanted. No officials took the 4th Prince as a threat as his scar had him unsuitable and that took him completely out of their minds.

The Princess had entered her rooms, as she was packing up her belongings, to inquire if she was ready to live with a man who will not give her any power or recognition. She had simply smiled that her future husband will care for her and her future children, and that is what she wants. She already knew that she will be happy. Then the Princess simply said that how unlucky that she will miss the chance to witness the royal wedding as she will be wedded tomorrow before exiting her room. She simply could not wait till the Princess find out. She simply could not wait as just her reaction will be hilarious.

 **Wang So**

It seems that tonight was his send-off party into married life. Cups after cups of alcohol were given to him by his brothers, even some of the high ranked servants and soldiers. Then right in the middle of the drinking party. Grand General Park enters the room. Another ghost in his life, but his was a welcome one just as the figure of his daughter behind him. But then the party got even more wild, that he could not remember much. There was some dancing, some laughter, some one teasing him, Baek Ah telling everyone how stunned he was when he first met his bride all dressed up, how fiercely he argued with his brothers over the colours of his bride's new wardrobe, then Won said something about similar woman, and so on.

 _D-1_

 **Hae Soo**

Standing in front of the courtyard, was a single palanquinn with multiple soldiers around it, seemly guarding it with their very lives. Her wedding carriage.

Soo was just hugging her Unni. Wanting to feel the warmth of her embrace, of a mother's hug. She silently listened to all the reminders that Unni was telling her about her need to drink honey tea, to not be reckless, to make sure that her husband slept well. She just hugged her tighter. Soon she could hear the sound of her uncles calling her to come out. Smiling as widely as she could through her tears, she performed the farewell bow to her Unni.

"Don't worry Unni. I will be happy. Happier than you ever could hope for. And I will visit you often, and you can come visit me too, Unni." Then before she could start crying again, she walk out of the room. Right outside were the other members of the household with the Prince and Princess in front. She silently offers her final bow to them before turning to walk towards the palanquinn. Soon she will enter the palace, this time not as a bride for the King and end up as a court lady. But as the bride of the man she loved with her entire heart and soul, 4th Prince Wang So.

 **Wang So**

He was in the Astronomy Tower, looking up at the stars. The stars who have been the witness to everything that they went through to get to this point. His Hae Soo. Soo-ya was in the palace, spending the night at the Damiwon. Tomorrow, at mid-day they will marry. Tonight, the moon was almost a half moon. Jumong had said that the day when the sun, which was him, and the moon, Soo, was both visible in the sky and merged together was the perfect day for them to be joined together. They will be wed on a day that they are equals up on the heavens. Just as he planned to be here down on this earth. He had fulfilled the promise to find Soo even if she was in an another world, and now they were together. Tomorrow, even the heavens will not be able to deny their union.


	25. Wedding

**Courtyard**

The wedding preparations were all done. Citizens were gathered outside the gate, the ones with some influence were standing around the courtyard. All the guests were in their seat on either side of the aisle. The royal family consisting of the King and his wives were spread across of both side. The Hong Ha Jin Hae clan leaders and Lady Hae Myung Hee were sitting directly opposite where the King and Queen Yoo were seated. The family of the groom and the bride.

Up on the platform, the Astronomer Ji Mong stood together with a monk. In front of them were the wedding altar set up with cushions on either side for the bride and groom as they make their vows. All they were waiting for was the bride and groom. Just as the sun went directly above their heads, the gong sounds as the groom makes his entrance.

The 4th Prince Wang So dressed in his wedding hanbok, his hair still unopened behind him. Following behind him were his brothers, starting from the Crown Prince in order as they walk behind him till the start of the platform, before they split. The groom walking up the steps to the platform on his own, his brothers taking their assigned seats.

Then the second gong sounds, and this time it was the bride that enters. Dressed in a wedding hanbok of blue and red walking down the aisle. All people could think was what a beauty she was. What a beautiful bride was marrying the prince with a mask. As she climbs up the platform, another gong sounds. There they were, the 4th Prince of Goryeo and his "Mysterious Bride" Hae Soo standing across from each other at their wedding ceremony. The people in the courtyard witness at that very moment as smiles appears on both the bride and groom's faces. Both of them smiling so widely with their faces shining.

 **Wang So**

There was only her. His beloved Soo. His one and only queen. Looking like a goddess of the heavens. She would soon be his wife. Just one ceremony, just one ceremony and then she will be his. His person, his wife, his beloved before all the people of Goryeo as well as the heavens.

 **Hae Soo**

There he was. The person that had all of her heart. A very unexpected person but the one that brings her to life. Wang So. This time, she could see his wedding attire. This man would finally be her husband. This marriage was out of love. Not for survival. She will finally call this complex man, her husband. Just after this one ceremony.

 **Hae Myung Hee**

She was alive to witness this. That itself was a true blessing. Soo, her young cousin who was like her child, on her wedding day. She truly is shining on this day more than ever before. Not to mention her smile, she was happy. And looking at the face of the 4th prince, she knew for sure that he loves her. Now she had one less worry. Soo was safe, and she will be protected now.

 **Wang Wook**

She had been taken. Soo, the child that should have been his person, was marrying someone else in front of him. Not just someone, but to So. His half-brother born in the same year as him. Soo was smiling at him. Smiling in a way that she had never done for him. He had asked her if she wanted to escape, if she did not want to marry someone unknown to her. But she had simply said she was fine. Soon, in just a few moments, they will be husband and wife. Soo, the child that let him laugh without worry will be wedded to Wang So, his brother who he now despise for obtaining the treasure that he wanted. But he should not be greedy for a seat that was not his. He shouldn't be.

 **Hwangbo Yeon Hwa**

Hae Soo. That child that she hated, she was taking the place that she had longed for. Even if Wang So did not long for power, she was still a woman and could not stop loving him. But that child, that beggar relative of her sister-in-law, was now the wife of the man she love. And her brother So were smiling, smiling in a way she had never known before, like he had obtained the very treasure of the heavens. She wanted that child to disappear. In this palace, Hae Soo, that child, how long will she survive? Not long, that she was sure. She refused to see the throne go to someone that was not her brother Wook, but she also hated seeing Hae Soo as the wife of her brother So.

 **Ji Mong**

The moment he saw the two, Prince So and Lady Soo standing with their shoulders touching as they both offers their bows to their parents, he saw a vision. In the place of the prince and his bride, now they were a king and a queen. He knew these two were the future of Goryeo. Though he did not know when, these two will be the King and Queen of Goryeo. All these people did not know that at this moment, a future King and his Queen had been married.

 **The people**

The royal couple was beautiful. The groom was not a hideous being, no he was shining like the sun. The bride was a true beauty, a beauty of nature who seemed to shine together with the groom in equal strength. Right as the monk announced the wedding ceremony to be concluded, as the bride and groom bowed together to the crowd, the heavens opened up. Snow was falling. Snow all around them and quickly the courtyard had spots of white. Right in the middle of the snow, shining like a hidden jewel, were the royal couple in their wedding attire. Like the heavens themselves wanted the couple to shine and everything else to fade into the white background.


	26. The Wedding Banquet

**Hae Soo**

She could not stop smiling. She was a married woman now. Married. Wife of Wang So. She was the wife of the 4th Wang Prince. She must look like a mad woman but she didn't care. She was married. That too to a man that her mother never would have imagined for her, heck Go Ha Jin would have never imagined. But he was hers. The way she was his. Sitting right beside her in his ceremonial black robe, with his hair up in sangtu. But different then the style of his past life, he still had on his mask, his bangs though he had those cut to the length it was when he came back from Later Jin in their past lives. This man was her husband. She will never get tired of that fact. Never. This man right besides her smiling and laughing with his brothers was not only her lover, but also her husband.

 **Wang So**

Though he did not seem like it, nor did he believe in the gods or the heavens, just for today he was silently thanking whoever it was that allowed him this chance. Here, sitting besides him was his wife. Hae Soo. As his wife. His buin. His. Like a goddess with her hair parted to the side in the front, and her hair up in an elaborate braided bun and in her hair there were ornaments dressed in her wedding hanbok. But the one thing that took he immediately notice was the peony hairpin. The hairpin that symbolize all of his past love and longing for her but also were a symbol of the all consuming love he had for her and the devotion for her he will continue to have.

He had lost everything for the throne. To save his own people, he had made himself completely alone. Someone that could not ever hug his own daughter and apologize to her for misunderstanding her mother. But that will never happen this time. He will not allow it. Because the throne or power was nothing without his Soo by his side. Today, he had been joined to her. Through a marriage, which even the heavens must have approved with how the snow had started to fall earlier in the day during the ceremony. He had learnt bitter lessons through the years of loneliness now, he will use those lessons to live a life of happiness together with his Soo.

 **The banquet**

After the feast, now the gift giving was about to begin. Perhaps the most important part of the evening, as it clearly shows how the other princes actually thought about their now-married brother and their newest sister-in-law. To make it easier, the gift giving goes in order by rank with the Crown Prince first.

"I have bought many boxes of herbs and makeup powders. Please always keep yourself healthy so that So will not worry, Lady Hae Soo." The new lady simply thanks the Crown Prince but also invites him over for tea whenever he wants to.

"I was wondering around and I saw this and knew it will be perfect." Wang Yo, the 3rd prince put an object wrapped up in silk with a tie on the table. The bride reach forward to open the gift. The object, the gift, was a statue of a wolves pack. The 3rd prince was indirectly telling both of them that they were just like animals.

"Thank you 3rd Prince for the gift. It is perfect as now I have guarding statues. It kind of reminds me of the 4th Prince too, and wolves are my favourite animal. Thank you for such a kind gift," with a smile on her face, Lady Hae Soo bows her head to thank the 3rd Prince. Missing the brief surprised expression of the people around them. Just how sweet was this new bride that instead of taking an offensive approach to the insult, the way the palace ladies usually did, she actually thanked the person that insulted them. Holding one of the statues in her hand, the new member of the royal family turns to face her silent husband, "Your Highness, did you know that wolves are one of the smartest animals and so protective just like you. Though what I like the best about is that for their entire life, they stay true to their chosen partner."

"I have already promised to be with you for all eternity, if wolves also do that then my 3rd brother knows me better than I thought." The 4th prince replied to his wife while also glancing directly at his elder full blood brother.

"Hyungnim, Soo-ya, now it's our turn." the 10th prince walk closer to the couple's table, following behind him were the 13th and 14th prince. Each of them had a box in their hands. Smiling the 4th prince and his wife now turn to face the young princes. Forgetting completely about the silent 8th prince and his sister, the princess who had not even approached the married couple even once to offer congratulations.

"Hyungnim, Noonim, we couldn't think of a special gift for us individually so we combined all of our gifts together." it was the 14th who first approached the couple first. "Here's my part, I hope you like it and wear it often," as he sets a large box of the table. The 4th Prince opened the box to find a sword scabbard, and two small knives in the box. The scabbard of all three weapons were the same, pitch black with gold twirls with blue leaves. "I hope that you can use these to protect yourselves and your family for a long time." The 4th Prince smiled at his youngest brother before saying, "You have to come spar with me often, if I am to use these gifts well." The excitement of having his brother appreciate his gift was clear of his face as the 14th prince moves slightly out of the way so that 13th prince could put his gift box on the table.

"Hyungnim, Soo-ya. I hope you will like this and wear it together whenever you do." This time it was the the Lady who took out the gifts. Inside the box was a matching set of hanbok. Taking it out of the box, people finally saw just how exquisite it was. For the prince it was a black with silver borders and silver swirls with a silver belt with a hint of blue running through. For the new Lady Hae, her hanbok was a three piece. A light blue skirt over a crop top of white with gold embroidery paired with a long wide sleeve and long robe of navy blue with the same silver twirl pattern that was on the prince's hanbok, along with the same silver belt as the 4th prince's. It was a masterpiece hanbok, exquisite and so beautiful. All the newly wedded couple did was smile and thank the 13th prince for his exquisite gift, and the promise that they will only wear it on very special occasion. Then the 10th prince push his way through to the couple, and put his box down.

"Hyungnim, Soo-ya. Here's my gift." The 4th prince opened the box to find a variety of sangtu and donggot, but the central piece was a silver santu with a blue stone together with a silver donggot with blue jewel at the end. On the other side of the box was headpieces for the the Lady of variety of sizes, but the central piece was a hair comb pair made up of silver and blue stones making out a blue and white roses. "We had all of our gifts made to match these," and just as the 10th prince said that the 14th prince took out a box he had been hiding and put in it front of his Hyungnim and Noonim. The lady opened the box to find rings.

"I heard that it was Hyungnim who got these rings for Lady Soo as their wedding rings. So we all brought something that goes together with these rings. Though So-Hyungnim must love his wife very much as the merchants were all saying how rare the blue stones were that it would have cost at least two bags full of silver to purchase those stones alone. But I don't think Hyungnim cares about that." The 13th prince's words surprised the people at the banquet. That unapproachable and cold 4th prince spending a fortune on pair of rings. But it also showed just how much he cherish the lady who was now his wife, even if she was an orphaned noblewoman with hardly any power behind her.

"Your Highness, please give me your left hand," the 4th prince just silently put his left hand on to the hand of his wife that was in front of him and turns to face her. The lady takes the silver ring out of the box, and puts it on the prince's 4th finger. Then she places her own hand in the prince's hand as she gestures with her eyes towards the rings. The 4th prince took the ring of white and blue stones out of the box, and places the ring on his bride's 4th finger of her left hand before looking up and smiling at her before turning back to the guests, and sincerely thanking them for all of their gifts and happy wishes with slight bows.


	27. Wedding Night

**Wang So**

He was waiting in the courtyard for his wife to arrive after changing out of his wedding hanbok. His wife. Hae Soo was now his wife. It was something that he will never get tired of remembering. In his heart and mind, he had been married to her for a long time, but now he will be able to call her his buin out loud in front of all.

"Your Highness," turning towards the sound, he turns around and there he sees her. She was dressed in the same blue and ivory hanbok she wore the day he went to get her cousin's permission for their marriage. But now her hair was up as she was now a married woman. His wife. Smiling he approach beneath the steps she was standing on and silently offer her his hands. Unlike before, Soo places her hand in his without any hesitation and he slowly let his wife climb down the steps till she was right in front of him. She was too beautiful, unable to help himself, he pulls her closer to him by putting his arms around her waist and pull then gently touch her cheeks with his hand as Soo looks up at him with her large doe-like eyes.

"My beloved Soo-ya, I love you." Then he pull her in for a kiss. Not a long one no matter how much he wanted to but long enough that her lips were slightly swallowed. As he pulls his lips away from hers, his eyes took all of her in. Her smiling and happy face and eyes that were filled with love. He releases her body slightly before Wang So puts his hands with hers and silently start to walk towards their new home.

 **Hae Soo**

She was back in the gardens with him. No matter how long it took, all of her wishes seemed to be coming true one by one in a way. She got closer to the prince besides her and now also had her free hand on his forearm so her body was squeezed to his. His warm, hard, strong and gentle body. Capable of the greatest love to the greatest terror. She just enjoy this first walk together as a married couple towards their home. The 4th Prince's private compound. But what about a name?

"Your Highness…"

"Soo-ya, we are alone right now." He didn't even turn towards to face her but he could see the slight sign of a pout on his face.

"Yes I understand. Wang So-nim," Then her husband. Her HUSBAND, turns to look at her with questioning eyes, "what should we name our house?"

"Name our house?" Seriously how cute was that confused face on him. Though she will never tell him that.

"Yes, you are the one that said that we name things we want to grow, I want to grow together with the house, so we have to name it." Her prince seemed to have got her point but now it was the difficult task of choosing a name.

"What about 'Byul' for the stars that can only be seen in Goryeo that we both like?" Soo thought it over 'Byul'. The stars in the night which was always present when they met either visible or invisible. In a way it was a silent witness of their interactions, just like Soo wish their house will be a shelter and a witness of their lives together away from the rest of the world.

"I like that name. 'Byul'. Our house." Smiling, she once again starts to walk together the prince through the familiar road besides the lotus pond. She was so glad that this garden path was so close to their new home together, she could visit the Damiwon gardens everyday. When it is was lightly snowing like it is now, or when the spring comes. She feel her prince's hands squeezing her hand tighter so she simply pull her body closer to his.

"Soo-ya, there's something I want you to see. There just ahead under that tree." Looking up at where the prince was pointing at she saw stones. There were prayer stones. She knew without asking that the prince had piled it up himself. For her who missed the prayer stones, who even if they can travel out of the palace more easily than before, but it will still be difficult sometimes so he had built another place for prayer. All for her.

He truly could be the most caring man, then just because she could, she reached up and tug his collar down till his faces is down at her height and with a smile on her face, give him a quick peck on his lips. Then while he was momentarily stunned, she grabs his hand and run while pulling on his arm towards their house, she will visit the prayer stones later, right now she wants him to herself behind closed doors. She wants to kiss him, but a more hotter and messy kiss. She wants a real French kiss from her husband.

 **Wang So**

He was going to reward his servants with something special. For their surprise, when Soo had noticed it has his wife light up like the moon and she was so happy that she ran straight towards it.

There at an hidden corner of the residence, close to their private chambers was an outdoor bed. A large bed made of straw with soft blankets on top. Around the bed were four polls that had a dark black fabric hanging on it connecting it so the bed will not be seen from the outside. A place to watch the stars together and if they want to they could sleep outside too, and when it was not cold, he made sure that the servants knew to put it away in the storage. Forgetting all about being graceful, he saw Soo drawing the curtains aside, and he knew that right there in the middle of the bed, was a spread of food, their dinner and snacks. Tonight they could be in their own little world uncaring of others with the stars above them.

"Hwangjanim, what are you doing? Hurry. Look there's even rice cakes, and is that meat? Did you order this?" Listening to his wife's orders, he moves to sit down on the bed, right across from her.

"Well, all the servants and slaves love their Soo-buin so much that they wanted to do something special, I simply gave them ideas, the rest they all did it themselves. Do you really like a lot?" The smile he received was enough. Smiling in return, he reaches for his wife's hand and slowly kiss her palm and then her wrist where there was a scar in another lifetime. "Hae Soo. My beloved Soo-ya. You will always be my person. My lover. My wife. My confidant. My queen. The mother of my children. Will you allow me to be completely yours too?" Now he felt Soo's hands on his cheek and slowly felt her removing the mask on his face and setting it down.

"Just like that day long ago when you declared I was yours. I can say that you are also mine. My friend. My lover. My husband. My prince. My king. The father of my children. I pray if there are any gods out there, that our stars are always aligned together so we will be together forever and ever."

Slowly reaching out to touch the face of his beautiful queen, So once again brings his face close to hers and gives her a soft kiss on both of her cheeks, before kissing her lips. Tonight was the night that they will start their life together as a married couple. The way they start their married life, is with with the stars twinkling above them as they shared a meal as light snow fell around them, hiding them from the outside world.


	28. Palace Gossip

People thought that the palace will never change. So what if the royal family now had a new daughter-in-law to the King? This one new member will not make much a difference to the palace life. But they were wrong, for in just a day after her wedding, the new member of the royal family, Lady Hae Soo, the wife of the 4th Prince Wang So was already making waves through the palace's still waters. But no one could really do anything about her actions, as in essence her actions were not a crime.

But the maids could not help but gossip. People thought they were invisible, thus did not pay attention to them, which means that they witnessed a lot. As there were people, they shared tales with their fellow servants and maids, thus they had perhaps the best information network. The tales of Lady Hae Soo were also spreading through this method. Silently in a way that it had not caught the attention of the court officials or the royal family. The tales of Lady Hae Soo began from her wedding day and from that day on the peculiarities about the lady were noted and spread.

She was behaving just like a bride on the morning of her wedding day, till after she was dressed in her hanbok but before her hair was going to set. The bride, Lady Soo, had insisted on doing her own makeup, and what skills she had. Her skills with makeup were perhaps one of the best they had witnessed, better than most court ladies of Damiwon. This was just a simple thing, and the maids who witnessed it forgot all about it, as they were in a rush to finish the preparations on time.

But the Damiwon maids remembered her skills when after her wedding ceremony, Lady Hae Soo was changing to a new hanbok, before she will officially enter her husband's household. For right after her bath before her wedding night, Lady Soo dressed up in her hanbok on her own, then while her hair was drying, she had got all the makeup supplies in Damiwon in front of her. Then once again she started to do her own makeup. Fast but with delicate skill that her already fair skin looked even more healthy and she painted her lips to such a luxurious shade of pink that shined on her face. A royal family member that did their own makeup and dressed on her own was surely a peculiar sight to the court ladies who usually tended to those tasks.

Damiwon court ladies were also human, if they found something interesting, they will watch. When some of the young palace maiden were heading towards Damiwon, they witnessed an interesting sight. A couple was being intimate in broad daylight, embracing each other and maybe even kissing. When they noticed who they were they were even more surprised. That was the newly married 4th prince and his wife.

Luckily for the maids who knew all about the infamous temper of the 4th prince, no one had noticed them hiding behind the pillars. After the couple separated from their embrace, silently with smiling on their faces, they had hold each other's hands, and exit the Damiwon Palace towards the gardens through which the 4th private compound was situated.

Though the palace servants could never get anything out of the 4th prince's personal servants, they also knew that Lady Soo's wedding night was different than the other royals. For her husband, the 4th prince, had given her meaningful gifts and apparently had arranged for a very special meal together.

Before they realized the sun had risen and the first morning after the wedding ceremony had begun, as the light snow had stop falling, leaving behind a few places on the grounds white with snow. The servants from the Hae clan were the ones that told the following tales.

On the first day, the maids did not want to make any mistakes so they made sure everything was ready beforehand then head to their mistress' chambers to help her dress for the day. But they could not find her in her private chambers. Figuring that since the married couple shared a room last night, the Hae servants made their way to the chambers across the hallway to the 4th Prince's bedchamber. There in front of the prince's chambers, Hae servants of five met some of the servants of the 4th prince, who also seemed to be looking for their master who was not in his chambers. When informed that their mistress was also not in her rooms, the servants thought that maybe the couple had went for a walk together and had just went out in simple hanbok. The servants already knew that both the Prince and his wife love to take a leisurely stroll through the gardens. Therefore, the two groups of servants split up and went to do other tasks till their master and mistress returns.

The Hae servants went to put away the items they held in their hands to what they called 'makeup room' where many of the wardrobe of both the prince and his wife was put away on opposite wall, including the accessories. However, when the maids entered the makeup room on the other side of the residence, they found the missing royal couple. In the makeup room, as the Hae servants saw the moment they entered.

The 4th prince was sitting on the chair, facing the large mirror to the side of the room. His hair was unbound but he was already dressed in an hanbok. A silver and black one, and on his face was a black mask that covered his nose. His wife was also right there.

Lady Soo was massaging her husband's hair with oil while talking to him about herbs. Herbs and plants that she needs to get and that she will go looking for today. The 4th prince simply said to her to not injure herself, take at least two maids with you to help you carry the stuff, and keep him notified of what happens. As the prince's wife, now a royal, pulls her husband's hair back up in sangtu then put on his donggot, the Hae servants finally snaps out of their shock.

"Lady Hae," the oldest servant out of the five calls out, as their Lady Hae turns her head to look at the entrance of the room to her side, where her personal servants were gathered.

"Oh, you are here." that was all Lady Hae said before going back to her husband's hair, well now she had turned around and was adjusting her husband's front bangs and his mask.

"Lady Soo, we will help you get ready. The prince's servants will be here soon to help him finish." the oldest servant by the name Jin Mi said. She had been told that this lady was peculiar, but to actually do a servant's job, even if it was to her husband. She was afraid that the prince will be too shocked to react right now but eventually this kind of thing could lead back to harm the Hae clan.

"Oh, Jin Mi-ya. Don't worry, I'm already dressed enough, I'm doing mostly errands today. Besides, I can do things well by myself. Though not my hair." That was what Lady Soo said before turning to the Prince who had stayed silent till now, "Your Highness, what are you doing today?"

"Just meeting with some of the nobles, then tea with my brothers. I will make sure no one visits today." 4th prince was still sitting on the chair in front of the mirror. "Just make sure to send me notices if you are going to go somewhere."

"Yes, I will do so. But could you do me a favour?" Lady Soo now turned to look straight into her husband's eyes, completely forgetting about the servants in the room with her. "Please inform His Majesty that I will visit him for tea tomorrow, and you can going with me."

"That kind of small of a thing is not a favour." Like getting an audience with a King was an easy thing. Then the 4th prince stood up from his chair then he leans forward into his wife's face before continuing, "then, my buin, I'm going." With that the 4th prince goes out of the door, just giving a nod to the servants. Once the servants were sure that the prince was gone, they approach their mistress who now had taken a seat in the chair that the prince had vacant.

"All of you it's alright to relax, the prince does not bite. Now, could you make a braided bun for me but a bit higher up so my hair does not touch my neck."

"Soo-buin, what about your clothes," as the servants saw that the lady was only wearing a plain pink skirt on top of a light blue top with a dark blue ribbon tied around her waist. For certain, not the clothes fitting of a prince's wife.

"Oh, I forgot," then the Lady turns to her personal servants before saying, "could you let everyone in the house know that in the morning, if we are not in our chambers, that we will likely be here in this room. We will get dressed ourselves unless there is a special occasion, so please take out our clothes and place it out on the small bed there. I will call you guys when I need help. Your Highness prefers fast and efficient when he is getting dressed, and I am the fastest if I say so." What could mere servants say to a royal, but they were worried about how this strangeness of Lady Hae Soo will reflect on the Hae clan who they were all indebted to in someway.

This routine had stayed the same till now. The 4th prince and his wife getting dressed together, then Lady Hae setting his hair before the prince leaves, and then the servants will enter the room to prepare the Lady's hair.

Another one was what the maids referred to as the journey for tea. It was on that first morning that it happened. After eating her breakfast, Lady Soo took Chae Ryung with one Hae servant, Hye Won, and one of the prince's servant, Hye Mi, out on errands. After telling them to dress plainly. The following is what Hye Won told her fellow Hae servants later that evening.

Lady Hae Soo and her three maids went straight out of the palace grounds, after the Lady told the guard to inform her husband that she went to do her errands in the market. Then she went on foot to the market, her servants following behind her. Chae-ryung seemed to be used to the fast walk of her mistress but even she was asking the Lady to slow down. Lady simply said that she was not even running and that she had lots of things to buy. Eventually all of them reached the herbalist.

When the servants entered the store, they witnessed the Lady who had ran ahead of them actually bargaining with the herbalist to lower the prices as she was buying so much in bulk. Before any of the three maids could open their mouth, the herbalist had agreed and now had handed a stack of wrapped boxes tied together with a cloth to the Lady. Thanking the herbalist, the Lady then went out the herbalist.

"Well, he did not have any fresh leaf nor good wild plants, looks like we have to find it. Hye Mi-ya, I know that Your Highness taught you some martial arts, what I am not stupid, he is very protective. So could you step in front in case someone attacks? Chae ryung-ah, you are very fast so stay at the very back, so if we need it you can run for help. Hye Won-ah, I know that you have experience with plants so stay close to me." with those instructions, Lady Hae Soo once again start to walk ahead of her servants leaving them to catch up to her, eventually they were in the woods close to the market.

Now the Lady was looking at the ground in the woods and when she found something she liked, she bend down herself, and start to dig to get the plants herself, getting herself dirty in the process. Hye Won had ran to stop her mistress from getting dirty but she already was dirty and in her hands held several strands of wild plants in one hand. The Lady handed the branches over to Hye Won before she once again starts to look at the ground herself.

Chae-ryung was now right there asking her Agasshi to get up, why was she getting dirty, did she want the Prince to get angry at her, to punish them. But Lady Hae Soo simply smiled as she replied back that 4th Prince will not get angry besides these plants and leaves were for something important. Hye Won had not realized how much time had passed but it was already mid-day, when the Lady finally seemed to have found everything she needed, and got out of the woods.

At the pleading of her servants, the Lady agreed to take side-streets and the back entrance of the palace rather than walking through the main gates. This time, Hye Won was glad that the mistress was fast when she walked as they were back inside the palace, and at the main residence quickly. Hye Won clearly remembered how surprised the other servants were at their Lady's appearance, but they did not show any judgement, and quickly did what the Lady had requested.

That was to prepare her a bath, get all the herbs and wild plants to the kitchen, and store them so they remain fresh. Then she had turned to Jin Mi, and asked her to get a change of clothes for her. Then she had turned to the doctor that he could check her over when the prince arrived that to prepare to examine both the prince and her in the evening. Also she asked the male servants and slaves to go and either make a sign or find a wood that could be made into a sign at the main gate before she went inside the residence. Hye Won remembered later thinking that surely her mistress will not act this recklessly in front of her husband, the 4th prince but she will be proven wrong again.

It was close to twilight, when the 4th Prince returned to his residence. After nodding towards his servants and slaves, the prince made his way towards the courtyard of his house, where his wife apparently was. There was Lady Hae Soo now dressed in an elegant robe fitting of royalty, a white silk with multiple flower stitched on the sleeves of the top layer under a light lilac skirt with a purple belt, her hair was now in a more elaborate version of the braided bun. Only thing in her hair were a pair of lilac butterfly clips at the back of her hair. When the prince's presence was noted, everyone stood and bowed to him. After a nod of acknowledgement, the prince had walked to where his wife was in front of two wooden boards.

"You have arrived, Your Highness. I got the sign boards ready," as the servant next to the Lady handed her a brush,"here's the ink. I would like the name on one, and the poem on another." The prince silently accepted the brush and start writing silently on the boards. "Thank you, Your Highness. Please make sure to get the boards up." Then the lady reached out for her husband's hands after instructing the servants, to lead him inside to where their food was set up in his chamber and retire for the evening, once again with no servant attending to them.

In just one day, Lady Hae Soo, the wife of Goryeo's cruel and most disliked 4th prince Wang So did such strange things. First, she actually dressed her husband and did his hair like a servant. Second, asked to meet the King for a tea in such short notice, and the maids have heard that the permission was granted easily, some things that was so hard to do even for his favorite daughter Princess Yeoh Hwa. Third, like a commoner she went freely to the market and then picked out wild plants for teas in the woods and dug herself. Fourth, rather than behaving like a ladylike wife, she freely push herself into her husband, a prince's personal space and grabbing his hands and pulling him along behind her. In just one day, Lady Hae Soo did this. The servants wondered what she will do in the future, as she lives as the wife of the 4th Prince in the Goryeo Palace.


	29. Private Tea with Taejo

**King Taejo**

When he received the request for tea through Ji Mong yesterday, he realized that the child moved fast, and just what kind of talks she had in just under a day in the palace. Since he was curious, he told Jumong to deliver the message that he had accepted the tea invitation.

Now, here he sits in one of the many tea rooms at Damiwon, waiting for that peculiar child to arrive. "Pyeha, The 4th prince and his wife Lady Hae are here." The attendant announced, just as the doors opened and his 4th son and his new wife enters the tea room.

"Greetings to the King." As the couple in front of him strengthen up from their bows, he notices just from his son's face that he was happier than he had ever seen him. His eyes rather than rage, held peace. Both of them were dressed in similar colors. His son in a black and silver hanbok with a silver belt while his wife, his newest daughter-in-law, wore colors similar to a sanggung as her hanbok was silver with dark green flowers through it, her hair up in an elaborate braided bun. He gestures for them to sit across for him with his hands, and silently they did. The moment they sat down, a court lady entered with tea and desserts. He took the cup in front of him and took a sip, at the same time, his son did.

"Just like I said before, Pyeha. You and the prince are so similar, you are making the same face." Now that he actually look, he could see the same expression of subtle dislike on his son So, and his son must have noticed too, because he seemed pleased. "You know I always thought that finding out the favorites of someone can be done with a bit of effort, but it is a difficult thing with you two. I remember the first time I offered his favorite tea to Your Highness, he told me to take it away."

"I told you to not appear in front of me, so of course I was not going to accept your tea."

"Well, you are the one that jumped to conclusions and told me to disappear, then did a complete turn in your behaviour."

"I have already apologized for that. Why do you need me to apologize for it again?"

"No need for that, what I want is for you to please stop misunderstanding my looks."

"That's why I said to you to not lie to me. But you did it anyways."

"When, when did I lie to you?"

"After I saved you from the thugs, I asked you if you were hurt, but you hide that."

"Because I did not want you to worry, or get more angry with Jungie-nim."

"I would not have gotten more angry with Jung-ah. But it was your knees, you know that you have to be careful to not hurt your body, especially your knees. What if you will have trouble walking like the doctor said."

"And I told you that I am be careful. That's why yesterday I let the doctor's assistant examine me, that too right in front of you."

"You two are well matched for each other." That's when his son and daughter-in-law turned towards him, forgetting their bickering, and when they realized who was in front of them, they both blushed and bowed their heads in embarrassment.

What the child said at her last meeting with him was correct. The child did need something to win against her husband. He knew how mature both of them were, but the moment they are together it seemed like they revert back to children. It was a special thing in a palace built on lies and manipulation, that now there was a couple that only seemed to have harmony and peace with each other.

"My apologizes, Pyeha. We forgot where we were. It is an old discussion between us on how she needs to take care of her health and be a bit more careful."

"How the prince should look at his own actions, and realize that he is also reckless. Never mind that Pyeha, I have a gift for you. I collected it myself." Then the child gestures to a maid behind them who gave over a two piles of boxes to Lady Hae. The child places the box on the table, then forwards the box towards him. Curious he puts his cup down, and open the box. Inside the boxes were small compartments and in each of them were a wild plant or fruit. "Pheya's personal tea ingredients. I know that you prefer tea made from plants so I went out yesterday and got the herbs in the second box, which when combined with tea is good for your health as it cleanses your blood. All the things are something that I picked it out myself."

"You picked it out yourself?" Truly he was touched. Someone had given him a gift that had no hidden meaning or hidden intentions behind it. This was simply a gift given out of pure heart. Because he liked to drink a type of tea that as far as this child knew had not been served to him often.

"Yes, I went to the woods and picked out the fresh ones myself yesterday." The child in front of him was smiling widely, like that was something so common and ordinary. A brief glance at his son showed him that he hardly seemed surprised by this fact. He knew about it before but he had let his wife do what she wanted or even after he had learnt about it, he was not making a problem out of his wife doing a job of a servant.

"Soo-ya. Like you said, your visits are really like a daughter-in-law visiting her father-in-law." That was all he could really say. What could he say in response to such a thoughtful gift. This child had such a pure heart. In a way it was the will of the heavens that she had married his 4th son, he was the only one strong enough to protect her from all those who will seek to crush her soul.

"Of course, Pyeha, that is what I said it will be. Now I wish to ask you lots of questions about this husband of mine who stated that I am the cheeky one and he had never done any mischief in his life." The child was the same as last time. Leaning forward like excitement, while his son seemed to deflate slightly in his stance. So knew that he had been a trouble-maker sometimes, but he seemed to want to hide that from his wife. But how could he refuse a chance to embarrass his son a little. Smiling he starts to talk about the time that a young So had escaped his nurse's watch and had gone missing, and the subsequent search party that formed to find him.

 **Wang So**

Enjoying a private tea with his father, King Taejo, was something new for him. But leave it up to Soo to get a standing invitation for private teas with the King. But he was not surprised. The kind and good nature of Soo was something that was attractive to many men. And someone as beautiful as Soo with her kind soul was attractive to so many, one of the reasons that he wants to lock her away and possess her. But that was a mistake born from his jealousy similar to how every single murder or punishment had crushed his soul. In this life, Wang So will let her be free, do her own things as long as she loves him and she returns to him. Though if he acts possessive now and then it was because he was still selfish when it comes to her, his person.

Even if spending time having tea with his father was nice, right now he will love to run away from the room. His dignity as a mature man was being dragged through the mud by his own father who seemed to remember every childhood mischief that he had done, and now he was delighting in telling Soo everything. Anything in there that goes against his wish for his Soo to always have someone nearby or to avoid running as much as she can or about the check-ups with the doctor, he knows that Soo will use this information against him.

'Clang' That sound while So will never claim to have excellent hearing, there are some sounds that he will never forget. This sound was the same as the one before the arrow with the letter appeared inside that room before he was sent back. He quickly turns his head looking for any sign of something strange.

As he was turning to look right behind the king and Soo, that's when he sees the assassins. Two assassins with arrows who had a clear shot of both his father and his lover from the top of the palace walls. He didn't have enough time to think or call out a warning, he went with his instincts, before the two arrows have been released. He grabs hold of the table in front of him, and toss it aside to clear a path before leaping ahead and grabbing a stunned looking Soo in one arm and his father in the other and he pushes them both down to the floor. The moment they all hit the floor, he heard the sound. In a second, there were arrows were stuck to the floor, where just a second ago, his wife and his father had been. So saw that Soo and the King had also noticed the arrow, thus he did not have to explain why he tossed the table aside. But then there was another clang sound and he knew that the attack was not over. He lifts his head to see from where it was coming from.

"Your Highness, behind you" turning around he could see another shooter ready, the arrow will hit all of them if they don't move away from the floor. He quickly helps his father get up, his father was a soldier he will know what to do, and he quickly help Soo to stand up, she should not be on the floor as she could hurt her knees.

"So-nim" At her scream, he knew that the arrow was almost here, smiling at his wife, his only treasure, he pulls them both to the ground. Wang So knows his own body, the arrow had struck, though it was his shoulder not on his neck. But there was another arrow this one, was on his back close to his stomach. But that did not matter right now, even if he felt blood starting to leak from his wounds. Looking at the figure of his father rushing towards the door, he could see the rage spilling out of his body to his wife, his Soo-ya in his arms unharmed, he simply smiled.

"Soo-ya," when her beautiful face turns towards him, he smiles "your body is it alright? Are you hurt?" When she shook her head letting him know that she was not hurt, he smiles even widely then looking into her eyes simply told her, "don't move till the doctor arrive."

Shit, his body must still be weak from the poisoning because just two arrows in his body and now he was losing his conscious. The last thing he hears was the sound of rushing feet, the soldiers must have finally arrived, and the last thing he saw was the peony hairpin that was worn like a crown in his lover's hair.


	30. Last Straw

**Hae Soo**

She hated the gods at that moment. Why can't they ever continue their blissful and peaceful time. And why was it always her prince, Wang So that was getting hurt to save her? Looking at the face of her pale husband on the bed, she reaches out with a cloth to wipe his sweat away from his brows. His pained face. Was this the face that he had when he was poisoned, because the only time she had been able to heal his wounds has been with the arrow wound on his arm. But she was here now, and he was not alone anymore. Not this time. Hae Soo ignored all the sounds around her, just concentrate on providing comfort for her prince. She knew that he will not die. He can't die because he was stronger than anyone she knew.

 **The royal chamber of 4th prince in the main palace**

The room was filling up quickly. Soldiers from the royal army were stationed both inside and outside the room. No one was allowed to enter unless they had passed a body check. The assassination attempt on the King was a secret to the majority of the palace occupants, especially all the Queens as the mastermind for the attack at the exorcism rite has not been found yet.

The King was sitting at a chair, right beside him standing was the royal doctor checking his pulse, but Taejo's eyes were firmly on the bed. Ji Mong was standing near the King, but he was also staring intensely at the bed.

The bed where just a little less than a month ago, the same individual has been close to death's door due to sacrificing himself to save his brothers. Now, that same person had used his own body as a shield against arrows aiming at his father and his newly wedded wife. It had just been two days since their wedding, and this was the scene. The husband, Wang So once again bedridden with injuries, and his wife, Hae Soo, silently sitting on the bed, wiping his sweat.

The King was worried for his daughter-in-law. After the guards have rushed into the room, the King had noticed the silence behind him and saw that his son was on the ground unconscious on top of his wife, who was shaking him and the places he had been struck with two arrows were bleeding. The guards had quickly lifted the prince off the ground, and had carried the prince on to the royal chamber where the prince had previously stayed when he was sick. Following the guards without registering her movements had been his daughter-in-law. The moment the prince was laid upon the bed on his stomach, the King had witnessed a sight that he will never forget.

His 4th son's wife was the one that was stripping away his clothes, and as the doctor has not arrived yet. She had ripped her own skirt with her hands to get a cloth and starts to clean up the blood. The King had been clearly been able to see the tears on Hae Soo's eyes but she did not let the tears fall down, just silently cleaning the blood away on her husband's body. When finally the doctor arrived, the King had personally wondered if there were shortage of doctors in the palace, that it took so long for one to arrive after being sent for. As the same two royal doctors Song and Jin that had attended to his son through his poisoning, the King saw that his daughter-in-law did not move away from her spot. She had simply took a hold of the wet cloth on the table and had start to clean her husband's face. She still has not spoken was just staring at her husband.

Suddenly .the doors to the chamber were yanked open and rushing into the room, ignoring the guards that tried to stop them were the princes. Crown Prince Mu, Wook, Eun, Baek Ah, and Jung. The first person that the Princes encountered were Ji Mong and they fired their questions at him.

"Ji Mong, is Pyeha alright?"

"Ji Mong, Pyeha? What about Hyungnim?"

"Ji Mong, is Hyungnim alright?"

"Ji Mong, is Pyeha alright? What about So and Hyungsunim?"

"Ji Mong, Pyeha? Hyung? Noonim?"

"Ji mong, how is Soo?"

"Hwangjanim, please calm down," Ji Mong was startled with the sudden questions but he regained his composure and answered the prince. "Pyeha is alright. 4th Prince shielded both Lady Soo and Pheya from the arrows. But the 4th Prince had been struck with arrows to his shoulder and side, the doctors are attending to him. But Hwanjanim how did you hear about this?"

"They were at my residence, when Hae Soo's attendant came to inform me about the incident. Chae ryung did not want my wife to know about the incident as to not startle her. I did not inform my mother or sister yet. But if the King is alright, and so is Soo. I will go home now and relate the new to my family." The 8th Prince Wook after catching the eyes of the King, bowed to him before exiting, and the 9th prince followed him.

The moment 8th prince and 9th prince was gone, the other princes moved, bypassing Ji Mong. All of them were happy to see their father well and sitting, so they simply bowed to him, before the younger princes rush towards the bed, while the Crown Prince went to stand near the King but just like his father kept his eyes on the bed where his younger brother was once again fighting to survive. Ji Mong went out the room to get the report from the investigators, he knew that it will be some time before the doctors will be ready to update the family on the 4th prince's condition. If they want to prevent any more incidents, they had to gain information about the conspirators fast.

The silence filled the room and all the occupants in the room were either staring at the royal doctors or were touching the 4th prince's bed in some way, silently trying to lend him strength. All the princes were angry. Their older brother was back in this situation again, when he finally had a chance for happiness in his life. He had just gotten married two days ago. And his wife, their sister-in-law and dear friend, Hae Soo, they had never seen her so quiet with her devastation so clear on her face. Right now, there were worried about their brother, but it was only a matter of time before they would be demanding answers, or looking for someone to blame and they could hunt down.

 **An hour later**

The royal doctors were finally done, and now they stood near the bed facing the silent King. The 4th prince's wife and younger brothers were all on the bed in some way, and touching the prince in some way, his wife was brushing his hair and the 13th brother was cleaning his face, while the 10th and 14th prince held onto one of their brother's hands tightly.

"Pyeha, the 4th prince as you already know had not completely recovered from his previous poisoning in terms of physical strength, thus he had not been fast enough to dodge the arrows more efficiently, but the amount he had dodged them were enough to save his life, as otherwise it will would have been at instant death, especially with the poison that had been coated to the arrow head. We have cleaned the wound, took the arrow out and have treated with herbs and gave him an antidote for the poison. The 4th prince will be fine as long as his body can continue so it can focus on fighting the poison." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, the 4th prince will survive he will just need to rest, and they were all here to make sure that he kept resting so he could continue fighting. After the doctors exits the room, Ji Mong now makes his report.

"The shooters were situated on the roof of the palace walls near Damiwon, and there were traces of them on the roof of Damiwon. I suspect that there is a hidden entrance into Damiwon that is being used to get in, so we are searching for that right now. We know for sure that there were four men, three of them were the shooters, and one must be the one that found which room all the targets were in. What we cannot find out is why they target Lady Soo? She is a newly wedded member of the royal family. But we are looking for anyone that have a grudge against both the Hong Ha Jin Hae clan and the King. There were also reports by one of the nearby maids that right before the shooting, they heard a sound, that must be what the 4th prince heard and look around and found the assassins through the window."

"The main bath." that was Lady Soo who had not spoken till now finally spoke. Everyone in the room turns towards her, where she was still silently brushing her husband's hair. "There is a cave that connects the main bath at Damiwon and the public bathing area. It is easy to find from both ends, you just need to find a hole. I was in that place before when Chae Ryung showed me."

"I will have the guards investigate the gate. In the meantime, Lady Soo I think you should rest, you need to change and dress so the 4th prince will not worry." Ji Mong urges her. Lady Soo looking at the pleading faces of all the people around her, slowly gets up from the bed. Then just as she was about to get off the bed, everyone heard a sound.

CLANG

Turning towards the sound, they saw a hole in the paper window and there was an arrow heading towards them. Everyone sprung into action, but the most surprising was that the 4th prince who had been sleeping till now had briefly woken up and in a second, had pushed both his wife and himself down on the floor, as his younger brothers surround them forming a barrier around them with the 14th prince standing front in a defensive stance. Quite similar to how the Crown Prince Mu was standing in front of Ji Mong and the Taejo. Once again it was just in the nick of time, as there were arrows on the bed where the princes and Lady Soo were. Multiple arrows.

"Lock-down the entire prince's quarters. No one that are not already in here are allowed outside. No one should enter from the outside even all the other princes and queens. No one without my direct command" Emperor Taejo orders as he stands up and he made his way to the protective bundle made up of the bodies of his sons, and right in the middle was his 4th son, So now breathing harshly, seconds away from losing consciousness with his head is in his wife's lap. Twice that was twice in one day that someone dared to harm his son. He could no longer contain the tiger inside of him. We will execute everyone that was connected to the mastermind. If he could not kill them, he will give them the harshest punishment possible. Someone had woken up a sleeping tiger. That too a father who had seen his son almost die three times by their hands.


	31. War Council

Perhaps the place in the palace with the most security built in its design in the prince's quarters was the Crown Prince's old room before he had married. Thus that was where everyone had moved after the 4th prince's quarters had been attacked. Silently under the guard of the royal guards, the 4th prince being carried on the back of his older brother, while his wife who was exhausted was being guided by two of her husband's younger brothers while the youngest brother was keeping a lookout.

The moment they entered the chamber, the 4th prince was laid onto the bed, and the doctors were once again with him, making sure that the necessary transportation had not made his injuries worse. Hae Soo was guided to a chair near the bed, and silently persuaded to eat the food brought to them as well as to drink some tea. Making sure that all the younger members of the royal family was protected, the Crown Prince exits his old chamber before heading back to the 4th prince's quarters where the King and Jumong had stayed as the investigation began, and that was been where the war council had been called. No one will be suspicious of the Crown Prince entering the room of his 4th brother as they will just think that he had came to fetch something from his old rooms for his brother.

 **4th Prince's chamber**

Inside the 4th prince's room, Taejo sat on a chair in absolute silence, as the soldiers as well as the investigators look around for any clue. It was similar to what the scene will be like in Damiwon at this time as soldiers sweep the entire compound for any clues. Ji Mong had sent a couple of soldiers in disguise to the public bathing area in case there is a sign of the secret tunnel being used as well as looking for witnesses.

"Pyeha, are you alright?" as the Grand General Park and his daughter enters the room pushing the soldiers aside with his body. When the general saw that his king was unharmed, he continue on to ask how the 4th prince was. Ji Mong replies that though he has been injured, he is expected to recover, his wife Lady Soo was unharmed just in shock, and asked if the General's daughter could stay with them. As right now, there was only the 14th prince Jung there who was capable of fighting if all the soldiers were to be taken out. Soon Deok silently bows to the king before making her way towards the Crown Prince's chamber. Even if this was an unfortunate time, she could not wait till she will be able to see the 10th prince again.

 **Crown Prince's chamber**

After they have personally seen that their sister-in-law and friend Hae Soo was feeling better, the princes let her stand up and go towards the bed where her husband was now sleeping.

"Lady Hae, don't worry 4th Prince's wounds are starting to heal and there are no signs of any poison. He will be fine after a rest. Though it is best if the prince does not move unless necessary for the next three days or so." With that the royal doctors bows to the royals before exiting the room. The doctors truly hoped that they do not have to tend to 4th prince in an emergency again. They wished him to be healthy. As doctors they already knew just how much his body has already suffered through in his young life as they examined him and treated him.

It was not long after the doctors had left that the 4th prince had started to move around in his sleep and then he suddenly shoot up. Moving his head around frantically, the prince calms down when he realizes where he was and who was there with him. Lifting a hand, he slowly caress his sleeping wife's cheek. At feeling the sensations, his wife wakes up, and without a word, simple hugs his body to hers. Then the 4th prince rearranges the blankets on the bed, and pulls his wife down to sleep next to him under the blanket, always with his arm around her waist.

The royal guards silently witnessing the interactions between the married couple realized that even if 4th prince was scary, they could never say that he was not loved as it was evident that his wife cares for him very much, and how in return the prince cherishes her, as they have heard that prince had struck by arrows when he was shielding his wife. All of the guards knew that right now they were in a position when they could not let their guards down but they are happy that they are signs that even the royals are in essence human in some manner. A husband and wife sleeping together. Worried brothers of the injured patient, sleeping with their head on the table nearby, refusing to leave till their family members were alright.

 **4th prince's chamber**

Sitting on the round table with the King was Grand General Park, the Crown Prince Mu, Captain Jang of the Royal Guards. Standing behind King Taejo was Astronomer Choi. On the table in front of him, a map of the royal palace, and map of Goryeo was spread out.

"Pyeha, we have investigated all of the entrances to the palace. Only place that seemed to have any activity was Damiwon. The soldiers have found a tunnel behind the bath near the caves as Lady Hae told us. While inside the cave is filled with useless items. We found traces of someone changing clothes. I suspect the shooter have disguised as one of the many palace servants to access the area that they could shoot then, after the assassination, they were going to mingle back into the crowd before escaping. However due to the failed attempt, I suspect that they have not left the palace, and it is impossible for anyone to go out right now with the entire palace on silent lockdown." Captain Jang gave his report to his superiors.

"Pyeha, if that is the case, please let us silently search all the palace servants that have went to both Damiwon and the prince's quarters today. I can promise you that I can give their heads for you."

"Grand General, that will only catch the tail in this conspiracy. We need to find the mastermind. Pyeha I think that they are multiple parties that have joined together to do this."

"Multiple parties?"

"Yes, Pyeha. First it was the attempt at Crown Prince at the exorcism rite. Clearly someone that wants the throne for themselves or for the one they support. We already have a clear connection between the tongueless ones and one of the queens. Second, the poison at the exorcism site. This rather than the throne was aimed at the entirety of the royal family and the most loyal subjects of Your Majesty. The fact that Lady Soo somehow found out and the nature of poison's ingredients it is safe to say that the nobles are involved. From what I see, Lady Soo is the type that is curious, she must have saw something suspicious and followed the trail till she accidentally found out about the poison at the exorcism rite. We know that she is in a way unheeding of danger based on what I have learnt from all the princes."

"They were arguing over that very same thing in front of me. I know that child do not want the royals to be harmed. All she wants is to live with the 4th prince and be with him."

"I am glad that my student had found someone to be by his side."

"We are all happy with the 4th prince's wife. That made me think of another point. Lady Soo is like the hidden center. We all know that many of the princes cares for her, her husband is fiercely overprotective, the princes treat her like a true sister-in-law rather than a relative. Though how much the 4th prince cares for her is not known to many, the affection that the young princes holds for her is something that the entire Songak knows. Thus, the third attempt at Damiwon. One party wanted the King dead, while the other wanted to eliminate the new important person of the young princes. The throne is a easy motive. But to harm Lady Soo, one of the conspirators fear the possible influence Lady Soo may have in the future on the princes, and with that the country's politics."

"This palace is like that. At least that child does not have any intention to be in politics. Her wanting to meet me often with me, it was too just have another person to talk. Her father-in-law who will listen to her complaints, advice her and tell her stories about her husband."

"One thing is certain Pyeha, that Lady Soo is a target to just this group of conspirators. None of the court officials have made any objection with the marriage, all they know is that the 4th prince and his wife is living on palace grounds, but even that fact did not raise any objections. Now to the latest attack, I think this shooter's party have a reason to hate both the 4th prince and Lady Soo thus attacking mainly at where the 4th prince and Lady Soo's heads were on the bed."

"Ji Mong, I think that may be all of the possible motives. But, what would hurting me, So, and Hyungsunim together get all of the conspirators? The throne? The title of Crown Prince?"

Before anyone could answer the Crown Prince's question, there was a knock on the door as one of palace attendants enter the room.

"Pyeha, we have received a message from one of the guards with the princes. The 4th Prince have awaken, though he is still a bit tired, he is on his way to recovery. The 4th prince requests to speak to all of you as he has information to give to you. However, he had been told not to move around as much, thus hope that you all can come to where he is."

"Ji Mong, get some paper. I have some orders to write. Crown Prince, go to your brothers and update them on the situation, the 4th will want to know what we have figured out for sure. Captain Jang, instruct your most trusted men to work out a protection detail for Lady Hae Soo, she is the center of all the assassinations, as well as higher security in the palace. Also have them on high-alert for all servants. If they are suspicious, arrest them immediately. General, I want your daughter to stay near Lady Soo, no one will suspect two females spending time together. Start keeping eye on all of the private armies of the nobles."

After giving his orders, the King stood up and exits the room, his subjects going to fulfill his orders while he goes to out of the prince's quarters. He needs to be outside of that room. No matter how much he wants to personally kill the assassins when they are caught, he knows that he needs to interrogate them first. But how to explain that to the raging tiger within him. King Taejo knew that a quiet storm will soon hit the palace, no matter what he plans to do next.


	32. Emotions Explode

**Crown Prince's chamber**

When the Crown Prince enters his old rooms, he was treated to a humorous sight. The 4th Prince was being assaulted in all directions by his worried younger brothers. He was sitting on a chair and there was a tray of food in front of him, but he was not eating it by himself. Apparently two poisonings had made the 10th and 14th prince suspicious to the extreme. Before the 4th prince would eat a bite or drink a sip, all of it was taste tested by either one of the younger princes. Only after that would the 4th Prince allowed to eat or drink. Now normally So will protest at such a treatment but he was obviously tired and was humoring his younger brothers. The 13th prince was acting like a mother-hen, he had a fan and a blanket nearby, and was constantly touching the 4th's forehead to check his temperature. The Crown Prince could see that Lady Soo was sleeping on the bed, obviously she needed the sleep as she had spent all this time worrying and nursing and only had a simple meal. It was already close to dawn, almost a half-day since the attack at Damiwon.

"Eun-ah, did So drink his tonic before eating?" At his voice, his brothers turn to him, obviously excited to see him. But apparently the 4th prince did not have his medicine yet, as now the princes were rushing around the room to find the herb mixture that the doctor had left for the 4th prince, which Baek Ah found on the table besides the bed, while Jung found a clean bowl, and Eun was hugging So saying how sorry they were for forgetting. Surprisingly, Lady Soo kept on sleeping despite the commotion. The Crown Prince takes a seat on one of the chairs, and decides to enjoy the sight of an uncomfortable 4th Prince due to all the attention. He knew that all the guards in the room were amused by what was happening but they were hiding it well.

 **Wang So**

Love and attention was what he had wished from his family all his life. But he could not relate well to people thus he was always awkward. But the awkwardness was because he was receiving love. His dongsaengs were panicking and were fussing about his health. Testing his food bite by bite, a blanket surrounding him when he shiver a little, then a fan when it seems like he was getting hot. Then when they realized that he still did not have had his medicine, Eun-ah hugs him and were apologizing multiple times for forgetting about the medicine. It was warm. This was what being a family was supposed to be from what he had heard, and now that he was experiencing it, it was amazing. He was glad that he lived. These moments were worth all of the pain that he had been through.

And he had checked that Soo was alright, and she did not seem to be in any pain, when he had previously woken up so he had managed to protect her. The multiple guards in the room was an obvious thing what with an attack on the King. He just hope that they did their job properly, for though he was exhausted, it did not mean that he was not angry. Someone had dared to attack his queen. When he found them, their fate was set. Either death or severe punishment.

He let his brothers fuss around, even feed him as that allowed his body to rest. It gave him the time to let his mind think. To think of just who will want to kill Soo. Soo, who no one really knew the true value of her nor much about her identity or daily routine. The king was always in danger, but Soo and him? The cursed prince and his orphan wife just who would benefit from killing them? And those sounds? They were the same one as the ones in that room. So was this a test? Or was whoever had given him and his Soo this new chance helping them by warning them?

 **Taejo**

When his rational mind returned, he once again made his way to the prince's quarters. Ji Mong, Captain, and General were all waiting for him. Silently he lead the way to the Crown Prince's quarters. As he did not know exactly what was happening, he stopped the attendant from announcing him, and simply enters the room. It seems that every time he enters a room with the 4th or his wife in it, he was being treated to a new sight. There were the princes, his younger sons fussing around their 4th brother. Eun-ah was taking a sip or a bite of food, before passing the food that he tested to Jung-ah, who was feeding his older blood brother by his own hand. Baek Ah had placed a blanket around So's shoulders and were now refilling his cup with steaming tea. He could see the silent amusement on Mu and the guards. So's face showed that he was tired but color had returned to his skin, and now seem to be confused but also enjoying the attention. He could see So's wife, Soo sleeping on the bed, obviously exhausted.

"Pyeha." Once his presence was noticed by So, all the princes stood up and bowed. He walk towards one of the chairs around the table where his 4th son's meal was and sat. Silently his subjects also took their seat. Ji Mong was standing beside him. His younger sons had also stood up from their chairs to make way for the two soldiers, but Eun-ah was still sitting down, and had now start feeding So instead. Apparently so many assassination attempts had made his young sons realize the danger of the palace and take security more seriously, and now they were worrying over the health of their 4th brother so much that propreity did not matter. His 4th son seemed to be resigned to this fact for now. It looks like they will have to talk while the younger princes continued their mother-hen routine around their 4th brother.

"Crown Prince, did you inform all the princes about the new conclusions yet?"

"I'm sorry Pyeha. I have not as you can see it was a bit hard to relate them." He could not blame his eldest son at all.

"Pyeha," now it was So, his voice was softer than usual but still strong, "I can roughly guess what you have found out and I will ask the Crown Prince for the exact details at a later date. All I want to know is why did they target my wife? She is not someone who have a grudge against someone, and no court officials or clans have objected to her presence at the palace as far as I am aware?"

"4th Prince," Ji Mong was the best to relate any news and they could see the signs of the prince's anger, "we think that the attacks today are linked in some way to the incident at the exorcism rite. And Lady Soo was a convenient target for some as in the eyes of some she could be dangerous because of her close relationship with all the princes."

"Dangerous," So was definitely pissed. Now that he look at it, sometimes his son and him had the same gestures, a thing that only Hae Soo had noticed till now. "Soo is kind to a fault. She do not wish harm on anyone. And politics, she despises politics, even if she is aware of it. The attacks are definitely connected. I can say that for sure. That sound was the same one that occurred before I was poisoned during my fight in the forest."

"Then it is the nobles for sure. Pyeha," turning to the General he waits for him to speak, "please allow me to send a few men to each noble's house to find proof."

"Pyeha, please allow me to go with the General," So, his injured son wants to go out of the palace when he was just recovering. "Now that they have gotten my wife involved, I need to personally find them. Also not everyone will be able to hide their reactions towards me. Thus it will be an effective method."

Before he could reply to either requests, they were interrupted. For something had hit the back of his 4th son's head. It was a pillowcase. Turning towards where the pillow had come from, he felt his heart skip a beat in surprise. This was something that he never would have thought he will witness in his life. For standing there, with several pillows surrounding her, a couple of them in her hands, was his daughter-in-law, Hae Soo. Her hair unbound, only with the dark green full skirt hanbok, not wearing the grey robe on top that he had seen earlier at tea. Her eyes were filled with tears but also traces of anger was evident in her face. And she was staring directly at her husband, whom she had thrown a pillow at.

 **Hae Soo**

She was surrounded by warmth, when she opened her eyes. Soo could smell her prince's unique smell around her, and could hear his voice. He was alright if he was talking and there were some familiar voices as well. As she turns on the bed, she realizes something. Wang So, her husband was not in bed with her. Where he was supposed to be, and where she had last saw him. Looking around the room, she sees only his back. His back sitting on a chair. But he was not supposed to move. Whoever he was talking to, he could have done it from the bed, but he had moved.

When the doctors expressly had said only to move when strictly necessary, she had whispered the doctor's instructions to him before falling asleep so her prince should be aware of it. But once again he had went against the doctor's orders, and put himself at risk. After he had once again used his body to save her. Once again, engraved his very being into her soul, more deeper than before. And he is the one always telling her to be careful, to take of her health, and he did not follow those same instructions himself. But he dare to lecture her.

Her vision went red, all she could see was the back of her husband, then heard his voice, asking for permission to travel or something. Before she knew it, she was standing with all the pillows she could gather in her hands as well as on the floor around the bed, and threw one with all her might to the back of that bastard's head. That hypocritical bastard that she loves so much, but all he could do was worry her.

"Soo-ya," now there he was standing up just fine on his own and smiling like he hadn't done anything wrong. She threw another pillow to his face. But of course, he was athletic and had excellent, he caught the pillow before it hit him then let it hit the floor. "Soo-ya?"

Now he was confused. Confused about why she was angry? Why? She could not control herself anymore, she grabs all the pillows that she could and start throwing it at him at the same time, the dam that was holding back her emotions exploded.

 **3rd person's view**

Everyone was staring. This sight that could not be real but was actually happening in front of their eyes. A wife throwing something at her husband in anger. There were married men in the room, so they knew about women's anger. But never like this, to the point of attacking her husband in a physical sense, even if it was harmless. But the fact that the husband in question was a prince, that too the cursed and cruel 4th prince, it made the sight more surreal. Everyone from the King to the unmarried innocent princes, to the palace guards in the chamber just watch the scene in front of them.

"You HORRIBLE BASTARD!" Such a big voice from such a petite woman, then she threw another pillow. The 4th prince, her husband was looking confused and stunned but still letting the pillows lightly hit him before catching it and dropping it on the floor. His wife, the gentle and kind Lady Hae Soo now seemed to have found her voice, and as the pillows in her hand disappears, now it was her voice that was fighting with the 4th prince.

"You horrible bastard. Terrible Jerk. What? Soo-ya listen to the doctors. You have to take care of your health. But you hypocrite. You say that to me when you are ignoring the doctors and are walking around. And what going travelling? You...you terrible person.." Lady Hae Soo's voice grows quieter as now her husband was in front of her and was touching her shoulders so she could look at him. The silence of the room allowed everyone to hear both the prince and the lady's voices.

"Soo-ya. I'm fine. I didn't move much. I only moved as much as it was necessary. Soo-ya. I'm really fine. You know that kind of thing is not enough to harm me."

"You terrible jerk," now the lady was silently crying but it did not mean she grew quiet, "Why? Why did you do that? Why couldn't you have just warned us to get out of the way, why did you shield us with your body? Did you think your father wants his son to die for him? Do you think I want you to die for me?"

"There was no time, Soo-ya. I knew that I will not die, you know that."

"You will not die? what are you saying? Just because you are strong, doesn't mean you cannot be hurt? You just got better and now you are hurt again? Just who am I that you step in front of the arrows without dodging them? Did you even think about what I will go through?"

"Soo-ya," now the prince was touching his wife's face as he sooths her, his fingers wiping away her tears, "I told you before. How I can ever live without you? You are my wife. My lover. Mine. I need to make sure you were not hurt. I promised myself not to let you get hurt, I refuse to ever hear the words that you are sick or hurt ever again."

"You stupid prince, of course I am going to get sick. No one is immune against the cold. But if I have to be careful, Hwangjanim also has to stop getting hurt."

"Alright, I will be extra careful from now on."

"Also, absolutely no travelling for you until you get a clean bill of health."

"If it is a royal order?"

"I will talk to Pyeha to let you rest some more before going. Besides I know that Pyeha will never do that to you, his little disappearing prince that almost resulting in him calling the royal army to find you."

"Just why did Pyeha tell you that old tale?"

"Because of how much Pyeha loves his new daughter-in-law." Now the fighting couple were suddenly at peace and were bickering back and forth in an affectionate manner. Then the lady yawns, "I am going back to sleep, I used up all of my energy worrying then getting angry at you. Hwangjanim, promise me that you will finish whatever you were doing and go to sleep in an hour, if not I will drag you to bed myself by your ears if I have to." With that parting words, the lady walks back over to the bed, and pulls the blanket over her body and lay down to sleep. Never noticing the audience to her fight with her husband.

 **Wang So**

He was right when he had said in the past, that dealing with Soo was more complex and difficult than any foreign nations. This was the second time that she threw something at him in anger, first with that wire when she caught him watching her dress. But she never seem to do that in their past lives. He knew that Soo would have tampered down her natural behaviour as to not draw attention to herself, or make that man whom she had feelings for think her un-ladylike. However, with him, Wang So, Hae Soo was free. She could act naturally and never need to suppress her feelings. Like she had said, in this life they were going to love each other with their entire heart and soul and not hide at all.

Turning his back to the bed, he got another shock. There in front of him was his brothers, his father the King, Ji Mong, Captain Jang, General Park, and royal guards. And somewhere during his argument with Soo, Park Soon Deok has returned. All of them had witnessed that fight. The King had witnessed the fight with screaming, tears that ended with bickering. Not to mention the pillows. He could guarantee that no one had ever witnessed a scene like that in their entire life. And there was nothing he could say, all he could do was look down. When he was with Soo, his entire world just fades out till it is just her that he pays attention to.

"Well," that was Baek Ah, maybe he will say something that will break this silence, "I have learnt a lot about women especially angry women more than I ever knew." Why mention what happened could he not have introduced a different topic?

"I never want to be near an angry lady. Hyung, you are great that you could make Noonim happy again." Jung-ah of course did not like angry or crying Soo more than So ever did.

"Pyeha, please when you arrange our marriage, don't do it to someone like Soo. We all like her, but like Hyungnim said I rather have fun with her than have to deal with an angry Soo." Well that statement caused chuckles to go around the room. Trust Eun-ah to break the awkwardness. Since he was still standing, he walk back and sit in the chair. The minute he sat down, his younger brothers were back to fussing about him.

"Lady Soo is right, we need to rest. We have to not let anyone know what we have found out, talking about this to anyone not present in this room, even the other princes are strictly forbidden unless you have my royal command. Now to draw out the masterminds will require more preparation. In the meantime, Captain increase the security, General keep an eye out on the army. 4th Prince for your wife's protection, I order Park Soon Deok to stay by her side as her guard in disguise. Crown Prince, I will see you at the morning assembly. Then everyone get some sleep, I need all of you alert from now on. 4th, you are to remain as still as possible till the doctor have authorized the move, though you will have to go back to your residence tomorrow sometime in order to avoid any suspicions."

After his father stands up, so does the rest of the room. Once the King exits, the General and Captain leaves with the guards. After numerous assurances that he wa just going to sleep, his brothers also left. Now when he is finally alone, So takes off his outer layers of hanbok that he had put on before calling the King, reach up and release his hair from the sangtu so his hair is free and there is no weight on his head. Then he makes his way to where his Soo is sleeping, and he quietly gets under the covers with her. He pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her. Soo. His lover. His life. She was safe and unharmed and she was sleeping soundly in his arms. Squeezing her body closer to his, he closes his eyes to finally let his body rest.


	33. Death of Hae Myung Hee

The three young princes along with Park Soon Deok were all walking together. They thought that it will not be suspicious at all, if people see that the 4th prince and his wife were walking together with them. Soon Deok can be someone that the princes wants to introduce to their sister-in-law. They made their way through the halls of the prince's quarters till they reached the seemly empty but heavily guarded door of the old Crown Prince's chamber.

The princes did not want to disturb their injured brother, so they did not announce themselves and simply entered the room, silently wishing that their sister-in-law Hae Soo was no longer angry at her husband. But the scene that they walked into was opposite of an angry Hae Soo.

Sitting down together, sharing a meal was the 4th prince and his wife. Or more like, the 4th prince's wife had just fed her husband a mushroom. And when they turn towards the open door, the young princes for the first time in their life sees the bare face of their elder brother. At the hidden scar.

It was a scar that they could only see as an injury now. Before they would have been horrified by it, of that they were sure. But now having seen just what their older brother went through to save them from their death, and his back yesterday while watching the doctors tend to the wounds, it was different. Now to them, the scar was surely was something that was hard for them to look at but only because they could imagine just how much it would have hurt when their Hyungnim acquired that scar. They could only see their brother as a man who happen to have scars, not a monster with a hideous face.

Seeing the face of 4th prince crumble in front of them, the younger princes quickly gets their act together and greet their brother and his wife. So what if the 4th prince had a scar around his eye, it did not change who he was, which was their older brother and the husband of their dear friend, Soo.

 **Park Soon Deok**

Wearing a hanbok instead of an armour was uncomfortable to the extreme for her, but that is what she had to do. She shifts nervously behind the princes, who were now loudly asking if he was alright towards or not towards the 4th prince and his wife. If she had met the pair for the first time, she will probably think that Lady Hae Soo is a gentle, kind and look to be a little naive but also mature at the same time. But after witnessing that argument yesterday, she knew that the lady was a feisty creature who had actually dared to attack her husband that too in front of his family, though it looked like Lady Hae Soo did not seem to know that her fight with the 4th prince had been witnessed.

"Oh Soo-ya, that's Soon Deok-ah. General Park's daughter," how she love when the 10th prince said her name. She wishes that she will be able to be at his side more often from now on. Especially since she already knows how much the 10th prince loves to play together with Lady Hae Soo. She steps forward and offers her greetings. As she lifts her head, she is given a beaming wide smile from Lady Hae Soo.

"Soon Deok-ssi. It is nice to meet you." She had a melodious voice and Lady Hae Soo's smile seemed to brighten her face and the aura around her.

"Soo-ya, it is Pyeha's order that Soon Deok will stay with you from now on to protect you." The 4th prince was as direct as her father has said, he rather get to the bottom of the matter rather than beat around the bush.

"If that is what Pyeha wants. Soon Deok-ssi, I will look forward to spending time with you, and I will apologize in advance if I make your job a bit hard."

"You are a prince's wife. It is my duty to protect you, Lady Hae Soo." She knew all about ladies that seemed to be kind but were actually vicious inside, though she did not think this lady was like that, it never hurt to be careful. At her words, the expression of the lady's face turned into a frown before she stands up and walk till she was in front of her. Then the lady took her hands and place it in hers before leaning closer to her.

"Don't call me Lady Hae Soo. Just call me Soo or Lady Soo, even Agasshi. We are going to be like sisters, Soon Deok-ah. And I will help you," she turn her stunned face to meet the lady's eyes just what could she help her, the daughter of a General with,"win Eun-nim's heart. I know that he cares about you. And I will be happy if you were to be my sister-in-law in the future." She knew. This lady whom she had only just met knew her feelings. "Don't worry I will keep it a secret." With that the lady no she will call her Agasshi, grabs her hand and leads her towards the table and have her sit next to her before she goes back to making sure that her husband eats and drink his medicine.

 **Two days later**

 **Wang So**

When he had received a clean bill of health from the royal doctor, he breathes a sigh of relief. Of course he had enjoyed all the attentions given to him by Soo, how she insisted on feeding him herself, how she was hardly not by his side and surround him by the sound of a happy conversation between Soo and his brothers and now it also had Park Soon Deok. But he was a man used to moving, sitting in a chair the entire day was not what he enjoyed doing but it was worse when he had been confined to his chambers. Now he could finally stop outside without worrying about making Soo angry with him.

Because both of them had a short temper, their arguments were quite explosive. But nothing was worse than fighting with her as it often made him remember that awful night, the night he left her like the world's biggest idiot and had actually fallen for a trap intended to separate him from her and he fell for it. That's why hr loves the fact that Soo and he can both be more honest now. Both of them knew the lonely reality, where only thing that sustained their body was the memories and the knowledge that their child, their Seol was alive and happy, and the vow he made to find her again. But this was a second chance, even if they both were tied to the palace forever, So considered it a victory that Soo acted like her true self, that even in this scary and lonely space, they both could smile, laugh and breathe and walk properly instead of on top of ice.

"Hwangjanim," turning towards Soo who had just entered the room, he was once again struck by how beautiful she was. Today she was dressed in a one of the more plain hanbok that were bright yellow and had a green waist ribbon, definitely one of Eun's choice, but it did nothing to diminish her beauty. Smiling, he walk towards where his Soo was listening to her as he moves. "Hwangjanim, it is snowing outside. Deok-ah says that it seems like it will continue to show lightly for a long time. Let's go for a walk and visit Unni. I haven't seen her in so long and I know that you want to get out of this room."

Just smiling at his wife, his wife, his love, his queen who always knew to brighten his mood to and who seems to read his mind sometimes, So lifts his hands to gently cradle her precious face. When her eyes turn towards up to meet his, he smiles again and brings his face to hers for a sweet kiss. To show her just how much he cherishes her, how much he wants to hold her, and the promise to love her through the night that very night, all in that kiss. The fact that her arms were now around his neck, meant that she had probably gotten at least got one of his hidden messages. It did not matter if she understand, he simply pulls her in closer. Just the fact that he could kiss her, hug her almost anytime seems to be a gift, and he was never one to not enjoy a heart-given gift.

 **Hae Soo**

Walking down the market when she was alone was different than when she walk through it with her husband, their hands combined. When she was alone, she was just part of a crowd, sure they could see that she was a noble lady but it did not make that much of a difference. But when you are with a prince, that too a prince everyone kind of knew just because of his mask, the crowd seems to be parting to make way for them.

But she didn't care about that. Eventually the people will get used to the 4th prince walking around the market with his wife, because she plans on taking this kind of trips often. Besides as her husband, he has to accompany her to a shopping trip every now and then so the people will be used to it soon. For now, she will just enjoy the chance to walk down a street without worrying about the need for guards or to hide their identities, and the fact that she could drag the prince over to the stalls when something caught her eyes with no protest.

Seriously if she thought about it she has the best husband when you think about it from the mind of a 21st century woman. And she is thankful for it everyday. That's why she prays to keep him safe, to let them be happy together for a long long time.

She could see her Unni's house up ahead, and she realizes that it's been a week since she have seen her. Suddenly excited to see her, she lets go of her prince's hands, and decides to run the short distance. She could hardly wait till she sees Unni and she can tell her all about how happy she is, how Unni does not need to worry about her Soo anymore.

 **Hae Myung Hee**

She knew that her time was near. She didn't know when but soon she will leave this world. Her greatest regret was not being able to fulfill her duty as a wife to her husband, her love, the 8th prince. But she was also glad that she did not have to worry about her cousin Hae Soo anymore as much as she did before. That girl who was like a daughter to her was now married. From what she had heard through the maids as well as the rumours, her husband was treating her well, perhaps more than well, as Soo was apparently still cheerful, still laughing, and the 4th prince values her so much that as a gift, he gave his wife a ring with such a precious stones on it.

She had been hiding her coughs full of blood for days, and she wishes that she could continue to do so. She did not want her husband, who was even now supporting her as they walk the grounds, to worry. She was happy that her husband could actually could be there for her, as she looks at the snow falling around them, she can't help but remember the first time she saw the prince. The kind prince whose wings have been cut off. As she reminds her husband of their first meeting, she sees a figure in the distance.

A bright yellow figure running straight towards her. Focusing on the figure, she sees that it is Hae Soo. Her cousin Soo who is running as fast as she can towards her, and before she notices Soo has her arms around her squeezing her tightly.

"Unni, I missed you so much. Were you well? What about your coughs, is it still ok? I'm sorry I haven't been here to take care of you, or visit you as often. But I'm here now, so I will spend time with you and I have so much to tell you."

Even if she was now married, Soo's bright personality had not changed. Her face showed such happiness, Myung Hee was glad that she now have been to see the proof that her little sister, her daughter-figure was really well. Looking ahead she sees that the 4th prince, Soo's husband was now in front of her, and she bows her head in greeting, just as her brother-in-law does the same to her. She tries to express her gratitude through her eyes for taking such good care of Soo, and seeing the slight nod of acknowledgement, Myung Hee thinks that the 4th prince may have gotten her message. She feels Soo linking her arm through hers, and she smiles at her excited face as she begins to step forward when she is suddenly hit with a severe sets of coughs.

Myung Hee knows that her time is close. She could feel her body's strength fading. Blinking her eyes, she sees something that she does not witness often. Her husband was crunching down in front of her, offering her his back. He was so kind and good to her, how she wishes that she could have fulfilled some of his dreams, just like he had done for hers. She felt Soo and her husband, the brother-in-law she hardly knows slowly guiding her to her husband's back. She wraps her arms around her husband's shoulders as holds on as tightly as she could. His arms was like a piece of heaven for her, and she always appreciate any chance that she could be close to him. She could hear the silent footsteps behind her, Soo, her child and her husband must be following behind them. Smiling slightly, she places her head on the 8th prince's shoulders and start talking.

 **Hae Soo**

Even if she knew it was going to happen it did not mean that it made it better. As soon as she saw her Unni and the 8th prince walking in the snow, she knew that today was the day. Then she could not stop herself, she had to hug her Unni. So she ran to her, even if she had to avoid running as much as possible to minimize the chance of her injuring her knees, even then she ran. She had to go to her Unni and tell her. Try to tell her how sorry she was in another life where she had hurt her so much, thank her for caring so much about her and for allowing her to marry her prince, for letting her see her happy face on her wedding day, for being so forgiving. Her 4th prince knew what was happening. Of course he knew. Her prince was always right there as her support, silently giving her strength, guiding her.

The moment she guides her Unni to the 8th prince's back, she felt her heart being pierced. Pierced by arrows and becoming cold as she silently witness the last moments of her Unni right behind her, unable to cry. Just like last time, but different, because this time, with his arms around her shoulders, letting her leans on to him as they walk is her prince. Wang So, her husband who knew that she is barely holding back her tears and that her heart is in pain, silently holding her tight and helping her walk. Soon they will reach the main compound, and just like last time, in a second, the death of Lady Hae Myung Hee, wife of 8th Prince Wang Wook will become a news that will spread across Songak in no time at all.

 **The Funeral**

As the body of Lady Hae burns, the attendants of her funeral could only took at the pyre in silence.

Her husband, 8th Prince Wook was filled with regret for never letting her know that he cared for her. But also never able to forget the feeling he felt for Hae Soo, his departed wife's cousin. Her cousin who was the only person, his person that brought him light and laughter, while he was being dragged deeper and deeper into the cold by his responsibilities. And there was a barely hidden desire for him to take over the place currently held by his half-brother So.

Her sister-in-law, Princess Yeon Hwa was of course sadden at the death of Lady Hae, but not much. All she could thank the lady was for allowing her family to return to Songak after the unfair exile. Her eyes constantly could see the figure a bit ahead of her to the right, to that hateful child. The child who had done nothing but gotten a marriage that allowed her to live at the palace, while here she was constantly under threat of being sent out of Songak by being married off. Also witnessing her brother So's care towards her wife, it was enough for her to wish her out of existence. She did not want that girl to live on so happily, when she did not treat marriage nor life as a serious life-or-death situation.

Her sixth cousin, Lady Hae Soo, the newly wedded wife of 4th prince Wang So, was perhaps one of the easiest one to see the grief. Throughout the funeral, she was choking down sobs but still performed her part in the funeral. The moment, the pyre starts to burn, her legs gave out but she never falls for her husband catches her, and now stands next to her holding her against him, as they both silently watches the pyre burns. The tears as well as the sobs of Lady Soo were no longer silent instead she now had her arms wrapped around her husband's waist and was sobbing into her husband's chest. The 4th prince was silently supporting his wife and continuously caressing her back in a soothing motion.

Near the funeral, in a pavilion, sitting surrounded by paintings of Lady Hae Myung Hee with silent tears running down his face was the 13th prince Wang Baek Ah. Silently there to support their brother was the 10th Prince Wang Eun and 14th Prince Wang Jung. Before long, the 4th prince Wang So and his wife Hae Soo also arrives at the pavilion. A servant with alcohol and many cups following behind them. Without a single word, the 4th prince fills the cups and silently extending the cups towards the pair of devastated soul siblings. Two of his most important people. Before long, the four princes and the girl that connects them to each other was drinking cups after cups of alcohol, uncaring about the upcoming hangover, only caring about being a support for their loved ones.

By the time, the sun has set, both the 10th and 14th prince was passed out on the floor, while the 4th prince had the 13th prince's head on his lap and was silently patting his shoulders as he slept, while his wife was in his other arm, sleeping against him with her arms firmly around her husband's waist.


	34. Silent Reflection

**The King**

Silently in his private chamber, he sit as he contemplates all the things that he had learnt over the past two weeks. The two weeks since the attack at Damiwon. The royal guards were still silently barricading the palace from all sides, keeping track of all the movements in the castle, especially the servants. They still haven't found the hidden shooters but Wang Geon knew that it will be soon. Then he will have someone to get some answers from. The danger of the throne was something that he knew, even the danger that it posed to his sons, but attacking them again in the same day, that meant a more deeper grudge than a simple revenge ploy to be executed by a goon-for-hire.

General Park has truly been dissatisfied with all the guards that he had been re-training them. The fact that there had been four times that an assassin had entered into the palace was a huge concern. On the other hand, this new training by General Park will lead to an increase in security which he will not complain about. Ji Mong also had all of his informants go undercover to every corner of Goryeo, checking all the clans. The clans were too smart, they would have gotten rid of any evidence a long time ago, but Ji Mong's investigation was bringing some hidden information on all the clans. He knew that Ji Mong had simply memorized those details, and he could trust the Astronomer. Because he was first and foremost, loyal to the King.

Palace politics had been the same as ever, similar to governing the nation, perhaps the different thing was that these two weeks had also been a time of mourning. The wife of his 8th son, Wook had passed away over two weeks ago. Dying during the last snowfall of the winter, and now all around them, there were signs of spring. Soon, there will be flowers, and the palace will be filled with the colors of the wild once again. Similar to reports on the hidden investigation, he also received reports about his family.

The 3rd prince and 9th prince were still the same as ever, there had been no change in their behaviour, thus they had not been affected by the late Lady Hae's death. To them it was just a part of life. Wook and Yeoh Hwa were perhaps grieving silently. Both of them had visited Lady Hae's grave but any other signs of sadness had been hidden from public eye.

But those who were not hiding their grievances at all would be Hae Soo, Soo-buin as she prefers to be address, and Lady Hae's childhood friend, Baek Ah, his 13th son. According to the various servants, both of them had been drinking together every night at his 4th son's residence. Apparently it was now referred to as 'Byul'. Baek Ah had not visited his mother in two weeks and the King had received messages that asked him to talk to his son. But the King knew grief, he had to wait it out till his son was ready to return back to his normal routine. Though they were not as devastated as Hae Soo and Baek Ah, his other sons were also grieving in their own way. He knew that the 4th prince was the one always providing Beak Ah and Hae Soo, a place where they could get drunk in privacy while also supporting them along with Eun and Jung. Such as they moving their drunk brother to the guest quarters to sleep every night.

He did not know it was possible but his 4th son's So's caring actions towards his wife was spreading through rumors and the citizens have become aware of his 4th son's behaviour. As a result, the 4th's reputation as an unfeeling human being was diminishing. Why would an uncaring man care about his wife or his half-brother? Now it seems like he was known more as a 'wolf-dog' due to the rumors of his massacres and the mask, but there were some citizens that thought that there must be a human side to him as well. It was something that he did not foresee, but he guessed that being married to that bright and cheerful child had a great effect of making his son relax and seem more approachable.

Thinking about their marriage, his son, So was more politically savvy that he thought. He knew that he did not have any teaching in Shinju beyond the required ones, but when he was standing in front of him, arguing with him to obtain permission to marry Hae Soo, he was truly amazed. He had thrown what seemed like the most out-stretched excuses to him, and his son had countered it back at him, the King, without hesitation. That was the moment he was finally relieved. For he did not know when but the hidden future king of his nation was ready to fight in the battlefield and in the political field. But the real test for his sons will begin now.

He could no longer push back his plans, or at least the initial part of it back. Tomorrow morning will be perhaps the first time, he will have all eight of his grown sons in the court at the same time. He will see how the officials react when their 4th prince enters the royal courtroom.

 **Wang So**

It was funny. Today will be the first time, at least in the eyes of the others, that he will be officially entering the royal court in the presence of officials, but to him it will be like going back to a familiar playground. Though instead of being the head, he will once again be one of many small players on the field. But he look forward to seeing the faces of those old officials again. Nobles who will not know that they were trying to match wits against someone who had ruled over them and knew all of their secrets. It was going to be quite interesting.

Getting out of the bath, he puts on his plain gold mask and his black underclothes and make his way to the makeup room. Even if he knew that he could take off his mask, he did not want to do that. Those nobles and ministers should learn to deal with the man whether he had on a mask or not. Besides his bare face will be too distracting for them.

As he opens the door, he sees a sight that always brings him joy and start his heart beating. His Soo-ya. He knew that the pain in her heart will never complete diminish after her cousin's death but he knew that she had gotten better, along with Baek Ah. Their loss will remain, but their lives will continue on. Today it seems like Soo had gotten dressed before him as her hair was already set. She was in one of the hanboks that she had brought with her to Byul. He knew many of them were re-creation of the hanboks in her past life. Soo had told him that all these clothing that were associated with sadness, will now be associated with happiness, it was apparently a way to heal a woman's heart. It did not matter to him, as long as his Soo was happy and safe.

"Soo-ya." As his wife dress in her white top with multiple red shade skirt with a dark red-purple belt(the outfit right after Court Lady Oh's death) turns towards him, he could see her eyes roaming over his figure. It never fail to give him a boost that his appearance brought that light blush upon her face. He made his way towards her and lean down to steal a kiss. At her surprised face, all he could do was smiling and he got her beautiful smile in return. "My Soo-ya."

"Yes, my Seobang." She replies as his wife bends down to pick up his official court hanbok, and hands it over to him then help put it on him. The simple act of her dressing him up, and when he could help tie her ties and belts, those moments were perhaps one of the best thing about his mornings right behind waking up with her sleeping in his arms.

"What are you planning to do today?" Soo hands him the official gold belt and as he puts it on, Soo takes his hands and leads him to sit down in what he thinks of as his makeup seat. It was after his beautiful wife starts to brush his hair, that she replies.

"Today, I'm going to Damiwon. Just like a good wife of a prince, I am going to drink tea with the Queens and concubines."

"Rather than being a prince's wife, you are the wife of Wang So. That's all you ever need to be. Is Soon Deok going to be with you?" He looks at Soo directly in the eye through the mirror, as he says it. Soo was a beautiful person, there was no need for her to change except, maybe her trouble making ways, but she will not be the woman he loves without her trouble magnet tendencies.

"Yes. She is looking forward to talking with her older sister. I'm also trying to make Eun-nim notice her, but he is really slow in the matters of the heart." Her complaints, no matter how small, it was nice to hear them. The faces that she made during her tirade was always so cute. "There, my dear prince, you are ready." His hair has been set and his mask was in place. Standing up from the chair, he embraces his wife in a hug. He knew that it will be a long day today, and there was no shame in wanting to savour her warmth when he could.

"Please make sure to be careful, don't get angry, nor hold any grudges towards anyone from before. These are all new people. Remember that you are a prince, not the king. Make sure that none of the princes make a mistake in court." Of course, her lectures. How could he ever go anywhere without those. Pulling away from her, he look at the face in front of him, his beloved Soo.

"I adore you, Soo-ya. Don't worry, I will be fine." Then with a quick goodbye kiss, he walks out of the room. His mind and heart were both at peace as he crosses the threshold of the room. He wraps his aura of silent strength around him, the moment he is walking out of Byul and make his way to the royal court.


	35. Changing Winds

**Royal Court**

The chamber was quiet. All the officials were standing in their places and were waiting for the King to start. The only prince in attendance was the Crown Prince, and for some reason, the Astronomer was not present in the room. Then a court attendant approaches the King, and the King nods his head as the attendant turns to address the court.

"His Highnesses the Princes of Goryeo will be joining this meeting." Then the courtroom door opens as the princes enter in their official uniform. But the last figure that enters with the Astronomer behind him clearly brings a tense silence. It was the 4th prince Wang So. In the black hanbok of a prince, his hair up in an sangtu, and on his face hidden beneath the bangs was a gold mask.

The scarred prince. A prince that court officials thought of as a prince in name only, for he was not perfect. No, in the eyes of some he was a disgrace. His existence was something that many of them would like to forget. Sure, the 4th prince and his wife Lady Hae now lived in the palace, but their compound was so far from Cheondokjeon that he was like a forgotten thought as they have done nothing to bring attention towards them since their marriage. However, now they could no longer ignore the 4th's existence. The 4th prince had entered into the morning assembly that too with his face covered in a mask, and the nobles had to bow as he passes by.

Some of the major clans such as Yoos, Yus, and Hwangbos thought that the prince will be awkward because this had to be his first assembly, but instead the 4th prince seemed to be at ease and unfaceable. This assembly will be interesting, because to some it became a bit complicated as they now had to hide their dislike for two princes, the Crown Prince and the 4th Prince.

 **Wang So**

The walk into the courtroom was quite similar to his coronation day, but it was different. For on his coronation, everyone had to hide their reactions if they did not want to be killed. Today, he could sense the uneasiness of the court officials. Uneasiness because of how confident he was when he was in their presence, how easily he had entered the political hall with such a hideous mask on but they could do nothing to stop it.

It was just the beginning. No, these officials, they will have to adjust to his presence quite quickly. His mind was already calculating how to keep these noble ministers and officials in control for he already had an idea as to who were interested in harming his eldest brother and his father, though who exactly would seek to harm his wife was something that he will find out soon enough.

As the meeting started, he easily fell back into the role of a court official. All they could see was a scarred prince who just knew to hunt animals. Now they will see just who he is as a politician. Looking across the room, he saw the faces of those who had betrayed him, the ones who had hurt him in his past life. Though he will not wish them to die, for them to suffer difficulties, that will be something that he could ensure. It will be interesting to tell the story to his Soo-ya tonight.

 **Hae Soo**

Stepping into Damiwon, always felt strange. This place which was like a home to her in the past, where she was the head, now she was a visitor, a royal visitor. But she did not mind when she could see Court Lady Oh alive and going about her duties. She had always been the server at the royal women's tea party but she was also a very fast learner, so she knew all that occurred in these parties. Being a silent observer had let her learn many things, and surviving in this den of snakes was something that she will happpily do as she had knowingly entered into this den when she had married a prince.

But she was no longer a broken woman due to lies, betrayals, and death. She had survived all of that and now she was a stronger woman than ever before. Besides, she also had a treasure that none of these women have ever got. They had the support of their families, the care of their siblings, but the love from their husband, that was something that these older ladies sadly have never experienced. Even if the princess happened to be present behind these doors, charming and endearing herself to all the other ladies, it did not matter, for all she had to do was to be herself. Her true self which was a mix of Hae Soo and Go Ha Jin. With a slight smile on her face, she steps into the tea room full of her in-laws through some complicated ties, the den of snakes but not as a sacrificing lamb like a wife of a cursed prince should be, but rather the beloved lover and wife of a great man whom these people did not even realize her husband was. She couldn't wait to tell her Wang So-nim everything tonight.

 **That night….**

The entire palace as well as some of the private homes of the court officials were in a buzz. An unexpected wind had ruffle their feathers. Either in a good way or bad way, it did not matter as at the center of all of the buzz was just two individuals. 4th Prince Wang So and Lady Hae Soo. The scarred prince and his orphan noble wife.

First it was the princes. The 3rd, 8th, and 9th were all dumbfounded. Their brother who never had even stepped a foot into the royal court in the presence of the officials, had managed to debate with the officials, and win most of it when he steps in to the discussion. That prince that have just started to study together with them and attend the lessons offered by great scholars. Not to mention, in his argument, he installed quotes from the "Book of Virtues" and many other classics, that Prince Wang Yo knew for certain that animal had never even touched.

Not to mention the lack of surprise that the Crown Prince, Ji Mong and the King had shown at how much that animal knew about the country's policies. Has these three been helping the exiled prince? But Yo had found no such evidence of their help, even Won-ah did not find such evidence. But today, the surprise was what led him to lose in an argument against that animal. That will never happen again. His rightful seat as the future King will not be threatened just because a hideous wolf-dog had learnt new tricks.

8th prince Wook always carried out his responsibilities. But these responsibilities were slowly burying him alive, but his greed, the hidden greed in his heart was also emerging. Everytime, he heard something that showed how happy Soo was with So, there was a desire to beat his 4th half-brother. To make him get off his high horse, to make him seem like a lesser man compared to him in Hae Soo's eyes. Thus, when the half-brother that were born in the same year as him entered the courtroom, he was silently looking forward to being better than him. He knew that So knew martial arts at least as well as his own when he had witnessed him fighting those thugs, but intellect and palace politics, that was his area. But that was not what happened.

So, the one who even in their lessons did not display some great talent, suddenly was skillfully talking to the ministers, and he was not impolite about it no rather he talk in a diplomatic way. But he recognized hidden threats that were included in all of So's statements towards the court members. So, the brother who could talk back to the 3th but did not have any indication of a crafty mind, because So's brain was more simple in terms of thinking, had outsmart the court officials that had such a seasoned silver tongue. His mood was not helped at all by what he witnessed.

After the court, instead of their regular lessons, princes were free to do what they wanted. Therefore Wook has decided to visit the large field, where he once walked together with Soo. As his wife had visited his mother. In that snowy field, where they had walked together in silence. Though now that field's snow had melted and in its place there was grass. But as he was walking he overheard a conversation behind the tree. A conversation between Soo and the daughter of the General, Park Soon Deok who had became really good friends as they were seen together all over the palace.

"Agasshi, I was always curious. Why is it that everytime I visit your house in the morning, I see those maids from your clan looking so nervous?"

"Oh, those girls. They are still nervous that the 4th prince will be displeased by my unladylike behaviour. You know drinking every night, wandering the markets, taking trips to Unni's grave and the praying tower so often. Rather than being a calm wife of a royal, I act like I am a wife of some commoner."

"But, 4th prince getting angry at you? Only thing that the prince gets angry at you is when you are being reckless or when he sees you using your knees."

"That's only because he is overprotective. But those girls still don't get it."

"Of course they are scared, you know that day was the first time I actually witnessed a frantic 4th prince."

"Aish, that man. Always overreacting, so what if I was crouching down under the table, looking for one of my fallen earrings. All of you were searching for it too, I was not going to let you guys crawl on the ground while I could be helping."

"Yes, you helped us Agasshi. By letting your husband see you on your hands and knees, then getting scrapes on your arm due to some roots as you were reaching for your earring."

"Soon Deok-ah, do we really have to remember that embarrassing incident?"

"Embarrassing. To the young princes and I, it just showed us just how much the 4th prince cares about you. How frantic he was when he saw you on the ground and how he lifted you up in his arms before getting the assistant to examine you to make sure you were not hurt."

"Seriously, I was not even that hurt."

"But Agasshi, you are lucky that your husband cares about you so much. Especially in the royal family."

"I care about him, just as much as he cares about me. He has my whole heart and soul. I wish that Soon Deok-ah, your husband will love you that much. Because the greatest treasure is receiving such love from another person."

That was all Wook could hear before the voices of the two ladies could not be distinguished, but what he heard was enough. Soo loves his brother So. Soo loves his half-brother So, so much that she could easily speak about her feelings to another. When her attraction towards him, the tenderness she had showed him was something that she had never spoken. Soo loved that man that somehow had earned all the admiration of his younger brothers, had superior fighting skills and was able to rescue Soo, a skilled tongue that had made ministers back down, and now So had Soo's heart. That scarred man, an animal-like human, had everything that Wook either had or wanted to have.

Compared to their older brothers, the three young princes were in awe of their 4th brother. Baek Ah was the one that was most knowledgeable about politics among the three of them, all three of them disliked the complexities of politics. That's why though they went to the assembly, resigned as there was nothing they could do against the King's orders. But when their 4th brother had entered the room, they were surprised. Surprised at just how confident he walk into the room, not noticing the side glances of the officials. No one will be able to tell that their brother had just recently gotten shot by poisoned arrows, and just in these past two months had been close to death multiple times. They were happy that finally all the brothers were together in the courtroom.

Not to mention, how when the usual officials tried to make some hidden remarks about Silla or Eun's old grandfather or the Crown Prince, So-Hyungnim spoke up against it and shot their objections down, similar to the way he had once shot down the 3rd Prince's remarks. Though they did not notice it till later, their 4th brother made sure to keep all the attention of the officials on him, so the three of them do not have to match wits against the officials. Their brother had given them a front stage seat to watch him dealing with the court officials, in a way that is both legal and commanding. Protecting them so much was something that even all of their other family did not do, though the 4th prince did not know it then, he had gained the trust of his younger brothers, as well as the support of the clans in 10th and 13th's hometowns.

Though the degree of this reaction was different, all the court officials were impressed as well as terrified of the 4th prince. The cursed prince who had killed over 50 men by himself after the attack on the exorcism rite. They all had their own spies in the morgue, the three cart full of dead assassins that the guards carried in, whom were killed by the 4th prince. That too when he was already poisoned, thus weak. It make them scared of the possibility as to what the 4th prince when he was in complete health was capable of. But when they look at him, they could not think of his fearsome martial art skills, all they could think about was his hideous face. So they did not think of his presence in the courtroom much except for the disgrace of having a flawed being enter the courtroom and having to bow to him. However all of that changed as the meeting progressed.

Minister Park Yun Gung was trying to hint at the unsuitability of the Crown Prince, but then the 4th Prince asked if having been a person of Hubaekje made him inferior in someway in this court room. When a more concentrated security around the founding members of Goryeo was suggested, the 4th Prince asked them if the men that is needed for that new security will be provided from the minister's own men or will the royal guards be used. The 4th prince knew about the nobles and minister's private armies. From that statement it could be infer that the 4th Prince knew enough about them to know exactly how big their armies were. When taxes were asked to be raised, the question from 4th Prince was how the citizens will pay when there were already signs of drought, unless they wish for more slaves to be taken into their household? The word 'taken' meant that the 4th prince knew that some of the noble's slaves were not truly born or sold to slavery, rather forced into slavery which was illegal.

And thus throughout the meeting, the 4th prince were dropping such innocent remarks that had reference to some of the noble clan or court minister's illegal dealings or were protecting the three younger princes in a subtle matter. Now these noble clans and ministers were nervous. How did this prince that has not been living in Songak, the capital, till recently know what they were doing. And where in the world, did this supposedly stupid and wild prince actually learn to fight with words, that it was enough to silence the highest court officials in attendance.

On the other hand, the wives of Queen Taejo had three different reactions to the 4th Prince Wang So's wife Hae Soo. First, Queen Yoo did not even like the way that woman behaved. She should have been docile and submissive towards the Queen. Instead, Lady Hae had greeted her mother-in-law with respect but when she had inquired just how long she planned to live in the palace with her lack of connections, that girl had the nerve to say that she and her husband will make sure to live without causing the Queen to have any concern. For that moment, Queen Yoo saw the face of that cursed child overwrapping the orphan noble girl's face.

Second reaction was what most of the ladies had which was a polite indifference like Queen Hwangbo. Hae Soo was not the wife of a prince that was influential nor did she hold a good position in her influential clan. Usually it would be Hae Soo approaching these royal wives to make a connection with them, but she did not do that so both the prince's wife and the king's wives treat each other with polite civility.

The third reaction was perhaps the most surprising in a sense. These ladies which were the family of the Crown Prince, 10th and 13th princes as well as Grand General's daughters adore Lady Hae Soo. Especially when they learnt that Lady Hae Soo knew how to apply makeup so well that it made them look more healthier and beautiful. These ladies truly adored the lively personality of the newest member of the royal family. Luckily for Lady Hae Soo, Princess Yeon Hwa was not at tea that afternoon, otherwise for her it would have been more of a battlefield. But it did not mean that the Princess did not know what happened, she heard it all about it from the maids later now. The Princess just knew that to look at that child in a gathering that she had no right to be in but could attend just because she married a prince who had probably pitied her situation will not agree with her, thus the Princess was absent from the tea gathering.

Unknown to all of these people that were reacting to the day's events, the truth was that both the 4th prince and his wife were not paying that much attention to it. The married couple had got their outdoor bed with curtains set up in their courtyard near their chambers. Lying back on the bed, they were stargazing, picking out constellations, just enjoying each other's presence. True in between, they did silently relate what had happened that day to each other but it was not the highlight. To this couple, having a time devoted completely to each other was more important.


	36. Miscalculations

To the surprise of many palace maids, the very next day after the assembly which had all the imperial princes in attendance, the palace grounds had many visitors. Queens and concubines across the palace grounds were being visited by their clan members. Though the palace maids did not know clearly, the main topic of discussion was the 4th prince's knowledge of their clan activities. Many clan members had ohoped that the royal family member of their clan had more information on the 4th prince and his wife. Sadly, almost all of these royal ladies were the ones that had been indifferent to Lady Hae thus all they could really relate to their clans was that Lady Hae was close to the Crown Prince, 10th prince, and 13th prince's families, and Queen Yoo did not like her new daughter-in-law at all. No useful information there, as these things were to be expected. Though they were informed about the rumors of the 4th prince's wife's wild behaviour, the nobles knew that it will not be enough to approach the 4th prince to gain his confidence, well some of them were smart but the others were not.

Therefore under the pretense of delivering congratulatory gifts to the 4th prince, a certain group of court officials from Southern clans made their way across the palace grounds to the residence of the 4th prince. Coincidentally, these five clan leaders had a favorable alliance with each other so they had decided to visit the 4th prince together. But it was all good as an idea, but then they ran into a problem. Just where was the 4th prince's compound? As his whereabouts was not something they had particularly cared about, all they knew was that the 4th prince lived away from Cheondeokjeon and it was near the edge of the palace grounds, but just which edge of the palace? Luckily for these court officials, they encountered a curious 10th prince.

"Greetings to the 10th prince," they bow as the prince comes up to them.

"Greetings. Where are you going with all those gifts? Was today, a day of celebration or something? Did I forget some important event?" The 10th prince was now looking curiously at the gifts. They all knew that the 10th prince was weak in his studies and rather naive, and since there was no other way, they decided to make use of that fact.

"Actually, prince, these are gifts for the 4th prince as a congratulations of his marriage, as well as to relate to him of how splendid he had handled himself in the assembly yesterday."

"Is that right? But why are you guys waiting for So-Hyungnim near the prince's quarters? He is not here."

"Oh, we were hoping to catch him after his lessons."

"I thought court officials already knew, there are no lessons today. Anyway, I'm going to meet Hyungnim so you can just follow me. I know that Hyungnim and Soo will love gifts."

Now they had a gain guide and since it was the childish and innocent 10th prince, there was absolutely nothing that will make them appear suspicious to the 4th Prince. The same thing could be said when the 13th and 14th prince joined them, the court officials were not worried about these young princes at all. So they silently followed behind the three princes, forming plans on how to talk with the 4th prince as they walk past Damiwon, the lotus pond before the long garden walkway besides the lake till they reach their destination.

Unexpectedly, the three princes were providing many information about their fourth brother, but sadly nothing that these court officials could use. The 4th prince and his wife like to go on strolls through the various palace gardens so if they could not be found then usually they were out on a walk. Why would they ever have a need to find the 4th prince? after he had accepted their deal for them to not cause a trouble due to his wife's shameful behaviour in exchange for keeping quiet about their dealing. That prayer stones was something that the 4th prince built for his wife, and just why was that an important fact to them? Then the frequent mention of bickering between the 4th prince and Lady Hae, these court officials were not interested in the status of their marital relationship. The anecdotes of the young princes gave them no useful information that they could use in negotiating a deal with the 4th prince. Before the court officials knew it they have arrived at the 4th prince's private compound was a regal made with stones and woods, and there was a sign on either side of the gate. "Byul" on the right, an excerpt of a poem in another.

"Oh, those signs. Byul is the name of this house, and Hyungnim made his marriage proposal by sending Soo that poem so she had him write it." They got the answer to their hidden question before they had even voiced it.

Entering the compound, the court officials realized that this residence was bigger than they expected, not as large as the 8th prince's residence, but still a large residence. The servants who saw the group of princes and court officials bow then one of the servants point towards the left side of the compound. The princes simply walk towards the direction that the servant points out and the court officials follow.

"Well, it seems like we are right on time for tea. I wonder what sweets we will have today?"

"My apologizes, 10th prince, but how do you know that the 4th prince is having tea."

"Because he is on this side of the residence of course. Soo said that the left side with the gardens is for tea, and the right side is for stars." That was the reply they got.

When they enter the courtyard, they see a circular table set up in the middle, where tea service was being laid. The 4th prince, Lady Hae, and the General's daughter Soon Deok was sitting down talking, as the servants sets the drinks and snacks in front of them.

"Soo-ya, Hyungnim," with a shout from the 10th prince, the princes hurry over to join the tea party, the ladies rising from their chair to offer bows of greetings, and in no time at all, the three princes were settled at the table. When the 4th prince noticed the presence of the court officials, he gestures to the servants to get more chairs and place setting.

"Greeting Your Highness." The officials bowed to the 4th prince and his wife that had no true ties to her clan, both of them outcasts of a respectable clan, but here those with actual noble blood in their veins had to bow to them. "We came to give you our gifts to you and your wife."

"Welcome, Lords. Soo-ya, these are the ministers from clans from South Goryeo." Informal speak with his lady wife, and not even mentioning their titles to his wife. Clearly the 4th prince, while he could fight with his body and words, did not know the correct manners. "Thank you for the gifts, why don't you join us for tea, I would love to talk to you all, after tea of course."

That dismissive tone that he spoke like they were not considered important next to tea time with his wife and her friend, and his younger brothers. No this prince will never be a true threat to them after they secured the deal, he had no practical political knowledge that can put them at a disadvantage. And who would refuse to having an understanding with nobles? Especially when you are just a royal due to their blood only, but would never be treated like a royal. They were 'beggar relatives' of the royal family.

During the tea party, the court officials were quiet and silently observing Lady Hae, they needed more proof on her behaviours that would shame the royal family, and what better way to get it then at the place where the wife was so relaxed, and there were plenty of servants that they could bribe to spy on them if needed. All the conversation during the tea party seemed to center on either the upcoming birthday of the 10th prince or some funny things that happened at the market. The entire time, the other side of the table from the officials is filled with laughter. The following was the information that the court officials learnt about the 4th prince and Lady Hae.

First, Lady Hae got messy very often, that sometimes she changed her outfit twice a day.

Second, many of the palace maids and the relatives of 10th and 13th prince were asking for Lady Hae to visit them to take more about makeup and skincare.

Third, that the servants was now really careful about the Lady's health and body. Apparently, the scolding that the prince had given the servants after a lost jewellery incident, had truly put fear in them. Lady Hae was complaining about how she now could not even bend down to pick something up without the servants rushing forward to stop her, same with when she tried to reach for items on the higher shelves in the kitchen.

All the court officials got was that Lady Hae was careless about her appearance, had knowledge about cosmetics enough for some of the royal wives to take an interest in her, and she regularly visit the kitchen or were bending down or reaching for stuff when royals were not supposed to move their hands unless absolutely needed. Sure these behaviours were small, and not likely to cause a scandal, but for a prince with such a shaky ground in the palace politics, it could be trouble. A threat to his position may be enough for the 4th prince to submit to the request of the court officials.

 **Wang So**

The moment he saw those nobles, he knew they were not the ones. No, the one behind this conspiracy will never visit him. They will be making plans right now, or trying to contact their hidden assassins in the palace. The reason all the princes were spread out across the palace. He knew that his compound was now being heavily watched by the hidden royal guards. Gathering the targets in one area may make it easier for the assassins, but it will also be easier to guard them, and find the suspicious one. But that was something for the King's army to deal with for now. What he had to deal with right now were these nobles, who had came to make a deal with him in exchange for not bringing their illegal activities to light with the King.

He left Soo with Soon Deok and his dongsaengs outside, though he had made sure that the door in this room was not locked, and few of the more skilled servants were keeping an eye on what was happening outside. Sitting across the table in the meeting room, that was decorated in some way like Ji Mong's library, he stare straight at these five officials. Two of them was involved in hidden deals with Hubaekje people and were involved in trafficking more and more slaves, including private pleasure slaves. One was involved in exploiting the poor by fooling them with counterfeit objects. The other two were in league with Minister Park, and was supplying slave soldiers to the private armies, as well as wanting to increase the tax to get the slaves that they needed. Basically, these five nobles wanted to illegally acquire slaves then use them as a fall-in. If they were more cunning, the kind that could raise a group of assassins. All the officials were talking, but what So could pick out was just few things.

How lucky it was that he was in such good grace with the King that he had a private residence on palace grounds? Something he had heard so much by now that it did not even make him blink.

When did you have time to learn such skills? Shinju is not a place with many teachers. Of course wanting to find out his allies, or did someone in the royal family secretly help him. He should not have let his passion for fair treatment get in the way yesterday, but knowing that those slaves that he freed in the memory of his beloved would eventually go back to being a slave, because of the tight hold of nobles had on the throne, he could not help himself.

"4th Prince, we heard such a unique tale today. We thought it will interest you?"

"Oh, a story that I will be interested in?" So now their real purpose will be revealed, now which story will they use to blackmail him into silence? Shinju's wolf den? The origin of his scar? Some other complicated reason?

"It is about a young recently married woman. Instead of acting like a proper wife, she has been hanging around with commoners, disguising herself as a lowly servant, even doing those lowly tasks herself. Rather than taking care of her in-laws, she spends all her time out in the market moving around, and so far did not even have a simple tea with her in-laws even after two months of marriage. What an unfilial daughter-in-law since is. That too when she is an orphaned noble."

"I know that Hwangjanim do not wish for such tales to spread, think of what it will do to your status?"

"So we were hoping that we both can, look after each other."

Soo. Back to the old tactic of using Hae Soo to control him. But they did not know, that it was not possible to truly control him. To tame him for a while, but he will attack sooner or later, just like he had done to the nobles in the past. But they had forgotten, he was not just a prince with a scar, he carried the blood of the King. Unknown to them, they had threaten the mate of a wolf. The Queen of King Gwangjong, the lover of Wang So.

But he did not wish to lose control, no, these nobles had made a mistake but this mistake could be used against them. For it was him, Wang So that held the upper hand. Looking directly at the smug faced nobles in front of him, he starts to talk.

"You are really clueless or maybe you are ignorant," he said with the smile of a predator on his face. "You think such a tale will threaten me enough to keep quiet. Let me tell you, the noble clans of the South, just who you dare threaten. True, I have this face, this scarred face, but do not forget that in my veins, the blood of General Wang Geon, the ruthless tiger flows, and the blood of Cheonju Yoo through my mother. You do not wish to be enemies of both the Kangs, Yoos, and the Wangs. Not when you are playing around with the citizens of Goryeo, my father's people."

He could see the dissatisfaction of the faces of the court officials. But also the grint in their eyes, they were going to spread the tale anyways, why in the world should they protect information that can cause a scandal and weaken the Crown Prince through associations. If he were a kind man, he will wish them luck in their future dealings and promise to not bring them bodily harm but he has never been a kind man, nor a gentle one, and hardly a good one. But he was a man that will protect his people.

"If you are planning to spread the tale, go ahead. But remember to think of your answers, when people ask just how you got this information. Are you going to reveal that you bribed servants, or that you used my brothers to get information on us. I commend you for your courage." By their faces, they knew that they made a miscalculation, they forgot to fill the holes. Their panic had allowed them to spill all their tricks to the enemy, which was him in this case, while they did not have any concrete evidence or plot that could make him suspicious. he stands up from the chair, he did not need to threaten them with death, when they will be really careful from now on. He knew that from the expression of their faces.

 **Hae Soo**

After serving three kings, and being the lover of another king, she knew all about palace politics. When the court officials entered the threshold of Byul, she knew that they were here to make her husband comply to them in order for him forget about their crimes. Most likely using either the 4th prince's reputation, or maybe even her. But she was not worried about that. She knew that her husband will not kill them. Scare them or mess a little with the knowledge that the officials have that is what Wang So will likely do.

Her prince will be in a bad mood after the private meeting no matter what, so now it will be up to her to cheer him up. The more he dwelt in the dark, the more worse the prince's temper will be. Besides this will be a nice opportunity for her to have a nice stroll with the prince. Today was an unexpected free day he had from lessons and meetings so she was going to enjoy it.

The moment her prince steps out of the room, she goes towards him and just smile widely at him. At his confused smile, she just takes his arm and starts to lead him outside and then out of Byul with her brother-in-laws and Soon Deok following behind them.

"Soo-ya," glancing at her husband she simply smile, "where are we going?"

"For a walk, Hwangjanim. To the prayer stones, the lake, Damiwon and many other places. Today is a day of aimless walks and we are all going to do it together. To enjoy the spring." As she smiles widely at him, she knows that her dear husband will not protest. Especially, when he had link his hand and her hand together. Now all of her dear friends come up to them, and the real fun will begin. Surrounding her prince with happiness and warmth was the best way to make the 4th prince's mood improve.


	37. Arrow on the Ground

Through some sort of strange coincidence, the group's aimless stroll led them to the wild gardens near Damiwon where coincidentally, they met the King, Ji mong and the Crown Prince all travelling back to court. The moment, Wang So notices his father's presence, he greets the king with a bow as his wife and his people around him follows him in greeting the king. When the king acknowledged their bows, they straighten their backs though still kept their head a little down.

The Crown Prince was the first one to break the silence by asking what they were doing, and that was all the permission that Wang Eun and Wang Jung need to began to relate the tale to the King and their eldest brother. All about the visit of South Goryeo officials, the games they played together in the garden and so forth. The young prince's enthusiasm led to all of them relaxing slightly. Even the King starts to smile, when Hae Soo joins in to add on to the 10th prince' tale by telling the Crown Prince and the King some funny things that had happened since the last time she had met them, all of them were relax with a comfortable atmosphere surrounding them..

Prehaps because of the comfortable air around them Lady Hae Soo did not notice that in her happy monologue, she had let it slip that she went to see the palace physician yesterday because she had been feeling a little sick, but turns out it was a simple cold. She forgot completely that she was in the 10th century where even a little cough and throwing up was a concern, and all of them had recently lost a family member due to a disease.

"Soo-ya, why did you not tell me?" Soo finally notice the silence around her when her husband Wang So stand in front of her with his arms on her shoulders, looking directly in her eyes.

"Tell you what? That I had a little cold, but I am fine." Lady Hae tries to calm down her husband, but now her friends, her brothers-in-law were also worried and were questioning her.

Why did she go to the physician alone? If their Hyungnim was busy, they could have gone with her. Are you sure that the doctor said you were alright? Did you actually go to the physician or was it one of the assistants?

"Hae Soo," when the King spoke up all of the princes went silent and now turn to face where their father was standing, "why is it that I always hear the 4th telling you to be careful of your health so often. Just what reason is behind it that you even hid a sickness from him, when even I can see how much the 4th cares about you?" It was a demand for an explanation, even if it was spoken like a request.

"Pyeha," Hae Soo turns to face the king as she spole but did not shake her husband's hands from her shoulder. "It really was nothing, Pyeha. Your son is just worried about something a doctor told him about my health in the past. When he knows that it will be fine." But that reassurance did not work at all on the skeptical crowd, even more so when the 4th prince who was silent during his younger brother's panic speaks up.

"Soo-ya. You know that I just wish for you to be careful." Then with a sigh, the 4th prince takes a look at his surrounding and sensing no one suspicious and all of the guards around them were the ones truly loyal to the King, he speaks out the truth, at least the truth mixed with a little bit of lie to hide their greatest secret.

"My Apologizes, Pyeha. I hid something from you though it was unintentional." Letting go of his wife, the 4th prince turns to face the King, staring at him with a defiant look in his eyes. Rather than wait for his father to reply, Wang So begins to explain.

"When we were escaping on horseback, before reaching the old hut, we encountedI a doctor by chance who offered to examine my buin to make sure she was alright. I was the only one that heard what the doctor said, though I shared with Lady Hae at a later data. I did not want to remember the words of that doctor so I did not think to let you know about when I was reporting to you. Though I did take those warnings to heart, and that is why I am always so concerned about my wife's health."

"What did the doctor say about Lady Soo, that made you so unwilling to even think about it, Hwangjanim?" Ji Mong was the one to ask the question that was burning on the tongue of the men present around the 4th Prince and Lady Hae. All of these royal men cared about Hae Soo in their own way either as a friend, adaughter, or a sister. As everyone seems to stare directly at them, Lady Soo simply looks down at the ground though she does forward to be close to her husband's side who seemed to be trying to be calm as he went on with his explanation.

"Lady Hae Soo had a body that was a bit weak from birth, but it was not that huge of a concern to her daily life. But the poisoning had affected her body, not to mention all the pain she went through as she was fighting off the poison. According to that doctor, her body is more immune to poison, her heart and her knees were deeply affected by the side affects of the poisoning. Thus now both her heart and knees are weak, and there is a need for caution." The 4th prince was talking in a firm but a soft voice, making sure that only his family members and his true allies could hear the exact details.

"If Hae Soo's experiences an intense shock, it can cause her heart to be strained and that could lead to her having trouble breathing. In plain terms, the more distress and strain her body goes through, the more it will affect her heart. Right now, Soo is healthy and just need to be careful to avoid extreme shocks, but the doctor said that if ever Soo develops heart palparations then her life span will diminish. I do not wish for that to happen, that is why I let her relax as much as possible, and let her be free to move about because making Soo stay in one place for a long time will make her furstrated and it could affect her heart." All the men were shocked and were either expressing it openly with a shocked look on their faces or with a silent glance towards the silent Lady Soo.

"And her knees?" Ji Mong did not forget that the 4th prince had mentioned both his wife's heart and her knees.

"The pain in her legs when she was fighting the poison had made her knees a little sensitive. Any severe pressure or a repeat weight to her knees, such as being on her knees a lot or standing too long, even riding a horse, it is possible for her knees to cause her pain. The doctor said that if it gets bad enough, Soo will have trouble walking or may lose the ability to walk in the future." It was obvious just how much the 4th Prince hated that fact, by the slight waver in his voice as he continues to speak. "Both her heart and knees will not affect her health as long as she is careful and she will be able to live a long time. That was what that old doctor said."

"That's why you were so furious that day, when you saw Soo on her knees looking for her fallen jewellery." the 13th prince Baek Ah said as he was stare at his dear friend. A friend that his first love Myung Hee left for him to take care of, and here he was, not even knowing that she was at risk of developing such a terrifying condition.

"Noonim, you could have been seriously hurt if Hyung did not carry you, and make you sit down," the 14th prince Jung look at his sister-in-law. He had thought it was funny to see his calm older full-blood brother act frantic that day, not to mention thinking that he had been scolding the servants a bit too much. But now he knew that if his Noonim had stayed on the ground more longer that day, she could have hurt her knees.

"Soo-ya, why did you not let us know? Did you not trust us?" All the 10th prince could think about was that his dearest friend could be hurt. Could have been strained her heart due to shock by some of his tricks he did.

"Agasshi," Park Soon Deok who had been silently listening till then speaks up, "from now on you are not allowed to go anywhere without me. I know you love to take walks and I will not stop you but I have to be with you. Also don't use your knees, if you need to dig a herb, just tell me I will dig it up for you." In the time, Soon Deok had spent guarding Lady Hae Soo, she had grown to care for her like a wise older sister. She had seen death due to war, she did not wish to see the death of her sister-like figure by something that she could help to pretend it from ever happening.

"Everyone, seriously. You worrywart of a husband, I told you already that I do not plan on getting into any kind of trouble that will hurt my health, and we will live a long life together. Why did you need to tell them? Now there are more people that will worry needlessly." Before the exasperated, but clearly touched, Lady Soo could continue on, her eldest brother-in-law Wang Mu speaks up.

"Hyungsu-nim, my brother did that so we all can be careful about your health and be able to help you. Which physician did you see yesterday who told you that you were alright?" The Crown Prince personally love this new sister-in-law of his because she treated him as a person. Her actions were never calculating and she genuinely liked him. Lady Soo had made his fourth brother happy, and had made him smile. He wishes to always see that smile on So, therefore the fact that the source of So's happiness could be harmed was something that he will try to stop it from happening.

"It does not matter who she saw yesterday," when the King spoke everyone turns towards him, "4th Prince, I understand the reason that you hid the truth. Now, Soo-ya, you said to me to treat you like you were the daughter-in-law of Wang Geon not the daughter-in-law of the king. So I am asking you to take care of yourself. I will also send the best palace doctors together with Ji Mong to Byul tonight after swearing them to secrecy. Do not talk about what you learnt here, unless you want to be charged with treason."

"Thank you for your grace, Pyeha." as both the 4th prince and his wife Lady Hae Soo made a full standing bow towards the King. The stalled atmosphere around the group was broken as a strong gust of wind blew through the garden, and everyone turns away from the wind and covers their faces. Wang So stepping in front of his wife and gathers her in his arms so she could hide her face in his chest. The strong winds continued for a few moments, close to a minute, rustling everything around them, before it stops leaving a deadly silence behind.

"Pyeha, are you alright?" Ji Mong asks the King just to be sure and when the King gives a nod, he looks over everyone else and sees that everyone was alright.

CLANG

The sound. The sound that everyone present have by now been warned and for some, they had it committed to memory. All the palace guards have drawn their weapons and were now surrounding the royals. Right next to the King, there was Lady Soo as she was the only one that had no martial art training. Then right around the two was Wang Eun and Wang Baek Ah, the two princes with that had the least experience with a sword. Wang Mu, Wang So and Wang Jung were on the outer layer of the circle of royals each looking all around them as Ji Mong, Seon Deok and the guards surrounds them.

Thud, right in front of the circle, an arrow struck the ground. Everyone tense and looks around but when no other arrow was shot, one of the royal guards slowly made his way to the arrow. The arrow which the soldier notices had a piece of paper wrapped around it. Quickly getting the arrow out of the ground, the soldier goes back to the group, where now instead of a tight circle around the royals, there was now more of a loose protective stance. The soldier with the arrow quickly gave the arrow to the Astronomer before joining up with his fellow guards, who were searching the ground around them or finalizing the route they need to take in order to get the King and the royals back to safety.

Ji Mong walk towards where the royal family were in a more hidden area near the trees, so they were better covered. Silently, Ji Mong took the paper from the arrow, as the Crown Prince took the arrow and were now examining it for any special markings.

"The paper has only says this Seol's stones, and a week's time" Jimong says quietly. The moment, Ji Mong said the word "Seol", both the 4th prince and his wife turn to look at him in shock.

"Hwangjanim…" Lady Soo speaks in a near whispers as she now grabs her husband's arm tightly. The 4th prince glances at his wife's teary face before a determined expression comes into his eyes, he turns to the King and the Crown Prince.

"Pyeha, I know where those stones are. This letter is not from the assassins. That name is only something that a person only three people in this world now, which is my wife and I, and the person that helped my wife when she found out about the poisoned utensils." It was not a lie, because to know who Seol is, it had to be someone connected to their past lives, the person that sent them here. Squeezing his wife's hands more tightly, the 4th prince continues. "Pyeha if it is possible, please come tonight under a disguise to the prayer stones by the lake, I know that all of my brothers know where that is. Eun-ah, Baek Ah-ya, Jung-ah, you three come with Pyeha, Ji Mong and Crown Prince with full commoner disguise to the stones. Soon Deok-ah, you come with the General. I think we all know that whatever would be found at the stones needs to be discussed in complete secrecy with those who we trust unconditionally."

"Pyeha, Crown Prince," Lady Soo adds on to her husband, "please trust us and come to the prayer stones. Whatever we find, I will insure that there is a quiet place ready for us to talk tonight." Seeing the quick nod, she receives from the King and seeing all the others nod, the 4th prince and Lady Soo relaxes. "The guards are coming, everyone act normal. Hwangjanim...I meant 4th prince….please stop with those glares, no one is capable of hurting Seol, she is not even in this world yet." Ignoring her husband's pouting angry face, Lady Soo reaches up and strokes her husband's face.

A moment later the royal guards comes towards them, and the royals silently let them lead them back to their personal residences silently. But all of them were silently making plans as to how to sneak out in the night to go towards the prayer stones, especially without any of the guards following them, a very hard thing to do for the King especially.


	38. Uncle Hui

**The King**

Sneaking out of his own palace. Truly ever since his 4th son, So returned to Songak, there have been many unique things happening around him. The routine of the palace was now more chaotic but also could be very peaceful depending on the day. But it let him feel young again, and remember those days when he was a simple general in the army and a simple man.

Rather than the royal robe, he dressed similarly to Ji Mong, actually in one of the oversize robes of his Astronomer and his headband, while Ji mong was simply dressed as usual though he carried a sack on his back that held the necessary supplies if they end up discussing defense measure tonight. He followed Ji Mong through the lesser used hallways and realized that he never knew just how loose the security of Cheondokjeon was in some areas. He will have to go over this information with the royal guards later. Before he knew it, they were out of Cheondokjeon and were making their way across the palace to Damiwon. A place that was perfect for a secret meet-up since he knew that Court Lady Oh could be trusted completely.

Standing in front of the gates of Damiwon, hidden in the shadows were his sons, and his most trusted General and his daughter. Before they could even begin to bow, he waves him at them. There was no time for pleasantries, if he was to make it back to his royal residence before any suspicions arose. They have to be as quick as possible.

His eldest, Mu understood his impatience immediately, as he silently gestures for everyone to follow him. Eun and Baek-ah both had Jung walk in front of them. Of course Eun was trying to stay as close to his eldest brother and youngest, because he did not know nor like to fight at all. Surrounding him was the General at the back, Ji Mong up front, and Park Soon Deok was at his side.

Eventually their group made up of him, the King, his more trusted friends and the sons who supported his eldest were at the pathway next to the lake Dongii. He knew that right beyond this lake after passing a couple of more trails was where Byul, the residence that the 4th picked for himself before his marriage was situated.

Looking ahead, he saw two figures standing close together. As they grew closer, he saw that it was his 4th son, So and in his arms holding him around the waist tightly was his wife Soo. He had wondered why the name 'Seol' had caused his strong daughter-in-law who had been reassuring everyone about her good health to suddenly grow so weak.

The closer they got to the couple ahead of him, he saw that like his other sons were wearing, the 4th and his wife had chosen to wear plain commoner clothing done, though they have gone a step ahead. So had all of his hair down, no sign of him being a married man in sight, even his clothing were an old hanbok of all-black. For his daughter-in-law Soo, she was wearing a hanbok similar to that of a musuri, her hair was also down like she was not married. They truly were in disguise, to go as far as to pretend like they were not married. But that just showed the level of caution they were taking if all signs of their identity was hidden. Even the sparkling rings that he had noticed both of them wearing all the time was not present. His son must have heard their footsteps, for him and his wife turn to face him and give a bow to him.

 **Wang So & Hae Soo**

Seol. The name of their daughter in their past life. The name that no one should know here. But only one that could know had to be the ones who knew about their past lives, which was the ones who gave them this chance for whatever reason.

So and Soo had decided that if they were blessed with a daughter, that will be her name once again. Seol, the purest snow who they wish to never be tarnished, to always remain bright and pure.

But they both did not know exactly what would happen tonight or what they will find, so they decided to make sure that they were no witnesses. The moment they had been escorted back to Byul, they had gathered all the servants and dismissed them by giving them the rest of the day and night off. For the slaves, as a thank you for their service, he had a feast and drinks send to their rooms so all should be either drunk or sleeping by now.

Then they had taken all signs of them being a royalty or even a person of influence away. Their wedding rings went back to the chain around Soo's neck. The peony and butterfly hairpin was put away. Then they took out the box hidden beneath the many small boxes in their cupboards that held their plain clothes. His wolf-hunting and her servant-like hanbok. Then they made their way to the prayer stones.

"Our Seol-ah," Soo could not hide her emotions anymore even more when she knew that she was close to her precious daughter's prayer stones. "I know that she grew up well, but I need her to be happy."

Silently embracing his wife with one arm, So brings her closer. "Our Seol is fine. I made sure of that, and no one can hurt her there. Our beautiful Seol is fine in that world, and when the heavens grant us and she's here with us, I will protect her. We both will protect her." There was nothing more he could say. They simply held each other as they stare at the stones they had both stacked together in the memory of the daughter they could not raise and with wishes for a chance to have a chance to be with her again.

Hearing footsteps, they could see their people, their family silently walking towards them. So let his arm loosen from around Soo's waist as Soo's arms let go of her hold around his waist. Seeing the King's face, they bow their head in greetings, using the chance when they are looking down to compose themselves then lift their head up in unison. Both of them filled with determination to capture these traitors that were threatening their loved ones.

 **The prayer stones**

There was a quiet silence for a moment as the two heavily disguised royal couple stare at the sight of a huge group of what will look to be a band of commoners. The King, Ji Mong, General, Crown Prince, Eun, Jung, Baek Ah, and Soon Deok. But all of them knew that there was no time to waste even though the night was still young it will pass before they knew it.

"4th prince," the General was the ones to start as both group combine and become one with the King, Crown Prince, So and Soo at the center. "Where are those stones mentioned on the note?"

"General, Ji Mong, please follow me I will tell you which stones are the one." 4th Prince Wang So said before leading the two over to the prayer stones but not before turning to his father. "Pyeha, Soo and I have emptied out our house, there are no servants and all the slaves are drunk or asleep. Please head over there, I will be there as soon as possible with Ji Mong and General Park."

"But Hyungnim," turning towards the 10th prince who had interrupted before the king could reply, "you didn't tell us how you knew which stones that note was referring to?"

"The prayer stones Soo and I built, for each one there is a special person in mind, like the one of the highest stones are the ones for Pyeha and Crown Prince. One of the other ones are for Seol. It's a name that Soo and I have chosen for our future daughter when we are bleesed with one. Now, Eun-ah, I will answer all of your questions later. Jung-ah, come with me just in case, we have to carry something away quickly. The General may be skilled, but he is slow when it comes to running."

"Is that a way to talk to your teacher, 4th prince?" The General quickly replies back. The 4th prince just smiles at him. Then with a nod to his wife, the 4th prince takes a step to where the prayer stone of his Seol was with his youngest brother, General and Ji Mong following behind him as his wife Lady Hae Soo quickly leads the rest of the group towards their house, but not through the front gate, but rather through a side door that the servants use on the right side of the house.

 **10 minutes later**

 **A large empty room in Byul**

They were all sitting on the floor in a circle surrounded by many candles that were lighten up throughout the room. There was a large circular table in the middle of the room where Lady Soo had just served the tea she had personally brew to the King. The younger princes were quietly talking to Soon Deok and the Crown Prince, the main topic seemed to be what to do for the 10th prince's birthday which was coming up very soon.

They were all just trying to stay calm and were waiting for the group of four men to come back. But they did not have to wait long, as they could hear footsteps approaching. Lady Soo stood up from where she had been quietly asking the King if the tea was to his liking, and made her way to the door. She gestures for everyone to be quiet with her fingers as they could never be too careful.

"Ethiopia Queen," everyone heard the voice of the 4th through the door, and what he said must have been the right code, for Lady Soo opens the door, and the four men enter the room. The 4th prince still had his hair in a complete wild state with no sign of a hair tie in sight and was carrying his sword in his hand. Right behind him was the 14th prince who was holding two boxes in his arms who gave a bow towards his father then set the boxes down in the middle of the table before joining his brothers. Next was Ji Mong and in his hands was a small box and three large scrolls. General was the last one to enter the room and once he had checked that he was safe, he puts away his sword.

As the four men joins the others on the floor, as Lady Soo with Soon Deok's help quickly serves everyone their tea, before Lady Soo makes her way to sit next to her husband with Soon Deok besides her and next to her in order was the 10th, 14th, 13th and then the Crown Prince, who was next to the King, then Ji Mong and then the General next to the 4th.

"Pyeha, we found these hidden between the prayer stones that the 4th prince showed us. The 4th prince noticed the hole in the ground covered by grass, and these are what was in there."

"As Ji Mong said, it was hidden behind the stones. I have already checked the perimeter but they covered their tracks well."

"Pyeha, the boxes nor the strolls do not have any hidden mechanisms, Jung-ah and I have already checked for that. But we felt it better to open in front of you." The King simply nods at the brief report before gesturing for Ji Mong to open one of the scrolls. Ji mong sets the scroll with 2 and 3 written on it down on the ground besides, and unrolls the plain black scroll with 1 on it on the table, everyone around them silently listen Jimong recite.

 _ **1st Scroll**_

 _Though I do not know who is reading this letter, I know for sure that 4th Prince Wang So and Lady Hae Soo is present. I would like to start by offering my greetings to them, and to King Taejo Wang Geon because I know eventually this letter will be given to you._

 _By the time, you have received this letter, I know that I would have left this world. My family are safe, as I have sent my wife and my children off to Tamra months ago and they will survive. I know that they will change their surnames to avoid detection._

 _I do not wish nor desire to harm the royals of Goryeo in anyway. All I wish in these last months of my life was to perhaps fulfilling something in a way that my ancestors would take pride in._

 _I used to be a nobleman of Hubaekje, and grew up with wealth, eventually I served in its royal court. But now I am but a peasant in this land of Goryeo near the outskirts of Songak. But I do not hate the King for his actions, for I knew that it would have occurred a long time ago, that's why I moved myself away from the land of Hubaekje by dying in that land, before sneaking away to Goryeo where I had sent my family ahead of time._

 _You must be wondering just why a loyal subject of a defeated nation will try to help the person in charge of the invading nation. To answer that question, and for me to gain your trust, I will tell you the tale that have been passed down through generations in my noble family._

 _The first female ancestor of our clan had a unique experience. One day, she was forcibly drowned in the lake, and once she woke up she claimed to have gained a second set of memories, but she was ignored. This ancestor's name was never passed down so we all referred to her as Seol-halmoni. The name of the person that my ancestor's second set of memories supposed belonged to. The stories of those mysterious set of memories were passed down through the generations and the tale goes like this._

When Jumong sets the scroll down, everyone simply watches on, there are no change in their behaviour but in their minds everyone is thinking. Those who had been in Hubaekje's court tries to think of anyone memorable in the court. General knowing that Hubaekje was now involved, were thinking if there had been any intelligence on the movement of the Hubaekje. The young princes and Soon Deok was simply thinking just what tale, from a long forgotten ancestor was enough for a person to help the King of another nation that too the one that had been the enemy in war against his nation.

For the 4th prince and Lady Soo, they were the most shaken. They did not need any more clues. They knew that the soul in this man's ancestor was their Seol. Their daughter Seol from another world, but why would she have drowned in that world?

Soo had told So months ago that only way to travel across worlds from what she knew was if the two individuals drown at the same time. Wang So knew that he had written doctrines for the royal guards to always protect his child Seol, though in their eyes, it was his niece. And this man that may have sent them to this world, must be the one that sent them a signal so they had a moment's notice before an attack. If the letter writer was the descendent of their Seol's past self, then this man was their blood, their grandchild through bond, even if not by blood, and he was by now dead. they missed a chance to meet him, to hug something that was a part of their daughter once again.

But the couple could never tell anyone the truth, but silently Lady Soo resolved to pile up another prayer stone in the memories of their unnamed descendant, while Wang So will send someone to Tamra, to make sure that his grandchild's family was safe and help them in anyway possible.

Ji Mong opens the more thicker second scroll and starts to read once again.

 _ **Second Scroll**_

 _Seol was a normal noble child. A mother that died soon after she was born and only left her a hairpin. Her father was a military man who on some sort of punishment could not leave his hometown. Her stepmother was not particularly warm but she was not unkind to her. But that all changed when she was around six._

 _On the anniversary of her mother's death, her father took her out of their hometown, to another more flourishing town with a large building, which she learnt was the royal palace. There standing in front of her mother's grave was another man. The man had seemed cold to her but the moment she had lookup and saw his face, she felt some connection. This man she learnt was her father's older brother and was also the ruler of their nation, the one that sentenced her father to exile. The man was her uncle, but somehow their connection seemed to be deeper in Seol's mind. That day, her father was released from his exile and returned to his post in the military._

 _But as she grew older, she thought more and more about her birth, her identity. Especially when she could never seem to stop this feeling of love she felt towards the Eldest Uncle, the Emperor, nor how the Emperor seem to favour her above all of his other children whom he had never visited from the moment of their birth. To how anytime she went to the palace, the King was always in front of her mother's grave. To her appearance, while she knew that she greatly resembled her mother, she could never trace why she had such sharp eye shape, or her cheekbones, which was not at all like her father's. Unable to deal with the burning questions, on the next death anniversary in front of her mother's grave she asked the Emperor, her Eldest Uncle who never have lied to her. That was the day that she learnt the truth._

 _Seol was a hidden child. A child hidden from the eyes of everyone. The child of the Emperor and her mother, who had been the Emperor's personal court lady when he had been a prince. Her mother who did not want to be a queen because she grew tired of the palace, who had decided to break her own heart and hurt her precious lover in order to get out of the palace by marrying the man Seol had called her father. That her mother had loved the Emperor till her dying breath but the Emperor had been too late to reach her. At last she knew who she was. She was the child of a Emperor and a court lady, two lovers who loved each other so passionately but were never able to be united._

 _Seol's life did not change much after that. All she got were answers to her burning questions. She also gained her biological father on top of her adoptive one. The father who could never show her his true love and affection for her as he had to hide her from the sight of the others, particularly the Queen who would have executed Seol on the spot. But the Emperor followed her mother's dying wish by never letting her live under palace rules. She got married to a man that she chosen herself, and could live a normal life. But she always gave her prayer of thanks to her mother for wanting her so much that she sacrificed her own health to give birth to her. Her royal father for always silently protecting her, loving her so much. Her uncle who raised her like his own daughter._

 _Years gone by, and her royal father had asked his younger brother to sneak her into the palace. Even when lying on his deathbed, her royal father wanted to make sure that she was protected. He told her that he will tell her mother just how precious and beautiful their Seol is. The Emperor passed away with the name of her mother on his lips. That night in the sky, an eclipse was happening._

 _From that day on, Seol always did the three things. She offered her prayers to the heavens everyday and her last wish was always that her blood parents could meet again, that they will have a chance to be happy. Second, she made sure to never harm a wolf, she knew that her royal father had been given the title of Wolf due to his intelligence and strength, she felt like her father's spirit was watching over her every single time she encountered a wolf. Third, she silently traced the poems that her royal father had written for her mother, through his handwriting, Seol connected with her father, and she always drew a butterfly at the end whenever she wrote something. The butterfly that was always on her mother's hairpin that she wore on her hair._

 _This was the story of Seol-halmoni that had been passed through my family. Sure there were more and more details to it, but this was the core of it. My ancestor also began to add that prayer for Seol-halmoni's parents in her prayers, and made sure to never hurt a butterfly nor a wolf. These were something that all the members in our family, to the adults, children even the servants did, something that I still to this day to every single time I pray. But how this tale relates to the reason I helped the Goryeo's royal family is something that I will disclose in the next part._

"4th Hwangjanim, Lady Soo," Ji Mong says as he looks at the couple holding their hands and were sitting as if they were glued onto each other's side, "Your name for your future daughter is very special, if she will be anything like this particular Lady Seol."

The couple did not reply to Ji Mong, but they nodded their heads in gratitude. They knew that they could not speak at the moment. Their daughter, the daughter who they had never been able to care for had loved them so much that she had prayed, had made others pray for them to have a chance to be together. It only made them love her even more and miss her so much. All the others in the room was touched at the story of such a filial and loving daughter who had not hated her absent parents rather had understood them, and even had prayed for them to be reunited.

Ji Mong unrolls the last scroll and begins to read.

 _ **Third Scroll**_

 _The first time I witnessed the 4th prince riding through the Songak market, I realized just how similar he was to Seol-halmoni's father. Both of them were called wolves, a strong but lonely figure, but when he stops to buy a hairpin, I knew then that he was a kind man as well. I was close to death, due to my weak heart, and I thought as a good deed and to honour the wishes for happiness that Seol-halmoni had for her parents, by helping someone similar to the Emperor I could do that._

 _I had my connections through my days in Hubaekje royal court so I start to dig around, that is when I learnt about the poisoning. As no one will care about an old man, I snuck upon the hidden camp, and messed with all of their weapons, so that right before they use it, a certain sound will always be made, no matter how they try to hide it. I was also an inventor so I knew all the tricks._

 _As I was leaving the camp, that is when I saw Lady Hae Soo. Hiding under bushes sneaking up to an assassin's camp without a care in the world. When I saw the Lady's face, it was just like seeing the portrait of Seol-halmoni, an innocent face with large bright eyes, and hair of black shining like silk. That is why I decided to help her learn the plot,_

 _I thought that she will be able to take the information to the royal guards and the poisoning could be stopped. Done with my good dead, I left Songak and went back to the village where I lived. I thought this would be the last time, I see either the 4th prince or the lady but I was wrong._

 _After a couple of days, while out on a walk, I encountered the two again, both of them dressed in black, the prince covered in blood, the lady unconscious as the prince carried her in his arms. Before I knew it, I had approached the two and offered my services. I was the old doctor in that old village, and had trained in medicine in my youth. That is why I could see the signs of potential illness that the Lady showed and given those warnings. As I had left the two, I heard the concern in the prince's voice, and I remember thinking a man like the Emperor in that old tale and a woman so similar to Seol-halmoni had affections for each other._

 _When I heard the wedding announcement, I once again made the trip to Songak, and through my old connections, I was in that courtyard at the royal wedding. Though it may have been my hallucinations, I thought I saw a smiling face of what I think to be Seol-halmoni right next to the platform. I like to think that I had helped fulfill the wish of Seol-halmoni even if it was not exactly her parents but rather someone similar to them. I cannot thank the heavens enough for having a chance to do something in the memory of Seol-halmoni._

 _That is when I decided to write this letter, though the letter may never be delivered, I wished for there to be something that I leave behind. But before I could finish the letter, I received new intelligence._

 _One of the Hubaekje slaves that serve in the royal palace happened to be the old trusted servant of someone I was close to in the court, and I had told him stories of Seol-halmoni before. This servant had accidentally overheard the 4th prince and his wife mention the name 'Seol' as they were building a prayer stone. I took that name as a sign and once more had investigators sent to the group of assassins. This was what I had found out._

 _There are multiple groups out to get the King and the Crown Prince. Joining them after the royal wedding is two more groups, one of them looking to kill the 4th prince, the other to kill Lady Hae Soo._

 _Though there are many plans, they plan on either forcing the King to abdicate or even leave the royal court operation to the ministers and the princes where they plan on proving the unsuitability of the Crown Prince. Another plan has them killing the King at a peace ceremony by a courtesan._

 _What I know for certain is that all of the plans have their preparations ready, it is only a matter of time before they act upon it. I could not find out more than this, but instead I have left some items to improve survive._

 _First, the weapons still make a certain sound before they are fired, so that will be a warning signal._

 _Second, I know that for the courtesan plan, they plan on using Hubaekje's Princess Woo Hee. Please stop that girl, but do not kill her if possible. She just cares for her people so much at the same time, she hates the King and Minister Park. But she could be persuaded to stop with her plan, if her people could be saved._

 _Third, my name in Hubaekje was Uncle Hui. All of Hubaekje knows about me and you may use my name to reach a peaceful treaty with Hubaekje if you are inclined. In one of the boxes, I left my official signature uniform, and a letter that asks the people of my nation to accept the reunification of the Three Kingdoms._

 _Lastly, before I close this letter and bid farewell, I have a request to you, 4th Prince and Lady Soo. In one of the boxes, you will find a set of hanboks. It is a hanbok that my family have protected through generations. It was the hanbok that Seol-halmoni made with the Emperor and his court lady, her parents, in mind. Throughout the generations, we have added details to the original hanbok such as new silk, different accessories and many more. Please wear the hanbok if it pleases you, I think that is what Seol-halmoni would have wanted and that's why I saw her at your wedding. The little box inside has the official family wedding rings of my clan. Please wear them, now they are yours._

 _I can feel that I am on my last breaths, all I can say is please be well, and be more happier than Seol-halmoni's parents. Take care of Goryeo and Hubaekje. Please tell the Princess that her Uncle Hui would have love to see her dressed up as a bride._

"That is it for the letter," with that Ji Mong closes the scrolls. All around him are silent people, each with their own thoughts. But before they could even think of dealing with it, the bell of midnight is heard. Knowing that there is only half of the night left, everyone controls their emotions then start to plan countermeasures based on the information provided by Uncle Hui.


	39. Anectodes

Many palace servants were thinking that they really need to get used to this. The sudden burst of strange events that occurs unexpectedly at the palace every couple of days. After all, ever since the 4th prince arrived in Songak, the palace had seen such different incidents that had never happened before or were so strange that people needed to check multiple times to make sure that what they had witnessed was true.

First it was the 4th prince being granted a private residence on the palace grounds, something that had never have occurred in what was known from the history of the Three Kingdoms, particularly if this honour was granted to an imperial prince.

Second, it was the royal wedding with commoners in attendance. Once again it was the 4th prince who had insisted on opening up the palace courtyard for the citizens, slaves, and commoners to witness the royal wedding.

Though what the newlyweds were doing or how well they were getting along was not truly clear from the various different tales that were spreading throughout the palace. Anyone from a kitchen servant, a Damiwon court lady, or sometimes even the princes were gossipping.

Things like Lady Soo was the one to choose her husband's attire everyday when he was not in any of his official hanboks. Others said that they personally witness some explosive arguments between the newlyweds that had both of them leave the room in anger. But when those servants saw the couple a little later, they were affectionate with each other. From what servants could pick up from those princes that will actually talk, the 4th prince and his wife were both concerned about each other's health, but these princes also said that they were amazed just how much both of the 4th prince and Lady Soo can bicker with each other.

So all the palace occupants could conclude with such differing accounts going around was that 4th prince and Lady Hae were a chaotic pair, similar to how the royal family behaves around them. It truly starts to become evident that the center of palace's chaos was the 4th prince and his wife Lady Hae Soo in the week following the day that the 4th prince first entered the royal court as a Goryeo prince in court uniform.

The day after was relatively quiet. The princes did not have their lessons that day so they were doing their own things. Which in the case of the three young princes was to go and spend time with Lady Soo, who was their friend long before she became their sister-in-law. Though apparently some of the court officials from the South, who could not be here for the royal wedding went with the princes to deliver wedding gifts. Nothing was strange about that behaviour. Of course no matter how much of an outcast he is, the 4th prince was still royalty and keeping on the good side of the royal family and to have a personal connection with them was what all noble clans and court officials wanted.

The royal family, Park Soon Deok, who seemed to have become a really good friend of Lady Soo as she was with her every day, either Soon Deok visiting her or the two ladies will be going on walks together, had tea with the court officials before they left their residence. After that all of the occupants of Byul went out on a long walk of the palace grounds together. When the 4th prince and his wife returned from their walk, they seemed to want to be left alone so they had dismissed their servants to their rooms till the next day but send plenty of food and alcohol to the servants and slaves. All the servants thought was that the couple wanted to have a serious private conversation, especially as they have now entered the political game officially.

The true chaos began the day after, it has a day of chaos for those who served the royal family and what follows is the personal stories of the many servants of the palace during those days in question.

 **Court ladies of Queen Sinleong and Lady Sonwangjoowon**

Their mistress while not close were at least on good terms with each other. Both of their mistresses did not force their sons to go against the Crown Prince's position, no they were content to leave the political field. Thus they were always happy that their sons, Eun and Baek Ah were so friendly with each other. But mothers will worry about their sons especially when seemly out of nowhere, their sons had visited them with pearl jewellery as a gift. The gift was not the problem. It was how the 10th, 13th along with the 14th prince had visited the Queen and the Lady together and have performed a great bow of gratitude towards them. Of course the court ladies who were with their mistresses at the time were also shocked.

A great bow towards a parent was only when saying farewell to them, but the princes explained to their birth mother, or their step-mothers it was a bow of gratitude. For being alive and always being there with them, and they will never take their love or kindness for granted again. The shocked Queen and Lady had asked just what brought this on, and rather than their sons, it was the 14th prince who had replied.

"We heard a story yesterday from Noonim about someone she knows. The story made all of us realize just how lucky we were that our parents are alive and we can talk to you. I wanted to you to know that I am grateful for that Hyungnim's mothers never treated me as an enemy, especially for not stopping Eun-Hyungnim and Baek Ah-hyungnim from spending so much time with me and So-hyungnim."

"Just what is this tale that have so affected you, Baek Ah-ya? Perhaps a story by a famous poet or a song?"

"No, Eomoni. It is a tale of a halmoni and her devotion to her parents." was the quiet reply of the 13th prince.

"Yes, Queen. Seol-halmoni's parents could never call her their daughter or raise her but even then this halmoni loved her parents so much that every single day she offered a prayer that her parents will be reunited in their next life and wish them happiness even though she never knew them."

"Don't forget how halmoni made all of her family and servants offer the same prayers about her parents. I hope the heavens have listened to their pleas."

"Jung-ah, the family of her descendants have been praying for many years, I'm sure their prayers have reached the gods by now."

"But Baek Ah-ya, now that halmoni's last descendants have passed away who is going to pray for halmoni and her parents? I can't leave it like this, come Jung-ah, we have to find lots of stones. I will visit you soon, Eomoni. Please take care of your health," then with a short bow, the 10th prince dragged both the 13th and 14th prince away.

Their mistresses were confused, and a bit worried so they had instructed their trusted court ladis, that the two of them were to follow after the princes and offer their assistance and observe what they are doing for the next day or so. They had followed the command, now here there were walking behind the three princes who had accepted their help with no hesitance.

Now the court ladies were being made to spy loose stone on the wall, ground or any where around them and pick them up. The stones were then placed into a cart that somehow the 14th prince had gotten hold of. When the cart was full of stones, the 14th prince had the nearby servants pull the cart with him to go towards Damiwon. The court ladies thought that the princes were going to rest up in Damiwon but no instead they simply went pass the Damiwon from the outside and went to the pathway in the palace gardens. The court ladies finally remembered as they heard the young princes mention their sister-in-law that this was the path to the residence of the 4th prince, Byul.

Halfway through the pathway, the court ladies saw activity up ahead. It was Lady Soo dressed in all white hanbok with pink sash and light pink sash, flower on her sleeves with Park Soon Deok who was dressed like a soldier. Right next to them was also a small bucket filled with stones.

"Soo-ya" "Noonim", the 10th prince and the 14th prince ran ahead once they noticed the lady's presence, 13th prince walking fast just a little behind them. The court ladies knew how close the young princes were with the newest member of the royal family, but their mistresses will want details so they rush forward as well.

"Greetings, Hwangjanim. Why are your clothes messy? Did you fight?" Lady Soo asks the princes, but she also have a brief nod of greetings to the court ladies. A royal that acknowledge their servants. Lady Hae Soo truly was a bit different like the rumors states.

"We didn't fight at all, Noonim. Rather we were gathering stones." the 14th prince denied the comment about fighting very passionately. The court ladies thought that the 14th prince did not want to get into any trouble with his sister-in-law, similar to a younger brother with an older sister. These two truly had a sibling relationship.

"We gathered stones all over the palace, Soo-ya. We want to built up a prayer tower too." The 10th prince as always did not want to be left behind.

"Yes, I guessed that by the stones. I am building another one too. Your Highnesses can start to built one too. Truly I want to build it myself but Deok-ah has forbid me from bending down." The lady was pouting, she was definitely pouting. Just why was she not allowed to bend down was a question in the court ladies' mind.

"Soo-ya. I know you want to but think about Hyungnim," the 13th prince was the one that now seems to be soothing the displeased Lady. "You know he doesn't restrict you at all in what you choose to do as long as you are safe. You know that he just doesn't want you on your knees piling up stones, but I bet after we built up the bottom part and we are making the top part you can do it."

"Baek Ah-nim," well there was a proof of Lady Hae' closeness to the princes as she was using informal speech and calling them by their names. "You are so much like your 4th brother, it is not even funny. I think I need to find someone to keep all of you in line, if I want to be spared from all of your overprotectiveness."

"No don't do it, Noonim. I saw Hyung when he was preparing for his wedding. I don't want to be stung by needles." the 14th prince was very quick to deny.

"I need my wife to be someonw that knows how to play games, and she has to respect me." that was the 10th prince.

"Is that so, Eun-nim? Then Deok-ah will be perfect for you. She knows lots of fun games, and she can fight as well so you can learn from her, and you know she cares about you." Well like all females, it seemed like Lady Hae did have matchmaking tendencies. Looking at the red face on the General's daughter's face, the match between the 10th prince and Park Soon Deok was something that Lady Sonwangjoowon need to know about it in its possibility. That was what the court ladies thought before they were ordered to help build two prayer stones side by side. One had the base ready, while the other one that the princes started just had a few stones at the base.

 **Royal Doctor Hong, Doctor Song, Doctor Jin**

Doctors Song and Jin were perhaps one of the first duo doctors in the royal infirmary that got along well with each other. But then when they both had to attend to the 4th prince after the poisoning at the exorcism rite, they learnt to not only how to share spaces but to work together as doctors. They were surprised when Royal Doctor Hong, the king's personal physician summoned them both to his private office.

Royal Doctor Hong have served as the physician for the King for a long time. As the King was aging, he knew that he needed to pay more closer attention to his health. But still he was surprised when the Astronomer visited him and told him to bring Doctors Song and Jin together with him to the Astronomy Tower tonight, that too in full disguise, after confirming their loyalty of the King, and only the King. Though he was surprised, he obeyed the King's orders and summoned the doctors. Of course they were surprised at the summons, not to mention the interrogation to their loyalty they faced, but as he had expected they were loyal to the King, though they both did not truly like all of the royal wives especially after seeing the scars on the 4th prince's face and body. But that was not something that would affect their loyalty, rather it made sure that they could not be bribed by the clans of the Queens.

At night, all three doctors dressed in plain clothes made their way to the Astronomy Tower which unlike its usual atmosphere was surrounded by darkness, and the top of the tower had no light coming from it. But just near the entrance they could see the Astronomer Choi, so the three doctors made their way towards him in silence. The Astronomer did not speak to them rather he gestures for them to follow him. So that is what the doctors did till they reached one of the inner rooms of the astronomy tower.

Upon entering the room, they noticed that the room only had five chairs. Three of which was occupied. The King, not in his royal robe but rather in a silk brown hanbok, the Crown Prince in a dark robe, and the last chair was occupied by Lady Hae Soo, the 4th Prince's wife, dressed in a plain white hanbok with a flower belt on top of a dark red skirt. Standing besides his wife's chair was the fourth prince who was dressed in an all-black hanbok with a red-belt.

The doctors bow to the King when they register his presence, silently wondering why three doctors were brought to attend the King in complete secrecy and why the Crown Prince and the newlywed couple were there.

"I expect you already realized the need for absolute secrecy. I need you to examine Lady Hae Soo, Doctor Hong. Then tell us everything that you found without covering anything up." So as ordered by the King, Doctor Hong steps forward and takes the outstretched hand of the Lady and begins to check her pulse.

"Pyeha," the royal doctor faces the King after finishing his examination then when the King prompts him to speak he begins. "Lady Hae has a regular and healthy pulse even if it a little slow. But that is not the concern. Though it is faint and very hard to see, if she does not take good care of herself there are signs that her heart and her knees could be affected in the future. But all of these will be preventable if Lady Hae takes cares of herself and avoid any direct pressure to her knees, or sudden shocks. I will prepare a tonic for her that should also help to keep her body from attacking her heart. Also drinking tea with honey everyday will also make her body stronger to fight against any illnesses. She should also avoid having a cause that could cause her to have extreme frustration in case it affects her heart."

"Well, it seems Pyeha. That Uncle Hui was correct in his assessment," was what the Astronomer said. Uncle Hui? Perhaps some other physician that have examined the Lady before.

"Royal Doctor Hong, I need you to keep an eye on my daughter-in-law's condition in complete secrecy. Now Doctor Hong, Doctor Jin, you are being trusted to handle the daily care for my daughter-in-law, as well as the 4th. I don't need to tell you what will happen if this information gets out."

Really the doctors did not need reminders. Besides even when they were facing the King, they could see feel the threatening glare of the 4th prince boring into them, just begging them to make a mistake with his wife's health and then they will see what happens to them.

Doctor Hong and Doctor Jin particularly did not want the 4th prince to be angry at them, because while treating the 4th prince, they had already witnessed a moment between him and his wife while treating him from the two arrows. They knew that the 4th prince treasured his wife so much that he willingly be her shield from any attack. But a medical condition was not something that 4th prince could fight, thus he was now entrusting his wife into their hands.

All three doctors had no intention of failing in their duty, it was obvious to them that the 4th prince and Lady Soo were a genuinely loving couple that was very rare to find especially in the royal palace. And they wanted to help them in anyway they could, not only because it was their duty but for personal reasons as well.

 **Chae Ryung**

When her lady got married, she knew that some things may change. Her lady was someone that she cared about, though she will never stop helping the 9th prince if he asks. Besides what she relates to him will not be something that the prince could not find out on his own, so there was no harm in it.

She notice that her lady's mood had been down lately. First she thought that she had fought with her husband, the 4th prince, who she still found to be scary. But Soo-agasshi was not angry or frustrated. Rather she was a mix of happiness and sadness. Like she had received news that was good but it was also painful at the same time. Since she could not get her lady to talk, the best thing she could do was to get her to go out of the house. She got the General's daughter who was visiting to help her convince her Agasshi to get out.

She should have known that the moment, Soo-Agasshi was out she will start to walk so fast like the wind. The General's daughter had no problem catching up to the lady while she had to run to catch up. Eventually, she realized that they were near the training grounds, or the field leading to it. Right up ahead, all the princes with sweat evident on their face was walking back towards the palace. She quickly bows her head in respect, and she sees that the General's daughter and Agasshi have just slightly bowed their heads.

"Oh, if it is not our Hyungsu with Park Soon Deok. What are you doing here?" It was the 9th prince that first notices them and ask, thus letting on their presence to the rest of the princes, who she could see out of the corner of her eyes were now rushing towards them. In a way, it will be hard to miss them what with the General's daughter in a hanbok of such bright green, then Agasshi had wore a pair of her old hanbok of white and pink against the sandy ground, these two will not blend in at all.

"Greetings, 9th Hwangjanim, we were just on a stroll, and Soon Deok offered to show me the training grounds." Sometimes she wondered about the changes that one knock to the head brought to Agasshi. From a soft-spoken girl to a girl that could talk so confidently to royalty. Before she knew it, the other princes had reached them and after a very stiff greetings, even the usually polite 8th prince was so cold, the 3rd, 8th and 9th prince left. The Crown Prince sadly seemed to have been called away to a meeting thus there was now only the young three princes and Agasshi's husband left. But the princes had noticed their dirty state thus all of them just bid them farewell so they could go change. Though not before the 4th prince quickly gave Agasshi a peck then grin with a cheshire cat at her before catching up to his brothers who had went ahead. Well, look at that her Agasshi was now blushing and smiling at the same time and her melancholy mood vanished. That terrible mood that Agasshi was in disappeared. All because of a single stolen peck from her husband and the darkness all goes away.

"Seol will not want me to sad if she is anything like her daddy." Who? Who's Seol? That was what she could pick up from the small whisper that Agasshi said before she starts to walk away. Well it did not matter who she was. She must have misheard it, it was not something important anyways.

 **Palace Door Guard in front of the Royal Court**

Your job required you to be alert but you also learnt a lot of things that you were never to speak ever again. But aside from your ability to keep a secret, and having to remember the title and names of what seemed like thousands of people, it was a job that paid well for doing very little.

But this was something he never expected to see.

People were running. Running through the palace corridors and were yelling at him to announce them, and gesturing to open the door. Who was running? It was the 10th Prince Eun and 13th Prince Baek Ah but the one right in front of them, running faster than them was the General's daughter Park Soon Deok, and the one in front of them, running the fastest and also being yelled at to stop running was the wife of 4th prince, Lady Hae Soo. Shaking off his shock as much as he could, he made the announcement.

"10th prince Wang Eun, 13th Wang Baek Ah, Lady Hae Soo and Park Soon Deok to see Your Majesty and Your Highnesses." At the same time, he open the door just as Lady Hae rushes past him to the room. Even though he shouldn't, he could not help being curious, so he listened to the voices inside, or at least the voices he could hear.

"Soo-ya, what happened?" That was the 4th prince, of course he will be wondering why his wife was running.

"Running...you were running….just what was so important that you ran, don't you care about your health?" Any man will not like to see their wife running like the monsters of the forests were chasing them, that will explain the concern he could detect in the 4th prince's voice.

"Pyeha, we met Woo Hee. We met Uncle Hui's niece." The 10th prince and the 13th prince's voices combined in this sentence.

"Ji Mong, summon the royal doctor. Soo-ya, please be careful," that was Pyeha. Pheya talking so informally with his newest daughter-in-law. So it was true that Lady Hae was one of Pyeha's most favorite ladies in the palace. "Crown Prince, secretly investigate the people involved. Baek Ah-ya, try to approach the lady if you are inclined, same with you Eun. Jung-ah, you help your older brother guide back Soo. So, get the counter plans in place."

That was all he could hear before once again the court's doors were open and the royals came out. This time, all the princes except the Crown Prince came out of the room together, and they all wore an expression of concern and worry on their face. He saw the closed off cold expression on the 4th face. It seemed that he was angry, he hoped his wife could handle her angry husband and calm him down otherwise tomorrow it will be the officials who will deal with the rumored temper of the 4th prince during the morning assembly.


	40. Birthday Wish

**King**

A week had already passed. Since the note with that arrow, it had pointed out the stones as well as something about a week. But if it was not because of something happening a week after the first note, just what was the note about? This question was constantly going over in his mind as he attended to his regular duties though he had multiple things on his mind.

First was the discovery of Hubeakje noble that apparently was helping the royal family of Goryeo. That letter while it provided some explanations, there was a lot more to be discovered. At least they knew the reason for that sound was something meant to aid them. He knew that Ji Mong would love to get a hold of those modified weapons so he could study them.

Second was that the conspirators were perhaps more stronger than before. Based on the evidence they had they could not rule out anyone out as a suspect. The clans were all involved somehow, similar just like a royal family member was involved, not to mention servants that let the assassins know the secret routes or the hidden servants who still have not been arrested. But he knew that the General and the Captain were planning on making an arrest today, while all of the royals were at Wang Eun's birthday party. The latest report stated that there were at least four servants that were suspicious and they were keeping a tight watch on them.

Third was what to do with Princess Woo Hee. She had truly entered Songak as he had received a report that a new dancing girl had joined the Grybang. The Princess hated him as one will hate the one that killed her family and her wanting to kill him was understandable. But the Princess arrived in Songak to kill the King, thus if she did go through the plan, she will be killed. That will be dishonoring her Uncle whom had helped to protect his sons and his nation, even though he was a loyal subject of Hubaekje.

Fourth matter was about his daughter-in-law. Just two days before she had ran, which was something she should avoid doing unless it is a life-or-death situation. He had summoned Doctor Hong after he had examined Lady Soo to ask if her health was still alright. The doctor had assured him that Lady Soo was still alright, but it was best that she will start to take the strengthening herb tonic as soon as possible. However two of the ingredients needed in the tonic could not be obtained in Goryeo, rather it was a speciality of Silla and Hubaekje so the royal infirmary needed to acquire that ingredient without letting any of the others know why those particular ingredient was needed in a palace full of spies.

"Your Majesty, the 4th Prince Wang So wishes to speak to you." His son was here instead of being at the celebration of 10th Prince's birthday? Just what was cause him to do this? He watches as his son enters the court. Today rather than in his court uniform, he was dressed in a bright green hanbok with a black belt, with a matching donggot in his hair. It looks to be some outfit that Eun would have picked. It must be the one from the wardrobe that the young princes had chosen for the 4th.

"Greetings to the King. I am sorry to bother you but I wish to ask you for a favor." A favor so directly to his face? But then again So was hardly the one to beat around the bush. Though he did wear a mask on his face, he had never hid his actions or his intentions.

"A favor? Just what kind of favor?"

"Pyeha, I know that you have many worries especially after we have received the letter. That is why I wish to ask you for permission to do something. The citizens are all suffering from the drought, I do not know when but eventually a rain ritual will be held. But what I wish to do is to take my younger brothers and my wife out of the palace to travel to both Silla and Hubaekje. Pyeha already knows that in order to start Soo on her medicine, we need those herbs. As part of a royal crew with food supplies, I am sure in exchange for food, we will be able to request something in exchange. So instead of money, I will ask for those herbs, which I heard from Doctor Hong is something that is found everywhere in both lands. If you are about to bring the matter of a guide or a guard up, I wish to take Park Soon Deok with a couple of skilled royal guards. The guide in Silla will be Baek Ah, and for the guide in Hubaekje, I will get Woo Hee. After tonight's celebration, I will arrange a meeting with her through the Gyobang. I know how to persuade the Princess to give up on her plans."

"The reason you want to bring the 10th, 14th and your wife Lady Soo?"

"Pyeha, you saw my wife running two days ago. That is a sign that she wishes to be out of the palace for a while. So I want to do this for her. To let her experience new sights. For both Eun and Jung it will be a chance for them to learn about the people of this land, not just hearing about them, but actually witness them. I think a chance to learn something that is not from a book or the sword will be a great birthday present for Eun-ah."

Perhaps he should have expected this to happen. So was just that kind of son in someway. All the problems that he had in his mind, and there it is a prince that was so new to the political field but give such a refreshing solution. After the arrest of the hidden servants sometime today, the palace will be under heavy investigation, and the conspirators may plan for something to threaten the princes' safety by attacking them. But attacking a constantly moving target that too the ones that had food to be given to the people will cause the conspirators to be hated. If they plan to elect a new Crown Prince, they need to be in the good grace of the people especially during a drought as the anger of the people are mounting everyday. The Hubaekje Princess may be able to be persuaded to witness the sight of Goryeo caring about Hubaekje's people and that may be enough to persuade the princess in some way to stop with the plan. By travelling to both Silla and Hubaekje, it will provide a reason and the means to obtain the herbs for the tonic without letting anyone know.

Looking at his 4th prince, who was clever in his own way different than those of a snake, who was silently waiting for his response, he took out a fresh sheet of paper as well as ink to begin writing out his permission for a relief group overseen by the royals to travel to Silla and Hubaekje.

 **Wang So**

His Soo had sung the same song to his brothers. The song that made him fall in love with her in the past life. This time that song brought him peace as well as clarity of mind that let him think of a way to solve the many problems in his mind. A relief group, similar to the ones that Soo had went in the past with Wook but this time with him, Soo will get to travel and explore. What he had offered Soo in his first marriage proposal, now he will get to fulfill that in this life.

The sight of Soo running just because she had seen Woo Hee, before he knew the reason and brought such fear, all he could imagine was Soo falling on her knees unable to stand again. If Soo was going to be reckless, which he knew was something that will never change about her, then rather than be in the palace, she should be able to breathe in the beautiful sights of their land. The chance to travel will also be a nice birthday gift for Eun-ie as well. To see so much more than he ever could in the past, and Jung-ah could travel for fun, not to a battlefield. Baek Ah will be able to travel together with Woo Hee, his love which his helplessness had taken away in the past, now he wishes to see them happy. Both Eun-ah and Deok-ah as well as Baek Ah and Woo Hee.

 **Hae Soo**

The sight in front of her was such a bittersweet one. All siblings celebrating their brother's birthday but hidden underneath the surface was a plan to humiliate her prince by his eldest brother. Not to mention the Princess who had announced that the King was looking for her husband effectively letting her brother know that it was time for him to marry as well. Maybe even wanting to show her husband what the Princess thought he had missed out on. But it did not matter, her husband's past life was as the husband of the Princess but that was only his body that had been her husband.

So had told her, well more like yelled at her after the doctor had left, that without her, all that remained was his body which did not die because he was too strong and all he could do was to keep on taking care of the land he had swore to protect so that their Seol was safe and happy. That his heart and soul had already died the moment his hand had touched her urn.

Perhaps that statement finally let her know just how much she had hurt him and how much he had suffered after she had died. She did not wish to bring him more pain, that is why Soo had decided to be more careful, not to the point that she will suppress her personality like she did in the past, but rather not running and making sure to not go on her knees, to learn how to let the people around her help out.

Speaking of her husband, right after she had sung the happy birthday song and her personal song, he had walked away. Well, at least he told her that he was going to get a present for Eunie-nim. But what? She thought his gift to his little brother was a small light armor that he could wear under his clothes so he will be protected. In addition to him wearing the robes that Eunie-nim had personally selected for him. As she had thought, seeing the 4th prince in such a bright colour was an interesting sight, but then all of it was worth it when the 10th prince saw her prince's outfit and had screamed in excitement.

"I wonder where the 4th is? If he had brought a gift?" Well, it was the 9th prince Won that starts this dreaded discussion. He was perhaps the only prince that Soo could not completely forgive, she could even understand the 3rd and how all he wanted was his mother to care about him, well at least that was the start. But the hatred he had for his younger brother, her husband was something that was completely started by his mother, and Soo knew that relationship will not be easily mended, no not like the 14th and her prince's relationship.

Shit, while she was lost in her thoughts, the 3rd had already whispered into the 10th prince's ears, and the 10th prince had his determined face on. But Eunie-nim had already seen the scar, maybe instead of requesting for her prince to take off his mask, she hopes that Eunie-nim will do something else. She knew that Wang So was someone who will never deny anything that Eun requests no matter how much it pains him. But she could maybe trust Eunie-nim a bit more. He had been exposed to the horrors of assassinations and he had grown up a little in maturity. Either way, if needed to she could always cause a commotion and stop the entire thing. Looking around, there was two options, get burned by the tea pot or faint on the ground. Well, compared to shielding her from arrow it was a small thing that she could do to protect her lover.

 **Wang So**

Entering during the gift-giving in Damiwon, he notices that everyone is in the same place as before. Though Soo seemed to have a very determined stance and face. Did she decide to do something? As long as she was not thinking of hurting herself to save him from having to take his mask off, he will be alright with it. Besides no matter how much his bare face was a weakness, now he thought of his scar as the one area in his entire body that only his queen, his Soo, could ever truly touch and love.

"Hyungnim, did you bring gifts for Eunnie-Hyungnim?" Jung-ah was just as curious as Eun-ah, he look forward to travelling with them, it will be a new experience for him.

"Well I have two gifts, but Eun-ah do you have anything that you want more than the gifts I already got?" he was never a coward when it came to a battle. He fought head-on, he had his pride as a warrior.

"Then there is one gift that I really want," Eun-ah was smiling so widely. It did not matter if he had to strip himself off the mask once again, he knew that Eun was being manipulated by the 3rd. "I originally want to see your face but then I thought there is something even better." Looking at the surprised expression on the 3rd when their younger brother did not do what he suggested, that itself was a gift that Eun, his innocent little brother that had gifted to him.

"And what is that gift, 10th Prince?" Soo-ya, the proud look of her face was just like she had witnessed the 10th prince conquering a battlefield all on his own. Yes, Eun-ah had grown up, more than they ever thought possible if he could catch on to the fact that he was being manipulated.

"I want So-Hyungnim to teach me that trick he does with his blade." Eun-ah wanting to learn how to fight, but then again some of the sword movements did look enjoyable. He will be able to use this opportunity to teach Eun-ah enough so that he will be able to fight off attackers. With a slight smile on his face, he stares directly at Eun, his little baby brother, after a quick glance at Jung and Baek Ah.

"I will teach you all the tricks you want. But as a present for you Eun-ah, I got you an armour which you will find in your room, so you know you can save yourself from arrows when you are playing near the training fields. There is one more. I had just went to see the King. He has given me permission to go travelling out of the palace for a while to help the citizens who are suffering from the droughts. I will take Eun-ie, Baek Ah, and Jung-ah with me. Of course Soo-ya you are coming with me as well."

The happy faces and the smiling faces of his people in front of him was truly all the gift that he needed that day. Even more so when Soo was smiling so widely, and she rushes towards him and gives him a hug to thank you. So had knew that his wife was getting restless and travelling had been something that she had always wanted to do. A smiling Soo and with the sounds of exciting talks between his brothers, one of his favourite sights together with another one of his favorite sounds. This was the way that he hoped his younger brothers will remain for a long time. Untainted and happy, but still practical enough to know the world.


	41. Wrong Direction

**Hae Soo**

There was some noise. A noise that had irritated so much in her sleep that her eyes had opened. But looking around their bedchamber, there was nothing weird. Their bedchamber, which was if they were a more traditional couple would have been her husband's chamber, and he will visit her in her own chamber but that was not what happened at all. Every night, she spent in the warm embrace of her prince, just as she did right now.

Sometimes he will be just like a child demanding stories, while other times he was a man. A sensual man who drove her wild with the ways he used his lips and hands to make love to her. Not only to her body, but to her very soul and heart as well. Then falling asleep afterwards with both of them naked was another kind of pleasure specially for her. Not to mention she loved the fact that her prince, her So let his hair loose from his sangtu every single night, after she had told him, how much she actually missed touching his hair. And in return, she also left her hair unbound. This room and the makeup room was a witness to the way they lived, Soo and her So.

But soon, they will be travelling. The prince had told her it was not only a relief mission but also a secret mission to obtain the two special ingredients needed for her tonic. Soo knew her body. She was not even sick, but she also knew that everyone was just being overly cautious, and she had promised to take care of herself better, so she will go along with the treatment suggested.

The roof. That's where the sound was coming from. It was really faint but it felt like something moved or had landed on the roof right above their bedchamber. Soo was never a coward and usually she would have gone investigating on her own, but she had just promised herself to be careful, so she decides to do just that. Turning around in the prince's arm so now she was staring at his face, she lifts her hand to place it on his bare chest near his shoulders and shake him awake. As always, no matter how peacefully the prince was asleep, some part of his mind was always on alert so it did not take long for him to wake up. She felt his arms tighten around her as her husband pulls her even closer to his body. Sometimes it was a real struggle to make him let go of her in the morning out of his strong arms.

Maybe the sound was her imagination, and she could just go back to cuddling with her lover, but this time, the noise was definitely of something heavy falling on the roof. Her warrior prince must had heard the noise because now his eyes were open and was looking up to the ceiling, and unconsciously he had pulled her even closer to him into his body. Then the prince moves to face her and gives her a light kiss on her forehead before getting out of the bed silently. All Soo could see was the strong muscles on his back flexing as he reaches for his white underclothes and pull the pants on before wearing the white top and closing them.

As her husband reaches towards the small stand that held his masks, she also gets out of the bed and wears the first layer of her underclothes that was on the floor. Their celebration had been absolutely wild last night, with both of their passion getting the best of them, that they had simply threw their clothes all over the room.

She was not letting the prince go out on his own, leaving her in the room like a totally defenseless woman. Sure she could not fight like a sword, but she could still punch and kick just fine. As she was tying the strings, she saw a pair of red ribbons on her bedside table. Picking one of the ribbons, she quickly tied back her hair, and gave her prince who now was tightening the strings on her back, the set of ribbons. She quickly help him tie his hair back at the base of his neck and left him to tie the red ribbon around his waist to secure his clothing, while she grab his sword and also the sets of knives that Jungie-nim have gifted her. Both of them dressed, hair slightly bound enough so it will not get in a way of a possible fight, with weapons in hand, they silently open the door of their room and went out towards the courtyard, the best place to observe the roof.

 **Captain Jang & Grand General**

When they were making the plan to capture the suspicious servants, they forgot one important fact. These servants will not simply comply with the guards after taken down no they were assassins who will escape the palace no matter what in order to report back to the masterminds and the palace at night was an open playground. At the very least most of the palace occupants will be sleeping except for the night guard. The King, Queens and concubines were under a significant security so they did not have to worry about them. But chasing after what they had thought to be four suspicious servants when there were actually seven assassins that had sneaked into the palace and was behind the arrow attack.

The captain heard the Grand General muttering something about a letter that said a week's time not being time but rather that they were seven of them, and why politicians did not speak clearly. Most likely what a hidden note found at a noble's residence said as the captain knew that General Park had been secretly investigating the noble's residences.

"General, Captain," one of the fastest royal guard Yong rushes towards the two commanding soldiers in front of him. "I think the assassins are heading towards the least guarded palace walls just beyond the palace gardens. They have to pass Byul to reach there." The two officers traded a brief look before they speak to the soldiers.

"Pick up your speed, all of you, run towards Byul." that was the Captain.

"Make sure your uniform is on you. If the 4th prince had awaken, not to mention if they did something to his wife, he will attack. That prince's temper is no laughing matter." the Grand General's words sent a bit of shiver running through the soldiers, if the mighty Grand General was careful about the temper of the 4th prince, just how had of a temper did he have?

But they did not have much time to wonder about it. They just ran towards the 4th prince's residence, hoping not to find a sight of carnage and blood like the ones left in the forest.

 **Wang So**

Someone had invaded their home, and by the way they were dressed in various palace servant uniforms, these were the hidden assassins. Luckily they were gathered in what they thought was an abandoned part of the residence. Most likely because there was no sign of any furnitures or footsteps, not to mention the overgrown trees with thick branches. Wild life not something a royal will like.

Sadly this was one of the many spots that Soo and him love to be. Surrounded by the thick trees like they were in their own world. He felt a slight tug on his sleeve so he turns his face a little to face Soo who was hiding behind him but was also looking at where the assassins were gathered.

Soo lifts her fingers point towards the assassins, then make a slashing along her neck then crossing her arms while shaking her head. Of course, Hae Soo is a kind soul, who did not want anyone to die, even if they were the ones that had attacked them, until their guilt was proven. Also no one to be ever given a cruel punishment. Well it looks like So will only be able to knock them out and tie them up before the royal guards arrive. Gesturing with his hands for Soo to stay behind the tree they had been using as a cover, he makes his way silently to the assassins, his sword by his side but undrawn. If he could help it, he will avoid spilling blood in Byul.

 **General, Captain and Guards**

Running across the palace grounds at full speed, all the soldiers' breathing were heavy but they just took a second to get their breath back before crossing the threshold into Byul. There was no one in front of them and the entire house was silent. There were signs of light from various rooms but nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe they had been mistaken about the direction that the assassins would have took. They were turning around to exit the residence, when they heard it.

It was faint but there was a sound of objects hitting each other, followed by several sounds of painful moans. With the General and the Captain in lead, the soldiers move towards the right courtyard from where the sound seems to be coming. But when they reach the courtyard, once again it was empty but now the faint sounds were louder, and now they could hear that one of the sounds was like someone was hit with something. It was coming from near the edge of the courtyard which eventually become a forest further back. Silently, making sure to not make any noises, the soldiers make their way towards the forest.

After walking past several overgrown trees, they could see a sort of circular clearing up ahead. And what a sight waited for them in that clearing where the seven assassins was with the 4th prince and his wife.

The clearing had many trees surrounding it, some in the middle and some at the outer edge of the circular clearing. Each assassin were tied together to a tree around the clearing. Only thing the assassins were wearing was their underclothes and all of their mouths were gagged with a ribbon going around and tied at the back of their head. All the assassins' clothing were laid on the ground in the middle of the clearing like a sheet upon the ground. The 4th prince and his wife Lady Soo were walking around to each tied up assassins in turn. It seemed like they were just observing the assassins but when the guards got closer to the clearing, they could see that it was more complex.

In the hand of Lady Soo, there was a branch which she was using to poke each assassin, then when the assassin seems to give a little sign of waking up, using that same branch, now Lady Soo will knock them out again. They could hear the voice of 4th prince instructing his wife on where to strike in order for an attacker to drop to the ground in pain. Practice dummies. The 4th prince was using those who had attacked him and the royal family in the past as a dummy to teach his wife some defensive skills.

"Well, Hwangjanim, what are you doing being out here?" The Grand General's voice had the royal couple who had been just struck near the kidney of the unconscious assassin turn their head to where all the soldiers were.

"General, Captain. I see that you have arrived. Here are your prisoners, just overlook their injuries." was what the 4th prince said, as right beside him, his wife bows slightly towards them. Now since the royal couple were in the clearing they could see their appearance. It was obvious that the assassins had woken them from their sleep, as both of them were in their white sleeping hanbok, not to mention both of their hair was unbound and was only tied back by a red ribbon.

Even the prince's hair was unbound, to the soldiers this meant that every single night he took his hair out of the sangtu. But they will have time to wonder about this fact and the practice dummy session later, as first they had to now figure out how to get the assassins to the palace jail which was across the palace grounds without being seen from this forest at the edge of the palace ground.

"Hwangjanim," that was Lady Soo, she had a very clear voice with no sign of tiredness, "since the royal guards are now here, it will be alright for us to go back. Unless you wish to accompany the General in his task?" At his wife's question, the 4th prince shook his head and move towards where his wife was and right in front of all the soldiers, he took his wife's hands, "then please work hard General, Captain and guards. Please be careful, and please make sure to do a thorough investigation before deciding on the punishment." Then the royal couple give a slight bow towards them before walking away. The royal guards could hear the voice of Lady Soo talking to her husband about the stars as she points them out in the sky.


	42. Morning

**The three princes**

All of them were excited for their own reason to be travelling. They knew that they will be setting out in two days, that today will be their last lesson for a while, and they knew that their servants were busy packing their luggage.

Apparently, their 4th brother had sent instructions that told their servants, they were to pack lightly on items of wealth, and place more importance of making sure that they had plenty of clothing that was not made of high-quality silk. Not to mention that they need to have some dried food as well as a water bottle. But that was something that the princes knew that their servants, and most likely their mothers as well, could take care of it well enough. The princes had already heard that palace attendants were busy preparing the rations to be given to the people, and the royal guards were being selected to accompany them. If all goes according to plan, their trip will take around two weeks.

Rather than worrying about the details, the three princes had decided that they wish to see their sister-in-law today before their lessons, because they knew that she will be busy getting ready for the trip. So all of them were dressed in their court uniform and were walking towards Byul.

"Hyungnim, there is something strange. There are so many guards around Hyung's house."

"You are right, Jung-ah. Did something happen? I didn't hear anything from the servants that something happened last night. Did you Baek Ah-ya?"

"No, Hyungnim. Well since I just saw the royal doctors around the courtrooms, we can assume that no one have gotten hurt."

"Well, Hyung will know for sure. I heard from Noonim that Hyungnim can hear enemy's movements sometimes. I will get him to teach me that trick soon."

"Speaking of learning, Eun-Hyungnim just which sword movement did you want So-Hyungnim to teach you as your gift?"

"Soo told me about that Hyungnim has this sword movement that he basically goes around and round running while also taking the attackers down. She said it looked really cool so I want to learn that one."

"Why don't both of you remind So-Hyungnim about it today, I bet that we will have time when we are travelling to do some light training."

"What do you think we will get to do when we are travelling? I'm excited, but I don't know why Eomoni said to me last night, that she will speak to Pyeha about not sending me off on such a dangerous and long travel. Even Yo-hyungnim is against it."

"I'm sure that they just don't want you to be in danger."

"But how can I learn to fight off bandits, or go off to fight battles when I can't even go on a relief tri?. I just think Eomoni does not like me not being in the castle."

"Well Pyeha decided that we will be going so there is nothing that Queen Yoo can do."

"Well that is true. But, Jung-ah something must have happened look there are actually royal guards in front of the entrance, or do you think the General is visiting?"

"Well, come on Baek Ah-ya, Jung-ah, let's go find out."

 **Wang So**

He knew that what Soo and him had been doing last night had been noted down by all the royal guards present and they were curious. But it did not matter. He knew that his lover could hardly stop herself from chasing after trouble or trouble will find her, so it will be good for her to know just some things to fight off any attackers. Just long enough so that it will give time for him to arrive in case he was far away. Besides, he knew that bandits were rising due to the drought, soon if this parallel world was similar to the world he had lived in, the citizen's demand for rain ritual will occur soon. The rain ritual that had changed his path in his last life.

But rather than that first, he needs to make sure that this trip to former land of Silla and Hubaekje will go without any troubles. During the day, he has to go visit the Captain to select the guards to go with them on this trip, then a trip to the hidden jail in the palace to make sure that those assassins were all taken care of or if they had confessed to anything yet. Then he had to get Jae Hee to go to the Gyobang to secure a meeting with Woo Hee in a private location, without letting anyone know his identity. On top of making sure that his younger brothers were prepared to go travelling. But first, he had to let Soo know his plans. Hiding any large part of his plans from Soo will lead to conflict and misunderstandings, something they both had enough off in their previous life.

Turning to look at where Soo was going through her closet to find a specific ribbon that she wanted to wear around her hanbok today, he walks away from his own closet towards his wife and hug her body to his from behind. Bestowing a quick kiss on her cheeks, he opens his mouth to speak but Soo beats him to it.

"I know Hwanjanim, that you are going to do some unpleasant things today. Maybe a visit to jail to perhaps lend a hand if needed to get the answers from those assassins." How did she know him so well, silently he holds her tighter, her voice sound strained. He did not want her to be disgusted of him, of his mind that demanded punishment to those who had shot arrows towards his father and his wife. "I am not leaving. I just sometimes wish that we did not live in such a dangerous world, then I remember that everything that you do is to protect us. No matter how much it hurts you, tores you apart, you do it all to protect our family. I can understand that. But please don't lose yourself to the demon of violence. I love my prince and my king but I do not want you to be consumed by hatred."

"I do want to be a curse or a demon. Soo-ya, you are the gift, the only pure thing that the heavens have granted to a scarred man like me, and I am selfish and protective. Not to mention I know that when I get angry, I make terrible mistakes."

"And you are my guardian wolf. The one that protects me with your whole being. Who is always protecting me like a coat of armor. So-ya, don't forget that I love you. Don't ever forget that you have my entire heart."

"You have my entire heart and soul. You are the one and only queen of Wang So." Then he slowly turns his wife around and just hugs her till both of their body merges together. "I will not forget who I am Soo-ya but I just have to make sure that they will not escape. Tonight, I am going to meet Woo Hee, I need to take care of the niece that our Seol's soul descendant left us to care for and your best friend." He felt his Soo's arms wrapping around him as she pulls him in more closer and closer to her body. He lifts his wife's face up and bends down to kiss her. Kiss her full of passion and love that he felt at this moment, expressing his love for this beautiful creature in front of him.

"HYUNGNIM"

"NOONIM"

"SOO-YA, HYUNGNIM"

What! He reluctantly releases himself away from Soo then makes his way to the door. Just why were his brothers yelling, and they better have a good reason to yell. Opening the door of the makeup room, he looks around the corridor as he gets out. As soon as he closes the door behind him, he could see his brothers running towards him from the corner. Then before he could blink, there was Eun-ah who was now hugging him tightly.

"Hyungnim, are you alright? What about Soo? Is Soo alright?"

"Hyungnim, you are alright? What about that wound on your back? You didn't open it yet. What about Soo, was she alright? Is her health ok?"

"Hyung, are you alright? What about Noonim? She didn't get hurt right?"

Just what had caused his brothers to overreact this much. Now it was not only Eun that was hugging him, there was Baek Ah looking at his clothed back like he will be able to see the wounds through the clothes, and Jung had also joined Eun in hugging him.

"You guys what's going on?" So speaks out as much as he can when he is being squeezed so tight. When he is released from the hug, he can finally take a deep breath.

"Hyungnim, Deok-ah said that assassins, the one that shot the arrows, invaded the residence last night."

"Eun-ah, I fought all the assassins just fine last night. Baek Ah-ya, don't worry I am not injured nor are any of my injuries bleeding. Jung-ah, Soo is fine, she is just getting dressed." Once his frantic brothers seemed to have calm down a little, he let an amused smile appear on his face. He had never known just how frantic his little brothers were, but it was nice to be cared for. He heard the door open behind him, and there was Soo. His wife dressed in the exact same outfit that he had first seen her in, but her hair had been bound properly, instead she just had a bun at the back with the braid crown. It looks like she was going to go out to the market today in disguise, to buy supplies without it being known that a wife of a prince was out shopping. As long as Soon Deok was with her, he had no complains. When Soo notices the young princes she smiles at them before giving a bow in greeting. Then now it was Soo's turn to be bombarded by questions.

 **Later in the day, hidden prison**

For the hidden prisoners that need to be protected from everyone not in the known, there was an underground prison under one of the side houses in Cheondokjeon. That was where you could find King Taejo, Ji Mong, Grand General Park and the Captain Jang. As the Captain had proven his loyalty, the King had decided that the Captain would be allowed to know about the letter by Uncle Hui. The Crown Prince had left on a campaign in the morning to suppress a rising army in the East. AS they were planning some strategies, they were interrupted by the visit of the 4th prince, and behind him tugging along with him were the 3 young princes.

"Eun-ah, Baek Ah-ya, Jung-ah, how many times have I told you this is not the place for young children like you. Go back."

"As we told you Hyungnim, we are not kids. We are all men now and we have a right to know about the assassins. They attacked our father and sister-in-law, not to mention you almost died Hyungnim because of their poison." That was the gist of the replies that the young princes gave to their older brother. Soon enough the princes were in front of where the King was surrounded by his subjects, and the princes quickly gave their bows of greetings. The King knew all about the stubbornness of his sons so he did not even comment on the fact that they were here.

"General, Captain I was hoping to make arrangements for protection for the relief trip, after checking up on the assassins from last night."

"4th prince just what did you do when you were fighting the assassins that some of them start to choke at any sign of the colour of red?" the General asked. The 4th prince's expression took on a more of a pouting expression before their eyes.

"I was not allowed to kill them or permanently damage them, at least in front of my wife. So I just took them down. I used the red ribbon on my cloth as a weapon for some, thus they must not want to see that colour again. Have they confessed to anything?"

"They have not been interrogated yet as they are still unconscious and are now in separate cells with constant guard." It was Ji Mong who replied to the prince's questions. "General, since you know all the royal guards, why don't you go with the princes to select their guards? After all these guards will be joining your daughter as part of the protection detail."


	43. Woo Hee

**Woo Hee**

It has been a couple of days, not even been a week since she entered the Gyobang as a new dancing giseang. She misses her people already but she knew what she was doing, no what she plan on doing was all for her family. To take revenge for her family as well as her people. The ones that she could not protect from being made slaves or losing their land.

"Woo Hee-ah," turning to face her fellow dancing girl, who had just ran up to where she was sitting near her room. "Woo Hee, you were requested. Apparently someone from court specially requested you to serve him tonight. The head court lady said it was someone with great influential in the royal court. So come on, we have to get you ready."

Before she knew it, Woo Hee, the Princess were dressed up like a giseang. No, she could not think of it like that, she had now become a giseang. Her purity did not matter if she could stay here until it was time that she could face the King to deal out her revenge. Though who knew about her being here, she was a just a new presence at the Gyobang. It must be Park, that traitor, he did not want anyone to know his true nature. That person, the ones that she used to call Uncle disgust her so much that she did not even know how she had ever thought him to be a good person. She secretly sneak in her knifes into her hanbok sleeve, just in case.

She was silently walking behind the head court lady of Gyobang, dressed in a transparent black bodice with plum flowers on top of a dark plum purple shirt. Her hair dressed in an elaborate styled bun. They were going to one of the private rooms in Gyobang that had large rooms and there was no one around in the corridors. Up ahead she could see that one of the rooms had a light, and right outside there was a servant standing. The servant did not wear rugs, rather he had on a rather comfortable cotton hanbok and the way he was walking from what Woo Hee could pick up he was nervous but he was not scared. Perhaps it was the first time for this servant to be at the Gyobang.

"Jae Hee-ssi," the head court lady spoke and the servant, Jae Hee, turns towards them. "I have brought the girl requested."

"Thank you." Then Jae Hee turns towards her as he silently opens the door behind him and gestures her in. With a bow towards the servant as well as the sauggeung, Woo Hee crosses the threshold into the room. Hopefully it is just Park. For the voices of her mother and her sisters cautioning her about men and the importance of her purity as an unmarried woman kept on being repeated in her head.

The room was large. That Woo Hee knew beforehand. She heard the door close behind her and then a lock. A lock was applied. It truly was a cage now what with the sound of fading footsteps, Jae Hee the servant was gone. Now it was only her, and the mysterious man who had requested her. In the middle of the room, there was a large table full of food and alcohol. Then set right besides the table on the floor were swords. Two swords within easy reach from anyone sitting at the table. As she look around a bit more, she finally saw the man. No more like she saw his back. A strong back, likely a warrior with a tamed but unbound hair.

"Greetings, my name is Woo Hee," she bows towards his back, and she sees that he had gestured for her to sit down at the table with his hand. Silently feeling for her hidden knives, she walks towards the table, and sit down at a position that she was close to one of the swords on the ground.

"Woo Hee." The man seemed to carefully pronounce her name then he finally turns around. His cheeks still had a bit of softness to it, so he was perhaps just a few years older than her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Woo Hee of Hubaekje." He knew her identity, she didn't think. She pick up the sword of the floor, undrawn it from its scabbard, and points the sword to the man. A man that did not look even a little surprised at the threatening gesture.

"Who are you? How do you know that title?"

"A man who does not wish for you to be manipulated. A man that hopes that a Princess would not have to shed blood." Shed blood, he knew about the plan. But how unless she had been betrayed, nonetheless it was more reason to kill him. "I do not wish for someone who so cares about her people to be consumed by hatred. Hatred towards a King who did what he did for his nation, to fulfill his dreams. I serve him as my King, Princess. But I know that he is a flawed man who made terrible mistakes. That seat that he holds is his prison, and he is already serving his sentence. You do not need to kill him, Princess. What will happen to your people, Princess? When Goryeo learns that the assassin of the King was a princess of Hubaekje? Even the ones who are living a decent life right now, even they will be taken in as slaves. Do you wish for your people to suffer, so that your grudge, your revenge will be fulfilled? Revenge against Emperor Taejo, that too at the direction of the traitor Minister Park."

This man. This man that she did not even know and could only see half of his face. He knew her. He knew her motives. But he also knew the truths of this world. A wise young man, as her father said. A man who knew the individual as well as the masses. And what he said about the retaliation against her people were true. What guarantee did she have that her people will be safe afterwards? She did not know enough about the succession of Goryeo throne to be sure.

This man in front of her was still casually staring at her even with the weapon pointed at him. He had made no threatening gesture towards her, and she knew that he had more to say. She lowers the sword and sit directly opposite this man. She will silently listen to him, then she will decide what to do.

"Who are you? That you know so much about me? I can tell that you have connections to the King if you know about the mistakes of that man. The way the head court lady was trying to not be nervous as she walked her, not to mention Jae Hee, you servant."

"You are observant, Princess." The man picks up his chopsticks and starts to eat. Just how much at home did he feel in this strained situation? "But I will disclose my identity later, first eat up Princess." Since the man seems to be fine after eating the food, she also picks up her chopsticks and starts to take small bites from the side dishes.

"I am not a good man. I don't relate well to people, but people's motives that is something I can understand. Above all I hate traitors and spies the most. And I have a personal grudge against Minister Park. I may look tamed, but I have been told that I have a crazy temper of a dog. Park is someone that could hurt my people and may have been involved in hurting them already. Princess, I know that you care about your people. How much you have already sacrificed to reach here. A week ago, I received a letter from someone who I didn't even know but he is one of the people that I failed to protect. That person's last wish was for you, Princess, to be free from the shackles of revenge. Here is his letter, I think he would have liked you to read it."

Silently she accepted the three rolls. Opening the first one, she did not need to know more. Woo Hee knew, this was her Uncle Hui. Her Uncle Hui's handwriting. He was alive like she had thought. So he got of Hubaekje, but now he had passed away. Seol-halmoni. She remember her Uncle sometimes telling stories about her. Though rather than the King and the court lady, she loved the tale of the musician and the dancer more. Her Uncle Hui had helped the Goryeo royals because of the tale of his ancestors. He had seen Seol-halmoni. He had even parted with the treasured rings and hanbok by giving them to the 4th prince and his wife. Uncle Hui had wanted to see her as a bride. See her getting married, and not think of revenge.

Looking up at the man in front of her, she notices a ring. A ring on his right ring finger. The wedding ring belonging to Uncle Hui's family. This man in front of her was a prince. A prince of Goryeo. The 4th prince who had been cast aside till recently. Who had married just recently in a wedding that involved slaves and commoners. Here he was, sneaking into Gyobang, knowing what it will do to his reputation as a good husband that was slowly gaining him a more favourable reputation, just to fulfill the wish of a man, an unknown man that had helped him just once.

"Your Highness," as soon as she said his title, a soft smile appeared on his lips. "Why have you not killed me? By killing a potential assassin to the King, you will gain the favor of the King."

"Princess, I do not wish nor desire the throne. What I wish for is simply to have enough power that will keep my family safe. As Uncle Hui asked me to take care you, you are like a sister to me. A sister who I want to protect, and a sister that I know that my buin will love." A sister. So according to him, she now had a brother with a fearsome reputation.

"I know that you are conflicted. Your desire for revenge. The wishes of your uncle. So I will give you time. I am leaving with my wife and younger brothers to visit Silla and Hubaekje soon, If you accept me as your brother, please come to the river where the musuri work tomorrow night. Jae Hee will be waiting for you."

 **Next Evening**

Woo Hee had thought all night and day. What she should do? Should she put her trust in this prince? Or follow through with what she knew and was familiar with? Which will be the best for her people? She had discreetly mentioned the name of Minister Park, 3rd prince, 9th prince and 4th prince to those in Gyobang.

3rd prince was just what people expected of a prince, cold and calculating. 9th prince was obsessed with wealth, had many silver and was generally self-saving. The 4th prince was just like she had heard scary and ruthless but apparently he did take good care of his wife. Many of the musuri and giseangs were jealous of an orphan who somehow got the favor of even the King, as many people have witnessed that Lady Hae frequently had tea together with the King, not to mention how much the younger princes loved her. Apparently in front of her younger brothers-in-laws, Lady Soo was not even allowed to climb up and down the stairs without an escort. Majority of the princes did not want her to be hurt. Not to mention Lady Soo was close to the Grand General's daughter. The Crown Prince also favoured the 4th prince and his wife.

Based on all the intel she had gathered it seems like it was the 4th Prince that had the connections that could secure the future of her people. The fact that not even once he had threatened her with exposure or death because of what she had been planning, not to mention her wise Uncle Hui personally saving his life. The 4th Prince Wang So was the person to trust. That's why she had packed her belongings and dressed in a more manly fashion suited for travel, she walks towards the river where even from afar she could see a man with a lantern waiting at the banks.

It was Jae Hee the servant like the 4th Prince had said. She walks towards him and notice the sigh of relief, and the nervousness he had displayed yesterday night was not present in his form. Now he was a confident man. Silently he gestures for her to follow him.

"Jae Hee-ssh, why were you nervous?"

"Agashi, let me tell you everyone that works at the 4th Prince's residence, Byul, loves Lady Hae. She is a mistress that we all are proud to serve. Not to mention we witness how much our master cares about his wife and let her do as she pleases. So yesterday I was terrified. The Lady will not know but her husband will be secretly spending a night with someone else. I did not wish to see the pain in Soo-buin's eyes but who am I to question a Prince's actions. I did what I was told. But when the Prince came out of the room so quickly last night, I was relieved that he will not spend the night away from my mistress, even if the prince was not loyal to her. But I learnt after reaching the residence last night, that Agasshi was a soul-sister to the Prince. I am happy that you have now left the Gyobang and are staying with your brother. I can assure you that your sister-in-law is looking forward to meeting you."

A servant caring so much about his mistress. She could not wait to meet a person that inspire such loyalty, not to mention how easily it seems for the 4th prince to refer to her, a daughter of a nation that had surrendered to his father, so easily as his sister that too without any hesitation. In a way it was good that they will be going to travel soon, Woo Hee knew from her experience that the true character of a man will be revealed when he is away from his home, not under watch of their parents and elders. Before they knew it, they had passed through a forest and there was a wall in front of them. A wall with a side door through which Jae Hee told her was one of the many courtyards of the 4th prince's residence, Byul.

Now it will be her new residence, and a hiding spot as she knew that soon Minister Park will look for her at the Gyobang. She wonder just what her life will be now on. A Hubaekje Princess that is now the adopted sister of Goryeo 4th Imperial Prince Wang So, and a former Gyobang dancing girl.


	44. Departure from the Palace

**At the palace gates**

The horses and the soldiers were all ready at the palace gates for the 4th prince's trip to Silla and Hubaekje. As the royals, more like the 4th prince, want to have an easier time on the road, they had decided to head out as soon as the sunlight touches all of the palace. The guards for the trip along with Park Soon Deok were Yong, the fast runner and with him there were Heok, Jin, San and Tae. Unlike other royals, the 4th prince was known to prefer fast and efficient thus there was no carriages in the group, only horses. There were three horses that had been fitted to carry a cart behind them, another one of Astronomer's invention, that had all the rations that were going to be distributed to the citizens of both Silla and Hubaekje. Then all the other horses had on their back a few chests of personal luggage of its rider or riders. The 4th prince was also quite punctual for he had brought all of the travellers on time just as it was almost time for departure. Silently the 4th prince assess the preparations then signal everyone to mount their horses. Then in no time at all, while the rest of Songak was still covered in darkness, the entourage leaves the palace and onwards to the most direct route to Silla.

 **Woo Hee**

Last night as soon as she had entered Byul, she had been escorted to what she learnt to be her room so that she could rest. The 4th prince's party was going to set off very early in the morning thus the prince and his wife had already retired to their chambers. As she had not slept on a bed in so long, she did not complain and after a quick change into her sleepwear, she fell asleep.

In particularly no time at all, Woo Hee was woken up by servants. Apparently when Jae Hee told her early, it meant dawn. But even that couple of hours gave her a refreshing sleep for her so she was content and quickly wears her travelling hanbok, then follows the servant called Chae Ryung to the front entrance where the 4th prince and his wife was apparently waiting.

As the sky starts to lighten with the approaching dawn, Woo Hee catches the first proper look at the royal couple. The 4th prince was dressed in a brown half-sleeve hanbok on top of his black hanbok (ep.8 boat scene). His hair rather than unbound, it was up in a ponytail and she could see that he had on a mask on the left side of his face. A black mask with gold accents. As the room in the Gyobang had such limited light, she had not been able to even see the prince's face with clarity. Now that she could see, she could see the reason that he was called a cruel man. What with his appearance of sharp eyes accented by kohl, mask, with his preference for black. He may be seen like a grim reaper to some. Now Woo Hee turn her head towards his wife.

Lady Hae Soo who had gained the favor of the King so easily after her marriage. People had told rumors that she must be such a calculating woman with a great beauty that had been able to have the 4th prince, the prince with two powerful families and a fearsome reputation take an orphan like her to be his first wife. Then as soon as her engagement was set, she had the support of the three unmarried young princes, and soon had the Grand General's daughter as a close friend, not to mention how both the King and the Crown Prince actually treats her as their relative with affection, not just with civility. But that was not what Woo Hee saw when she look at Lady Hae Soo as her husband hands her a red cape to wear.

The lady was not calculating nor a deadly beauty, she was a pure being of light that shone like the moon and stars. Lady Hae was around the same age as Woo Hee but unlike her tired and strained face, she shine with a glow, she seem like an innocent child next to the fearsome 4th prince. But together they blend well together like day and night or light and dark. Lady Hae wore a white short shirt and she had on a slim dark red skirt, in a style similar to that of a court lady will wear, with a red belt on top of the white. As she dons the cape and the 4th prince raises the hood up, it covers her hair which was set in a simple bun (birthday party style). Rather than an ambitious woman, Lady Hae Soo seems to be an unforgettable beautiful treasure whom people either wants to protect or taint.

Her presence, most like her stare must have been noticed, as now the 4th prince was looking straight at her and silently beckons her forward. So she walks forward to where they were standing.

"Soo-ya, meet your newest sister-in-law." That's it. She was shocked that was the only thing that the 4th prince said to his wife without any other form of explanation. But the lack of surprise on the lady's face shows that she knew about this beforehand. Woo Hee silently bows her head in greeting to the royals, but she is surprised once again when Lady Hae steps forward and hug her. Hug her with a strength that no one would think capable from such a tiny lady.

"Woo Hee-ya," her voice had happiness and relief in it like she was so glad that Woo Hee, someone that could be a spy and have different loyalties, was here. "I am so glad that I can call you my sister. Please never be formal with me, just call me Soo or if that is hard for you then Agasshi like Soon Deok does through I wish you wouldn't." Then the lady release her from her hug with such a big smile on her face, which she now turns towards her husband. "Hwangjanim, let's go. We have to get the others and depart."

"As you wish, my Soo-buin." Then the 4th prince offers his wife, his arm for her to take, and Lady Soo takes Woo Hee's hand and drags her along. Lady Soo walking so fast to reach the palace gate, but not before throwing a goodbye to the servants that have gathered to see them off.

 **The royal guard**

For the five guards chosen, it was a great recognition of their skills to be assigned to this trip. As they were the only guards expected to protect four princes, one royal wife, and an adopted sister. Wasn't that a shock, apparently the Crown Prince had wished to gift the 4th prince something from when the 4th prince had stood in his place at the exorcism rite. The rumour says, apparently a niece of someone that the 4th prince owed a debt had recently been orphaned and had been sold off by her remaining relatives. The 4th prince wanted to adopt the niece into his small family as his little sister. The Crown Prince had granted the wish, and the adoption had been made official just yesterday, and Lady Hae did not wish to leave her new sister-in-law alone so the 4th prince had agreed to let his new sister join them.

As soon as the entourage had walked out of the palace doors with the 4th prince in the lead, the guards take up defensive position at the side and back of the entourage. The 4th prince had requested to keep the front unguarded as the 4th prince and 14th prince could handle that side. The royal guards were there to make sure that the rations were well protected.

 **Heok**

One observation that Heok, more of the academically inclined royal guard had made had to do with the ladies in the group. The adopted sister of 4th prince, apparently named Woo Hee, seemed to have peak the 13th prince's fancy as he is constantly observing her and trying to make her look at him. But Lady Woo Hee was not paying him much attention or maybe avoiding him and she concentrated on the road. Park Soon Deok was obviously in love with the 10th prince as she constantly stole glances at the 10th prince who rather than noticing her was happily conversing with the 14th prince on the horse next to him. Third was that rather than riding on her own horse, Lady Hae was riding together with her husband, and you could see how much the lady trust her husband by the fact that rather than holding onto the reins or even the horse, the lady seems to have lean against her husband, and from what he could see, she was talking constantly not caring about the fact that they were currently on a rather tricky road with plenty of hidden roots. The fact that even the young princes were keeping a close eye on the carts attached to their horses, and how much care the princes were using on how they are riding, Heok was glad that even the young royals knew the importance of those rations.

"So-hyungnim, where are we stopping to eat?" It was the 10th Prince that asks the question. Everyone was wondering when they could eat, but no one so far had dared to ask the leader of the trip, except of course his younger brother.

"There is a beach right before the border of Silla, we will eat there. It is right at the end of this path." The 4th prince answers immediately. So there were near a place to eat but they had not know yet. 4th prince had planned the routes well, as the beach meant water for everyone and Heok knew from a map that there was a freshwater spring nearby for the horses to drink from. Before they knew it, they were at the beach, and what a sight it was.

The large coast with the softly crashing waves of water that was sparkling like jewels under the sun. There was also a pleasant breeze around the sight. Without a single word, the 4th prince jumps off his horse.

"Guards, check the rations and the wheels of the cart. After that join us for the meal. Deok-ah, Woo Hee-ah, you get the food ready today with Soo-buin. You three, you are coming with me for perimeter search as well as to feed the horses." The 4th Prince simply issued the orders before he carefully lifts his wife off the horse and unties her cape himself before draping the cape on the horse's back. At the same time Soo-buin takes one of the pack luggage tied at the back of their house, then with a quick smile at her husband, she walks away calling the two ladies to follow her. Since the leader has spoken, everyone starts to do what they were assigned.

The two ladies dismount and starts to quickly make their way towards where Soo-buin was on the shore, laying out a sheet on the floor. Heok and his fellow guards carefully got the cart separated from the horses before starting to carefully check the many chests and boxes full of medicines and dried foods, not to mention the rice. The guards also piled up all of their luggages near the cart after taking them off the horses. The princes each took the reins of horses around them and slowly starts to guide them towards the spring where they could drink some water once again with the 4th prince in the lead.


	45. To Silla

**The spring near the beach**

"Hyungnim, when are we going to reach Silla"

"In another day of travel or so, Baek Ah. Then it will be all up to you on how we move."

"Yes, I understand. But Hyungnim, where are we sleeping tonight? At an inn?"

"No, tonight we will be in the woods. Tomorrow we will share a room at an inn."

"One room, Hyungnim?"

"Yes, Eun-ah. One room. We are keeping the trip as low-profile as possible. We do not want anyone to use our actions as a tool for blackmail."

"Blackmail? But we are only doing this to help the people."

"Jung-ah, the ministers and the clans will use anything they can to undermine the Crown Prince or have me sent away."

"If you say so, Hyungnim. By the way, why is your hair like that today?"

"Yes Hyungnim. If I didn't know you will look like an unmarried man."

"Eunnie-Hyungnim, Jung ah, didn't you hear Hyungnim before? We have to be unrecognizable. If Hyungnim had both his mask and the sangtu, it will be easy to find out that he is a prince. Same with Soo being in such a plain style today."

"Oh. Baek Ah-ya you are smart."

"Jung-ah, are the horses done?"

"Yes, Hyung. So let's go back. I wonder what Noonim got us for food. Do you know Hyung?"

"No, she had everything prepared yesterday while I was not at Byul. If you are curious, let's head back. I do not want to imagine what kind of trouble Soo will get into if she is left alone for so long."

 **The Beach**

 **Hae Soo**

A picnic on the beach. What a modern thing to do in the 10th century. But it was perfect. Not to mention the sounds of water made her remember the time that her prince had sneaked her out of the palace, the time she received the peony hairpin in the last lifetime. Reaching into her sleeves, she took out that same hairpin before stick it into the plain bun at the top of her head. Then she went back to setting up the picnic. The picnic she had prepared was simple with rice balls with different side dishes and also some dried meat. Not to mention she had made sweets as well. There was no time for tea but the sweets will be like a tea time.

Looking up from where she was taking the food out of the luggage, the sight of Soon Deok, Woo Hee and her laying out food together was something that she never got to do in the previous life. But here there were three ladies who all bore their own scars and love a Goryeo prince setting out a meal to share together. If this trip, which Soo had decided can also help along her plan of matchmaking, this kind of scenes will happen frequently. Besides she had learnt that Goryeo in the time of King Taejo was quite peaceful and it was the best time to marry and establish a solid foundation of marriage. She knew that her husband will not interfere with the succession rather let it take its natural course, and she agreed to it. They did not need the throne, all they needed was enough influence for their family to survive in the palace which they already had. She never wishes to see her prince treated like a hunting dog again.

"Soo-buin" It was a simple title but for her it was proof. That she really did get married to the 4th Prince. But when she hears Woo Hee say that to her it just makes her feel distant, and she knows that she is pouting right now.

"Woo Hee-ah, I told you to simply call me by my name. Just call me Soo. Deok-ah already won't call me by my name, I need to hear someone calling my name rather than titles. What's a title between family and friends anyway. I'm saying it right now, I won't forgive you if you keep on being so formal with me." Soo knew she was downright pouting and was acting spoiled but she wants to be friends with Woo Hee just like she had been before. Looking at Woo Hee's face she knows that she is kind of shocked by her. Especially the part that she said she won't forgive Woo Hee if she is formal with her again. A side glance told her that Soon Deok who seemed to have become used to the antics of a happy Hae Soo was also a little shocked. But she couldn't help it. She wanted her friend who was like a sister to really treat her like a sister.

"Soo-ya, what did you make?" You can always trust the young princes to break a tension, especially Eun-nim. Turning towards where the prince's voice came from, she saw all of the princes, leading the horses back to the shore away from the spring, the dongsaengs in front. Of course, her wolf prince will take the rear end, a natural position for defense. It was these small gestures like that actually shows how protective her husband was of those who he considered his people.

"You have arrived, Your Highnesses. Please arrange the horses around the houses, then we will all have a meal together. Including the guards." She just smile at the surprised faces of the guards. But she didn't care. If she was going to travel with them, then they should get to know each other. Besides she knew that all of the guards chosen for this trip was the younger version of the royal guards that had served Emperor Gwangjong in another world. They were the people who had acted as a shield to protect her king in the past. Apparently, these five had once stopped an assassination attempt on their Seol. Another version of these men had saved her daughter, a simple meal was a pale thing in comparison .

 **The Royal Guards**

Perhaps they should have been prepared to experience strange things when they were selected by the 4th prince to guard on this trip. The palace gossips all said that the 4th prince and his wife both displayed some strange behaviours. Maybe they should have known when even the selection process for the guards were so different.

On that day, the 4th prince had asked all the guards to personally split into five groups based on their personal assessment of which of the five skills they were beat at. Speed, intelligence, strength, invasion, and defense. It was after that the 4th prince had the guards use wooden swords to attack the prince together in group. Five fights, five very skilled beating of the guards later, the prince had selected one guard from each group. Yong for speed, Heok for intelligence, San for strength, Jin for invasive skills and Tae for his defensive skills. Now these five guards were sitting down on the same sheet as royals and high-class nobles to share a meal prepared for them by a prince's wife. You could not blame them for being a little stiff and silent and observing. Similar to the guards, Woo Hee was also silently observing the others, as someone new to the dynamics of the others.

It was easy to observe that the most enthusiastic ones were the 10th and 14th prince. Lady Soo and 13th prince were more of the peaceful enthusiasts though Lady Soo had her moments of excitement, similar to Park Soon Deok. The 4th prince was truly the silent type to observe the others. Though it took a long time, eventually the stiffness that the guards gradually loosen. Who could resist the urge to laugh over the bickering of the 10th prince and 14th prince, even the 4th prince was laughing.

 **That night in the woods**

The ride after their meal at the beach had signs of a more relaxed atmosphere. The soldiers were of course on alert but there was conversations between the groups. The topics ranged from what they think they will find in Silla to a debate over what is the best treat to have with tea. Before they knew it, the sun has start to set, and it was time to set up camp for the night. As there were no large clearing in sight, they decided on a small patch of ground around a group of trees with small branches. After tying the reins of multiple horses to some of the more stronger trees, the guards went to check out the perimeters while the ladies took out several sheets to lay on the ground around the fire, where they could sleep. The young princes had been sent to gather the firewoods while the 4th prince was moving the carts of rations to a more secure place so that it will not attract attention of bandits.

"Hyungnim, we brought the firewoods." The 10th prince spoke as all three of the princes came back to camp with multiple branches in their arms. The 4th prince took a couple of the branches out of the 14th prince's hand before gesturing for his brothers to start arranging the woods, while he starts the fire. As the fire starts, the guards come back from their patrol. Soon everyone is sitting around the fire, just staring into the flame. The night was not a cold one but still a fire's warmth was welcome.

"Ring. Hyungnim where are the rings?" the 14th prince suddenly asks, when he notices what the sparkling ring as well as the double ring that his older blood brother always wore are missing from his hands. Woo Hee knowing that one of the rings was her uncle's so she also starts to pay attention to the conversation.

"Jung-nim, don't worry. I have the rings, all four of them. I don't want the rings to get dirty so I am keeping it." Lady Soo replies to her brother-in-law from where she had her head on her husband's shoulder. "Speaking of rings? When am I going to get to see my little brothers get married?" Lady Soo now looks directly at the young princes with a piercing glance.

"No, I'm not getting married right now Noonim. I don't want to look like a porcupine." The 14th prince quickly protests.

"Porcupine?" Lady Soo questions the 14th prince on his choice of words. A point that many of the others in the group, particularly the royal guards wanted to know.

"That's right, Soo-ya. When Hyungnim was getting married, we saw him at his fitting. He looked like a porcupine with all those pins on him." the 10th prince explained. "I'm not becoming a porcupine to marry someone unless it is someone that I like."

"Then you just have to find a wife then. Speaking of marriage, Yong-ssi, Heok-ssi, Jin-ssi, Tae-ssi, and San-ssi, are any of you married?" Looking shocked that someone in the royal family knew their names that too said it with suffix of respect, it was San who recovered from his shock quickly enough for him to answer.

"I'm sorry but none of are married, Lady Hae."

"Really? Then I wish you find the person that you can truly care for to be your wife. Also don't call me Lady Hae, just address me as Soo-buin (Lady Soo)," the lady speaks as she continues to snuggle closer to her husband who had noticed that his wife was feeling cold and decides to move his position. The 4th prince grabs his wife's waist with both hands and lifts her small body up and gently move her to be in front of him, then pulls his wife backwards till her back and his front are touching and wraps his arms around her. Not even caring about their audience, Lady Soo just snuggle into her husband's hug with a smile on her face. Then turning her head towards the princes, she asks a question. "Do you wish to pray together?"

"Yes, let's do that Soo-ya. We have to make sure that Seol-halmoni's prayers are continued."

"You know about Seol-halmoni, Your Highness?" that was the first time that Woo Hee actually address someone directly after lunch. The 13th prince's face lights up and he now turns to look at Woo Hee and answers her question instead of the 10th prince who had been the one that Woo Hee had questioned.

"We all have heard about Seol-halmoni. Eun-Hyungnim wants to make sure that her prayers will not be forgotten. Did you hear about Seol-halmoni from your uncle as well?" the 13th prince asks. Perhaps it was the mention of a topic that she was comfortable with that Woo Hee seems to relax.

"Many of the tales I heard in my childhood from Uncle Hui was about Seol-halmoni, particularly about her parents."

"Excuse me, Woo Hee Agasshi," San, who was the most straightforward guard asks the adopted sister of the 4th prince, "who is Seol-halmoni? If you have no objection telling us?"

"Seol-halmoni is the oldest female ancestor of Woo Hee's uncle whom I owed a debt." the 4th prince explains.

"Yes, that was Seol-halmoni. Her true name is unknown but it is told that after surviving a drowning she received memories of another person that was named Seol. My uncle's families have told the tales of this soul, Seol-halmoni, through the generation. Also as their ancestors have done, they offer a specific prayer every single time they pray for Seol-halmoni's wish to be fulfilled. Everyone in the household from the head to the musuri offered this prayer."

"What was this prayer, Woo Hee Agasshi?" San once again asks.

"For the biological parents of Seol to be reunited and have a chance to be happy."

"That's right, Woo Hee-ya. Is it ok if I called you that? Anyways, Seol was a hidden child of a king and a court lady who was raised by the king's younger brother. Her mother died soon after she was born, and her father, the Emperor, could never call her his because she will be killed by the Queen who was obsessed with the Emperor."

"Like Eunnie-Hyungnim said, Seol-halmoni was a hidden child but she didn't hate her biological parents instead she said she was blessed to have two fathers who loved her so much. After the Emperor died with the name of Seol's mother on his lips, his personal court lady from when he was a prince, she always prayed for her parents to be reunited and have a chance to be happy again. She is such a filial lady, I was so surprised when I heard the story. You were too, Hyung, Noonim?"

"Yes, Jung-ah. Seol is a child that any parent will be proud of." the 4th prince replies. Now holding onto his wife even tighter, though no one except the couple will know the reason that it was hard for them to talk about Seol.

"Woo Hee-ah," the prince's wife asks the adopted sister of her husband, "did your uncle tell you more stories about Seol?" At the silent nod given by Woo Hee, Lady Soo gives a small smile. "If you are alright with it, how about every night you tell us a story that your Uncle told you?"

"Yes, Lady Hae," but seeing the frown growing on the lady's face, Woo Hee changes her reply, "I meant, of course Soo Agasshi, it will be my pleasure."

"Soo-ya," the 4th prince speaks, "it is getting late, how about tonight we all offer a prayer then tomorrow, once we are in an inn, Woo Hee will tell us all a story." Lady Soo simply nods her head in agreement before turning to face the flames from within her husband's arms and places her hand together in prayer. The princes, ladies, and the guards also follow by holding their hand together in a prayer. Each of them in their own way adding a prayer to either Seol or her parents in it.


	46. Fast Forward

**The Goryeo Palace**

Perhaps the reason that the palace was filled with such tension was because of the growing tension due to the citizens demanding for an end to the drought. The royals were to restrict themselves as much as possible and no one was to drink tea. The King had started to offer daily prayers in the royal temple asking for rain. The Crown Prince had returned after suppressing another army but not for long as he left once again to suppress the various bandits running through the nation due to the drought.

The fact that a relief mission for the citizens of Silla and Hubaekje headed by the 4th prince Wang So was happening did make him a more welcome presence to the lower class such as the slaves but it did not matter because the influential citizens and nobles did not change their views of the 4th prince at all, to them he was still just a prince that wore a mask and was a bad luck.

Not to mention there were tensions among the Queen Yoo and the King as to why he could send 14th Prince Wang Jung together with that child, as Queen Yoo called the 4th Prince. In the end it was better that many of the princes were out of the palace at the moment, as it will be seen by the people that even the princes were not living in luxury rather the 4th prince and the young princes were trying to help.

It was no question at all that soon there will be a rain ritual happening, it was just a matter of time before the ritual will be needed to appease the citizens. But the King's strength was weakening, so to those who were more politically inclined, they saw the chance for a prince they support to gain the heavens as well as the citizen's favor. Many court officials were hoping that they could somehow nominate the 3rd prince Wang Yo to take over the rain ritual instead of the Crown Prince. Some officials had even sent a couple of their private soldiers disguised as bandits to delay the return of the Crown Prince to the Capital as much as possible.

 **Ji Mong**

As usual, he was observing the stars to see if there is anything that he could use to help the nation. When he was checking over the stars of all the royal family members, he notice something unique. No it was serious thing that was confusing at best. All he knew was that the King needed to know about this as soon as possible. He runs out of the Astronomy Tower towards Cheondokjeon to the King's private chamber. This was something that the King will forgive him for interrupting his rest.

"Pyeha, it is Ji Mong. Please you have to come out right now." Ji Mong speaks through the door of the King's private chamber hoping and hoping that the King will come out. He did not have to wait long for the King to come out. Looking at his outfit, it seemed like he had yet to sleep for the night, so at least that was a relief. "Pyeha, the stars. The stars of the Crown Prince and the 4th prince are behaving strangely. It will be best if you could see for yourself Pyeha, if you allow me to escort you to a balcony nearby."

His urgent voice must have been enough as the king simply exits his room and allow him to lead him to the balcony. Opening the doors of the balcony, he quickly leads the King out so that he could look up at the sky, particularly the stars. The silent look of confusion that he sees on the King's face is enough for him to know that the King had witnessed the strange sights.

"Ji Mong what is the stars telling us?" He had been by the King's side enough to know that while his voice seem to be calm, his mind was working furiously to make plans.

"The Crown Prince and the 4th prince's stars are becoming more aligned with each other, which means that their connection and loyalty to each other is growing stronger. It means a stronger Goryeo in the future. But the 4th prince's star as well as its twin star that appeared, most likely Soo-buin's star are shining brightly and with blue colour. Blue is the colour of water so what I can say is that both of their destinies are becoming more and more intertwined like water which has no beginning or ending. We may even look at this as a sign that the drought's end is near. There is another thing though it is hard to see without the use of my telescope. There are faint stars that are beginning to appear in the sky, and there are also shining with blue light tonight. Though I do not know whose stars yet, there are eight stars in total all of them are spread out. I will keep you informed on what I find."

"Ji Mong, when are all the princes coming back to Songak?"

"The Crown Prince will sadly will not be back for at least another week. The bandit's activities does not seem to end, instead they seem to be increasing in number. The other princes are due back in two days, Your Majesty. They should be just about departing from Hubaekje either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Ji Mong, inform the doctors that the herbs are arriving that I want the tonic to be used for Lady Soo as soon as possible. Also spread the word in the morning that we will hold a rain ritual in a week and start on the preparations. I will let the heavens decide on the prince that will lead the rain ritual."

Bowing his head, all he could think was that the hidden game of throne will now truly start. He just hope that the princes who were like his little brothers or children will find a way to come out of it alive. He knew that some princes were hiding their greed or were going to take down their brothers but he wish that it will not come to that.

 **Meanwhile with the relief mission for the past two weeks,**

The first day of travel set the routine for the rest of the journey as well as the individual tasks for each person. The guards and the 4th prince took turn keeping watch over the ration carts. The ladies took care of food as well as clothing, as well as distributing the rations. The princes fed the horses, got the firewood, and help to distribute rations, mostly by helping the citizens form the lines properly.

The 4th prince was the one to go around the citizens asking if they were something that they needed help with. Perhaps the fact that this prince obviously showed signs of having struggles made it easier for the citizens to let the prince know about their troubles. The fact that his wife encourage the citizens and treated them like people, playing with the children, talking cosmetics with the ladies, let them see that these royals were more relatable than others. Thus while the rest of his family dealt with distributing rations, the 4th prince took San and Jin with him to help around the town they were in. Anything from checking on the roof tiles, to beating the local bandits, sometimes helping to clear rocks away from paths.

The other three guards had their own task during the ration distribution. Yong was in charge of running through the town looking for people and encouraging them to come to where the ration carts were, or to warn the others about possible troubles. Heok was in charge of making sure that the supplies of the rations were evenly distributed to make sure that everyone received something but not too much that they were nothing left over for the other towns. Tae was in charge of guarding the payments that those who could afford it gave to the group. Though it could not be called payment as it was something that even a slave could get. The 4th prince requested a patch of water grass from Silla and a specific flower bud from Hubaekje. Both items were present in great abundance in that land. Tae's job was to receive those plants and store it safely into boxes, and not let anyone handle those boxes but the 4th prince and Tae himself.

After distributing the rations, the entire group packed up and leaving one person on guard duty on alternate days, they explore the area. The entire group come back together to share a meal before storytime and a group prayer. Woo Hee told one story a night, then everyone prayed together before retiring for the night. Either to their rooms in an inn, or to sleep on the ground.

Perhaps it was unexpected and strange but slowly these four princes, three ladies and five guards learnt things about themselves as well as others. The bond between this strange group of twelve that develop in this trip will come to play a large role in their future, they just did not know yet.


	47. Reflections

**Hae Soo**

There was something special about being in your own bed. She loved the trip but sometimes it was nice to just lie down and relax in your own bed. Not to mention, she could actually cuddle with her prince here. She had truly missed sleeping in his arms wrapped around his naked body's warmth surrounded by the natural musk of her wolf prince. Not to mention this special time is when they could talk or lazily kiss one another. She wraps her arms tighter around her prince's waist and squeeze her body to his.

"Soo-ya," at the quiet whisper she simply make a noise of acknowledgement as she lifts her head up to see her husband's face. His eyes was dark, dark with promise of passion to come, and involuntarily the blush on her face deepens. She didn't protest when his lips and hands start to move over her body, just simply surrender to the fire of their love.

 **Woo Hee**

The two weeks of travel had truly let her mind start to feel at ease. She had observed many things, not to mention she had a chance to actually see the faces of her own people. When they were in Hubaekje, she recognized that some of the citizens figured out her identity, and perhaps they would have started a fight with the Goryeo royals, but they had stopped when they had noticed how she was treated so kindly and respectfully by the others. She even had one grandmother told her that it was nice to see that she was being taken care of, that her parents will be happy that she chose to live her life rather than being consumed by revenge. In a way it had reassured her that she had made the right decision by not continuing to support the plans to assassinate Taejo.

During the trip, she had observed two people the most, 4th prince Wang So now her adopted older brother, and his wife Hae Soo. The older prince that rather than openly show his affection through words, silently protects all of them in the darkness. The lady who had openly said that to Woo Hee that she wants them to close like sisters whom had constantly reminded her that there was no need for formality between them. There were other things that she had noted for both of them, individually as well as when they were together.

The 4th prince wore a mask and his face hardly changes, but she had noticed that it was his eyes that showed his emotion as well as his lips. The slight lift of his lips with a soft look in his eyes means amusement and fondness, a look that he wore when he looks at the young princes. A sharp look with a lip lift is a beginning of an angry sneer. The sneer he had shown to a vulgar man that spoke to Woo Hee in one of the large villages, right before he had put the man down through his remarks and a twist to the man's arm. His skills in martial arts was deadly and he was a predator, though it was normally restrained to a great degree. Woo Hee had heard from the 14th prince, that while the prince was being poisoned during the exorcism rite, he had still fought and killed around 50 assassins while he had still been coughing up blood. In essence, her adopted older brother was a man that was both a practical and kind man but also a killing machine.

Lady Hae Soo was more of a contradiction. She was innocent like a small child but she was also wise in the matter of human interaction. She ran around playing with the children in the villages but she turns into a mother when someone one was hurt, comforting them. Hae Soo was a woman that was kind to a fault, very caring but she still was practical in her own way. Both of them were full of faults and contradictions, and Woo Hee could see why they were a good match for each other.

But she realized that for the 4th prince and his wife, it was more than that. They truly desire each other though it was hidden in front of others but it was evident in the night. Both of them always knew where the other was, the 4th prince's eyes constantly follow his wife's movements similar to how his wife's eyes follow his black-clothed figure. They behave with civil affection when it was daylight, but as soon as the night falls, they embrace each other and basically stays connected through their hands, leading on each other's body or by hugging each other. She also noticed that both of them seem to be very interested in the stories of Seol-halmoni that she had told over the fire. Perhaps they just wanted to know more about the namesake of their unborn daughter, if they were blessed with a daughter.

But at least she knew that these two trust each other, and they were not looking for power. No they just needed enough power to protect themselves which they already had in a sense. Being granted a royal residence by the 1st king of Goryeo meant none of his successors could take back his order so they will always have a place to live and their marriage and the position of Lady Soo as the 4th prince's principal wife was also something that Taejo had approved in writing. This security as well as their lack of lust for power was the fact that brought her mind to ease over her decision. Now, today will be the first day she will be in the palace, and apparently she will be introduced to an elder royal family member today, as Lady Soo had an invitation for tea from this royal. It was going to be an interesting day for her in the Goryeo Palace.

 **The royal guards**

Coming back to the strict routines of the palace after all of that travelling was difficult but it was also a thing of relief to come back to a familiar environment. The trip that they thought will be just like any other entourage mission turned out to be so different than each of them expected.

 _ **Yong**_

Yong had resolved that he needed to upgrade his training. He was the fastest one among the guard but when he was almost out-walk by women, the damage that it did to his pride was no laughing matter. He had been asked to stay with Lady Soo and Woo Hee Agasshi after they have finished their distribution. It would be an easy thing as the ladies were simply walking through the marketplace. He did not expect that a thief will appear and steal Woo Hee agassi's charm. He had to run after the thief but not beat him up if the instructions he received from Lady Soo was to be believed, but he simply started to run after them. Imagine his surprise when he discovered that Lady Soo and her adopted sister-in-law were catching up with him. In the end, the charm was recovered, but the fact that two ladies could keep up with his speed meant that he had to increase his training on his speed, not to mention his sword skills. He did not forget how quickly the 4th prince took him out during the selection.

 _ **Heok**_

Heok was impressed at all the knowledge he had acquired on this trip, but perhaps what he resolved to do was to learn more languages. On a village, they met a foreign merchant and he had a pair of knives that would be an excellent weapon, sadly he could not understand couple of the explanation. Who arrived there but the 4th prince out on a stroll with his wife? Lady Soo seem to understand the merchant and were conversing fluently with him, perhaps her hometown had traders from foreign nations visit often, he knew that it was close to the border of Khitan. Imagine his surprise, and by the look on her face, Lady Soo's surprise when the 4th prince also start to talk in the same foreign language. After making the purchase, Heok had followed behind the couple. Though he could not hear it clearly, apparently the 4th prince learnt the language because it was a way for time to pass as he grew old. Heok knows that Shinju while a vast territory did not have much in form of distraction besides hunting, most likely the 4th prince had studied foreign languages to pass the time. If the 4th prince had learnt the language, as one of the guards it will be a weakness if he could not understand the language.

 _ **San**_

San knew he was physically strong. Not to mention he had pretty very good reflexes. But he had never seen the type of training that the 4th prince had put his younger brother 14th prince through when he had requested to learn from his older brother on how to increase his observation skills. The training was one of the most weirdest training. The 14th prince had to stand still with his eyes closed. The rest was up to his mind was what the 4th said, before he had picked up a rag and threw it at his brother. It was a training that looked kind of ridiculous but San saw the merit. What use was his strength, if he could not accurately predict where an attack was coming from? He will convince the other four guards to train together with him. After all, after witnessing how quickly Lady Soo could disappear from sight or reappear, it will be a great idea for them to refine their reflexes. He had a feeling that they will be assigned often to guard the 4th prince's family due to the fact that they had went on this trip with them.

 _ **Jin**_

Jin was quiet person but his curiosity was endless. He didn't know why but Lady Soo seemed like a very curious person to him, which was proven through the tales that he heard over the trip as well instances that occurred during the trip. He didn't know but Lady Soo was someone who could rival him in curiosity. He witnessed while chasing after the lady throughout the trip, chasing an interesting bird she found not knowing it was a flesh-eating eagle, or relentlessly hunting down for a single piece of paper because it was rumored to be scented. Jin realized that the lady was quite similar to him. What Jin was so surprised about was the reaction of the 4th prince, Lady Soo's husband. Jin knew that such loud actions were not ones that a royal will want in their spouses, and knew that Lady Soo will have to learn to control her curious nature. Jin knew that this was reality, but he had hoped that there will be a lady who could at least be a little free to explore.

He remembered his own surprise when the 4th prince did the opposite of what any husband would do. Instead of a reprimand for her behaviour, the prince had simply look at his wife and told her to be careful when she is exploring and just to not do anything dangerous. Lady Soo was free to act natural, all the prince had asked was that she is accompanied by someone, either a maid, servant even another lady.

At that moment, Jin realized that though he did not know what will happen in the future, if the 4th prince's behaviour towards his wife's curious nature did not change, then he would gladly follow under his command in the army, with pride and not just duty. How he wishes that they were more men with the same views as the 4th prince, not be like his father who had restricted his mother's movements so much after their marriage, that she was like a bird in a cage.

 _ **Tae**_

Tae knew that he was powerful and he could be deadly, but he prefer defending against attacking. As the middle son of the apothestery, Tae recognized the two plants he had been collecting. A watergrass of Silla that had restorative qualities that prevents any injury from accelerating or sometimes even prevent the damage from happening in the first place. The flower bud from Hubaekje that was known to promote better blood flow and if mixed together with Silla watergrass, it was particularly good for the heart. He knew that this relief mission had an alternate motive the moment he recognized the two plants. They were collecting such a bundle of the two plants for a reason, and that too without letting anyone know the true motive.

Were these plants for the King? Maybe one of his Queens or concubines? Or was the 4th prince collecting these plants for someone else? He just hoped that that 4th prince was not like his 3rd brother who would use this plant to bribe ministers or exploit the people. It was by chance that he found out the intended person for these plants.

It was on the return trip back from Hubaekje, en route to Songak, while they were all supposed to be sleeping in the woods. Tae's eyes had opened for some reason, and rather than the expected quiet, he could hear voices. Making sure that his heartbeat nor his breathing changes, he concentrated on his hearing. It was the 4th prince and his wife. They were speaking so softly, but the wind at the moment carried their words to him very easily. It was Lady Soo.

Lady Soo, the lady who unlike anyone he had witnessed, who had such passion for a woman, no ambition despite her many connections that she had gained. A lady at ease with both slaves and royals with no obvious change in her behaviour. Such a kind lady, a type of lady that Tae wishes exist more, but she was in danger of losing her life to a disease, just like her sixth cousin. His admiration for the lady gave Tae more reason to look after Lady Soo in the future.

She was a lady that reminded him of his mother, and he believes that she is the only one who can control the temper of her husband. He had witnessed the skills of the 4th prince, had experienced it himself, he truly did not wish to be someone that released his brutal side. Now that Tae thinks about it, when the 4th prince was kidnapped by the tongueless ones, Lady Soo was also kidnapped. If the 4th prince already cared about the lady so much back then, the brutal murder of those assassins made sense. To the 4th prince who truly was like an animal in some way, hurting his potential mate would have lead to him losing control. Thus the carnage, the dead killed in a brutal and efficient manner. Those who lived but were left to bleed out had suffered a painful death. Those that were saved, Tae could guess were being secretly tortured even now to find the mastermind behind the assassins, who Tae knew had now have also attacked the King and Lady Soo with arrows.


	48. Vision

**Wang So**

When he enters the lesson room, he know that soon it will be that time. The rain ritual. The ceremony that changed him from a cursed prince to a celebrated prince. But it was also the beginning of the serious attacks against him, case in point, the poisoning with Soo as a scapegoat. But in this new world, he had already changed his reputation in a small way with his relief actions. Not to mention the tales of what a loyal husband he was. He was already a target to the group of conspiracies, and no one could threaten him with a return to Shinju when he had a royal residence. As to the matter of his face, he hates his scar but he had learnt to accept it. His mask was now a choice rather than a necessity. He wonders if the so-called heavens will choose him again to lead in the rain ritual. It did not matter to him, all he wishes was the return of the rain, so the suffering of the people will lessen, so the noble's power over the people will lessen.

"Ji Mong, are you sure you need my name?" Eun-ah, of course he was scared of being made someone that had a huge responsibility. He was still a child who still played with toys. The rain last time also had gotten Eun married to his wife. He wish that it will happen again. It will be best for Eun if he left the main palace, so he will not be caught up in the upcoming bloodshed like he was before.

Jung was always curious, but also a bit weak in politics. But at least he knew that he had began to study books a little, though it was military strategy books. He did not want him to be a puppet for their mother, nor nor being able to read others or who held the power in the room. It was what had sent him away to the exile he had ordered. Jung questioning his rule, in addition to once again the pain of being cast aside as being a Cheonju Yoo.

Baek Ah was smart, and he knew people. He wishes that he could get Woo Hee to fall for him again. This brother of his truly deserved happiness, to have someone to come back home for. Not to mention, he needs to learn martial arts a bit more. He had already started his lessons along with Eun-ah, while on the trip. Now it was all about keeping him on that. Maybe let Baek Ah get beaten by Woo Hee, in order for his competitive side to emerge. It was a possible idea.

Won as always was a weasel in disguise that never kept any loyalty. Yo was consumed by his greed for the throne, and in this case to gain the recognition to promote himself as a more reliable Crown Prince, all for Eomoni's wish.

Wook was the puzzle. He could be the gentle person or the cunning man who had a hand in poisoning his elder brother, and killing his younger brother. It was a man that he was actually glad to have sent into exile, as he could not see his face without killing him when he had became king. Now, it was more like a great dislike. He had to make sure to not show his hostility but silently he hopes that Wook will never go after the throne, nor desire power, just be happy in his position as an advisor. But it all depended on what he did and this Wook in front of him right now was acting like the kind and understanding prince that he had been before power consumed him.

It was all up to others at the moment, all he could do was to make plans for every single possibility.

 **Woo Hee**

In the short time that she knew her, Lady Soo, technically her sister-in-law due to her own adoption by her husband's family, never stop shocking her. This day, her first day in the Goryeo Palace was a surprise for her one after another, and all the surprises could be related back to her sister-in-law Hae Soo whom she was learning to call Soo, rather than Lady Soo.

First surprise was the morning meal. After dressing up in one of the hanboks she had found, with the help of the maids, she went to the room where Lady Soo takes her morning meal and sometimes tea, instead of her chamber. Imagine her surprise when she had saw the 4th Prince kissing his wife's cheek in farewell as she enters the room.

"Woo Hee-ah," quickly regaining her composure she gives a short bow of greeting to the Prince. "please remember this. You are now my younger sister, one of my people. No one has the right to disrespect you any longer. Look after Soo, and enjoy your day." then the Prince left to his lessons, but not before giving her and his wife a smile.

"Woo Hee-ah, come and have your breakfast. Let's plan what to do today." As the lady calls her over, she silently makes her way towards the other seat on the table, mentally adding that this couple were affectionate to each other openly in front of others, and the fact that the 4th Prince did look at her as a younger sister. Evident by the action of stating her position in the household in front of servants ensured that they knew her position in the household will be just below Lady Soo officially.

Second surprise, though perhaps it was just a lingering one. The surprise was that in a short amount of time, they were joined by Park Soon Deok. The only other female that was close to Lady Soo, another one that the lady was trying to convince to be informal with her. Once Deok-ah joined them, the Lady Soo starts her day, first with inspection of the household and the servants.

But the largest surprise that she had experienced today has to be this. The scene that was happening in front of her. She knew that Soon Deok, who was sitting besides her was equally surprised as her.

After a morning of household inspections, planning the meals, and inventory check, Lady Soo, no she had to start calling her Soo, Unni will be weird as they were the same age. She had gotten a maid to take out empty boxes and had them fill the box with wild plants and herbs in the storage, while Lady Soo sent her and Deok-ah to take out a box with the letter of tiger out from the luggage, which was on the other side of the storage. The box was made of a strong wood as it was very sturdy, and a bit heavy for her, but not for Soon Deok. After getting the two boxes, Soo had led her two female companions to what Woo Hee learnt was one of dressing rooms in the house. One room was exclusively for the 4th prince and Soo, while the room next to it was for other people.

After having them place the boxes down on the table, she asks them to take a seat on the chairs. What followed was a makeup session for both Soon Deok and her, right before their eyes, they turned into beauties, even more when they were offered the lady's jewels to select, while the lady went behind the screen, changing from her rather plain white top, blue shirt, with a pink belt hanbok, to a more elegant hanbok with the addition of a a longer pink with grey leaves pattern shirt with a parting on top of the white top from before. Then a maid was called to dress their hairs up in a more elaborate fashion, even Soon Deok and hers. When all of them were ready, they all were dressed in a fashion as if they were going to a celebration, but apparently they were going to have a tea with someone from the royal family, which Woo Hee had been informed before, then on their way back, they were going to pay a visit to the princes.

Someone from the royal family indeed, Soo did not tell her that she was going to have tea with the King. Her enemy. The target she was supposed to assassinate, but now here she was having tea with him. She knew that she will be meeting the King eventually, but a little warning would have been appreciated. From what Woo Hee remember, a tea with the King requires more preparations than just dressing well. It also required the presence of many servants. But this tea was not like that. With only two boxes in hand, that too which Soon Deok and she had carried over, along with Lady Soo had gotten another small box from her chamber before they had left Byul to their meeting with a royal, who happened to be the King.

Now here she was silently watching the interaction between Lady Soo and King Taejo in a secluded room in Damiwon, with only one in the room being three ladies, King, and Oh sanggung, who was serving the tea. The silent witness to the way that Lady Soo spoke so familiar with the King, telling him the tales from their travel. She notices that in the tales, Lady Soo was subtly giving the King, a true report on the people's condition in Silla and Hubaekje, as well as tales of what the princes had done. The King listens to the Lady with a soft smile, which Woo Hee thinks is a bit familiar to the smile that the 4th prince had given her this morning.

"Pyeha, I have brought some gifts for you." Lady Soo says that as she quietly takes the boxes that they had placed at their sides. "Here is a box of wild plants and herbs that is good for your health, you have to be careful of your health, as your strength is needed to bring rain." So the herbs were specially for the King. The king did not even check the contents of the box, just silently accept the gift. It was a gesture of trust that a powerful man was not suspicious of your gift in case it was a bribe. "Here are the soaps I made. It is a bathing aid full of oil that will help Pyeha's skin to shine." A bathing aid to the King as a gift. That was the content inside the small box that Lady Soo had carried herself, then what was in the heavy box with the tiger symbol.

Lady Soo lifts the box up herself, she was stronger than she looks, before forwarding the box to the king. "My husband and I did the same thing that Seol did. We had a hanbok made in the image of our parents. I am an orphan, so Pyeha you are like my father, and let me tell you that Your Highness does love you Pyeha. We sadly cannot do this for Queen Yoo yet, but I hope that you will accept this gift from us, and if it suits your taste, that you will wear it one day."

The face that she briefly witness on the king let her finally see this man as a human, not her personal monster. Like the 4th prince said, he was a lonely man who was already suffering, who was already full of regrets and pain. For in that moment, the king looked so surprised that there was someone who cared about him enough to make clothes for him. That his daughter-in-law actually considers him her father figure, but perhaps what convinced Woo Hee the most was that slight sign of teary eyes when the King heard that his son, the son that he had cast aside from the palace, actually loves him. This man, though she will never forgive him, now Woo Hee could stand to be in his presence without the feelings of guilt for not killing the enemy. No the king was not her enemy, her enemy was Minister Park that had betrayed their people for his own benefit.

 **Hae Soo**

She saw the general today. The general that Lady Oh love, during that tea, he was just like the 4th prince who was so surprised to receive a declaration of love. Not to mention the hint of that same smile on the King's lips. She now had proof that inside the King, the general was still alive. The mistake that she made in the past with forgetting that Prince So was still inside King Gwangjong, now she knew that she will not make the same mistake again before she was able to see through her Gwangjong's father.

Now, if she could somehow grant happiness to the two women who had suffered along with her for them to gain their own prince in this new life, she will be happy. Soo knew that the rain ritual was coming up, though if the heavens will choose her husband once again was something she did not know, but a change will be arrive that will lead to more changes in the palace politics that is something obvious to her. If she could secure a future for both Eunie-nim and Baek Ah-nim before the politics becomes more messy than her wishes will be guaranteed.

As they were walking out of Damiwon, she saw Lady Oh at the end of the hallway, directing the maids, she didn't know why but suddenly a feeling of sadness overcomes her. But she could not cry, no not at this place, where so many maids were keeping an eye on her. She had to get out, for now she could hear sounds of a slaying sword, of water splashing as if someone was trying to not drown. The sounds of tragedy in Damiwon were in her head again, and she could feel her chest tighten, she quickly walks out of Damiwon and makes her way to the lotus pond. To that familiar pond where she might feel safe again.

But as soon as she nears the sound of the past, of her prince lying to her that he does not like her anymore, the sound of an arrow passing through the air, was all she could hear. She keeps on going walking faster and faster with each step. Till she finally she sees the prayer stones, her breathing was still stiff, but the voices in her head were decreasing. All she could hear was the sound of her husband proposing to her, confessing to her, and proclaiming her as his only queen.

The moment that she stood in front of the stones, now her vision changes and she could see as well hear. Instantly from spring to fall. She saw a royal figure standing in front of the prayer stones. The moment, she sees the back of that figure, Soo knew this was Gwangjong. Her king. Suddenly she hears a voice calling someone "Aboeji". Seol. It was Seol's voice, who else will be running towards the figure of King Gwangjong calling him father looking so similar to her than Seol. Her daughter who was all grown up wearing a white and blue hanbok, her peony hairpin in her hair, looking almost exactly like her but with her father's eyes and his jawline. She could feel herself collapsing into onto the ground, the tears in her eyes, the sobs in her throat but all she could see in front of her was King Gwangjong and Seol standing together, father and daughter as the father pulls his daughter into a hug with a smile on his face. Her heart aches, her breaths are shallow but all she could feel were a mix of emotions. Agonizing pain. Unbelievable happiness. All-consuming love for the two figures that only see could see.


	49. Verdict

**Park Soon Deok**

As she is running across the palace, all she could think was just why was she so relaxed that nothing will happen today. In the time she had been besides Lady Soo, not a day has gone by where an incident whether big or small had not occurred. But this was a worrying incident, and she needs to get to the 4th prince as soon as possible and take him with her to his wife's side all without letting someone know the problem.

She didn't know what had happened. Suddenly just as they were exiting Damiwon through a side-door after the tea with the King, Agasshi had look around the hall, then she had no idea what Agasshi had saw but she suddenly starts to walk, no almost run, out of Damiwon. Without knowing anything, she and Woo Hee had chased after her. Wondering what had spooked her that she was almost outright running away from Damiwon without any chance of stopping. Then when Agasshi finally seem to stop at the lotus pond, and Soon Deok had gradually slowed down her speed, Agasshi had start to speed walk again, the chase was on once again. Finally they had catched up to Agasshi at the prayer stones, but her actions were confusing though the effects on her health was obvious to Soon Deok.

Agasshi seems to have been looking at something just above the stones, when suddenly, her hand went to her chest, and she had seen Agasshi's breathing becoming more short, she had ran as fast as she could towards her figure, Agasshi had to calm down before it causes a damage to her heart. Then just as she had reached Agasshi, she collapses, now she was on her knees, the knees that she could not be on at all, her face in her hands just sobbing. Soon Deok had called Woo Hee to help her move Agasshi closer to the tree and lean against it as well as get her off her knees and spread her legs in front of her, so her weight was not on her knees. She had quickly told Woo Hee about Agasshi's health in short sentences, and when Agasshi did not seem to even notice their presence and just continue on sobbing, such heart-wrenching sobs, Soon Deok had left to get help.

To get to the 4th prince, who had to know what happened, who could calm his wife down. To get one of the three doctors that knew about Agasshi's condition, if possible get the Astronomer Choi so that the King will be aware of the situation. Soon Deok just runs past Damiwon, where the princes were prohibited to enter till the drought was over, towards the training field and where the princes had their lessons. Surely, they will be there somewhere, if not at the Astronomy Tower.

Black, Green and Pink. The princes were right up ahead just at the edge of the training field, and see something blue approaching the three coloured shapes. The 14th prince was running behind his older brothers. They must have been on their way to Byul, perfect. She runs as fast as she could, raise her skirt so she could run even faster, she was going to stop wearing hanboks, it just hinders her in a moment of crisis.

"Hwangjanim, 4th Prince." she calls as she runs towards him. When the 4th prince sees her and notices her frantic form, he runs towards her and before he could ask a question, she speaks. "Agasshi is crying. Crying at the prayer stones. I do not know what happened, but her breathing is short, she is not calming down, and she suddenly collapsed and went on her knees. Woo Hee is there with her trying to calm her down, I told her everything she needs to know." She gets all the words out of her throat as she is catching her breath.

"Jung-ah, get the doctor but be secretive. Baek-ah, inform Ji Mong. Eun-ah, take care of Soon Deok." The low voice of the 4th prince was all she could hear, before she witnesses him run in the direction of the prayer stones, and a second later the 14th prince and 13th prince runs off to do what their older brother had instructed them to do. Leaving her alone with the 10th prince.

"Deok-ah, are you alright?" The 10th prince was worried about her, and when she lifts her head, she sees him looking at her in concern. She couldn't help but smile. Her secret love was concerned about her. She trust that Agasshi will be fine, but she has to make her way back to the prayer stones. Looking at the arm suddenly in front of her, she looks up to the 10th prince. "Hurry and take my arm. We have to make sure that Soo is alright. But only after your breath comes back, bear-girl." Smiling, she takes the arm offered to her and just let herself enjoy this moment with her love for a moment, before making her way towards the prayer stones.

 **Woo Hee**

The shocks of this day never seems to end, but this was not a pleasant one, no this was a horrifying one. She didn't know that this Lady, her sister-in-law through her adoption, was hiding a possibility of a terrible disease. A disease that could either shorten her lifespan or rob her off her ability to walk. Maybe even both if she is not be careful. And that strong lady is now just a weak body, sobbing endlessly, not even caring about her heart, her knees anything, just shivering and sobbing against Woo Hee. She prays that the 4th prince will arrive soon, or the doctor, anyone that could calm Soo down.

Because Woo Hee did not know what Soo saw that made her like this, but she wishes that she knows what it is so she can make sure to not let Soo come in contact with it ever again. She didn't realize how much she had grown to like this lady, until she saw her in this pain. All she could do to help this unique person that she had ever met, was to hug her body to hers as they both sat on the ground against the tree, providing her comfort as much as she could, as they wait for her husband, and her adopted brother to arrive.

"Soo-ah." Not a moment too soon, did she hear the voice as well as the figure of the 4th prince. His face clearly showing his fear and so many different emotions. To Woo Hee it was an blink of an eye, before right in front of her, the 4th prince was kneeling down, and was now holding his wife desperately calling out for her, and when his wife's cries did not stop, instead Soo's arms went around the prince's neck and now she was hugging her husband in all her might which still crying. Woo Hee from her spot could make out just a few words that Soo was saying. Sorry. She's beautiful. Pyeha. Aboeji. Daughter. Whatever the lady was saying her husband must have understood for now, he was hugging his wife desperately as well, but unlike the lady's voice, she could make out the prince's words clearly. "Soo-ya, calm down. You have to be strong, she needs you to be strong, she won't want you to be hurt." Those words surely held more meaning but it was enough to finally the lady's cries starts to fade and Woo Hee see that even her body seems to look less fragile, though now it seems like the lady is exhausted.

"Woo Hee-ya," at her name being called, she looks at the 4th prince who was now looking at her though his arms never left its place upon his wife. "Your sister is tired, help me lift her up. Let's go home." Silently she stands up from the ground as the prince slowly stands up andshe helps to support Lady Soo's body, which the prince was now cuddling into his chest. Once the prince was sure that his wife, who seems to have fallen asleep was secured, he starts to walk towards the direction of Byul. She follows after him, just a step behind, but eventually her need to ask overcomes her so she opens her mouth to speak.

"Hwangjanim," at her voice, the 4th prince turns towards her with a questioning look on his face, but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Woo Hee-ya, you can call me Orabeoni. Just like she wants you to call you Soo. You are someone that is part of our family. The aunt of our future children, so don't be formal unless it is necessary." Blinking away her surprise, at just how easily these two people have accepted her into their family, naming her a familial relation to their children truly meant that her place within the family was not just based on paper but rather set in place by the family. But she still had her questions so she starts to ask.

"Who knows about her health? How did she acquire it?" the 4th prince, no now she could call him Orabeoni if she wishes to, glance at Soo in his arm, before replying to her question.

"She was already born with a sensitive body. When she drank poison to save the princes during the exorcism rite, her body's condition became both good and worse at the same time. The poison was very potent, even with my trained body, it took me a week to recover from a large dose, though Soo's normal body also took five days to heal after just a small dosage. Her survival means that she had built a tolerance for poison a little. The assassins found out and try to kidnap us separately but I stopped them. That's when I met Hui, he said he was a doctor and examine her and he let us know both her condition. But this idiotic girl, never seem to take the warning to heart till recently. But now that my younger brothers, Ji mong, even Pyeha knows about her condition, the royal doctors can attend to her, and make sure to stop the illness from taking hold. Besides now Woo Hee you will be with her, so I know that you will make sure that she is taking care of herself."

She could not relate how she was feeling at this show of familial affection towards her but even if she could not speak properly, she could still give a nod. Rather than walking behind the prince with his wife in his arms, she steps up so she was walking together with her Orabeoni.

 **Ji Mong**

He was just on his way to inform the King about what the change he had witnessed in the mysterious eight stars last night, when he was suddenly bombarded by the 13th prince, who was full on running towards him. Without even informing him properly about what was going on, his hand was taken and he was being dragged down the stairs of his tower.

"Hwanjanim, Hwanjanim, what has happened?"

"We have no time, Ji Mong. Soo is hurt, apparently she is crying, she has trouble breathing and she dropped to the ground on her knees. Hurry, we don't have time." Once the information registers in his mind, he quickly make up his mind.

"What about the doctor? 4th prince?" He asks after persuading the 13th prince to stop for a second so he could properly understand.

"Jung went to get the doctor, I think they already are on their way to Byul. Hyungnin went ahead to calm Soo down, I think he must be home by now. Eun-hyungnim and Park Soon Deok is following them."

"Then, Hwangjanim, please let me inform the King. It will be suspicious if I am not in court for my daily meeting with the King. I will quickly inform him of the situation and Hwangjanim, you join the 14th prince in getting the doctors to attend Lady Soo. Remember to be discreet." Then with a bow to the prince, he hurriedly makes his way towards the court, walking as fast as possible without making it appear like he was in rush.

Once he was in court, and there was only the King with him, he quickly relates what the 13th prince had told him, making sure to add that both Doctor Jin and Doctor Song has already left the infirmary to Byul long before he had entered the courtroom. Assuming that the king will receive his own reports about Lady Soo soon, he gets to his personal reports about the stars.

"Pyeha, the stars are showing that now is the perfect time to perform the rain ritual, as the planet Mercury is now very close to the earth, thus water is near. Now the stars of the royal family are still the same but there has been movement in the eight stars. Though it is faint, two of the stars near the 4th prince and Lady Soo's stars are slowly becoming more solid and their flickering had decreased. The rest of the six stars are still the same."

"The meaning of the solid stars?" That was the question that he could not answer. Though he saw the glimpses of the future, it was not something that he could relate to the king no matter how much he wish to. Now how to relate that in a way that the king will get the important information for the present, but with no clues of the future. Sometimes, his position as the one that could see the future truly was a burden to his mind and soul.

 **SoSoo Bedchamber in Byul**

The room was filled with silence. Silence of stressful waiting, where even making a single sound will disturb the very air around them. All of the occupants in their own way was worried.

The two royal doctors were worried about their patient, but also their lives as they knew that their patient's husband, while he did not show it, had a mad temper. The two female friends of the patient were just silently observing the lady still peacefully sleeping on the bed, just hoping that she will open her eyes soon. The three younger brothers were all silently frantic about the condition of their friend and sister-in-law, though they were also worried about their older brother who seemed to have not said a word since they had entered the chamber together with the doctors, or in the case of 10th prince together with Park Soon Deok.

The husband of the lady, the 4th Prince Wang So, was just silently standing at the foot of the bed, where his wife was sleeping gazing at her without uttering a single word to anyone. No one in the room missed the fact that this was the 4th prince's bedchamber rather than his wife's. Nor the fact that the prince's armor was hanging on one of the walls, and right next to the bed, there were two swords within easy reach from both side of the bed, and very close to where the 4th prince was standing.

The reason they were all waiting was because during their examination, the two doctors found something that had surprised them. The two doctors while had vast experience between them did not wish to announce anything that was not true so royal doctor Hong had to be called. In a way, it was good that Ji Mong already knew the situation, and most likely had related it to the King already, so at least it will be easier for the doctor to get out of Cheondokjeon, as the King will surely give him permission. Now, all they could do was wait, though at least Lady Soo was not in any pain, she was just exhausted and was sleeping lightly.

"Your Highness, the doctor is here." There was Ji Mong's voice through the door as the door opens, and the royal doctor enters the room. Then just behind him was the King in a rather plain set of royal robes. When his presence was registered, everyone immediately bowed and said their greetings. Right as everyone stood up from their bows, there were movement from the bed. Lady Soo was waking.

"Where am I? Pyeha?" The lady was looking around, and seems to have noticed the presence of King who was now standing near his 4th son. Once the 4th prince heard his wife's voice, he immediately moves towards his wife, and gently places his hands on her shoulders so that she could see him. Looking at the face of her husband, who wore the uniform of a prince but with a sangtu, the confusion in the lady's eyes disappears and she turns to now smile at her husband in a reassuring way. The prince once he was assured through their silent communication that his wife was alright and not about to expose their secret, stands up from the bed, so that the royal doctor Hong could now examine his wife.

The royal doctor takes the wrist of the lady in front of him and start to check her pulse. Almost immediately, those who could see the doctor's face could see the look of surprise on the doctor's face. The royal doctor exchanges a quick glance with the younger doctors in the room, before going back to his examination of the lady. Gently taking her pulse again, as well as visually scanning the lady's body for a total examination.

"The verdict, Royal Doctor Hong?" It was Ji Mong that asks him, as the royals and the nobles in the room were all quiet and was just staring at the doctor. The doctor stands up from where he took a seat on the bed to do his examination, and almost immediately, 4th prince took his place on the bed. The doctor after a glance at the occupants in the room, faces the 4th prince and his wife before announcing the results.

"My lady, luckily your heart nor your knees were affected by this episode. I will have the tonic prepared by tomorrow. Please drink it daily. Whether in the form of a solid ball of crushed herbs or dissolving the solid ball of the tonic into water and taking it like a tea. Please drink it twice a day."

You could see the faces of relief around the room, as it was found that Lady Soo was perfectly fine. But rather than looking like he was finished with his report, the royal doctor after another sweep of the room with his eyes, begins to speak again.

"That was something that my fellow doctors could figure out, there was another thing that we have discovered which was the reason that they have asked me to come and examine Lady Soo myself."

"And that is?" Once again it was Ji Mong who asks, though perhaps his voice shows a hint of recognition like the Astronomer knew exactly what the doctors have discovered.

"Pyeha, 4th Prince, Lady Soo, congratulations. Lady Soo is with child. She is pregnant with twins, 4th Prince. My sincere congratulations to you. Your Majesty, congratulations for you will soon have two new grandchildren, the heavens have truly bless your son and his wife for this is the first case of royal twins in the history of Goryeo."


	50. Master of Rain Ritual?

**Royal Ancestral Temple**

The members of the royal court, the officials, the court's ladies-in-waiting, the imperial princes and the king were all gathered, it was obvious that this was an important event. It was the selection for the master of rain ritual to determine which prince was going to substitute in the place of the Crown Prince who was still away from the capital and could not take his rightful place as a substitute for the current King, as was his right as a future King.

In the crowd of officials, many of them who were against the Crown Prince were praying for the selection of the prince that they supported the most. The obvious choice if left to most of them was the 3rd prince Wang Yo who was the eldest after the Crown Prince, and both his mother's clan as well as his in-laws were influential, to many of the noble court officials of Goryeo court, Wang Yo was the rightful successor to the throne not Wang Mu.

If for some reason, the 3rd prince was not selected, the 8th prince would still be acceptable to the court officials as Wang Wook had his own supporters in court. All the other princes were just a stand-in, that if they did not support the nobles like the 9th prince Wang Won does, there were not of concern to the nobles. Though many wishes that the 4th prince Wang So will once again leave Songak as he was the unknown card in the politics. But based on his reputation and his adoption to the Shinju Kang, there was a slight possibility that he could be a useful ally, but he was a cursed being. It was best for the 4th prince to leave the capital and not to be seen ever again.

The princes standing on their steps all of them did wish for the rain ritual to happen for their own reason. Like the 9th prince who did not wish to be the master of the ritual, but rather his 3rd brother be chosen as with him, he knew that his future would be secure. The 3rd prince was silently staring at the jar in Ji Mong's hand, just waiting for the heavens to prove that it was his seat to lead the nation out of the drought, just as his mother and he believed.

The 8th prince Wook was perhaps the most conflicted. He did wish for the rain so that the drought will end, not because of the happiness of the citizens, rather it will allow him to have less of a burden from the constant pleas of support from the people. If he were to be chosen for the master, and he succeeds Wook did not know what he plans on asking as his reward. But if he could truly wish for anything, it will be for Hae Soo to come back to his side. He did love his departed wife, but more than her ghost, he wishes for the relief and happiness that Hae Soo brings him when she is by his side. And to not have see her status as a married woman in front of his eyes constantly. Which was difficult as every time he saw the 4th prince, and his hair in sangtu, he was reminded that Soo was his wife. In the most hidden part of his mind, that perhaps even the 8th prince himself did not even know, he was wishing to obtain a way for the two to divorce so that Hae Soo could be free, and he could have her with him again.

On the contrary, the other prince's minds were not on the political implications of this selection, rather it was on the people. The three young princes were all too aware after their travel of what the people were going through. While they did not have the power to change the people's lives or their status, they could wish for the rain to fall, so at least some of the suffering of the people will diminish. Plus, they were all overjoyed at the news that they were soon to be Uncles. Sure technically they were already uncles through their other siblings. However these unborn children, children that were a true surprise that they will gain not only one niece or nephew but two of them. They were already planning on making sure that Hae Soo will be well taken care of, not to mention completely carefree during her pregnancy. They could not wait till they could see their twin nieces or nephews, one thing for sure, their favorite Uncle was only going to be them.

The 4th prince Wang So was perhaps the most absent from the situation he was in. He had been through this selection before, so it was not as nerve-wrecking, besides he knew that rain will pour soon, if this world will be anything like the past world with its weather. No, while his body was in the temple, his mind was only thinking about his wife. His pregnant wife. Hae Soo, his Soo was pregnant. She was with him, and this time, he will be able to experience her pregnancy with her.

Not to mention twins. TWINS. He did not know what blessing it was that the heavens had granted him, but he will have two children with his Soo. Children who will call him Aboeji, Soo as their Eomoni, they would raise their children together. But first, it was Soo's pregnancy. Soo was healthy but last time pregnancy had caused Soo's condition to decline rapidly. No he will never lose her again. His mind was thinking of details and making plans in order to make sure that Soo will have a stress-free pregnancy as possible. If the palace prove to be too much, he was already making plans to leave the palace for a while. He knew that the King cared about Soo like she was his own daughter, he will grant her permission to leave the palace if it was better for health, but that was only if it was necessary. Goryeo Palace had the best physician in the nation, Doctor Hong, and he will rather have him attend to Soo.

A quick side glance at his father, also remind him of the conspirators who still have not been found, and Soo was their target. The security around Soo had to be perfect, but it could not be too obvious either. Soon Deok was always with Soo, and now Woo Hee will also be with her so at least there will be someone to always help her. But there was a need for a hidden guard, not to mention a food and tea tester. He did not forget anything about the poisoned tea that Queen Yoo had sent Court Lady Oh, and how Yeon Hwa also tried to poison the Crown Prince in their past lives. Now who to be the tester, and who to be assigned as a guard?

He knew that Eun, Baek Ah, and Jung will also be constantly by Soo's side so he also had to factor that in as well, not to mention how to deal with the spies in his household, Chae Ryung, that girl especially. That girl was the only known spy, and one of the most likely to be used to poison Soo if Won took part, so that girl will be one of the testers. He knows that the girl would not kill herself through poison, no not when she still held hope that she could be with the 9th prince. The guards will be best to be on a rotation detail with those five that he already knew to be loyal. Now all he had to do was to inform Soo about these measures, so she will not try to escape the guards. Also to form the protection detail.

He truly wishes that the selection will end soon enough so that he could go back to Soo. Soo who had been still been in bed lying down and had forced him to go to the temple before going back to sleep. He know it was partially his fault that his wife was exhausted due to how he had kept her awake through the night. Though who could blame him, the words 'your wife is pregnant' had never felt as empowering as it did when he knew that it was Soo, Soo that was pregnant with his child, not one child, but with two babies. She truly was a heavenly given treasure, and he had no plans of letting her out of his sight ever again.

Creeek, splash

The vase that held the names of the princes suddenly split down the middle and all the wooden plaques fell on the floor, right in front of the King's foot. Ji Mong moves to read the verdict based on the wooden plaques then quietly whispers the heaven's decision to the King. As the Astronomer withdraws back to his place, the King announces the selection.

"The 4th Prince Wang So. The 3rd Prince Wang Yo. The 8th Prince Wang Wook. You three have all been chosen as the master of the rain ritual. We will have three consecutive ceremonies in this order with the different princes as the master of the ritual as the heavens wishes. The first ritual will be tomorrow, the princes be ready."

"I will follow your command." The 4th prince was the first to reply, truly he was shocked at this turn of events but now was not the time to contemplate it. It was more important to hurry back to his wife, his Soo to make sure that she was alright.

"I will follow your command." The 3rd prince and the 8th princes replies, both of them while not surprised by each other's selection, the fact that the 4th prince's name was called out first, like he was the original choice of the heavens to lead the ceremony was shocking to both of them.

The rest of the princes and the court officials were just confused. A rain ritual with multiple masters of ceremony. That means that the master of the ceremony when the rain arrived will be celebrated by the citizens, but the other two master will lose some support from the citizens. It was like this ceremony was being used by the heavens to show the people who they could actually trust. Whether that fact will register in the mind of the court officials or the people of Goryeo was another matter.


	51. Before the Ritual

**Hae Soo**

She couldn't help it. Her hand was constantly going to touch her stomach. Where her babies were growing. Her children, her twins with her lover. With her 4th Prince who will be with her, will be going through her pregnancy together. It was such an unbelievable thing that she was constantly checking to make sure that it was real.

But no matter how happy she felt, this increase in level of fussing over her is annoying her. From the moment that the doctor had announced it yesterday, she had been surrounded by congratulations as well as remarks of caution.

The King was the first to congratulate her, and thank her for such a happy news during this time of drought. But he did not forget to mention to her that he will make sure that all of her medication would be delivered and Ji Mong will make sure to let him know if she was not caring about her health as she should be. Then the King had exit the room, followed by Ji Mong, who had assured them that he will personally make sure that the lives of the unborn royals would be protected by utilizing all of his resources to make sure that Soo took care of her health and that she will be protected. Then it was her friends that surrounded her.

All around people were congratulating them, the princes were already making plans on who will be the favourite Uncle among them. Not to mention that they had promised her that they will visit her every single day, and that if she needed anything, that all she had to do was tell them and they will get it. Apparently, if the young princes had their way, she will spend her pregnancy being surrounded by people taking care of her, and will not be allowed to do much unless absolutely necessary.

Soon Deok has loudly declared that she will inform her father about this matter, and from tomorrow, Soo will be protected everywhere she went. Apparently, she will even bring a live sword into the palace, just in case. Oh, then she was not allowed to scare them like today ever again, that she has to inform her the moment she feels a change in her health. She was happy that Woo Hee had finally called her by her name, when congratulating her, but then when she had added her own bit about Woo Hee being there with her constantly and that she had to let her know about any changes or cravings that she felt that happy feeling being faded. After all that she had finally been left alone in the room alone with her husband who had till then had just stare at her in absolute silence.

But the moment the doors closed, she had been swept up in such a tight embrace and was thanked over and over again by him for granting him a family. For being alright, for being here, for staying with him. Seeing the prince so stunned due to the overwhelming happiness was a sight that she will always remember. Their children already had the ability to rob their father of words, she wonders what her husband will be like when they would be born and be with them physically, she knew that her children will be surrounded by the all-consuming love of their father. Not to mention surrounded by many uncles who would be fighting over who will get to spoil them or play with them. And maybe a doting grandfathers as well.

That is the life she had wished that she could have given Seol in the previous world. But here she is now given a chance for her to give that happy life to these unborn children of hers. Whom she could not help but to think of them as the younger siblings of their Seol. Perhaps she will ask Woo Hee to tell her tales once her stomach grows and the babies start to kick so they could hear all about their older sister that they will never know or meet.

"Agasshi what's the matter? Do you feel something? Or need something?" Hearing Soon Deok's voice she turns to where she was sitting in one of the small pavilions in Byul, as they took their tea. Woo Hee also turns to look at her, and now Soo had two pair of eyes that were looking at her just daring her to lie about what she was feeling.

This routine was going to grow old really fast, but she had no hope in stopping them either. As a soft wind touches her face, she realize that she was feeling a bit different, and she didn't know but she had a craving. Well they were the ones that were asking her, she should use this opportunity to get something.

"I don't know, I do feel a little hot, but that's the weather. I do actually want to eat something."

"Hot? But any change in your temperature can be bad, wait here Agasshi, I will go get some cold water, and a fan." Soon Deok stands up and just quickly run towards the kitchen.

"What did you feel like eating Soo Agashhi?" She turns with a slight frown on her face to Woo Hee, who had also stood up from her chair.

"Woo Hee-ya, I told you it is Soo. Anyway, I feel like eating Patingsu (shaved ice with red bean paste) but also some mooncakes." Well that was closest she will get to ice cream or cupcakes in the Goryeo dynasty. Now if she will get her cravings will be another matter as she knew both desserts took time to make especially Patingsu with the lack of water due to the drought right now. But Woo Hee did not even blink at her outrageous request instead, she simply smiles at her before replying.

"I will go to Damiwon to ask Court Lady Oh to prepare your desserts. I will let Orabeoni also know what your cravings are so he can make sure that he have some available." Who did she think she was, trying to make Woo Hee nervous? Woo Hee, the calm and rational pragmatic that was just like her prince in some ways.

"Agasshi," and here was Soon Deok back with a fan in one hand, and following behind her was one of the kitchen maids, who held a glass of water along with a bowl of ice. The maid quickly set the tray down and take her leave before Soo can thank her but it did not matter. The sight of that cold water was all she now seems to need so she takes the glass and chugs it down. At the same time, she feels a slight wind on her face, and see that Soon Deok has start to fan her. Woo Hee once she had personally saw that she had drank the water, starts to get up to leave when they are interrupted by sound of a loud voice loudly calling her name.

Chae Ryung. It was Chae Ryung running as fast as she can towards the pavilion, and by the look on her face, she had news. Soo knew that the selection for the master of the rain ritual was this morning, which she had to actually push her prince to go as he was very reluctant to leave her side. When Chae Ryung has finally reached the pavilion, she bends over to catch her breath before she starts to speak.

"Agasshi, the palace and the court is all in an uproar. The rain ritual, there were three princes selected. There are multiple ceremonies that are going to happen in a single day. Everyone is in a state of confusion about what will happen tomorrow, not to mention now there will be multiple entourage going through the streets."

"Who are the masters of ceremonies?" Soo asks, a multiple masters of ceremonies meant that for the prince who succeeds it will be a great glory, but for the one that fails it will be a shame in their name. It had all the makings of a future bloodshed and deals to sure that the only master of ceremony to actually complete the ceremony will be the one that the court officials supports. She knew the palace politics, no matter how much she detests it, as she was at the side of three kings and the lover of the fourth.

"Agasshi, the 8th prince is one of them, just as I told you people truly respects him and he is said to be the best gentleman in Songak. The 3rd prince was also selected like many people expected. But the most surprising was the fact that the first to be selected was the 4th prince. The 4th prince, Agasshi."

"Woo Hee-ya, Soon Deok-ah, let's get our ceremonial clothes out. We are going to attending the ritual tomorrow. Chae Ryung-ah, could you tell Min Soo and Jae Hee, that we have to get Byul completely secured by tonight, also that every tea and food will be tested before anyone eats anything." Then she stands up and starts to make her way back to the main compound. The heavens have once again chosen the 4th prince to lead the rain ritual. Though the addition of two more masters of the ceremony was a surprise, it just meant that the attacks on the prince could be more severe.

She had just gotten used to the life of happiness and joy together with her Wang So-nim. No one was going to hurt her family. Definitely not the father of her twins, her guardian wolf, her prince, her lover, and her husband. She needs to get ready to make the concealer once again, for if someone used his mask as an excuse again, she will be ready to fight back. She wish that she could convince the prince to take off his mask for the ritual tomorrow, it was definitely something to talk about tonight.

 **Wang So**

The palanquin. Once again he was in front of it. Dressed exactly the same as what he was dressed as in that first attempt to lead the ritual. The same hanbok, the same black and gold mask on his face, even his hair rather than in a sangtu was in a ponytail that held all of his hair together with a single white ribbon. The only difference was what he was feeling.

Before the mask was something that he felt so self-conscious about but now he had learned to accept it. He was not afraid of anything that the 3rd prince will do that will take his mask off to discourage him from the ceremony. Maybe it was the presence of two rings underneath his hanbok on a chain. He was carrying the symbol of his marriage to his Soo, as well as the ring that Seol's soul family in this word wore. Rather than being a lone wolf without anyone on his side, this time he had a family. His wife, the presence of his Seol's soul family in the rings and Woo Hee, his unborn twins, not to mention his brothers. His dongsaengs, who had came to see him, before taking their place in the ceremonial grounds.

Looking across from him, he saw that Wang Yo and Wang Wook were also standing in front of their own palanquin. The two who desired the throne in secret, now they will get a chance to feel the worship of the people. He hopes that this experience may let them see that their greed for the throne may give them power, but ultimately it was a heavy burden. Maybe this way, he would be able to see a long reign of the Crown Prince in this life. Then the vision that Soo saw was just a sign that Seol may be arriving to this world as one of his unborn children, just like Gwangjong had travelled to reach this world.

Speaking of his Soo, he knew that she was a little unhappy with him, because he did not take her offer to apply make-up. He was perhaps prideful, and digging his own grave, but this mask had been part of him for 15 years, he hoped that he will be accepted together with his mask, not just because he had hid his scar. He knew that it was a childish wish to be accepted by his mother, but he couldn't help it. He had received a second chance, his mother will be given one last chance before he also throws her away from his mind. Her poisonous ways did not have any place in the lives of Soo and his children.

"Your Highnesses, let us depart." Ji Mong was finally here and with him there were two other men, all who held the vase of water with the plant. Silently, he goes to sit on the palanquin once again as the gong sounds to signal the start of the rain ritual.


	52. Rain Ritual

**Hae Soo**

She stand in that ground once again waiting for the master of the rain ritual to start. But instead of bowing her head and sneaking peeks, now she stood straight, right behind the lines of royals, and was looking at the gate. Dressed in a white and black ceremonial hanbok, her hair in a plain braided bun of a married women, held together by a white ribbon, she waits in silence. Standing besides her in their own ceremonial hanbok are Soon Deok and Woo Hee both of them wearing a braided band in their hair, they also were looking at the palace gates. She wonders who will be the first master of ceremony that will enter. Who will be the first to walk across the white pathway, climb up the steps and perform the bows towards the heavens in front of the offerings.

She just hopes that her prince will not be hurt again, her prince who was still a child in the sense that he still wants his mother's approval, and she will not deny him that no matter how much it hurts. All she hopes was that the people do not see him as a cursed being, but rather have recognized that he did care. Why else will he invite the public to his royal wedding and go on a trip to provide rations? She hopes that the people can think on their own, rather than being instigated by the villagers paid to cause troubles. She couldn't help touching her stomach lightly, her babies, her twins, she knew that they will witness their father's actions today. Their Seol's spirit must also be here, with her father in the form of the wedding rings that she had made in their memory, that was used by Hui's family as their official wedding rings, which hang on a chain around her husband's neck touching his chest.

This ritual was the start, the start of her fears, the start of her heart problems, but this time, she had conquered her fears, she knew the truth, and no longer was she alone or misguided. In this ground, she was here to support her prince for him, for them, not because of an empty promise that was given to her by the 8th prince, who was kind but never took an action for her. Instead it was the 4th prince, her Wang So, who threw everything away for her, who loved her with his entire being.

The goong once again sounds, and the cries of the citizens are heard through the gate. As the door opens, she could see, and she feels phantom pain in her heart starts as she sees what is going on.

Instead of her 4th prince walking majestic and powerful to perform the ritual, there he was being pelted by stones and feces. The cries of monster, demon, even death threats were filling the ground. But she knew that her prince will not mind the stones or the feces, for he was willing stepping into those objects. Because he was protecting someone. He was protecting the slaves.

The slaves who were tied together in front of the palace door with chains holding them together just daring the 4th prince to try to enter the palace grounds. She knew that he was standing in that shower of humiliation, because he did not wish for the death of those slaves. Why would he? Her prince was the ones who wished to free the slaves, these slaves who were treated less than human. If he were to go through, he knew that he had to forcefully remove the slaves harming them in the process. If he hurts them, the rumors of his cruelty will become a confirmed fact rather than a rumor. The mastermind whomever it is was determined to thoroughly ruin her husband.

"Agasshi, please don't look, please you will get sick." Hearing the voice of Soon Deok and Woo Hee talking to her, Soo finally notices that she had her hand on her chest and both of her friends, no more like her sisters, were right next to her, trying in their own way to block the view. As to spare her the pain. The pain of watching her husband being stoned as he was trying to save those slaves from the chains. The rain ritual forgotten, all that mattered to him were the lives in front of him that he could save. She could hear the palace guards gathering to separate the slaves from the chains tied to the gates, to get the prince back to safety.

She knew her lover, he had no regrets for his actions. A brief glance at the palace grounds showed that none of the court officials were surprised at the events, and none of the other princes except the three youngest showed signs of concern. Then when her eyes look at the platform, she knew. She knew that both Queens had their own part in this chain of events. But then again, both of their sons now had a chance to be named a people's saviour and gain glory, why will they not do something to hurt a prince that held no importance to them. But looking at the face of the Princess, she knew that she felt like the 4th prince deserved it. Why else were there signs of her dimples on her face. Being how selfish the princess was she must think of this as punishment for the 4th Prince for daring to marry Hae Soo, a person that the Princess despises.

"I'm alright, Deok-ah, Woo Hee-ah. We need to stay for the next two rituals no matter how much we do not wish. Hwangjanim is strong, and I know that he chose to free those slaves, and get hit by those stones out of his own free will. Those people still do not understand him, all because they are blinded by that mask."

No, she could not blame the people no matter how much she wants to. They were just the tools, the ones to blame are the ones that planned and carried out this plan and hurting those innocent along with it. She know that in a way it was good that the mastermind were royals because she knew that the warrior in her husband will not stop from avenging those slaves. Most likely they will gain more servants because those people will not have anywhere to go. But she had no complaints, those slave's only crime was their status, they did not willing become an obstacle to hinder the prince's path.

 **Wang So**

He was naive. That he could still be surprised by an act of human cruelty, after reigning over so many years as one of the most terrifying kings of the nation. But he was never this dirty, no his actions were never this cruel. Just looking at the fact that these people had dragged these innocent slaves that included elderly, and young children to protest, to offer them as a sacrifice in order to meet their goals, not even caring at the fact that they were also humans. He did not need to know much, he knew that the two Queens had a part in this. The cruelty of his mother, and the brains of Hwangbo to destroy his pride or reputation.

He was truly delusional that he had thought there was a possibility that a mother who never touched his face till her dying moment, that too in disgust, will ever approve of him, will ever love him. No, now he can throw her out of his mind, though he could not kill his affection for her from his heart, from his mind, he will erase them. It was their fortune that he could not punish them, no they will be free, but he will always remember this.

"All of you, I know you did not wish to do this. I will have you taken to my house. Wait there, and follow the orders of only the guards San and Tae, they will protect you." Looking at the slaves kneeling on the ground, that was all he could say right now. No, he could not meet their eyes without the feelings of shame overcoming him. That he carried the blood in his veins, of one that led to the current situation of these slaves. As the slaves were lead away by San and Tae, So looks at the other guards inside near the palace gates as the sound of the goong once again starts outside. The two other ceremonies were starting soon, he had to be in that crowd of royals. He will not hide away. "Yong, go and get a spare ceremonial clothes from my old chamber. Heok and Jin, you get a bucket of water from the kitchen in here. I will be joining my wife outside."

He did not care about the surprised glances that he received from the many guards in the room, he simply went into one of the side rooms near the palace entrance with a door and a hole on the ground for drainage. Once entering the room, he simply took off all of his clothes, his mask, and let his hair free. At the knock on the door, he called out for the guards to enter, and simply gesture for them to pour the water on him. As his body is soak in water, it allows for him to cool his temper while also washing away all the feces, mud and other things from his body. Then he took hold of a fabric near him and simply dry his hair, before using one of the long chopsticks with sharpen edges that he always kept with him to pull his hair up in a bun. Them wearing his mask and the ceremonial clothes that was held out to him, he got ready to face the crowd. Now that his mind was clear, and his temper under control, he look around and see that he had three of the guards that he absolutely trusted, and no one else was with them in this room. It was the perfect time to inform them of the extra guarding duty that he wishes for them to do. Soo's pregnancy was still a secret to those not trusted as they did not wish for anyone to know, no it will be after the drought, in celebration of rain that it will be announced.

 **Woo Hee**

She wonders as she witness Lady Hae Soo, no it was simply Soo, she had to get used to calling her that. Here she was standing strong in front of so many people, after her husband was forced to either perform the ritual after pushing aside a line of slaves or stay there as he was thrown stones, mud, feces and other things at him. Just what kind of strength she had that even ignoring the fact, that her heart could not bear shocks, she still stood here in this heat, in front of so many eyes, with her head held high.

But Woo Hee was proud as well. Even though she should be cower in shame, no she was proud that she could call the 4th prince, her Orabeoni, for what she saw today proved that she had made the right decision. She will be cared for, and her people will be safe in the hands of only the 4th prince, not left at the mercy of the other Goryeo royals who was capable of orchestrating that situation using the slaves. Who could have been her people that were made slaves. At the slight sounds of gasps around her, she turns her head back, and see another amazing sight.

The 4th prince, her Orabeoni, who had completely humiliated just a while ago was in the fields. Dressed in clean royal ceremonial clothes with the symbol of the dragon on his waist clothes, completely clean, his hair tied up in a rough bun, walking with his head held high. At her concerned glance, all he offered her was a smile, before standing right besides his wife, and taking her hand in his.

These two. These two were truly strong that they held their heads up high with no sign of discomfort. Looking at them, she also raised her slight bowed head. They were not the criminals, the masterminds were. They had no reason to hide, especially her. As the Princess of Hubaekje, she should not show any signs of submission, as her submission was her people's submission to the likes of Minister Park. Park who was on the other end of the ground most likely haven't even seen her. Why would he when he has no idea that she had left the Gyobang. The goong sounds in the air, and she faces towards the gate. The second ceremony was beginning.

 **The three young princes**

The respect they felt for their 4th brother have soared to new heights today. How he could stand against such hatred, all because of his mask and the manipulations of nobles that got those slaves to be used as a barrier. Their brother had chosen to be humiliated rather than hurt those unknown slaves. Perhaps they should not be surprised, they had heard their sister-in-law Soo talking about equality and how all people should be equal under the heavens. Their older brother had never challenged his wife's views only told her that it was not a change that was easy to happen.

But they had learnt that as princes, no matter how powerless they were in the field of politics, they could still take care of the people, the citizens that lived in the nation that their father had founded. But what surprised them was the silent strength displayed by both their So-Hyungnim and Soo. Even after that horrific scene, they still were standing on this ceremonial field, to witness the other ceremonies. A goong sounds again, as they take their eyes off the pair just behind them to look at the gates. The next ceremony was beginning.

 **Hae Soo**

She did not need to hear the gasps around her to know who had arrived. His footsteps, his presence was engraved in her very soul. As she feels his hand take her hand, she simply squeeze his hand tightly as she watches the gate. They will have time to talk later. First they had get through the ritual, and stand with their heads held high against the snakes in the palace.

It was the 8th prince that was the master of the ceremony this time. The citizens were simply praying for rain this time, bowing behind him. So different than the way they were just a while ago. Their actions were not important, she simply watches as the 8th prince walks towards the steps. She could feel the satisfaction rolling off the Princess, but she wonders if the 8th prince was actually capable of the responsibility that will be placed on his shoulders if he were to succeed. Before she would have believed that the gentle and intelligence were the best traits, but that was for modern times, in the 10th century, there was a need for action.

Now that she thinks about it she could see the difference between the ritual that her husband had performed in the other world and this one she was witnessing. The key was the dryness. Both of the man were confident, but there was no sign of warmth enclosing the figure of the ritual head. The white was supposed to make you look pure, but it did not do much for the 8th prince, he did not pure, rather he looked like he was dead in his heart. His bows were of course taken in beautiful postures, but once again, Soo could not feel the aura of strength that she had noticed in her husband in the past. No truly, there was never anyone like Wang So. He was the only one that she could be truly herself with that even his back image fills her with a sense of protection.

Suddenly, the sounds of powerful winds fill the place, and she fills herself being gently pulled into her prince's chest, her face in his chest so that the enormous amount of sand and dust in the air did not touch her face. A brief peak showed her that Woo Hee and Soon Deok had their sleeves in front of their faces to protect themselves. She was no fortune-teller but the place being filled with dust with such low visibility may have some sort of meaning about the 8th prince but that was not important right now. She will think about it later. Now she had the dilemma of not wanting to move from her place on her 4th prince's chest. The warmth was so wonderful not to mention his masculine scent was filling her nose and through it to her entire body.

"Soo-ya, it is almost over. There is just one more ceremony left. Then we will leave. You need to rest." Of course, he is always concerned about her. Never truly caring about his own health. He had to be checked over to make sure those stones did not hurt him, but no what was important to him was the fact that she has to rest so she will keep her strength up. She had truly been a fool in the past, that she had failed to recognize who was the man that she should trust. Who truly had her heart.

Perhaps it was because of how similar today was to what happened in the past that all of these thoughts kept on appearing in her head but it did not matter right now. These reflections were reminding her just thankful she was for this chance to do over, to live her life with him once again.

"I'm alright, Your Highness. How about after we change, we go out to the boat? It will be a good change." That's what she says, as she lifts her head up off her husband's chest, and slowly step away a little from him, but never letting go of his hand tightly gripping onto it. She got a small smile, that was good. She wants to prevent her prince from falling into despair.

No matter how much he acts tough, she knew that he was hurt. Hurt that no matter what it did not change the fact that his mother will never care about him. That he was still not accepted because of his mask. If she was not in public right now, and could feel some stares at the back of her neck, she will lift her hand to move his bangs off his face, so she could touch his face, but it did not matter, she could always do that later. As the sound of gong fills the grounds once again, she straightens herself up, and go back to facing ahead with her prince standing beside her. Now it was the 3rd Prince Wang Yo's turn.

As the 3rd prince walks, once again she starts to compare him to see the difference between this master of the ceremony, and the 4th prince in the other world. Both of them were confident, she could feel that in their steps. Both of them gave a side glance to their mother, but where her prince had shown confidence in a silent mask, the 3rd prince Yo and his mother shared a smile of mother-son affection. She squeeze the hand of her prince tighter, once again he was witnessing a sight that he wish it will happen to him, but as she felt her hand being squeezed back in return, she was relieved. Her prince was alright.

Rumbling. The sky was rumbling like it was angry, or the sign of upcoming rain, but the rain did not fall, instead the rumbling grew louder and louder. Until the moment that the 3rd prince got down the steps of the ceremonial platform. The rain ritual was over. Three masters had their turn, but there was no signs of rain. It was an unsuccessful one, and soon there will be another. But that was a thing to care about later, right now there was something more importance.

"Wang So-ssi," she gets closer to her husband and wait till his face turns to face her before placing a pouting expression on her face. "I am craving some Patingsu and I feel hot, Please," with her best ayego with fluttering lashes and biting lips. "Let's go to the night market tonight. I want some cool air. But no guards. Just us, please."

"Soo-ya, it is dangerous," he was protesting but she could see the hesitation in his voice, he was melting. It was a good thing that even if they were in public, the grounds were filled with talk so no one could hear their conversation, and if her soul-sisters heard it they will not mention it.

"Please. The babies will love to see the market and the lights of prayers. I heard that it is best for mothers to witness and see beautiful things to make sure that her unborn child grows well without any concern." And he had folded. These children, she already knew had their father wrapped around their fingers, and for their well-being and her happiness, there was nothing this man will not do. She could not help the large smile on her face, these months of her pregnancy will be interesting for sure.


	53. That Night

**Wang So**

Sneaking inside the palace, and outside the palace. Truly, knowing the many hidden corners and routes in the palace was most useful at time like this. After coming back from the ceremonial grounds and once his younger brothers finally left Byul, not before making sure that Soo was comfortable, that she had everything she needed, not to mention the constantly fanning her to make sure that Soo did not feel hot. Seon Deok and Woo Hee were also there and he had personally seen the glances thrown towards Eun and Baek Ah respectively. Though it seems like neither of them had any interaction other than stolen glances and bickering, maybe their affection towards each other will develop soon.

While Soo was being tended to by the others, he had silently talked with the infirmary assistant of Doctor Hong, so it will be alright for Soo to be walking about, or to eat what she was craving. He did not wish the cold from Patingsu to have any effect with her daily tonic. Soo had chosen to drink the tonic like tea, which was well, as it was not a strange behaviour to drink tea in the morning and night.

After they were alone in Byul, he had quickly led his Soo towards their bedchamber where he had already laid out some plain clothes to change into. Instead of their ceremonial clothes, now they were both wearing their old clothes both wearing their hair down. He in his grey and silver, she in her blue and yellow (ep.4 picnic). They both had wore their rings in a chain, so that it will not draw attention. Once they have changed, they quickly sneaked out from the courtyard of Byul from the side door, and taking the paths that were hidden in the gardens, he led his wife towards Damiwon.

Silently, he had personally made sure that these paths did not have any hidden roots or any obstacles that could be the reason for an injury. His Soo was truly clumsy at worst possible moments, and he never want anything to hurt her. Looking at the face of his wife who had a small but bright smile on her face, he realized that this was perhaps the first time in a long while where they were outside alone, so why was he acting like there were people around them.

He stops just before the end of the path, and withdraws his hand from hers. At the puzzled look on Soo's face, he could once smile before quickly leaning into steal a peck. Her large surprised eyes with that deep red blush, made her look more beautiful, and without any hesitation, he grabs her waist and pull her body to his so her head was right next to his shoulders. Then he lifts his other hand to caress her cheek before lowering his lips to her lips. Kissing her under the darkness of the night without any fear of discovery, just holding his beloved Soo close to him and enclosing her small body with his large ones.

 **Court Lady Oh**

She silently watches the interaction of the couple in front of him. The two members of the royal family who were perhaps not royals at all in some way. As a herbalist's daughter, it did not take long for her to know that lady was pregnant. The way her hand was frequently on her stomach, how she unconsciously turn her head away from heavy-scented herbs. The gestures she had also done in the past. Before that. Before she lost her child through tea. The one that her unable to enjoy the sight of children nor flower or fresh tea like she used to. Even if she knew it was not something she should do, she could not help but compare the couple in front of her, to what her reality had been.

The 4th prince's behaviour so reminded her of her courting with her general, the way he used to be with her. But also different. There was no air of formality between the couple in front of her, they were truly comfortable. Informal, laughing, happy in this silent poisonous palace. Not to mention the devotion of the 4th prince to his wife, was something to be envious about. In this time, forbidden to show any signs of lavish lifestyle, the prince still had begged the King from what she could find out to let his wife be allowed to enter secretly into Damiwon and have the dessert she was craving.

She was skeptical of royals, their greed, but she could not help but be more at ease with the 4th prince. The only prince that she had not personally witness his childhood, therefore one that she should be most wary of but instead this prince, rather being royalty, reminded her of a man. A simple man who wanted to do everything to keep his family happy, even if he had to take risks. But she will never trust him, no matter what. Trust was like a spiderweb that was so easily broken inside the palace. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Lady Hae Soo loudly exclaiming her delight over her Patingsu.

"Ummmm, Oh sanggung, you are truly the best. Hwangjanim, I want only Oh sanggung to make my desserts. Is that alright with you, sanggung?" Lady Hae Soo's enthusiasm not to mention her excited behaviour, brought flashes to her mind of how she used to be when she was young. When she was so naive, that a simple taste or sight of a pretty flower gave her joy.

"I will do my best to serve you, Lady Hae." She lightly bows her head. She could not think these thoughts such as how this behaviour maybe something her daughter could have displayed. It was already bittersweet, witnessing the sight of this married pair that reminded her of simple times. Before a man's greed for power ruined it.

"Oh sanggung, please don't be so formal with me. Please you do not need to bow to me either. All I need is this Patingsu, and for you to teach me how to make it." She truly did not know how to react to this lady, who remind her so much of her past self, not to mention how her husband, the 4th prince reminded her of her love.

"Soo-ya, do you need more? Or do you desire something else?" That look of genuine affection mixed with that look that seemed to be looking for reassurance was something so surprising to see, but she did not make any noise or acknowledgement. But in her mind, all she could think was how she wish that that genuine concern to take care of his wife on the prince's face will always be there.

"Hwangjanim, I am alright. This was exactly what I needed." Lady Hae Soo was still taking scoops of Patingsu. The look of relief on the prince's face was too much even for her mind. It was almost the exact image of the face that her general had on his face. This son of the King reminded her of her old lover the most. But did that mean that this prince also hid greed in his heart?

"Oh sanggung, may I please use an empty dressing room? I have to fix my face." the lady must have satisfied her craving and even from where she stood a little away from the table, she could see how spotless the bowl that held the Patingsu was. The lady's face of happiness while it made her happy, it was also too much for her as well. She could almost see the face of her younger self overlapping the lady's face. Silently, she bows her head and silently leads the way to the makeup room closeby. At the sound of utensils clicking, she turns her head to see that the 4th prince had stacked the bowl so it will be easy for her court ladies to clean up, before the 4th prince also starts to silently walk behind them.

She prays that her mind will stop thinking these deep thoughts soon. But she could not control her mind, who constantly look for signs of her lover in the face and actions of his son, and wish that this couple who reminded her of her own painful past will have a different future than what hers had been. At least they were married. Their union were recognized by everyone.

 **Hae Soo**

She could not help the huge smile on her face. How could she, when she was here at this pond, surrounded by floating lanterns that now covered the entire muddy hole in the ground where the lake existed before. Before the citizens had start to use its water to survive the drought. But these lights of many floating candles left at this place was the people's prayer for the rain to come. For these candles to float again. Looking at the vast amount of candles that's when they realize exactly how much the citizens were praying for the rain. Those lights illuminated the night and the sight just left her breathless.

Smiling, she put her hands together to pray. Pray for a happy future, for people to accept her husband, for healthy babies, safe pregnancy, and for the other royals to live a long life and for them to not get consumed by hatred and paranoia this time around. Feeling the warmth surrounding her, as her body was pulled into a back hug, she simply closed her eyes and continue with her prayer. Always wishing that they could be like this, together and in peace.

 **Wang So**

Walking through the night market as he gaze upon Soo's happy face, all he could be was happy. He did not know it was possible but ever since he had learnt that Soo was with child, she seem to glow. Glow from within and she truly seem to be like a goddess. It made him want to protect her even more, to surround her with those worthy to be graced by her beauty. Surprisingly, Soo had not protested much at the additional hidden guards that she will have from tomorrow, nor the food tester. He knew that she was thinking of their children's safety rather than her own, but as long as she will now be careful, the reason did not matter. Slightly squeezing her hand which he held in his grasp, he simply bask the bright smile she gave him and smile back at her.

"Those bastards!" That sudden yell from the nearby establishment was so loud that it feels the entire street. Now there were loud sobbing along with multitude of loud curses. Looking into the direction of the noise, he could not make out how many people were there, but the location was the local tavern.

"Hwangjanim," at that whisper from Soo, he turns to look back at her. Shit, those sounds must have frightened her, but it seems like she was not feeling any chest pains. "Let's go look. Maybe we can help them." Of course Soo's kind heart that always wants to help. At least he was near with her, so he will be able to protect her. He felt for the presence of hidden knives in his body, in case this ended in a fight, making sure that Soo was pressed close to his body with her hand in his, before slowing crossing the street towards the tavern.

The closer he got to the tavern, the sound of people, a mix of angry yells and devastating sobs reach his ears. As he sees a large group of people gathered around a single large outdoor table, he was suddenly glad, that Soo had convinced him to take off his mask before going out tonight. Though he did not wear makeup, his bangs, which had grown enough to cover half his left eye will be enough to cover his scar. For he could recognize some of them as the citizens who had hit him with stones just this morning.

Not the ones that started that entire scene, but the ones who came after, who were throwing those things at him. But this scene of devastating grief, with females holding onto each other and crying loudly, and the man either drowning alcohol one cup after another or hitting the nearby tree with their fists, it was too much for a reaction to one failed rain ritual. But these people were capable of throwing objects at a prince, there was absolutely no reason that he will let his wife approach them till he knew it was safe, no not with her being pregnant.

"Are you satisfied? Are you happy now?" One of the females, looking at her hair and her body, she was most likely a mother, suddenly stop crying and was now yelling at the group of men in front of her, particularly at one of the man that was still chugging cups of alcohol. Even from this distance, So could recognize that mask on the man's face. Full of regrets, devastation and pain. The face he had seen in himself so often during those years on the throne.

"I told you. I told you to not trust them. I told you that to agree into committing a sin will not help us. Our Min Gu. Before you agreed to be the ones to throw stones, they took our son. Our young son as a hostage, and what did negotiations do? Our child will be safe as long as you throw stones today? You coward! Now our Min Gu, our Min Gu are in the hands of those thugs? What must they be doing to him? To your niece? To all the other children that was taken? You have made me a criminal, I am now a mother who had harmed a child. No, I just harmed someone, robbed off their pride of one of the only royals that actually came out of their palace to help. I know that it was his wife, his wife who had been sending doctors to attend to all of us. Now I have hurt her husband that too in front of her eyes, what for a couple silver? Is money more important than our son?"

The words of this woman, Min Gu's mother was so surprising, so unexpected that he could not left but take a step back in disbelief. It was not because of him. He was no longer a cursed being hated by everyone. This mother had looked at him and saw him worthy. These people were forced to do what they had done. Not for money but for the sake of their children held as hostage. He understood their reasons. He could understand these people. In front of him, following what this one mother had shouted, now the other mothers or fathers start to shout at the others. All the voices asking was it worth it to get money to harm a prince if they do not know when they will see their children again?

He felt his hand being squeezed and turn a little to see that Soo was now resting her head on his shoulder, always trying to comfort him. He release his hand from hers, now pulls her closer to him by her waist. He knew that this scene in front of him was reminding Soo of Seol, just as it was reminding him of her. Of all those missed chances, all the time that he could only be her father in secrecy. Soo and him were the ones that knew that nothing was worth it, if they were going to lose their heart and their child due to greed.

"Min Gu's father, Min Gu's father." another man dressed similar to the others in cotton hanbok rushes towards the group. It seems like he had news based on what he could see of his actions. But the fact that the man had signs of tears on his face, was actually still crying, meant that it was devastating news. "They….the 4th prince,,,,had not withdrawn from the ritual...nor disappeared from Songak….so the letter says...that our kids will be kept till the time the 4th prince does what they want….also they are not granting care or affection…...if you don't want to be send corpses of your children….you are to be ready for the ritual in two days…" The moment the man finish talking, the crowd of parents were once again in despair now.

"If you promise to not harm the 4th prince anymore, we can help to get your children back." Soo. Her eyes full of hidden tears were looking at him, and he had no intention of denying her what he was already going to do. Parents who loved their children, they did not deserve to be caught in the middle of the scheming of royals when they only wished to live a simple life. The crowd in the tavern was now looking around for the owner of the voice. With a nod and a small kiss on his beloved Soo's lips, he steps out of the shadow, right behind Soo who had stepped out first. To reveal themselves to the group of devastated parents.


	54. The Tavern

**The tavern**

"If you promise to not harm the 4th prince anymore, we can help in getting your children back."

That single sentence spoken by a hidden voice, gave them a brief distraction from the villagers' grief. Who was there? Were they here to trick them again? Maybe guards sent to investigate the situation? But those thoughts could not be right. Not when the ones to emerge from the shadows was a woman. A fairly young maiden, dressed in bright silk that look a little worn, her hair was open, so unmarried, and only signs of her class was in her hair. The braid hairband, it meant that she was a noble, but with the lack of jewels of her person, not from a very rich family. This woman was relatively harmless. She must have heard them by accident, and she must have wanted to help them. But her help will definitely involve her family, and nobles were to be mistrusted. For what could this Agasshi do against thugs?

When the second figure emerge from the shadow, their thoughts changed. A man dressed in what seems to be completely black, but a little light show that he wore purple and silver as well. His hair while tamed was still left open and flowing naturally that it hid half of his face. To some, looking at this young man remind them of someone but they could not recall who. Now this young man could possibly help them in someway as it was obvious even through his clothes that he must have at least have some martial arts. The villagers knew that all nobleman had at least some form of training. Though it was hard, they could clearly see that there was silk in this young man's outfit.

"Who are you? How did you know?"

"How can you possibly help us?"

"I know you nobles, you are just going to use this for your own gain. I refuse to be a pawn again."

Even bombard by questions and downright hostility, both the man and lady was silent. But when one of the fathers, drew a wooden stick and wave it in a threatening manner, in a instance, the man was in front of the lady, and in his hands there were sharp mid-length knives. The stand-off between the two was enough to quiet everyone and now they were watching the two. One, with a stick and the other with small knives. Both weapons were not swords, but one was powerful, the other one was sharp.

"Seobangnim, I'm alright. I want to talk to them, please without any weapons." The young lady spoke and her every word could be heard clearly in the silence. This man was her husband. Her husband but the fact that they were dressed like they were unmarried meant they were in hiding. The unknown man let his tense body relax, and put away his knives. The man move silently to the lady's side, and simply with silent movement of his head, gestures for the lady to take a seat on one of the outdoor dining area.

Once the lady sits down, then the man silently sit down next to her at their end of the table, now facing the group of villagers. After exchanging glances among the group, finally Min Gu's parents approach the table and slowly seat themselves across from the high-class. All the other villagers crowd around the table from all sides, all of them looking at the two higher-class. Finally, it was the lady that begins to talk.

"I am Ha Jin, this is my husband Joon. We were out on a walk when we heard what you said. We can help you get your children back but first I need some answers." The lady was staring straight at them, talking in a slightly formal manner but she spoke like it was a easy thing for her to get their children back. But how could they believe these two? But they could not let their first sign of hope in this situation go either. If a few questions could get their children back, why will they refuse.

"Please ask your questions." It was Min Gu's mother that finally spoke up, and along with her, all the other villagers nods their head in agreement. This time, it was the man that spoke. His voice was deep and rich and was a contrast to light tone of his wife. Everything in this pair was opposite between light and dark but they were suited for each other in someway.

"Do you really hate the 4th prince? See him as a cursed being?"

"No. No, we did not...we do not see him as cursed one, not anymore. The rumors of him are something that frightens us. But his actions since his return had helped to see, at least for us, that rumors are not totally reliable. A prince that though he may wear a mask but one that help out us lower-class, who had married in front of all the nation with no restrictions on who saw the marriage could not be so cruel. Not to mention, I know that it is his wife that supply us with medicines and rations when we are in need. So we do not think that the 4th prince is a cursed being."

"Then why did you originally decide to join the protest, before your children were taken?" It was the lady, Ha Jin that asks this time. And to her question, it was Min Gu's father who had stayed silent till now, who replied.

"Money. The drought is not stopping, we need money. I cannot let them starve. But I just knew about throwing stones at him, even that was something I hated the thought of. A man attacking a prince, if I am captured, I will be killed, and my household will be ruined. I did not know about the slaves. That was the idea of whoever paid the instigators. The one that got the most money, they were the one."

"When was your children taken and do you know where?" It was once again the man, Joon, that ask. They could see that the tense man seems to have relax a little, and even the hint of danger that they had sensed from him before had diminished.

"In the morning, while we were getting dressed. When all of our children were alone for a few minutes. When we came out….we...found…" The mother could not talk anymore, just tears were falling out of her eyes. The lady reaches out and take hold of the mother's hand.

"That's all we need to know. Don't worry, we will get your child back. As long as you do one thing for us. After we have rescued the children, please once again go to the rain ritual but this time, attend with a pure heart and support the 4th prince."

"Why...are you...helping...us?" The mother stared directly into the eyes of the pair in front of her. Just why will these nobles, the ones who were supposed to hate the 4th prince the most, helping him.

"Because we cannot witness parents who genuinely want their children suffer by having their children taken away." That was what Joon, the man says, and the way he slowly spoke, they could tell that he had experienced something similar. How Ha Jin reaches out and touch her husband's shoulder, and they could see tears in the lady's eyes. She had also suffered something similar. These two in front of them, though regardless of their class-difference knew what these villagers were feeling. Maybe they could trust in someone who had experienced the same pain.

Clearing his throat, the man's aura changed once again. To one of authority, as he slowly starts to speak. Asking them for all the information they have on the thugs. Their hideout. Then right in front of them, using the utensils, he starts to formulate a plan for the rescue. The women separate from the men, and the lady was asking them for their child's description, their names so they know who they were. In the sky, the stars were shining.

Unknown to them, there were stars shining with a blue light. Two tiny ones around the celestial wolf. But there was another star, just a little farther that was blinking rapidly. Turning solid for a minute, before fading, then blinking away. Like the star was fighting to exist. But even the Astronomer Choi who was witnessing these stars could not understand the meaning. All he could see was that the stars were once again shining blue, and two of the eight stars were now solid in the sky. With that there was another star, not part of the eight, that was also shining along with the star of the 4th prince and his wife.


	55. Moon's Wolf Guardian

**Wang So**

The darkness has swallowed the entire Songak. A perfect setting for a hidden mission. As always, palace guards could not do much about royals that were sneaking out of the palace, particularly if they climbed over the walls. As always, most likely as a wish by his birth mother, his compound was near the least protected palace walls, a hidden invitation for assassin and rebels to attack him first. The hatred towards him was something that he could comprehend in his mind, but actually acting indifferent towards it, hurt his heart. But rather than thinking of the woman that did not want her child, tonight it was all about the parents that longed for their children. Like he had longed for her. Like he had wished to be her father. Even now.

He already knew that behind the children's kidnapping were some nobles with connection to the Chinju Yoos. That was why, he was so careful with his clothing. Yesterday, he had learnt that normal villagers could pick out high-quality material even if he was wearing the clothes that nobles will assume to be cheap and low-class. So this time, he had actually had rough cotton hanbok, that was basically a black with beige borders, and his hair was fully open and left completely wild and made sure that his scar was covered, not to mention So was going to wear a black cloth mask before entering the hideout of those thugs. No one will know the identity of the man who went to save the hostage children from the hands of thugs-for-hire preferred by the nobles and royals. Though he was not going in alone, no Soo will never let him do that, not to mention having a reliable force of fighters will help to oppress the thugs.

"Hyung, are you ready?" Jung was the best choice to bring along as a fighter. Looking over him, he saw that his little brother was not in a rough pair of clothing, rather in his usual pair of low-quality silk hanbok. At least, his hair was tied up with a simple black ribbon into a ponytail, all he needs to was to change his clothes, so that he will better blend in, at least the top of his hanbok at least.

"Jung-ah, take that top off," and he offers a spare pair of black hanbok with brown top that he had taken out earlier and hands it to him. His stern face must have been enough for his little brother exchanges his shirt without much protest. He took the cloth masks from the table in front of him before placing it within the folds of his hanbok, and made sure he had several sharp chopsticks that he usually used as a hair accessory to disguise the sharpness hidden away. He had four small knives hidden on his body, so he was fully armed. Looking at Jung, now he look like one of the commoners, so he hands his brother his sword that had a black scabbard before picking his own sword that was in a wooden scabbard.

"Hwangjanim," at the sound of Soo's voice, he turns to look at the entrance of the little side room to see that Soo was dressed. Dressed like a commoner, like she was going to go out with him. No. Soo will not be out of the palace grounds tonight. Not when assassins and thugs will be running freely around the town. He absolutely refuse to see her in a dangerous position where she could be hurt. Soo must have read some sort of sign that showed his disapproval, because now she had her stubborn face on with her arms crossed across her chest. The gesture brought Soo's stomach more clearly into view. Her stomach that was slightly becoming a little round. The royal doctor had estimated that the babies were around three months old and now Soo's body will start to show very visible signs of her pregnancy. There was no reason under the heavens, that could convince him that Soo should be allowed to be outside their home, in danger. He absolutely refuse it.

"Noonim, why are you dressed like that?" Jung's question brought him back from his mind where he had mentally started to review all the security measures around Soo that he knew of.

"I am going out with Woo Hee to the town. Don't worry, Hwangjanim, I am bringing Yong and San with me." Who was he deceiving? He could never win against her. Not when she had already addressed all the possible reasons that he could use to stop her. He will just have to stress the factor that Soo is to be protected at all cost to everyone. "I am also bringing Chae-ryung. She knows a lot of hidden routes so we will be safe." That girl still made him feel a mix of anger and pity, but he cannot deny the fact that that servant girl knew a lot of secret routes inside and outside of the palace.

Silently, he approach his heart, his Soo and simply embrace her. Because he knew that she was hiding her worries about him. As her arms comes back, and he felt her hands silently patting his back, he could not help the smile. Soo was a natural mother. She will be the best mother, and he will try to be a good father so that his children will never doubt that they were loved.

"Hyung, Noonim," he forgot about Jung's presence when he was so focused on wrapping Soo tightly with his arms, so that she will not forget his presence, nor he forget her warmth. He silently pulls his arms away and lightly stroke Soo's cheeks until her pouts goes away. Then with a silent nod, he leads Soo out of the little hidden room in Byul closest to the palace walls.

Sending Jung ahead of him to the palace walls, he leans in for a quick kiss to his wife, then after making sure that no one is around, he leans down to whisper to her stomach where his children were. Whispering to take care of their mother and that he will be right back. Ignoring the heat in his cheeks because of that uncharacteristic action that he took or let his mind that suddenly start analyzing his actions, he simply turns to head towards the palace walls, then quickly sneaking out of the palace by climbing over the walls.

 **The thug's hideout**

At an old complex full of multiple rooms that was surrounded by a brick wall, the thugs were at ease. They were soon going to get paid, and the thugs had no complaints with their clients who always paid them handsomely that they still had enough money to survive with the drought. A few of the other bandits group in the area had been sent to delay the return of the Crown Prince so their local competition was low as well. So joining all their members along with two of their allies group, the thugs were just enjoying lives.

The little children they had brought with them were under lock and key, and their most frightening members were watching over them so they expect to not hear a word from them. So with plenty of food and alcohol, the leaders were partying while their underlings were doing guarding duty. The leaders will not notice something was wrong till it was too late. No, not until they will personally see an agent of death standing in front to them.

Just behind the brick wall were two princes, one general's daughter, and three royal guards all of them wearing black cotton hanbok with a face cloth and a ponytail were silently getting ready to invade the hideout. They had already scouted the area before and had decided on the following pairs. 4th Prince with Tae, Jung with Heok, and Soon Deok with Jin. Each of them will handle one direction, and all of the children were to be brought safely to the main entrance of the compound, where their fathers, uncles and many others were all ready to meet and guard them.

The 4th prince had commanded that death for these thugs were almost a guarantee, unless you feel like they will speak out. They could not let any of the masterminds behind this plan know that their leverage over most of the Songak residents had disappeared. With a silent exchange of nods, all of them climb over the wall and into enemy territory. What the onlookers did not know was today will be the day, a new legend in Songak will be born. Nor that they will personally see the purge at the hands of Emperor Gwangjong.

 _ **Jung**_

Jung was surprised. They had just climbed over the walls and without even a moment to regain balance, his older brother starts to run, right ahead of him, where their backs turned were three bandits, obviously on guard duty. He had blinked, and in that time, his older brother had drawn his sword, and had already slash the throat of the three thugs. In that entire time, his feet had not made one sound. Just how much of his skills was his 4th brother hiding from them?

He had heard from his instructors at the palace, just how hard it is to fight with a silent feet. But his brother was doing that so effortlessly in front of him. Even in their spars which they frequently had, Jung realized that his brother never had brought on his entire skills when fighting with him. After this, he was going to convince So-Hyungnim to teach him to walk with silent feet.

He had no more time to think, as he had to go to the west side of the complex. He had to find those children as quickly as possible. If he find that his Eomoni or Yo-Hyungnim was behind this, he did not know how he will react towards them. He hoped that it was not true.

 _ **Soon Deok & Jin**_

Soon Deok could recognize the things that her own father had taught her in the ways that the 4th prince moved, but in a way, the 4th prince had improve on her father's teaching to be more precise in the attacks and be more faster. She wonder how it will go if she were to fight him, but first, she concentrate her attention on silently knocking out the thugs on the eastern side of the complex.

She saw a hut right ahead and the way that so many guards were guarding it, that was either their treasure chest or where the children were. Exchanging a glance with Jin, she got ready to storm in, once Jin had sneaked inside the hut to see the situation. She did not have to wait long as Jin was quickly back at her side.

"The guards are sleeping. There are like fifteen children in there. We have to move them quickly." With a nod, Soon Deok and Jin walk towards the entrance of the hut, and turn the knob to open the door. The children were definitely terrified, but Soon Deok had a special ribbon that Agasshi had gotten from the children's mothers that the children will recognize as all mothers used the same ribbon to tie up their gifts. Mothers do know their children the best, as the children were slowly standing up one by one and silently tiptoeing towards the door. Jin was the first to see the twitch in one of the large guard with a face full of scars, and quickly tossed a needle at his neck. Without the children seeing anything, the man was killed. "Children, are all of you here? Is anyone missing?"

"Ahjussi, they took….they took….to...the boss.." The small girl could not have been more than four. In Jin's eyes, these men were worth less than the dirt on the ground. To attempt to kill an innocent child. That were so young. But he could not lose his judgement at the moment. Soon Deok Agasshi was now silently comforting the many children around them. Rather than attempt to find the leaders of these lowlives, first they had to get the children to safety. By the look of it, Soon Deok could handle the children, as she was gathering them around her, and he was on guard duty. He hope that the heavens had a special space in hell reserved for the ones capable of harming children.

 _ **Jung & Heok**_

On the other hand, rather than quickly finding children, Jung and Heok were busy dealing with the many thugs that were situated around the western side of the complex. Based on the large number of guards, Heok had already guessed that this was where the bandit's treasury was located. But he was not stupid enough to tell that to the hot-headed prince in midst of fighting.

It was best to finish their respective battles before informing the 14th prince of the need to proceed with caution, and that it was not only the rescue of the children that they were supposed to focus on. If they were lucky, Heok could get his hand on some sort of lead that will lead them towards the mastermind.

The Captain had shared with him that the investigation with the captured prisoners were not going as well as it could be. Sure they were gaining information from some, but it was all on small crimes they have committed. Not the high treason, with the attempted murder on the King. Not to mention even if they did not know at the time of the attack, Lady Soo was already pregnant with twins. The masterminds had four counts of regicide to be punished for.

The Grand General had said that it was just as well that the 4th prince was currently distracted enough to not keep a watch on the progress of the interrogation. Heok understood the Captain, not to mention the Grand General's worry completely. The 4th prince's devotion and love towards his wife was clear to him on that trip, and having seen the results of an out-of-control temper of the 4th prince on the countless bodies in the morgue after the exorcism rite, they truly did not want to unleash the temper of the 4th prince on those prisoners.

Heok truly understood why in certain cases, the nickname 'crazy wolf-dog' applied to the 4th prince. It was the madness he left behind when the 4th prince lost control of his highly regulated temper. At least his younger brother the 14th prince, did not seem to have that bad of a temper, just hot-headedness and stubbornness. In a way it was a relief.

"Hwangjanim, I think this is where their treasury is.." but before he could continue, the 14th prince ran ahead, and now he was left to be in pursuit. Well it did not matter as long as they reach the treasury before any evidence of their crimes vanish.

It did not take long to reach a large set of doors with a lock, and even from outside, they could hear cries. Cries of children. So there were some on the children being held on this side of the complex. Without any hesitation, and with the advantage of surprise on their side, Heok and Wang Jung ready their swords as they attack the guards in front of the door. Heok grabbed the keys on the guard's waist and quickly unlocked the steel lock, fortunately it was the only key on the keyring. With silent nods, they opened the door to where the children were kept, and without any warning descend upon the bandits in the room. The children's pleading voices let them know that there was no time to hesitate.

It was just as well as they were just in time to save a young maiden probably around 12 from being raped. Without any hesitation, the 14th prince slash the thug on top of the girl. Looking at the clothing that the child wore and the braid in her hair, it was obvious that this child was a noble. The rest of the children in the room were all girls of various age.

"Don't worry. We are here to save you. I will protect all of you with my life." the 14th prince declare as he quickly wrap up the noble girl in one of the yard of silk on the table to protect her dignity as Heok quickly gather all the frightened girls, their masked face was not helping but at least the girls knew that the prince and him will not bring them any further harm.

After making sure that they had all the girls group together in a circle, they silently made their way towards the main entrance of the complex, where the girl's fathers were waiting. Luckily the main entrance could be reached without walking through the hallways filled with corpses of the thugs.

 _ **Main entrance**_

Though they did not plan it, the two groups from west and east side of the complex reached the main entrance at the same time. At the sight of others like them, the children visible relaxed, and then when they saw the faces of their male relatives, without any hesitation the children went straight towards them. Jung personally deliver the noble girl to her father. He could recognize the father because he was the only one with a slight better looking hanbok. But there were still children missing. Min Gu. Min Gu and also his little cousins.

After making sure that the all the rescued children had found their parents, all four martial artists headed towards the center of the complex, the only place where the missing children could be. Following behind them were the fathers of Min Gu and his cousins. Hopefully they will encounter the 4th prince and Tae with the missing children already with them and they were just a little delayed in going back. They had not noticed, that right behind them, a few of the other fathers with their children were following behind them, especially the ones that personally knew Min Gu and his family.

 _ **The central ground of the complex**_

It did not take long once the martial artists had started to run as they could faintly hear the sounds of battle. Picking up their speed, they run towards the battlefield. But when the group reached the battlefield, all they could do was stand in shock and simply witness the scene in front of them. As they see that right next to Tae, there were the missing children.

The leaders of the thugs were still drunk but their second-in-commands still had their senses. These men knew that they could not compete against the black clothed figure, who with the sight of the moon behind him seems to be like a grim reaper, not to mention the splatters of blood that shine upon his clothes.

So they had capture one girl, obviously a noble with the silk hanbok of pink with dark pink shirt she was wearing. They had the girl, who was so small, most likely she was two or three, roughing held against one of the men's chest and two swords were crossed over her throat in a clear threat.

The figure of the hidden 4th prince was obviously being cautious as he did not seem to have made a move, just keeping a close watch on the child. Not raising to any of the taunts that the second-in-commands and soon the vulgar talk of the leaders, aimed towards the little child that was still an infant in their arms. Some men noticed that the 4th prince was quietly taking small steps closer to the fireplace, where the child was being held hostage, but due to their boasting the bandits did not notice that fact. Nor did they notice the growing crowd witnessing the scene.

When the bandits seemed to be coming back to their senses enough to notice their surroundings, they were once again distracted. The hostage noble child was now crying. Crying for her father. Abeoji. Abeoji. Her tiny arms were reaching out towards the figure in front of her. The most likely person to save her even a small child can understand danger.

A crack of thunder in the sky along with the scream of the scared child as she was painfully squeezed around her stomach by the man who held her hostage and a loud call of Abeoji was the start. The man clothed in black, covered in blood suddenly attack. In one of his hands, he held a sword, on the other a long bladed knife.

The figure went for the legs. His sword made a clean cut right across the kneecap of the man who held the girl, and when the man's arms loosen for a second, in a quick flash, the black clothed man had the girl in his own arms, the little girl's arm wrapping around her saviour's neck, her head buried in the man's shoulder. The movement of the black-clothed man was not affected in the least. With the small girl clinging on to his neck and one hand supporting her body to his.

All he needed was his one arm with the shiny sword bathed already in blood, and he quickly slash the front and the back of the mens who were using the girl as a hostage. The bandit's leaders upon seeing what appeared to be one lone eyes filled with such cruelty with a slight silver hue in it due to the moon's reflection, had fainted in their terror. Before another crack in the sky, or a pop from the fireplace happened, the black clothed figure had taken care of the thugs expect their leaders who were just laying on the ground.

The black clothed man turn his back on the corpses and the unconscious bodies and start to make a way toward where unnoticed by him many of the man had gathered. Just as the blood-clothed 4th prince had reached Tae, a series of thuds sounded behind them. The group of rescuers had been careless, in the time they were rescuing the children, they forgot to check if the enemy had sent for reinforcements or not. The reinforcements of around 50 men had sneaked up on them.

Rather than the unskilled thugs before it was clear that they were skilled ones due to the fact that they had been able to sneak upon some of the best martial artists in Goryeo. The black clothed figure of the 4th prince simply hand over the child in his arm to Tae. When the child turn her eyes towards the 4th prince with clear fear in her eyes with a well of tears ready to flow, the prince reach inside his robe to take out a ribbon. A long red ribbon with black leaves. The sight of that ribbon must be familiar to the girl for she stop moving around in Tae's arm and now silently stares at the 4th Prince's covered face. Silently, the 4th prince moves forward and wraps the ribbon over the little girl's eyes softly so she will not witness the blood-filled sight that will soon happen in front of her.

Then with silent steps, the black figure with a shining sword in one hand, and another long blade knife in the other, he ran towards the group of reinforcement thugs. The following battle of one versus fifty was the battle that will soon be described in tones of awe through the kingdom of Goryeo.

A single black figure went running to meet this large enemy group and as the moon shine its rays on the battlefield, the man in black glows in either silver due to the light or red with the blood of his enemies. With his sword and knife shining like two white holy blades, the black figure with his hair wide open moves through the group of his enemy. Slashing their kneecaps, their spine, their throats, their belly in such a coordinated movement that the onlookers were just left in awe. As a single man fights with his blades under the moon's rays killing all those around him. When the last man falls with a slash to his belly, the man without looking at any of the corpses, simply turn his head towards the onlookers. Bathed in the light of the moon, the red hues of the flame behind him, the man's eyes seems to glow silver as his body is covered with blood. The black clothed figure turns his back on his enemies and simply make his way back towards the group.

The commoners who had witnessed the sight on this night will soon spread a tale. The tale where a single black clothed figure fights against over fifty men and a group of bandits who had harmed children and kills them with such ease in order to rescue noble and peasant children alike. This black clothed figure will be seen as rescuer of children, and the sight of him covered in blood with his wolf-like eyes glowing silver under the moon he will be given this title. "The Moon's Wolf Guardian." A figure who comes out with the moon that had the eyes of the wolf and guards the children.

The hidden prince seem to be not even be affected by his actions. As soon as he reaches Tae with the child he rescued in his arms, he first reaches back and untie his face mask and just leaves it on the ground, and stick his blood-covered sword on the ground and throws the knife away to the side.

"Tae-ah, give me the child." Not capable of refusing and still fighting the shock at witnessing the full skill of the 4th prince, the royal guard silently hands over the child, whose eyes were tied with the red ribbon, into the outstretched arms of the 4th prince. The 4th prince takes hold of the child and holding her to his chest in one arm uses the other hand to remove the blindfold. The child had fallen asleep in exhaustion.

The prince ties the red ribbon to one of the wrists of the child before turning the child's body so that she was lying peacefully against his shoulder. The 4th prince took hold of his sword that he had struck to the ground before asking the royal guard to hand over the child. Carrying the child with one hand, the other hand holding his sword, the 4th prince commands the crowd.

"Let's go. This place is no place for children. These men can be left for the animals before the guards arrive to save them if they are lucky." When no one seems to move, the 4th prince start to walk ahead calling out "hurry, we have to be back in Songak long before the dawn." When even those words seem to have no effect, the 4th prince simple says this. "The children wants to see their mothers. Tomorrow is the rain ritual as well, all of us have to be ready."

The children were the ones now tugging the sleeves of their relatives before all of them wishes to see their mothers, and the word about the rain ritual reminds the palace guards, Soon Deok and Jung that they had to hurry back to the palace. All of them will require a bath to clean away the bath before attending the ritual tomorrow. All of the people know coming to their senses, they quickly gather their children, holding them in their arms or holding their hands and quickly as possible makes their way out of the complex, through the forest to Songak to the village where they knew many women were waiting with anxiousness for the return of their spouses, relatives and their children.


	56. Prince of the People

**The villagers at the palace gate**

It was now their turn. The two nobles, Ha Jin and Joon had kept their promise to get their children back from the bandits, now they were the ones that needed to support the 4th prince. Some of the women and men were looking around the ground, hoping to spot the two nobles so they could thank them personally.

Min Gu's mother and aunt in particular want to thank the pair, but also reassure the couple. Imagine their surprise last night when they had been asked for a favor. It was after everyone had been reunited in one of the larger compounds, and everyone was thanking the four men and one woman who had went in with Joon-ssi to get their children back home safely. It was then that Ha Jin-ssi had pull Min Gu's mother and his aunt away from the crowd to a quiet corner. They could tell Ha Jin-ssi was nervous because she kept looking around. Then in whispers, she told them a secret.

One of the children that were rescued was her daughter. Her daughter with Joon but before they were married. Luckily her pregnancy had not been obvious till the very last months so she was able to have deliver safely in secret. Ha Jin had trusted her daughter to another couple until they could legally claim her as their own. Ha Jin and Joon had secretly kept visiting her so she knew her parents even if she was just two years old at the time. But a few months ago, she had disappeared and they had been searching for her eve since. They did not believe the caretakers of their daughter whom had told them that she had died. But now they had to tell their families the truth and deal with the consequences of their mistakes. All she ask was to let their daughter stay with them until they could claim her back. As soon as the rain falls, they were going to confess the truth to Joon's parents and once they have their permission, they were going to bring her home. Ha Jin had even passed along a large bag full of silver to them as a gesture of their gratitude.

Why would they refuse this request? Of a young woman who saved them, and they could see the despair and pain in her eyes as Ha Jin relates to them the sad truth, of how she had abandoned her child. Looking across, they saw the figure of her husband Joon. Who had not let go of the little girl in his arms not even for a second. His hands were constantly patting his daughter's back and seem to be guarding the girl from the very element itself as he had her wrapped up in several thick clothing. It was plain to see the love he had for his daughter.

The two women had agreed and after reluctantly accepting the bag of silver made their way with Ha Jin towards her husband. Joon upon seeing them turn towards them, and for the first time, both of his eyes were on display. Along with a horrifying scar around his eye, the reason he kept it covered. The anguish and relief in his eyes were clear as he silently hands over the sleeping child over to Min Gu's mother's arm. Then the child's parents lean down and kiss their child's cheek and forehead.

"Seol. That's her name." Ha Jin had quietly whisper to them before walking away with her husband, tears clear in both of their eyes, to meet up with the group that were now gathered at the front of tavern entrance. Then without another word, the group of their noble-born saviours simply walk away into the dark of the night.

Min Gu's father and uncle was told the truth about the child by their spouse later that night. Silently the men now understood the reason for that horrific massacre they witnessed. It was not just the rage over kidnapped children, it was revenge for taking Joon's daughter away from safety and threatening him with her death in front of his eyes. No wonder, the man was so savage in his killing. The men had no problem with hiding the child away. The two young couple had gotten their children back thus saving them from losing their children due to money. They could take care of their daughter until she was ready to be reunited with her parents.

The child had slept through the night, but had awaken that morning. The girl when she saw the ribbon on her arm had not raised a fuss. When Min Gu curiously about why this girl was in his home and whether she missed her parents, she replied back with this.

"My abeoji and eomoni is right here with me. In the moon and stars, even in the wind of Songak. They will be here soon. My abeoji always keeps his word."

Min Gu's mother who had heard this took notice of the child's refined speech beyond her years, but she soon forget that when the child with her doe-like eyes had turned to her and start to plead with her to let her attend the rain ritual that day because the child will be able to see her parents there for sure. Sadly, they could not allow that but Min Gu's mother had promised to find her parents and relate to them that she was well.

"Min Gu's omma," at her husband's voice she turns. "There is still a lot of time before the ritual starts, we will see them soon. We cannot even see the assembly in the ceremonial grounds yet." Knowing her husband was right, Min Gu's mother returns to the crowd. They had to act like they are going to go along with the main instigator in the crowd, but this time, they will support the 4th Prince. If his supporters were like Ha Jin and Joon, not to mention his own relief efforts along with his wife's, the prince deserved the people to give him a chance.

 **Wang So**

Sitting across from each other with a table full of makeup reminded him of the past. The many times in the past, when she was a simple court lady and he was the prince with a scar. How she applied his makeup for him everyday, till he had learn how to do it himself. Even then sometimes she had done his make up for him. This was their ritual. Rather than talking out loud, their eyes were doing all the talking.

So's eyes who was simply staring at his wife. At this girl who had accepted all of him, and now here she was again once again changing his life. Though he no longer loathed his scar nor his mask, Soo was once again going to take it off of him. When she knows that the moment his scar disappears even if he did not wish to he will be thrust into the battle for the throne, no matter how much he did not want that seat. That seat that had cost him so much. He still did not know what he had done to deserve this second chance. He was selfishly using this chance with a heart full of gratitude. But looking at Soo reminds him of another face. Another gift that he had received last night. An impossible surprise that was not possible and can only be thought as heaven's will. Such a surprise that had frozen him in the midst of a battle.

So will recognize those pair of eyes anywhere. Then when the child's eyes had sparked with recognition, and her voice had called out to him to help, his temper had snapped instantly. Directly at all those who had dared to hurt his daughter. Hurt his Seol, his snowflake. His instincts from over 50 years of fighting had taken over and his only goal had been to rescue his child from the hands of those scums. Then when he had seen more of them appear, he did what he had to do.

His first instinct had been to protect Seol from the horrors of mankind. He had took out a ribbon that he had always carried, it was identical to the ribbon that he used when he sent Seol a gift in the past life. When Seol's eyes had shone with recognition he knew. Her older soul was in her younger self. Once Seol had been safe, he had took care of those traitors personally. Only reason he had not burned them was because the fire will bring attention to the hideout, the thug leaders will be in the royal prison by now. Letting go of her once again was painful like his soul was once again being ripped, but he knew that she was at least nearby. Just right outside these palace walls, in the hands of someone that owned him a debt.

If he had brought rain once again, he will get down on his knees in front of the King so that Seol can enter this house as his daughter. His legitimate daughter. That story that Soo told the two mothers in the village will have to become the official one, but it did not matter as long as he will have all of his treasures right in front of him. As he saw that Soo now held a brush in her hands, he simply close his eyes. Once again trusting his entire being to her. To the only one who held his heart. His Soo. His one and only. His everything.

 **Hae Soo**

Her hand once again held a brush. A brush with a concealer cream. She was once again taking off the mask from this prince in front of her. The man who had her entire heart, and she was setting him free from the burdens of his scar. She understood that this action will change everything. That without the scar, her prince will now enter the official race for the throne even if they do not want to. Even more if he brings rain. But she was selfish in a sense that she wished everyone to know just how wonderful a person her husband really is. How he did not deserve to live being subjected to such cruelty for something that was not even his fault. Besides this was a way to quickly gain the favor of the king. The favor they needed to bring her child home.

The thought of her beautiful daughter, who she had not held last night due to the fear that she will never let her go again, causes her hand to shake slightly. She feels the warm hands of her prince enclose hers as his eyes open and they are once again locking eyes. In them she reads all the emotions she is feeling. Seol was not only hers, but it was his as well. Seol was THEIRS. Their daughter and they were going to bring her home. Blinking away the tears in her eyes, she gives a small smile of reassurance to her husband. He did not release her hands till his eyes sweep over her body.

She will not have to wait long, she trust the two women to keep a watch on Seol. It did not matter how much she will be ridiculed for supposedly having a child out of wedlock, all that mattered was that Seol will be here. This time, she will be together with her parents, and soon they will have new children and they will be able to meet their elder sister.

Taking a deep breath and as her hands are released, she goes back to completing the finishing touches. With plenty of foundation and well detailed concealer so that it will hold up against the rain for longer. As she takes puts her pad down, the first sound of gong resonate through the palace. She slowly straighten herself up and her husband stands with her. He brings himself closer and closer to her face and unlike last time, she simply close her eyes and let his lips meet hers. Just before their lips touch the whisper of her husband brings a multitude of feelings to well up from inside her.

"You are the one and only mother of my children. My only wife and queen. I love you, my beloved Soo."

 **Wook**

It was obvious that Ji Mong was stalling. Pretending to make constant mistakes with the preparations, taking so long to carry one single vase down a couple of steps. Just why everyone seem to be looking to give So a chance for acknowledgement was something that he did not get. It was a thought that the 3rd prince seemed to share with him, as rather than being silent like him, he was directly asking Ji Mong to hurry up. The attendant that had asked them to hurry and start the ritual as the time had already came and went. If the 4th prince was not going to come, let the 3rd prince go first. He will prefer not see the 4th prince for a while afterwards, not with the news that he had heard from Chae Ryung.

Though she did not know the reason Soo had apparently went out of the palace to meet with the villagers but a group of masked men had returned with many children and men. It meant that somehow So had figured out about the kidnapped children that Wook knew that some nobles had done to support him and Yo, by keeping the 4th out. If the children had returned, the leverage against many of the villagers was done. Now they only could depend on the fact that the 4th prince wore a mask as the reason to get the villagers to attack the 4th.

That is if So shows up, and by the look of it, he will not be arriving. As Yo starts to make his way towards the palanquin, as he did not want to witness either children of Queen Yoo take their seat so he start to walk towards the inside of the palace. It did not matter if the 3rd went first, as long as the rain falls during or right after he performs his ritual.

 **Yo**

Just as he was taking a step into the palanquin that should have only belonged to him, this beast dares to grab his arm stopping him from entering. With that face with that hideous mask and his animal-like behaviour of devoting to only one woman, he made his skin crawl. He ignore the pang in his chest as he was used to it when he had to see Wang So in front of him.

"I came for my seat." This beast telling him that what was rightfully his belongs to him. He could not help the disbelief in his voice as he questions him.

"The first palanquinn in the rain ritual can only take the Crown Prince or me as the heavens have ordered." This beast asking so proud, he could not control himself, he slap this thing that was supposed to his blood-related brother but instead was a beast like his mother said. As the mask falls, satisfaction spreads. Now we will back off, with his weakness exposed he will leave. He just look on as this man in front of him bends down to pick up his mask and dust off. Rather than going back like a coward, he stares directly at him.

His face...his scar….was gone. Though he may have never personally saw it, he knew where it generally was from that brief moment in their childhood. But now he could not see a trace. The scar that marked him as a lowly being. His face was not a beast rather it reminded him of something that he knew he could not pay attention to. He could not hear what was happening, but he certainly could hear the sound of the first palanquinn leaving the grounds. Rather than staying at the waiting area, he went back into the palace, making his way to one of the rooftops that will let him see the ceremonial grounds, where he had stood two days before together with Wook as they witness the sight of that scarred man being humiliated.

 **The villagers**

The many villagers that were searching for the two young noble couple had still not seen them yet, but they assume that they were here somewhere. Now as the gong sounds and they see the palanquin coming closer, the time for the villagers to do their part in the payment was coming.

Those who were the main instigators did not even wait, the moment that the 4th prince step out of the palanquinn and reaches for the vase, the shouts starts.

"Once again the 4th Prince?"

"How can the heavens answer our plea with a monster as a representative?"

"Didn't you learn enough last time!"

But that was all a background noise. For they knew this figure in front of them. Sure they had only saw him in the night before but you will not forget a face that was half-covered with hair so easily. Not to mention, the familiar steps. The men had walked behind that men last night as they return to their homes with their children. The women had all tried to thank either him or his wife for fulfilling their promises.

This man, the man who they all had shredded his very dignity had personally went into the hideout of the bandits to get their children back. He did not hold a grudge against them for their actions, all he had requested was no more stones thrown in his way. The man who protected them last night, the ones that their children had already started to call their Guardian was the 4th prince. Goryeo's Fourth Imperial Prince Wang So.

Min Gu's family realized the truth when they saw the prince briefly glance at them. They could never forget those wolf-like eyes. He had helped his attackers. By saving their children. A princess. He had entrusted the safety of a princess in the hands of commoners. Their shame at their previous behaviour was undeniable, and the only way to atone for that was to support him and protect his daughter and that is what they will do.

"Son of the great dragon!" The voice of Min Gu's father and uncles raise above the crowd of jeers, and the rest follows. This prince was the people's prince. He and his wife had done more for them than any other prince, not even the generous 8th prince could compare to his actions.

"The dragon's son. The wolf warrior!" The men and women calls out to the 4th prince and almost in unison they bow down. This bow of gratitude and also of plea to the 4th prince who had saved their family, and now hopefully save their livelihood.

"Please grant us rain! The dragon's son! The wolf guardian! Please grant us rain! Grant us rain!" Just as he had protected them, they were going to protect this prince in the only way they knew. By making sure that he will not be harmed due to prejudice ever again. So what if his face bear with no hint of the mask now, his heart was the heart of one that was worthy of the heavens. Of the people's trust and that was all that mattered.

 **Hae Soo**

They had accepted her prince. They had accepted him. As the cries of dragon's son, the wolf warrior and the pleas for rain reaches her, she could not help smiling. A glance around shows the smiles either large or hidden on the faces of her true family. Woo Hee. Soon Deok. Baek Ah. Eun. Jung. Even a small hidden twitch in the King. With her best smile on her face, she faces the entrance.

There he is. Standing just as magnificent as he ever was. The white of the robes truly fit him unlike the others. Because there was innocence in him that was brought out by the white. With the pleading for the rain as well as his title by the people in the background, her prince finally starts to take the steps across the white. Each step calculated and she could feel his emperor aura of command wrapping around him with each step. Her husband was walking with confidence in front of all those who had ever ridiculed him for the scar that was never his fault. This time she did not miss the pure look of silent victory that he gave to his biological mother nor to Queen Hwangbo.

Then he climbs the steps into the podium. His powerful back was all she could see and if others did not see the worth in him than they were not worth it. As he hands the vase over and scans the crowd. She could only imagine what he is seeing and as his gaze goes beyond the palace gate, she prays that her Seol is alright. That she in some from can see this powerful image of her father. Then when her eyes meet his, she simply smiles, and his soft smile was just the same.

Red. Once again it was red, and his plain white robe changes to the royal robe. The king's robe. His smile was at least still the same, and he was holding hands. On either side of him there were figures of three children on each side though they were blurry. But at least his eyes were still warm. The cold eyes of the king but in it was traces of the warmth. She blinks and the vision disappears. At least this time, she thinks that even if he were to ascend to the throne, the coldness in his eyes would not be like before. He will also have some children around him. Maybe the three of them were Seol and the unborn twins, and the other three could be her future nieces and nephews. She will have time to think about it later, now she shakes her head and watches.

As her husband raises his hand then makes the first bow, she feels the crisp cold wind in the air. The scent of fresh nature. The second bow brings what seem to be sound of water, like the ones at the lake and the beach. As the prince completes the third bow, she feels the first drops. The rain has arrived. Looking up the sky, the clouds has rising and now it was raining. The 4th Prince Wang So had once again brought rain. Rain to Goryeo.

They will be able to request what they want from the King. To get Seol home, and all of their people are now saved. Her prince rather than being hated will be celebrated.

"Agasshi," as soon as she turns towards Soon Deok, she finds herself wrapped up in a large bear fur. "You have to keep warm, Agasshi."

"Soo-ya," now it was Woo Hee, "Orabeoni still was to ride back in the palanquin. You cannot get wet, come let's go inside to cover from the rain. Orabeoni will not like you out in the cold."

Knowing that she could not be persuade them otherwise, she follows them inside. But not before making eye contact with the prince on the podium and mounting the words 'I love you' to him. When he smiled widely, she knew that he got the message.


	57. King or Father?

**Wang So**

The rain on his bare face was refreshing. It had been a while since he had been able to bare his face without hiding the scar with his bangs. Not to mention the fresh scent of rain in the air. Along with the joyful sounds of the people as they danced around his palanquin let him know that he had done something of a great importance. For the nation's people, perhaps this rain will improve their household situations of some and stop the poor from being forced into slavery. Not to mention in the crowd, he could see the faces of some of the men that went with him to the bandit's hideout. These fathers may be able to let go of their worry a little with this rain and now spend time with their children.

As he look over the crowd from his seat, he sees a flash of pink. Immediately he moves his head towards that bright splash of colour in sea of white. There right under a pillar connecting to the roof, looking at the royal palanquin was his gift. A gift that had been given to him without his notice once again from the heavens and he still did not have any idea why.

Seol. His daughter whom he did not how exactly she was here in this world, but it did not change his happiness at the simple sight of her. Seol was holding onto the pillar with her hands while poking her head from behind the pillar as she watches his palanquin with a smile on her face. A smile that was almost the exact image of her mother's smile.

He quickly looks around her to see if someone was there with Seol, but he saw no one. Seol, a child less than three years-old, because she looked smaller than the six-year old that he saw her, was alone on the streets of Songak. Where was her caretakers? Didn't they know the danger Seol was in by being unattended in such a large crowd? He clench his fists to stop himself from climbing out of the palanquin and get Seol back to safety. But if he made a sound that will draw the attention of a crowd to Seol, not what he wants to do when her presence has to be a secret. But he will not care for it for much longer, if he did not see something that will reassure him to his daughter's safety. He did not start this new life, to once again throw away his precious ones.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a familiar looking woman making her way towards Seol. Min Gu's aunt or mother. A sigh of relief escapes him. That little girl is their daughter for sure. The constant sneaking off and escaping from caretakers. Determined and focus on what she wants to do without looking at all the other factors if she could help it. In front of his eyes, Seol is picked up into the woman's arms. As his Seol smile that beautiful bright smile from over the woman's shoulder, he could only smile at her in return. And when she wave her arms to him, he simply raise his hand and also wave at her.

Soon, he will be able to hold her again, his Soo will actually able to touch her and talk with her. In the meantime, he will send Jin to quietly keep a watch over her. His daughter's safety had to be assured till they could bring her home.

As he places his hand down on the bench, he sees it. A letter folded into the corner of the palanquinn, and it was not wet. He reaches behind and quickly shove the letter inside his sleeve. He knows that once they reach the palace, he will have a little bit of time before he will be summoned before the King, not till the Crown Prince arrives. The sound of the palace doors opening in front of him made him take a deep breath.

Once again he will be back in front of the King, this letter will once again offer him some way to explain Seol's presence in a way that will satisfy the King. Even if it did not, he will make a story that will be believable. He was not a liar by choice but he could do it. If it will help him fulfill a wish that he had never been able to accomplished in his previous life. He look back in the direction where his Seol had been carried away, before looking back ahead. His eyes burning with resolve, and his mind on such a high alert ready for the battle ahead, his fingers softly feeling the roughness of paper hidden in his sleeves.

 **King Taejo**

His nation, his people had been saved. Though he had tried to hide the fact, the destiny of the 4th still rung true. For the heavens had opened up when the prince with the fated star had lead the prayers. Even the heavens seem to be getting the nation ready for the eventual succession to the throne once he leaves this world. But he longs to live a little longer so that he may witness some things that he longs to see. Especially more of his grandchildren or the peace between all of the Three Kingdoms. He still had more to teach his eldest, not to mention setting some sort of a safety net for his more naive children. But tonight, he wants to enjoy this sight of celebration.

Rain for the nation, and the sight of being able to see his favourite son's bare face in a long time on such a joyous occasion as he sees his So's bare face and his scarred son standing in front of him with confidence. It was when he saw this that he felt ease for the future. This son was strong and cunning enough to survive and eventually be a large support of this nation. That was why he was standing in front of his soaked son commanding him to confidently show his face from now on, to never hide his face from him again. Just as So opens his mouth to speak, the voice of an eunuch rings through the room

"Lady Hae Soo, Lady Woo Hee, and Park Soon Deok" His eyes look at the door where the three ladies enter. He was a little relieved to see that his daughter-in-law was not drenched. With her delicate condition it was best for her to be not exposed to any of the elements. Especially when she was carrying his grandchildren. Not to mention they were twins. The fact that Hae Soo had gotten pregnant so soon after her marriage, not to mention the many instances that have shown that though Soo was courteous, her liveliness and positive personality have not changed even in this palace. Also seeing that look in his 4th son's eyes as he gaze as his wife, it was not that difficult to see that here in front of him was a royal couple who married for love rather than alliance as it was believed to be.

"Greetings to the King and Princes," the three ladies bowed, and now he could hear the sound of water drops as they fell to the floor. It was from that giant bear fur that his general's daughter was carrying. So that giant fur was used like a shade to protect his daughter-in-law from the rain. He also notice that the hidden Hubeakje princess also had what look like a medicine pouch secured around her waist.

He could feel his lips widening. These two girls were definitely taking the task of taking care of Soo-buin very seriously. Though it was always nice to see his daughter-in-law, he knew that something was wrong. There was no smile on Soo's face as she straighten up from her bow. Instead that strong lady that he had glimpsed at his very first tea with Hae Soo seems to be one present.

"Pyeha," turning his head a little, he saw that in a short while, So had silently moved till he was at least eight steps backwards from where he previously had been standing, right next to his wife. Then with a quick glance exchanged between them, Soo continues to speak. "Pyeha, my husband and I have something to inform you about in private. I was hoping that you will allow this room to be clear with only you present, as this news is.."

"It is a delicate matter that affects the royal family, Pyeha. Before relating the news to others, we wish to disclose the matter to you in private first." Where his wife had trailed off, his 4th son picks up. Looking at the grave faces and the repeated utterance of the need for privacy was enough for him to nod. A side glance to Ji Mong was enough for everyone to quietly make their way out of his throne room. Now there was only Ji Mong, his eldest and fourth son, his daughter-in-law and him in the room. All of his attendants and eunuchs were outside of the room for the moment.

"Pyeha, Crown Prince, I have been hiding something for you for years." That was what So states before he goes from his upright position to kneeling down on the floor in front of him. Before he could even open his mouth to question his fourth son about this supposed sin, he opens his mouth and continues. "I have informed you that Soo and I have never truly met before I have arrived in Songak but that was a lie. We have met before a few years ago in Shinju. In secret, hidden from our family."

"But that is not a crime, So-ya. You just knew your wife longer than we knew. It just explains how you both have such a good relationship." He agree with the words of his eldest. So what if they both met in secret. Those hidden meetings were not something that will be a huge issue. They were already married so it will not be anything scandalous. But that was something that So already could understand. There had to be something more. But what else?

"Pyeha, I am not sure if you have heard but about four years ago, I was kidnapped during the night and taken near to the border of Khitan." Of course he had heard of the instance, even if the Shinju Kang had tried to hide it, his informant did not hesitate when informing that his fourth son had gone missing from the Kang residence and had not returned till about a week later covered in mud and slashes. Kangs told everyone that the prince had gone on a hunting trip but that was just to cover up the fact that someone had abducted a prince from the residence of Kang.

"I do not remember much about my time there, but I was drugged with something that I lost control of my body. At that time.."

"I stumbled upon the prince, Pyeha." It is now Hae Soo that is talking as his fourth son have grown silent just staring down at the floor. "After he had managed to escape from them, he stumbled upon my hideout in the woods where I was visiting before I left for Songak. I did not know what to do but I tend to him as he had collapsed inside my cabin." Now his daughter-in-law was silent. But he could read between the lines. His son was drugged and out of control, and there was a young lady nearby, it was evident what had happened to the two way before both of them had reached adulthood. It explained the awkwardness between the two that he had heard to be present between them during their encounters in Songak.

"Pyeha, I will gladly accept any punishment as long as Soo is not harmed in anyway after I relate to you the matter of potential disgrace for the royal family." Just as he was opening his mouth to demand an explanation to what this supposed sin was, he was further shocked. Right next to his fourth son, Hae Soo also fell to her knees. When she was supposed to not strain her knees at all, and what was a surprise, So was not protesting at his wife's actions rather he seemed to be resigned to it. "Almost three years ago, sadly without my presence…."

"I gave birth to a daughter, Pyeha. Hwanjanim's daughter in secret, away from all of my clan members in absolute secrecy. Pyeha, we know that we have brought dishonour to the royal family and we do not care about the punishment that we will receive, as long as our daughter is safe."

A child. A royal child born out of wedlock. But the child after a drugged encounter. So these two were hiding from him an existence of a child. But why confess now? Now, when So had finally gained the recognition that he needs to be a support to the crown. He knew that their actions in the past months were not a result of pretending to care not when he had multiple sources reports to him about the consistency of their actions.

"Pyeha, our daughter was given to an older couple that helped during my labour and I managed to convey the location to the 4th prince when he came to find me after I had the child. We both made sure to send letters or go to see her till before I came to Songak to help my late cousin. The prince was able to see her more often due to his hunting trips. However, just before the prince's trip for the exorcism rite had been decided, we learnt that our daughter had disappeared. Her caretakers had told us that she was most likely dead. We didn't want to believe it but all the evidence said that she had died, that is why we both chose to never speak of this matter to pretend to be strangers in front of others."

"Then why now?" At his eldest son's question, it was not Soo but rather So that answers. Just listening to the usual confident voice trembling, as a father he knew that his fourth son was truly shaken.

"Yesterday night as I have sent the report to you through Baek Ah, we went to rescue the children held hostage. One of the children, the one that was held in front of me as a hostage, that was my Seol. My daughter who was supposed to be dead. I have killed all those who held her hostage and now have her stay with a trusted commoner family."

He did not know what to think right now. On one hand, he could understand the pain of losing a child and never speaking of that child often. But this child was now alive. She was just kidnapped. Seol. The name chosen for the 4th's first daughter, it was not chosen, it was already given. The reason that both So and Soo made multiple trips to visit the prayer stones built in the name of Seol. But what will the presence of a child born out of wedlock have on the royal family, that was what the King inside of him was thinking.

"Pyeha, we know that we have both committed a sin but even then I have a request. The reward to be given to the prince that saved the country by bringing rain, I have only one request. We do not care how, but please allow us to bring Seol into my household and allow us to raise her. It does not matter if she is not officially recognized as the princess that she is, all we wish for is to raise our daughter. In exchange, I will accept all the punishment for this dishonour but I will never give up on them nor throw them away." Then both the 4th and his wife bows their heads till it almost touches the ground of the courtroom.

With just a glance towards them, he turns his head and exits the courtroom. He need time to properly think about all that he learned, not to mention about the request that was made.

 **The next morning**

His mind was still not completely made up. He truly had a desire to see Seol, his unknown granddaughter but he could not ignore the dishonour of a child born out of wedlock that will have on the royal family either. Not to mention what will happen if this fact was found out by the court officials, the plans that were to built some good support behind his 4th prince, whom we intended to be a regent for his eldest son in time, will all have gone to waste.

"Pyeha, this is Ji Mong. I am entering the room." He silently just listens as Ji Mong enters the room and gives his daily report to him, as he takes his tea silently taking in all the necessary information.

"Pyeha, the 4th prince and Lady Soo are still kneeling down in the courtroom, they are not listening to the Crown Prince or me who have told them to get up, but they have not. In the sky, separate from the 8 blue stars, a new star has been born. That star has risen in Songak, and the star is taking what looks like a role of protector over the two stars that I know to be of the twins in Lady Soo's womb."

Finishing his cup of tea, he silently moves to complete his daily rituals till he was ready to enter the royal court. There just like Ji Mong had reported were the two still kneeling down, their heads low. He was a king and this decision was what he had decided, so before the court officials, eunuchs or ladies-in-waiting could enter, staring at the figures on the floor, he declares his decree.

"4th Prince Wang So and his wife Lady Hae Soo of Hong Ha Jin Hae, this is my order. The backstory of your meeting and all that have entailed is now a national secret. To even mention it in my presence is a matter of treason. However as a reward for both the relief effort during the time of the drought, the royal pregnancy as well as the successful rain ritual, I am gifting both, the chance to raise your children in a matter that you wish to even if it does not comply with the rules of the royal court. You may choose a child to be the playmate for the unborn royal children yourselves. Not to mention from here on out, the residence of Byul and the lands surrounding it will belong to the household of 4th prince Wang So. This is a royal decree."

He never took his eyes off, his son and daughter-in-law in front of him as he spoke. Sure he gave them a way for them to raise Seol, but she will never be recognized as a legitimate daughter to the 4th prince. No not unless there will be another reason to reward these two with a royal favour. But at least this decision was what he could do to the son that suffered so much for the sake of the royal family, he could give them his own people. A chance of happiness in a way possible that will not hurt all of the other royals nor the reputation of the royal family. These bows of gratitude now given to him, at least let him know that he had not completely failed as a father even if he was a king.


	58. Caretaker of the Hidden Princess

**Jin**

He remember wishing that there were more females with curious nature whom were free to express themselves freely in this world. How impressed he had been by the fact that the 4th prince did not rein in his wife's curious nature. But he had not realized how exhausting curiosity could be when he had to look after someone with a curious nature.

It was right after the rainfall while he was celebrating the rain with all the other guards when he had been pulled away due to a summon relayed to him by one of the 4th prince's servants. Not ignoring the order, he quickly went to where the 4th prince will be, right outside Cheondokjeon before his audience with the King. Imagine his surprise, when he was simply given a letter by the 4th prince while he had been standing a roof shaking the excess water from his hair.

A royal child was here in Songak. The child that was held at knifepoint at the bandit's hideout was the missing child of the 4th prince and Lady Soo. Not to mention, this child's existence had been a complete secret from all of their families. His orders were simple, go undercover as a commoner and protect the hidden princess with his life as her caretaker. Even in silence, he could remember the narrowed look in the 4th prince's eyes as he had turned to look at Jin, promising him a painful death if anything happens to his daughter just by the look in his eyes.

Though he was shocked, Jin had bowed to signal that he understood and quickly had went to his quarters to change out of his royal guard uniform to one of the more rougher hanbok, not black sadly but a dark blue plain one. Then after concealing multiple weapons on his body, he pack a very simple luggage in a cloth before quietly sneaking out of the palace. Before the sun had set, he had arrived at the house where the princess currently was residing and the lady of the house silently showed him the way to the princess's room.

He remembered getting ready to act like a harmless man to a toddler, and quietly entering the room. The room the princess was in was small but it was enough for a child and an adult to live. The princess rather than the silk pink robe he had seen on her in the previous night, she was in a rougher cotton hanbok of faded pink top and darker pink skirt and bow. Just like a commoner, only thing that showed that she was different was that her hair had a luxurious ribbon that held a braid together the top of her hair. The princess was sitting on a mattress with her back facing him so he could not see her face. Still, he had performed the proper bow as a greeting to the royal while introducing himself as Jin, her new caretaker. When he sat down on the floor, that was when the princess finally seem to acknowledge his presence.

"Appa, is he well?" It was a clear musical voice and in the time it took him to blink, the princess turns to face him. People had to be blind to not notice the similarities of this child to Lady Soo. Her eyes, her skin, her cheeks it was like an exact copy of her mother. But the slight sharpness of her eyes, her strong chin and nose that was all the 4th prince's. "Don't hide. I know Appa sent you, Jin. Is he well?..What about Eomoni?"

He had let a small smile appear on his face then, that look of determination while trying to look stern was something that he had witnessed Lady Soo doing many times during the relief trip. But that force behind her voice was just like her father's. This child was a perfect mix of her father and mother. But since it was so obvious to him, it just meant that protecting her identity will be harder as the princess's identity was a secret. But first he had to reply to the question asked by the child in front of him.

"Both of them are well, Seol Agasshi." That must be what the princess was waiting for since her frown turn into a bright smile then he had been bombarded with questions. Her want for knowledge knew no bounds. Everything from her parents, the King, the royal family, where were the best hiding places, where can she see a lot of butterflies and so on. That had been the first time Jin had understood just exhausting it could be to answer questions after questions of a curious child. If he had been anything like this when he was young, no wonder his siblings got annoyed with him so often.

Now here they were, in broad daylight and he was carefully trailing after the hidden princess as she ran from one stall to another in the market. She had clumsy feet so he had thought that she will not be such a handful but that clumsiness did not matter. She was fast and she was small. She could disappear from a place in seconds if he lost focus for just one second. Keeping up with this child was just like practice to tail a difficult target. But instead of a target that he could afford to lose sight for a moment, if he lost sight of the princess...he did not even want to think of the consequences.

"Ahjusshi," a tugging on his shirt and there was the hidden princess. She was just in front of him at that stall, now she was here. At least she had not ran towards somewhere else. "Come," and now he was being pulled by his sleeve towards the stall. She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone that was not even three year old yet, based on what her father had mentioned in the short letter.

Seeing that he was being dragged towards a high-end shop with jewellery on display, looks like he will be spending money. At least he had the pouch full of silver that the prince had given for the princess's care to the commoner couple in his possession. Even a two year old princess was still a female and shopping was something that a female likely to so often. A quick glance around the stall showed a few noble ladies but not any that he had seen around the palace. Not likely to recognize the familiar features of Seol Agasshi then.

"That three set of bracelet." Paying attention to the item pointed out to him by the princess, he picks it up and inspects it. It was a three set of identical leather band, and the workmanship was exquisite. On a high quality black leather there was a white, silver and green threadwork. A green butterfly with swirls of white and silver all around the leather. Each piece of leather was long enough to cover a wrist of a child but the bright emerald green string was long enough for a grown man to wear it. Another tug on his sleeve, and he was met with a pair of wide eyes that was wide open and blinking rapidly like she was pleading for him to buy her the bracelets right now without a delay. "It's for Omma, Appa and me." The princess now had added a pleading voice to the combination.

Silently, he picks the leather bands up and holding the princess's hand in the other, he goes to find the shopkeeper. Of course, the shopkeeper was at the opposite end of the shop and that face was one full of hidden greed. It looks like the princess had the troublesome luck of her mother in some way. But she was lucky because Jin loves to negotiate prices with shopkeepers. He was not spending money that was given by royalty to satisfy greed. But the charm of a child must still work on human greed because he did not even need to open his mouth except to ask for the price, and the price of three silver was an inflated price but the workmanship of the bracelet was not a fake item so he hand the silver over to the shopkeeper and let the princess hold the bracelets in her hands. The end of the drought must have put the man in a good mood.

"That bracelet in your hand, I demand you give it to me." In front of them, there was a high noble lady, obvious with the amount of jewels in her hair, the braid updo, and the silk hanbok, and there was a broad man and a female servant behind the noble lady, and the shopkeeper was also here. He had let his guard down too soon. But at least this situation can let him practice his intimidation tactics. No matter who this lady is front of them were, he knew that she will never be higher in status than this child right next to him. A chance for a mere royal guard to knock a noble off her high horse and be justified did not happen often, and he will enjoy it.

"We have already paid for these items, Lady. Thus we cannot give my Agasshi's purchase to you." A side glance shows that Seol Agasshi was silently staring at the crowd in front of her, but she had a tight grip on the bracelets. Her silence meant that she trust him to take care of this, so that will be what he will do. The noble lady in front of them was beautiful but her slight facial expression was enough to show him that she was displeased at being refused and a bit haughty.

"You, give those items to Lady Kim right now. Do you even know who you are refusing?"

"It does not matter whom the lady is. These items are now our possession as we have already paid for it. I apologize for refusing, Lady Kim. But once an item is paid for, that item belongs to the owner of that money, which is my Agasshi." Kim, sadly a rather common last name among the nobles but it did not matter, as she was going against a royal he did not have to care much about propriety. Besides what he can do is mild to what the 4th Prince could do to these people, had he been here.

"You man, I will give you back the money. Now, give the Lady those bracelets. Do you want to die?" The shopkeeper obviously wants the chance for a high payment from the nobles rather than selling it to what he thought as a slightly wealthy commoner judging by the clothes he and the princess was wearing.

"I do not need my money back. If you excuse us, I have to take my Agasshi home." With a slight bow of his head, he takes a step to move around them, but the man and the maid both step forward to stop them. Jin was surprised that this noble lady was so stubborn. Usually once they were reminded of the laws or the fear of making a ruckus at the market and having the royal police involved and their names reaching the ears of the King in a dishonourable manner, the nobles in Songak tend to step away. Perhaps this one did not live in the capital.

"You commoner. The daughter of Lord Wol Sung Kim is asking for those bracelets in the child's hand. If you do not give it to, I promise you death. This lady is the future wife of an imperial prince." But Jin did not hear anything about a marriage on the horizon for a prince. How could he believe the words of a man?

"My Lady is still asking you kindly little girl," so the maid had decided that rather than him, Seol Agasshi could be persuaded. This will be fun as Jin had already witnessed the signs of stubbornness in the princess. The princess was just looking at this maid crouching down in front of her with a smile of a snake in front of her. "Or do you want you and your servant here to be killed for refusing a future wife of a prince, and the future daughter-in-law to Chingju Yoo."

"Which prince is the lady marrying to?" Seol Agasshi quietly asks. Jin was also curious. Chingju Yoo meant 3rd, 4th or 14th prince. All of them related to the princess by blood. The maid, the man and the noble lady all had a smile on their face. They must be sure that they will get those bracelets. Everyone knew to not cross Queen Yoo. But he still wonders which prince was it?

"My Lady will soon be the first wife of the 4th prince, Wang So. I'm sure that his orphaned wife will either be divorced or demoted to a second wife. Now, the bracelet." As soon as he heard what the maid said, he knew to be prepared. The innocent princess had a fierce look on her face from the moment, she heard that this noble lady blocking her way wants to marry her father and demote her mother in rank. The smile on her face, that was eerie similar to the face of the 4th prince before he attack an opponent. He checks that he has a knife in his sleeve, as well as a possible escape route. Just in time, as the princess open her mouth to speak.

"It's wrong to declare yourself as someone's future wife without proof. Even I know that much. As for the bracelet, if you give me your hand," the look on satisfaction on the maid's face did not stay long, as Seol Agasshi bit the fingers of the maid hard as she pretend to reach the hand to drop the bracelet.

In a split second, he scoops the princess up in his arms and run out of the shop, ignoring the broad man chasing after them in pursuit. The moment he spots a relatively dry roof, he climbs up on top and runs away from the marketplace. The angry sound of the man still following them from below.

"Jin, you are fast. Go faster, faster." The child was enjoying the rush of wind on her face completely carefree. All he could do was to continue running. This incident will be something to tell his fellow guards. As a warning that this little child has feisty despite her cute appearance. He wonders if he will encounter that same Lady Kim again. It will be best for that noble lady to forget about being the 4th prince's wife. He knew what will happen if the 4th prince ever learn the identity of someone trying to take his daughter's items or threaten his wife's position. Not to mention what reaction Lady Soo will have to this news.


	59. The Night Before

**Byul**

In another time, this scene may be comedic. All the occupants in the room except for Wang Mu, Wang So and Hae Soo were frozen. Frozen in shock, some with their mouth hanging open, those who had been standing had slump back against the wall in shock. All of them just processing the information that they were given. Silently observing the people around them while drinking cups of some strength-gaining tea were the couple, whose secret was the cause of this entire scenario.

"Soo-ya, Hyungnim, daughter?"

"Noonim have a daughter?"

"Agasshi gave birth when she was almost 14 in secret?"

"Myung Hee Noona never knew?"

"There is a princess in Songak right now."

"Jin has gone to guard her. You want me, this Heok, to be in charge of her education till she can be officially recognized?"

"Your daughter has the same name as Seol-halmoni that's why Uncle Hui initially helped you?"

"Soo, this is your second pregnancy, you are having twins."

"The reason Hae Soo's health declined in the past was because of her pregnancy."

"Is what the Crown Prince saying true? Soo-ya, you were out in the rain. Your body…"

"Don't worry 10th prince. I covered Agasshi well. But Princess Seol, she was that child held hostage at the bandits?"

"That's why Hyung lost his temper. Those scoundrels how dare they touch our niece. If I knew, I would have beaten them black and blue."

"What about her injuries? Is our Seol alright? Those bandits, they did not harm her?"

"Hwangjanim, why did you not inform us that night? We would have never left that place without personally making sure that the Princess was alright and in hiding."

"Yong, if we were absent, the others in the palace will suspect something. But if the princess will be entering the palace soon, then what about her security?"

"It does not matter the exact details. Hwangjanim, Lady Soo, do not worry, all five of us including Jin will make sure that your children are safe. Lady Soo, I am sorry but we will be increasing the security around you."

"That's when she gets here. Noonim, when can we meet her? Where is her room?"

"So-hyungnim, if you need a disguise just ask me, and I can go with you as we pick up the princess."

"Orabeoni, Soo Agasshi, have you gotten a room ready for our niece?"

"Toys, Soo-ya, does she have any toys yet? If not I can get a lot of them for you. Don't worry about that."

"Everyone, thank you for your kindness." Lady Soo starts to speak and the room's volume decreases a little. "We are going to bring her home tomorrow afternoon. Her room is one right next to mine, across from the prince's. You are welcome to decorate it if you wish to."

That was all the invitation needed as the princess's uncles and aunts exit the room to get her room ready for her. The royal guards in the room quickly left to return to their post before they were missed. The Crown Prince also left as he had a matter to attend in court, the first day after his return. In a short while, the royal couple was left alone.

Rather than stay in that room, they went towards their personal calligraphy room, the room closest to the palace wall and where they both could simply cuddle as they stare out of the window. It will not be long. Just another night of restless sleep than they will be able to meet their daughter. For the first time as her parents. Soo longs to hold her in her arms, to apologize to her for leaving her alone when she was so young. So just wants to be able to call Seol, his daughter and hug her as he wished to do for so long. They will find out how Seol, their daughter from their past life, is here tomorrow, but the details did not matter. All that mattered was this chance for them to be a family.

 **Jin**

It was just two days but he had gained a new respect for those parents or caretakers of young children. According to the voice of experience from the other mothers at this residence, Seol was a lovely girl but that was what they wish to see. They were blind completely by her cute appearance, they did not know just how much trouble she could get in. A single trip to the market ends up with them fleeing from a shop while being chased.

Then when they had arrived back, they received the news that the princess's parents will be picking her up tomorrow. The excitement and joy was evident for the young royal. Then he had been dragged into the room and had been made to offer opinions of various hanboks. Cuts and materials, those kind of things went over his head, but he still replied as truthful as he could be as the princess held multiple items of clothing up and shows it to him.

When he had asked why such a huge fuss over meeting her own parents, the princess simply told him that she had not seen her parents in what seemed like a lifetime before holding up another pink hanbok up for inspection. In his opinion, the princess had too many pink hanboks that it was hard for him to tell apart. But at least the princess was in one place and not moving around too much so he had no problem with it. Even when the princess kept on changing her mind about her selections till it was time to eat.

He had thought that the meal will be once again filled with chatter of the little lady like it was the night before but it was silent. The princess just simply eating her meal and afterwards she silently have him brush her hair.

"Jin, will Eomoni like me?" That small whisper was just a surprise. How can the princess think that her mother will not like her?

"Why are you asking that, Agasshi? Lady Soo already loves you."

"Even if I am clumsy? Not lady-like?" His hand stops brushing the princess's hair for a moment before continuing. The princess must be nervous, that was all. She was kidnapped from her previous home after all and had just recently seen her father, that too in a state of panic. Resuming his task of brushing the ends of the princess's hair, he hopes he can comfort the princess.

"I already know that both your mother and father loves you dearly. Even if I did not understand why at that time, your father held you in his arms, wrapped you up in blankets and did not let go of you till he had to. Lady Soo was silently crying on our way back to the palace that day and she constantly look back in the direction of this house. Besides I have personally witness your mother tripping over roots and your father rescuing her from a fall. I do not think there is anything that your mother or father will not like about you."

He said this in what he hopes is a very convincing tone. It must have worked for the princess's back relaxed and her regular chatter starts once again. When she meets her parents tomorrow, he is sure that all of the princess's worries will be laid to rest.


	60. Seol, Daughter of Gwangjong

**Seol**

Her eyes open without any warning. The room was dark, the candle had went out a long time ago. But she knew that she will not be able to fall asleep again, not with how wide awake she felt. Wrapping the covers around her toddler body, she walks as quietly as she can to the small window in the room. Close to the windowsill, there was a candle burning and even though the paper on the window, she could still see the moonlight. Getting comfortable on the floor by sitting down then wrapping the comforter all around her, she starts one of the favorite thing to do, sky watching. Even if it was through a closed paper window.

How long had she been in this world? How much had see wished to see a familiar face? She could still remember it all, just like she could remember how she woke up in this world in a body of an infant.

She remember being close to 40 years old or so. Her royal father had passed away more than fifteen years. Her adoptive father had also passed away a couple of years ago, her 13th uncle has been banished for his affair. Her half-brother then her cousin had already sat on the throne, now it was another cousin of her on the throne. But the politics was not a subject that she was interested in, no her focus had been on her family.

On taking care of her in-laws, on raising her children, taking care of her husband and on praying for her parents. But she did not know how much that devotion will hurt her in the end. It was such a painful lesson that even now in this younger body she still felt a shiver when she thought about it.

Her husband, the man that she had chosen to marry was a good person. An intelligent and strong man that both of her fathers had accepted him as her husband. Her stepmother Lady Muhye must have been just glad that the child of her husband from a former marriage was now out of her residence. She had always tried her best to be a good daughter to Lady Muhye but even then she was never completely accepted.

When her adoptive father Wang Jung was not there, she was kept away from her step-siblings and constantly being raised by servants and the hidden remarks that she heard about how her behaviour was so unrefined and even savage, those kinds of thing had truly hurt her. But she had never complained. To her, it was an obvious thing for Lady Muhye to not be so accepting of her. But she still had been glad when she had been wedded and could finally move out of the Yoo household.

The years of her marriage went smoothly, her in-laws were accepting of her, not to mention the connection to the royal family it brought them, but they accepted her sometimes clumsy self as she was. Now that she look back, it was after her royal father's death that things changed but she was oblivious to the change in her family's behaviour.

She did not protest when her husband took a second, even a third wife, she knew it was common. Nor when the new wives gave birth soon after their marriage to her husband, it seemed to her like the babies were born too early, and she never treated those children different from her own. Even when her two sons started to spend more and more with their father and hardly visiting her, Seol had been happy. Her children were spending time with their father, what was wrong with that? Her mother-in-law who frequently invite her over for tea did not do that often. Her father-in-law and brother-in-laws did not change at all from their quiet self so she was not even suspicious at all. All till that night, that night right before she drowned.

Just like now, she had woken from her sleep unexpectedly and could not go back to sleep. So she had went to walk around the compound after pulling a plain pink hanbok on top of her sleepwear to cover herself. Just as she was about to enter the gardens, there had been a light from one of the empty storage sheds. Her curiosity peaked she had silently went to investigate. But she had not been prepared for what she found out. Even now it hurts just thinking about it.

That her husband no longer loved her, no he had said in that shed, that only reason he had not divorced her was because she was related by blood to the monarch as was the reason that she had married her in the first place. The only reason her in-laws were silent towards her now was because after the 4th king's death, who apparently had someone constantly watching the house to make sure that she had been treated well had withdrawn so they could now act the way they wanted towards her.

Get the daughter-in-law that they wanted. To her in-laws, a child of a prince and an unknown court lady that was already dead was nothing compared to the daughters of highly successful merchants with lots of wealth. Her sons had been turned against her, no they were not her sons at all, the sons that she had raised so lovingly, they were bastard children of her husband, her biological children had been stillborn. Because of the tea that they served her through her pregnancy.

She had not been able to handle anymore, she had put her hands over her mouth to muffle any sound she made and escape to her room, and just hid under the covers like she used to as a child. Then she had cried. Cried again and again at the betrayal, at being taken advantage of, about the death of her children. From underneath her blanket, she saw a shadow of a butterfly.

She missed them. She missed her parents. Her adoptive father who even if he was naive at times, he was loving. Her royal father, the one that she had never even been able to call Abeoji not in once, how he loved her so much. So much that he had always had someone silently guarding her, whom she knew had been the one to constantly send her gifts. And her mother, the mother that she never knew, whom she only heard stories of but the one that she resembled so much. She had wished to go back to a simpler time, to meet her birth parents, to be a person of value to someone again. Eventually she was so exhausted that she had fallen asleep with tears still running down her cheeks.

At that dawn, that day, she was dropped into the lake, still wrapped up in her blankets so she could not escape easily. The last thing she had seen was the sunlight just hitting the surface of the water. But she did not die. No she was just frozen in place in that water, at least her body was.

Her soul was not. It was in a body of someone from a time long before she recognized anything, but when that someone slept, Seol was awake inside her mind. That was where she saw her own memories playing out in front of her. That time, she didn't know how long but it allowed her to deal with the shock and understand. Seeing her own self from the outside, she could see things that she had missed.

How her royal father's eyes always held a lot of love for her, how her adoptive father tried so much to hide her away from others, even the signs of great dislike in Lady Muhye's eyes. Then the behaviour of that family, the one that she had not noticed, the signs of their betrayal that was always present in someway from the moment she had entered their household. But with those bad memories, she remember the times in her childhood, the happy times of being so loved so much by her royal father and all the signs that showed how much he had longed for her mother. Eventually, that unknown female whose body her soul was in had died, and she was back in that frozen water.

In what seemed a blink of an eye, she had opened her eyes in her own body. The body when she was one year old or so. But rather than being in a safe place, she could see that she was in a place full of dangerous men. But she had not let fear rule her body. No she did not know how but she was back in her own body and she had a chance to do over. Sure, a 40 year old woman in the body of a baby, there were lots of adjustments to get used to but she still held on. She had made sure to be silent, and simply listened to the talks around her.

That was how she knew that she had went back in time to when she had not even been born yet. She was in Goryeo under the reign of King Taejo Wang Geon, her royal grandfather. She did not know how to feel about that fact, but when she had remembered that her parents were alive, she was been so happy. They were alive, though she did not know when she will be able to see them once again. To actually see her mother alive, to see her father when he was young before he was burdened by the throne. The chance of seeing them even across the street was enough for her to be brave, to not let these men all around her scare her.

Besides these men were surprisingly good source of information. So when she heard that her parents were getting married, she had been overjoyed beyond words. Though it was not what she had heard to have happened, one of her wishes had been granted. Her parents were joined together in marriage. They were together.

As that winter pass, she had grown and her little baby hanbok did not fit her anymore. But she had pleaded for a new set of clothes from one of the more nicer man around her. Though she knew nothing about pleading, she simply had look at the man while blinking her eyes at him. The next day, she had a pair of silk pink hanbok along with many other hanboks in her possession. Those hanboks were still with her, in this new place that she was in with Jin, a face she remembered as one of her royal father's guards.

She was happy that she was out of that terrible place, but she could not help the nervousness that she felt. Once the sun rise, she will meet her birth parents, her parents who knew exactly who she was for some unknown reason, almost as if they had also traveled back in time as well.

That small glimpse she got of her royal father that night. She had finally understood why those people that betrayed her had been so afraid of him, and how fortunate she is to have such a father who loved her so much. That night it was dark, the camp suddenly had so many children that were obviously held hostage. She didn't know what was going on so she had silently as she could sneaked into the place where the men she knew to be the leaders of these thugs were gathered, that was when she had learnt what was happening in the capital. Rain ritual with three princes as the masters, and her father was one of them. All these children were here because they were held as leverage so that their parents could attack her father.

Why her father? Because her father's own mother had paid them to make sure that her father will leave the capital and for him to be so humiliated that he will never put himself in front of the citizens ever again. Just because he wore a mask because he was scarred and not perfect. The frustration that she felt at this injustice had been so much that she had forgotten the fact that she was hiding and had walked in front of the drunk leaders ready to yell at them for their inhumane actions. Well, that had led to her being held hostage when the masked men came to rescue the few boys that were kept near the leaders.

Even in the dark, she had recognized her royal father. The father that she had longed to see, even if she was being squished by the men that held her and she was scared of the swords held in front of her, she simply just watch the man that she knew to be her father. Even if he did not know who she was, it did not matter at all. Seol's father, the father she had longed for was right here fighting to save her.

But when the men had said her name out loud in his threats, in that pair of very familiar eyes she had seen a flash of recognition, then when their eyes met, even across a distance, she seen that familiar emotion. Love and concern. That familiarity, that precious emotion was enough for her to start crying and she had simply let go of all her adult persona, and be the child that she actually was. She had reached out for the figure in front of her, and called him out with something that she had wanted to call this man as soon as she knew the truth but never could. Abeoji. Her Appa. Her Abeoji.

She did not remember what happened after that clearly, but the fact that her father, like she had always knew he will, had saved her and protected her. That somehow her father also remember her because of that familiar ribbon that he had always put around her gifts being by him. The fact that she was held in his arms, something that she had never been able to do. She had not been able to hug him as she wished because of the spies of Queen Daemok and others, but the feeling of being in that strong and warm arm, with her head on his chest with his heartbeat in her ears, she remember falling asleep peacefully after a really long time.

"Agasshi, are you awake? Do you need me to fetch you something?" Jin's voice breaks her out of her thoughts and she turns to look at where she had been sleeping, her empty mattress without the blankets which she had around her. She didn't know but the darkness outside was now the orange of daybreak. Soon, it will be time. Time that she had perhaps been waiting to come forever. When she will meet her birth parents. Her Abeoji and Eomoni or maybe she could be childish and call them Appa and Omma. That was one of the many things to ask them.

But first she had to get ready, have her breakfast and wear the outfit that she had selected. Looking out the window, she heard the sounds of birds, and right on the paper, she sees a shadow of a butterfly. She will be alright. She will use this new chance and this time she will not be naive, and she will love her parents and enjoy this new life. This life was a gift from the heavens and she will not ever waste such a precious gift.


	61. Reunited: So, Soo, Seol

**Hae Soo**

She was nervous, who would not be when they are on their way to a meeting that will determine your entire future with someone. Because the way that Seol reacts to her is unpredictable to her, not to mention this will be the first time that she will be able to see her prince together with their daughter, to see the fatherly side of him.

But first, she had to get to those plates of figs that were in front of her. Without any hesitation, she took the plate of figs on the tea table and just start eating it all. Hey, she was pregnant that too with twins, her excessive appetite could all be blamed on these children that were making her constantly hungry.

"Soo-ya, slow down." With her mouth full of figs, dear heavens they tasted so good, she look up to her prince who had simply been staring at her as she ate. All he had eaten were few yangwa cookies but nothing else, the rest of the delicacies on the table in front of them were all the thing that she had been constantly eating for the past hour.

Now normally, she did not mind being interrupted as she ate, but that was when it was normal. Now, she was easily irritated when she had to stop eating due to someone else. Her annoyed expression must have worked at least a little, because the prince let out a soft sigh and did not say anything else. Good.

It was a great decision on her husband's part to take her to a local tea house soon after they had moved away from the palace grounds. Not to mention being in a relatively private setting away from the palace allow both of them to relax and let go of their more proper manners and be more natural.

Besides to Go Ha Jin, this felt similar to a food-craving run that her husband will tag along with. Sure it was not a midnight ice-cream run, but in Goryeo it was hard enough finding good fruits right now, so soon after the drought. Looking at her prince slowly relaxing in front of her as the tension in his shoulders decline and his lips loosen as he becomes more of his true self rather than that stiff royal persona. Smiling at him, she keeps on eating. She already knew these twins were ruining her figure so why bother thinking about body weight. Though she was not vain, she still wish to have a healthy weight and soft skin but she can worry about the weight later, the health of her babies was first priority.

Maybe Seol will be like her in someway. She will love dress up and now she will have someone to teach all of her makeup skills to. Just thinking about her daughter, the daughter she had not even held in her arms properly since she was a newborn, made her want to meet her soon. But she could not waste all the food they had ordered either. Looking at the man in front of her, who had not even touch a single plate till now, she knew what to do.

Picking up a spare pair of chopsticks, she extend those chopsticks to him. When he just look at her confused, she held a finger pointing to food in front of him and gave him a stern expression. Though the prince still looked confused, he took the chopsticks and start to eat. Good, now they had to hurry. She want all the food gone and be on the way to finally meet her daughter as quickly as they can.

 **Seol**

She was pacing. Back and forth from one side of the courtyard to another. Where were her parents? Did they get lost? Maybe because they did not know the residential area of Songak very well. Did they get delayed because of some royal matters? But, Jin had told her that due to the celebrations after the rainfall, the court was not officially in session till the king decides on what exactly will be the celebration taken at the royal palace to celebrate the rain. Then did they forget? No, that was just her skeptical mind and fears talking. She knows at the least that her Abeoji was a man to keep his word. The sun was already high up in the sky, weren't they supposed to be here just as the sun was up? They must have just had a hard time getting out of the palace, that must be it. Shaking her head to shake away any other bad thoughts, she turns while looking at the ground, to walk back to the other side.

"Ouch," who was it that she had bumped into. It did not matter, it was going to be that person's fault. "Aigoo, aigoo…" she put her hand on her forehead as she bends over like she is in pain.

"You are truly her." That voice, even if it was not as deep as she remembers, but it was his voice. She slowly lowers her arm and lift her head up. There, now kneeling on his feet in front of her, just like the first time she met him was the man. The man that she missed the most, more than her adoptive father at times because of how much she had longed for him. Her father. The man whom her mother loved. Whom had always silently protected her and loved so much more than she ever knew to be capable of someone. His face was young, no sign of any wrinkles, but his body still held the same strength. She couldn't help the tears that were filling up her eyes, nor the trembling in her lips. When her father lifts his hand and strokes her cheeks softly, it was even more difficult to stay still without starting to sob out loud. Then her father said the single sentence that broke her resolve.

"Wang Seol, my daughter."

 **Wang So**

He held on tight. Tightly as he could to this precious person in his arms. Seol. This was truly her. She look quite similar to how she looked as a six-year old and he was not mistaken about the recognition in her eyes. She was here. He had his daughter. His precious Seol in his arms. He just pull her body into his, close as he could, and just let her cry into his shoulders. Not caring about his own tears.

"Seol-ah, I missed you." He places his hand on her back and slowly strokes it so that Seol can start to calm down. "You are alright? You aren't hurt?" All he got in response was her little arms holding onto him tighter. His questions will eventually be answered, for now just holding her was enough.

"Jhona (Emperor), can I call you my father now?" That hopeful tone in her quiet voice was enough for tears to fall. He finally could be called her father, even if they still had to be careful, she could call her his father.

"That's right, Seol-ah." He slowly untangles her body away from his and see his daughter's face in front of him. Face to face. She truly was a beauty just like her mother. "From now on, no one can stop you from calling me your father, just like no one under the heavens can stop me from calling you mine. My child, my princess, my precious daughter."

"Abeoji," he nods his head silently as Seol speaks and she slowly lifts her tiny little hand up and reaches for his face. Towards his cheek with the scar, but even then all he does is smile. Her little hand was so soft and as her hand caress his cheek, he simply let her do what she wish to do. What her heart desires.

A shadow behind Seol appears, and he sees Soo. Who had her own tears coming out of her eyes as she look at their daughter from the back. His only queen and his precious princess that have never met before. It was time for him to reunite them, for both of them to have their dearest wish to be granted by his own hands. For him to create instead of destroying.

 **Hae Soo**

She's beautiful. Her little baby who she can still sometime feel in her stomach when she remember back to her hidden pregnancy. Her tiny back that she see in front of her, and her small hand on her father's face, she had grown up so beautifully. Even without her, without her father, she had grown up so well. She couldn't stop her tears and then her sobs when she heard Seol calling her prince, Abeoji. The title that she was supposed to call him her entire life, but Seol had never been able to call him that due to things that was not Seol's fault at all. The smile on her lover's face said it all. Just how much that word meant to him. These two can be father and daughter now, as they were meant to be. Her sobs must have increased in volume enough to catch the attention of the two people on the ground as their heads turn, and that was the first time she sees Seol's face. Her daughter's face.

She truly look like her, like she knew Go Ha Jin did in her baby photos, but there were traces of the prince as well , in the slight sharpness in her eyes and that chin and cheeks. She was truly beautiful, so much more than she could ever imagine.

"Eomoni," that word. How much she had longed to hear it from her. She just simply did what she wants to do, she quickly rush towards her daughter and drops to her knees, and pull her into her arms.

"Seol-ah, my Seol-i. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not being there. For leaving you alone." All the words of apologizes that she had wanted to say to her daughter just pour out.

"Omma, Omma, I missed you. I missed you." Seol's tiny voice as she called Soo, her Omma was all she could hear. That single word was everything to her, the same way that being called the wife of Wang So was everything. Speaking of her prince, now he was embracing the two of them into his own body. Seol in her arm, her back against her father's chest, and the 4th prince's arms wrapped around Soo's back. Soo remember calling his embrace a cocoon before, and that was exactly what Wang So's embrace was. A cocoon where Soo and Seol, both of them were protected all around by him, and his arms providing them warmth.

"Soo-ya, Seol-ah," as his voice say their names, Soo sees that both her and Seol had turned to look at him with similar expression on his face. She truly was her clone in some ways, she bet that there were some habits of hers that were the clone of her father. She will have plenty of time to figure it all out soon. "Let's go. Soo-ya, didn't you want to visit the market not to mention Seol-ah, we have to bring you home."

With a matching smiles on their faces, Soo and her daughter Seol, the one that she gotten another chance to be with for unknown reason, nod their heads. Then carefully, Soo lets the prince help her stand up, but she refuses to let go of Seol. She will not let her go till she absolutely had to. With Seol in her arms, and her darling husband right besides her, their shoulders almost touching, she starts to walk out of the courtyard of Min Gu's family home. Towards the main streets of Songak. Their first walk together as a family.


	62. Thoughts

**Jin**

From an outsider's point of view, the three people in front of him were definitely a family or at least included some people with familiar relations. It was rather obvious that the young woman and the small child in her arm were related. Both of them had milky white skin, with similar features that wore a white blouse. The difference was that both of them had different coloured skirts, the child wore a dark reddish pink while the lady wore a plum skirt. Both of their hair were open and they only had a single thing in their hair that was tying some of their hair at the top of their head. The lady had a pair of long hairpins with plum flowers that kept the bun in place, while the child wore a red ribbon in her hair. The two females could be sisters, mother and daughter, cousins or other relation but it was rather obvious that the two ladies were related.

Now the man standing next to them was a bit harder to figure out. It was obvious with the way, he kept close to both females and how they were quietly interacting that he was a familiar and trusted presence. Sure the man had his hair in a ponytail, and was not likely married, to those people observing in the market particularly the elderly thought that it will not be long before the man wearing the silver and black hanbok (same one in Shinju scene with Ji Mong) will be married to the young lady.

People love to talk and as he was walking behind the three, he heard the passing remarks of the people in the market. Well, they were right about the three being a family but they did not guess how they were related. Who could guess that these people wearing a slightly more refined hanbok than the slaves and commoners were actually part of the royal family.

That this man was the 4th prince that the people were praising for bringing the rain down, and that the lady was his wife. Perhaps one of the more approachable royals out there for the people as she did not seem to be someone that was looking for power, at least from the information that were gathered by the people through the rumors and those who had seen the 4th prince's wife. That the small child in the lady's arms was their daughter, a royal lady, a princess in a sense.

He was sometimes surprised by how much the prince and Lady Soo will go to such lengths to hide their identities, but at least it made it easier to guard them. Anyone that was taking too much of an interest in what seemed to be a group of commoners could be easily identified and the situation can be monitored. But security reason aside, the ease at which they blended with the common people let Jin know just how down-to-earth these two royals truly were.

They were ordinary human beings that were born under a great title but it was easy to know that they were human with a heart. Sometimes he knew that some of the palace servants wondered if some of the royal family members actually had a heart or not, But no one will dare to say it out loud, it was just another thing that you kept it in your heart if you wish to survive.

"Appa," at the voice of the little lady, he return his attention to the front to see that, Seol Agasshi had now grab onto the sleeve of her father with one hand, and was pointing at something with her other hand. Following the tiny hand, he notice a blended stall. On one hand, there was a tea house, and right next to it was a fabric store. Once the prince registers what Seol Agasshi is pointing towards without a single word but with a slight smile that Jin could see, the group of three made their way towards the shop. From what Jin knew, the 4th prince love to spoil his wife, so it was likely to be the same with his daughter. He wonder how the palace will change with the addition of this new child.

 **Palace**

 _Eun, Baek Ah, Jung_

To say that the younger princes were nervous was an underestimation. Sure they were still a bit shocked, but the fact that they had a niece that they could spoil was a happy news. Besides Seol, their niece was the daughter of Soo, their dearest friend. Eun hope that Seol love to play more than his mother. Jung was just curious how a child of his elusive Hyung and his Noonim behave. Baek Ah was the only one that realized the danger that Seol could be exposed to in the palace, but he was also excited to see Seol, maybe the child will also have some mannerisms of Myung Hee as well. Not to mention he wonder how his So-Hyungnim will behave around his daughter. Will he be as helpless to fight against her wishes as he was with Soo?

But to make sure that no one will suspect anything, the princes were told to act natural the entire day, and to make sure that no one notice that the 4th prince and his wife were actually missing from the palace grounds. So all of them if they were ever asked where they were by someone, they had all decided to reply that they had went on a solitary walk. As the palace occupants knew about the frequent walks taken by the royal couple, no one will think of it as a strange thing. Besides, the two were out on a walk just outside of the palace grounds.

The princes did not forget about presents to give to their niece Seol either. Eun was in his quarters searching for any toy that he thought that Seol will like and putting them in the boxes that servants held it open for him. Jung remember that he loved to play with his toy sword so he went back to his room to find that precious toy to give to his niece. Baek Ah was painting a portrait for Seol. Using the palace gardens as a background with all of the people that Seol will meet in it. Eun chasing Jung, he will be drawing under a tree, her parents will be sitting together holding hands, then Soon Deok and Woo Hee will be near Soo but also talking to everyone else as well. All of them hopes that their niece will like their gift.

 _Soon Deok & Woo Hee_

Similar to the princes, the future aunts of Seol, Soon Deok and Woo Hee were also excited to meet this new royal.

To Soon Deok, it was such a surprise that the prince that her father had taught and whom she had thought to know well actually had managed to keep such a secret and not have them suspected anything. When she thinks about it, having your own child taken away will hurt you in a way that she could never truly understand. It does explain how the prince grew more and more colder, brutal and harsher. How he completely isolate himself from others, she even remember once seeing the prince turning his head away at the mere sight of young children.

Now that she thinks about it, since that scene in Shinju occurred a year ago, it must have been after the prince's daughter had been presumed to be dead. Looking at young children must have been painful. Not to mention how much Lady Soo, her Agasshi must have suffered. Unable to tell anyone of her sorrow, not being able to be near someone about her child, and grieving for her child all in complete secrecy. That must have put a strain on her body even before the poisoning during last year's exorcism rite.

Soon Deok was just glad that both the prince and Agasshi now had their daughter back to them alive, and can live together with their daughter. Sure in the eyes of others, their daughter will simply a ward of the 4th prince, but maybe a time will come when Seol Agasshi will be recognized as the firstborn child of the 4th prince. For now she will look forward to meeting a child created between perhaps the only truly loving couple that she knew.

Woo Hee on the other hand was worried. As a princess herself, she knew better than anyone the cruelty of the palace, not to mention how quickly the tides in the royal courts can change. She was worried about all the possible ways that the presence of Seol can hurt the man who truly cared about her like a family, and his wife who accepts her as a sister without any hesitation. She will think that these two were being naive but Woo Hee knew that these two were painfully realistic but they also still held hope, love and belief in their hearts. But she was also truly happy for them.

They, Wang So and Hae Soo, had their daughter back. A family that they lost had come back, and Woo Hee wishes for them to be happy, and for there to be place for her as well in this new family.

Now that she thinks about it, she realized that the paternal and maternal-like behaviour not to mention the couple's extreme concern for safety made sense. They were parents and in the absence of their daughter, seeing her without a family, they sometimes treat her like their own daughter. No matter how scared she was of the future, Woo Hee still was doing everything she can to prepare Byul for the arrival of the hidden royal child. Double checking her rooms, making sure that only the most trustworthy servants were assigned the task of taking care of Seol and so forth. She will do what she can to help this family live happily.

 _Crown Prince Wang Mu_

Across the palace, the Crown Prince Wang Mu were also thinking about his younger brother, Wang So. All the things that he learnt about him that he did not know before, the things that he had never expected. For So to find someone that cared for him for himself not because of his royal blood. That his wife was such a lovely lady that had forgiven him and know love him, he was truly thankful about that. Not to mention how much of a support his sister-in-law was to him.

Now the existence of a hidden daughter. If these two had known each other from long before they had officially been introduced in Songak, their quick marriage and the ease in their behaviours around each other made sense. He could not wait to meet his new niece, a hidden part of his brother So, and most likely the reason So was so protective of children.

 _Taejo_

At Cheonjokdeon, Wang Geon was thinking about his fourth son and his wife's behaviour over the past months in a new light. The reason So had went after the kidnappers even when he was poisoned, it was because Soo was already a person of such importance to him. The request for marriage, no doubt both of them had realized that they wish to be together regardless of how they met. The slight sadness in their eyes that he had witness when they saw young children, they were thinking of their dead daughter.

The prayer stones that his daughter-in-law visits almost daily. It was the visit of a mother to her daughter. He had heard that it was So that originally piled the stones together, so he had grieved in silence, and even built a monument for his daughter. The first time he had heard the name 'Seol' in that letter with the arrow, the reason that both of them had gotten so weak, it was a shock from hearing a name that they had most likely not have uttered for so long. As a father who had lost children, he completely understood the need to sometimes not speak out a name in order to not be hurt further. When he had witnessed their embrace before the stones, now it was clear that they both of them had been thinking of their daughter as they stare at the stones made in her name.

All these actions, it was obvious to him that So and Soo truly care about their daughter very very deeply. But he could not allow this granddaughter that he had never met to be officially be part of the royal family, no not at this time. However he was truly looking forward to meeting this child and wonder just how she looks and behaves.

 **Wang So**

He was on his knees in a public market. But that was not the important thing, the words that came out of his daughter Seol's mouth was.

"Why Seol-ah," he asks in a small whisper, locking his eyes into her small ones, and holding her tiny hands in his. "Why did you say you want to hide your face? What is the need for that? No..I won't allow you to hide with a mask when I know the pain attached with such an action even if you think that you are helping." He was pleading for Seol to understand, that she did not need to sacrifice herself in anyway to protect him or her mother. No, they should be the one to protect her, not her protecting them.

"Appa," even the joy over hearing that word did not let him forget what was happening, "It is for all of us. It's like a game, Appa. Omma, it is a prank." Now Seol was looking at Soo, that was sitting right next to them on a low stool and her hands were silently stroking Seol's hair. But Soo's face was obvious. It was filled with sadness and pain. "I get to be the new mystery in the palace, but no one will know who I actually am. I look just like you, Omma, I don't want anyone to guess the truth. Appa, I'm fine, besides I thought you will be happy that you will not have to fight with any boys over me, not till I take off the mask."

This girl. She was just as selfless as her mother, but her arguments were so much like his. With logic and hitting right on people's weak points. A glance at Soo, and seeing the resignation on her face, he knew that he will not be able to do anything. His queen and princess will be the only one that could make him give up arguments so quickly. Sighing he gets up from the ground, then, silently lifts Seol up in his arms before heading towards the decorative fabric face clothes at the edge of the parlor. He was only buying one mask. Just one. If Seol truly want to wear a mask and want a variety, he will have them made by the royal tailor.

 **Seol**

She could not remember the last time she had smiled as much or had this much fun. It was just a single trip to the market on the way to the palace, but this single trip was filled with so much happiness all because she was finally where she belonged.

With her parents. It was not that she had never thought of 14th prince and Lady Muhye as her parents, but it was still different than being with her birth parents. If this one day fill her with so much warmth, she wonders what it will be like when she will live with them. But she can think about that later, now she will let herself relax and let her more childish side come out and bask in her parent's love. Soon when they reach near the palace, she will wear a hood to cover herself before going to her new home. Byul, her parent's residence in the Goryeo Palace.


	63. Meetings

That night, just a few days after the end of the drought, everywhere in Songak there were hidden meetings. It was happening in every class of society but no one knew that at the centre of all the meetings were the same two individuals. Fourth Prince Wang So, and his wife Lady Hae Soo.

 **Villagers**

At the local tavern, the men were gathered for a celebratory drink. Rather than a meeting it was more like a party with constant mention of the man who had rescued the children. One of the men had managed to find out that the bandit's hideout had been stripped clean of all the bodies and the simply unconscious bodies of the bandit leaders were missing. They did not care where the bodies were, as long as they were gone. It was all thanks to Joon, that mysterious noble.

Sure Min Gu's father and uncles as well as couple of other men knew who the man truly was but it was easier to see him as Joon. Besides the chanting that they had done behind the 4th prince in the rain ritual was something that not many had remembered. By now, it was Moon Guardian that saved the children, not the hidden fourth prince, and it was likely to stay that way. But these men was not likely to ever forget that the initial meeting with Joon and his wife was because of the 4th prince. That was the reason that these people were finally ready to accept the fourth prince, not as the wolf-dog, but as a prince.

 **Nobility**

On the other hand, the various nobles were having meetings with key members of their clan. The reason, to plan what to do next. The courts will resume the next morning, and now the battlefield for the throne will have another player. The 4th prince Wang So who had now been accepted by the people and had the heaven's approval.

The supporters of the 3rd prince and also the 8th prince had figured out that the way to eliminate the 4th prince from the politics was to send him away from Songak or disgrace him so much that he will not be forgiven easily so he will not be able to return back to the royal court ever again. But how to do that? That was what all of them were thinking. Assassins will be useless as they already knew that the 4th prince was physically strong, all that was left was a political fight, and that was something that these nobles were experts in.

All through the city, through letters and messengers, the masterminds behind the conspiracy were also talking. They had found out through the rumors that their preferred thugs had all been killed by the so-called 'Guardian' and the leaders of the bandits were nowhere in sight. And now the king had the Grand General constantly by his side, not to mention that now all around the royals, the security had increased.

The spies in the palace had let other know that the places that were previously a weak point in the palace in terms of security was not much of a weak point anymore. Like the guards had figured out the holes in their own security and were now correcting it. Another attack will be out of question on the king, so now they had to turn their attention to the 4th prince's household.

Sadly except for the one spy that had already been planted a long time ago, no other spies had been able to enter into their residence. None of the slaves or servants so far could not be bribed so the information on the cursed prince was left at the hands of palace gossip. A very firkle source but it was a source nonetheless.

All the masterminds could do was to watch. Watch till they got hold of an information that could be used against the 4th prince's family and through him to the unsuitable Crown Prince.

 **Wook & Yeon Hwa**

At the Hwangbo residence, the two royal siblings were sitting across from each other in the prince's study. All their conversation were mostly silent but it was all about the 4th prince. How now there was another prince of power in the palace, another person to look out for in the palace. The princess's insecurity over her own status as well as her growing hatred towards Hae Soo was clear beneath her words.

As for the 8th prince, it was the 4th prince that he was slowly starting to hate over and over each day, but he could not let it consume him, at least not yet. So what if he knew that Soo clearly had feelings for So. That must have developed as a coping mechanism so that she will not be miserable, or maybe she was acting that way as it was expected of her. Love, that could be the reason behind the sudden marriage between the two.

It had been close to five months now since Soo had married. Since Lady Hae Myung Hee's death. The marriage proposals for both of them will soon begin, and the princess truly wished that this will be the chance to gain the power that they needed for her brother Wook to be in line for the throne. That seat will allow them to do what their hearts desire. To obtain the person that they both want.

 **Byul**

While various individuals were talking or thinking about them, the 4th prince and Hae Soo was busy with their own meeting. Another meeting filled with tension but this one was of good anticipation. Because the first introductions to your family was always like that. The King, the Astronomer, Crown Prince, three princes, a General and two ladies were back in the same room where they read the letters on that day when they first heard the name 'Seol'. It was only fitting that to meet a girl named Seol, it will be at the same place.

Everyone was silent, all of them waiting as patiently as they could for the three people they were waiting to arrive. And they did not have to wait long, as soon as they were settled in the room comfortably and had time to drink some tea that Woo Hee poured for them, there was a faint knock on the door in warning, before the door opens. All the eyes went to the door, more specifically to the small figure whose back they could see in Lady Soo's arms.

The mother and the daughter were wearing similar colour shirt and the colour of their hair was similar. Right behind them, the fourth prince enters and silently closes the door. The 4th prince quickly takes the child from his wife's arms then bends down to let the child stand on her own. Then in that silence atmosphere of anticipation, the child turns and everyone gets their first look at the child.

That small child was pure and bright. She was so innocent just like her creamy white skin. She had such large clear eyes, but to the King and Baek Ah it was obvious that the slight sharpness in her eye shape was from the 4th prince. Her face was so similar to her mother's, it was almost like a copy, but there were traces of the 4th prince. Physically, the child look like her mother so much and the traces of her father was more subtle.

Looking at all the people in the room, those wide eyes slightly widen before her face breaks out into a smile. A shining, bright smile that lit up the room. It was like the sunlight in the dark. That smile was her mother's. That was something the ladies and the young princes knew easily enough.

Seol locks her eyes to the figure of the disguised king in the middle of the room, and once establishing eye contact with the king, she silently offers a full bow, before sitting on the floor with her knees bent.

"Greetings to the King. It is a pleasure to meet all you. My name is Seol." That small polite gesture, the smile, and the titles Seol will give them in the following hours, that will make a place in the hearts of all of them for her. No one knew but she had gained multiple protectors in the future, who will all do their best to take care of her the best they could. Not to mention start the many small little quarrels over who is her favorite relative, or who get to spend time with her.

Seol for the first time in a long while gets to relax and bask in all the adoration, while her grandfather and her parents simply observes her and commit her happy expression and laughter into their memories. Seol, an adult in a child's body, finally was back with her true family. The Goryeo royal family was once again facing a change that will have a great impact for the nation's future.


	64. Daytime

**Courtroom**

The court was back in session. The celebrations had decreased, now it was time to run the country once again. The succession battle have become more complicated due to the rain ritual. The prince that gained the heaven's favor was the most despised prince, not to mention uncontrollable by many of the court ministers. It will be to their benefit if the court ministers could form an alliance with the 4th prince, but their pride will not allow them.

He was still the cursed prince, so what if he had shown his bare face in public at the rain ritual, it did not make any difference that he was still the wolf-dog. As the court official wait for the king and the crown prince to arrive, all they could think of was a way to improve the standing of the prince that they truly support, whether it was the Crown Prince, 3rd prince or for some the 8th prince.

 **Damiwon**

The Damiwon was once again open to all, and all the ladies were busy. The royal ladies, concubines and queens who did not have a proper bath or tea in a long while were flocking over to Damiwon. It was in this crowded palace full of ladies, that the females in the palace first saw the blessed 4th prince out with his family.

The 4th prince was dressed in silver hanbok with lilac flowers, his hair rather than in a sangtu, was in a ponytail held together by a light purple ribbon. His face, which many had wished to see without a mask, was once again covered by a mask. A black mask with silver accents. Why was his face once again covered? The prince did not need the mask if his flawless skin that they had seen at the rain ritual was his true face.

His wife, Lady Hae Soo was dressed in similar colours as her husband. On top of silver long-sleeved full length hanbok, she had on a plum half-sleeved hanbok with silver stitches, all held together by a belt, the same ribbon as the one in her husband's hair at her waist. Her hair rather than being all put up was in a half updo of an elaborate bun with her hair left unbound at the bottom. She was wearing long silver earrings, and in her hair, she had a butterfly shaped plum hair pin at the back of her bun.

These two were expected, so the ladies just briefly glance at them, all of their attention shifts to the person that they all want to see. The one that many of them heard just this morning, right before the morning assembly starts. The toddler that was now a ward of the 4th prince and his wife. This prince had once again adopted someone into his family. Last time it was a young orphaned lady as his sister, now it was a toddler that was like his unofficial child, though the child only had his protection and name, but no claim to the royal family. That child was right in between the royal couple, holding onto the hand of lady in one, the prince's hand in one.

She was a small girl. Dressed in a pair of light and dark purple hanbok with the same ribbon that the royals, who were officially her guardians wore. Her hair was bound lightly with a braided band that start along her ears. But the one thing that everyone notice about that child more than everything else was the mask. The fabric mask that was silvery white with butterflies and peonies etched onto the fabric where the child's cheeks were. Immediately, the ladies concluded that the child while she was lovely, and from what they could see had wide, innocent eyes, she was scarred.

Another imperfection. And a girl that was not perfect was not likely to have a good future at all. It was just as well that she was taken in. That too by another person that bore a mask. The few palace maids who thought that they may gain favor by being favored by a new member of the royal family just let their expectations die. This child who hid her face was not likely to help them at all. Thus none of the maids approach this three individuals just silently bowing or nodding in greetings, as the three walk pass the various ladies to make their way to the gardens of Damiwon.

 **Hae Soo**

She could not stop smiling even if she tried. Just like the day she had married the 4th prince, she could not stop the happiness. They were in the gardens of Damiwon, sitting together around a table eating cookies while drinking tea with her husband and her daughter. She did not like the masks covering their faces at all, not when they did not need it but that was just a tiny detail. The fact that they were here was enough for her.

Looking at the two, when they took a sip of their tea, she could not stop the laughter. They were both making the same face at the lemon tea. The slight sourness was just what they like and their eyes dance, and their body slightly relax. It was subtle and no one else was likely to notice but it was still there.

"Soo-ya, what happened? What's so funny?" Looking at the confused face of the 4th prince, all she could do was shake her head while shaking off her laughter as she takes a spoon of Patingsu in front of her. Maybe the coldness will stop the laughter from escaping her mouth.

"It's nothing. Seol-ah, what sweets do you like?" She was curious to know everything about her. Her likes and dislikes, her unique tastes. She knew about her life in another time, but now she will give her daughter a new life. Just full of love. And if she ever meet that man that had betrayed her daughter, well nothing will stop her from giving him the beating of his life, and she had no doubt that her prince will do the same. But that was another little detail. As Seol starts to list her favorites and dislikes, she just smiles and mentally take note of all of them.

 **Wang So**

All the suffering, all the pain was nothing when he look at the scene in front of him. His one and only queen Hae Soo holdings hands with his dearest daughter Seol. He was walking a little behind them as they made their way to Cheondokjeon.

The king had requested an audience with them for a meal tonight. He did not know who was invited to this sudden meal but he knew that there will be plenty of ways to keep the attention off Seol, especially from his mother or the Hwangbos. He did not need anyone to know the truth of her heritage. Even if he did not like it, that fabric mask on his daughter's face successfully disguised her features that were so similar to Soo. Her eyes were the only thing similar, but he knew that the presence of a mask meant that hardly anyone will look at your face, rather they will shift away from you.

Hearing the laughter as the mother and daughter point out different things like a flower, a bird or even a cloud in the sky, he was just full of joy that he had been able to give happiness to the most important people for his soul. Not like before when all of this was robbed off because of so many things that all connected to that seat of power and human greed. Thinking of that past world, he could not stop his anger from rising once again, and was thankful that no one will be able to see his face, and the mask that he wore so that Seol will not be uncomfortable being the only one that was hiding their face, will also help to mask it.

That poor excuse of man, whom he had entrusted his precious Seol to, and allowed him to marry her. Last night, as a sleepy Seol silently confess to how exactly she ended up in this world, it was all he could do from hunting down that man's family and killing them with his own hands. That family had killed his grandchildren in secret and those boys that he had sent gifts for were not related to him at all. Not to mention sleeping around on his princess, having hidden mistresses from most likely the beginning of their marriage. He knew enough about men to know that those second and third wives must have been already pregnant when that boy had married them.

Of course his Seol had the good nature of her mother, and could not see the obvious signs of betrayal like he could. Perhaps it was unfair but when he encounters a member from that clan again in this world, they have already gained a silent foe and he will keep them in check. Wol Sung Kims. They will never know just what crimes they have done for him to oppose them.

"Hwangjanim!" At Seol's voice, he look ahead and sees that he is now really behind them, and there is Seol waving her arm at him, silently telling him to hurry up. He could not help the smile on his face, and forgetting about those thoughts of hatred as once again love filled his body. As he start to walk faster to where his precious treasures were, his eyes caught the sight on the bracelet on his princess's arm. The matching bracelets that Seol had given to them last night.

With blushing cheeks and obvious embarrassment as she had handed the silk pouch to them, then looking at them with a nervous look in her eyes as Soo had opened the pouch and both of them saw the three leather bracelets inside. She was truly adorable and more beautiful than anything in this cruel world. He could feel the slight weight on his left hand, where his leather band was tied. Just the same spot that Soo and Seol also had theirs. Tied there by his princess, and where Soo and him have tied to her wrist together. It was something that bond them together as a family, even if they could not call themselves a blood-related family. Him, a scarred man with a beautiful wife and an adorable daughter, and soon in about five months or so, joined by another two children. A family that he had finally gained, and the family that he will protect with his entire being.


	65. Wang Family Dinner

**Wang So**

A family dinner. He could not remember ever having a happy one, but this one by far has been the best. The antics of his younger brothers were entertaining all of them, and the fact that their antics were making both Soo and Seol laugh, that was enough for him to smile. His father had gathered the entire royal family for a meal and all of them were here. The concubines, the in-laws, and also the honourable families. The General was here with Soon Deok, as was Woo Hee who as his adopted sister was part of the family, similar to the reason that Seol was here, as his adopted ward. At least whoever had set the table at the king's request had made sure that his family and his young brothers were seated together and close enough to the King. Looking around the table with his eyes as he ate, he simply take note on the others.

The king's many wives were all seated with their clan members and their conversation was full of pleasantries but hidden with a few daggers in between. Just as always. The court officials that were also the royal in-laws were similar to the royal ladies. Either silently observing, trying to pass along compliments to the more prominent members of the royal family, or engaging in mind games through words. No one from Hong Ha Jin Hae was here, and luckily he did not see any of his two mother's clans, nor that treacherous clan of that boy. The fact that he had not heard from any of the clans yet, meant that they were all still making plans on how to deal with him. That was fine for now, and if they did anything strange, he had enough eyes in the palace to let him know about t.

His brothers and Yeon Hwa, they were all wearing their most stunning clothes and were behaving well with each other. But the glare on the 3rd's face, the hint of darkness on 8th, the periodic mocking smile on the 9th as they glance at him was enough to know the truth. He did not miss the fact that Yeon Hwa was twitching her cheeks. She was planning something but just what was something that she had not decided yet. Those years had been enough for him to read her.

Now the two primary queens, they were both sitting with regal air around them. Perhaps the Queen Hwangbo may seem to be more kind, but that was just like the mask that her daughter, Yeon Hwa wears. She had practically ignored the greetings of Hae Soo. Forget all about her daughter-in-law who had helped her family so much in just a couple of months, no it was more like a couple of days. His Eomoni and her were more similar than they realized. Both of them placing their favoured children above all others, and only caring about the usefulness of someone. Just like his mother had ignored their greetings, and did not even touch the gift that his wife had brought them.

Lastly, his father sitting with a slight smile on his face, as he converse with Ji Mong and the General. At least he had good friends within them both. He truly wish that his father will have something in his last years so that he will not think of his life as a complete waste as he previously did. The fact that Court Lady Oh was alive and even now pouring him tea may help with that fact. He knew that sometimes a simple gesture was enough to keep a heart beating, just as he had endured those years in the past with the memories of her voice and behaviour.

The meal was pleasant overall, but he will wait to find out the true reason behind this meal for a little more. If his father or mother were anything alike, it was that they used the time of tea as the time for announcements or important conversations. And it will soon be tea time.

 **Hae Soo**

She was nervous. She had never been part of a true royal meal before. She had just been a court lady, and all the meals she took with her king had been in private. The frequent tea gathering with other royal ladies did not count. With the presence of men, not to mention the King, it was an entirely different situation.

But she was keeping her head held high, and had decided to just deal with all the hidden battles taking around the large table as a background noise, and just act with care but still enjoy a meal with her family. Also being careful to not look at the queens or the princess, as she never know what will happen if she establish an eye contact. If they said one wrong word about either her prince or her daughter, she know that she will not be able to control her tongue. Her pregnancy was filling her body with hormones and her censor as a result had become a bit out of control so she did not want to risk a mood-swing happening.

At last the meal was over, and tea was being brought in. This was more familiar to her. Making sure that Seol was able to hold her tea cup properly and watching her take a sip, she turns around to take the pot in front of her, and pours it for her prince. The familiar actions that she did everyday was soothing in this tense environment.

"Lady Hae," setting the teapot down, she turns to face her father-in-law then bows her head.

"Ye, Pyeha."

"I had my favorite tea brewed by Court Lady Oh. I want you to also drink the same blend." Not seeing any reason to refuse, and why would she? She silently places her cup closer to the edge of the table where Court Lady Oh was holding the pot in her hands. Smiling at her as a thank you, she takes a sip of the King's favourite tea. A flutter. Did she feel that? Taking another sip. Nothing. It must have been her imagination, So she simply continue to drink the tea. Setting the cup down on the table, she turns to thank the King.

"Thank you for your benevolence, Your Majesty. Your tastes are truly….Ah" She places her hand on her stomach, and folds her body over so that her stomach was protected. Aigoo, that was a strong kick. Not really kicks, they seemed to be even more flutters. Her children, they were alive. They were healthy, if the strength in their kicks was any indication. And they seemed to love the wild plant tea of their grandfather it seems.

"Soo-ya. Soo-ya. What happened?"

"Noonim, are you alright?"

"Doctor, quickly call the doctor. Soo-ya."

"Agasshi, please look up. Is your stomach hurting?"

"Hurry and get the royal doctor, Ji Mong"

The voices of people around her filters in, and she can feel the prince's hands on her shoulder, trying to get her to look up, and there were small hands on her knees. Her family was truly prone to overreacting. She did not want them to harass the royal doctor either, so she let her body relax, and lifts her head up and smile when she sees the sight in front of her. She is surrounded on all sides, her body hidden from view of all the others on the table. Crunching down in front of her was her husband, whose eyes were full of concern, and right next to him was Seol, her eyes clearly full of fear, and she knew that she was biting her lips behind her mask.

"Hwanjanim, I am alright. There is no reason to call the doctor." He still did not believe her and he was preparing for a fight to convince her. Leaning forward, she told him as quietly as she could, "your children were just moving, Hwangjanim. They are really strong and healthy."

That look of wonder. It always made her fall more and more in love with him. Her lover was really someone who had the greatest capability to love. The prince was now slowly extending a hand which she could see was slightly trembling on top of her stomach. And like they felt the presence of their father, there was another set of kicks. The prince was just staring at his hand in wonder, and when he lifts his head up, she can see the slight signs of tears in his eyes.

"Hwangjanim?" At Seol's puzzling voice, the prince silently takes hold of her hand, and also place it on her stomach. The twins were once again kicking, just tiny flutters but it seemed that they knew that their older sister was here.

"Lady Hae, are you alright?" Looking up at the sound of her father-in-law, the daze around her broke. Shit, she was at a royal family dinner, and the three of them were in their own world. Looking around she saw that her friends were surrounding her and was looking at her in concern. Even the General was looking at her with a clear look of concern on his face. Her face was burning. She can't believe that she had been the cause of such a huge concern. Her tongue was tied as well so she simply look down at her stomach, where Seol's tiny hands were still pressed on top.

"My apologizes for worrying you, Pyeha. My wife is alright, she had just bitten her tongue by mistake. Please forgive us for the disturbance." The prince as always was speaking in cold and deep voice, as he bowed his head to the king. Her pregnancy was still a secret, not till the King himself announce it.

She could see the look of disgust on the face of Queen Yoo. This woman was truly impossible to comprehend. Compassion was clearly something that the 4th prince and 14th prince got from their father or they had nurture it on their own because it could not be from their mother.

Lifting her head to look at the King, she smiles at him, hoping that he will understand that she was truly fine. The slight nod of the King's head was enough to let the tension disappear, and she sent reassuring looks to the young princes, Woo Hee and Soon Deok, as well as the Crown Prince and finally they all took back their seats.

As the court ladies once again approach the table with tea and snacks, the atmosphere return to the way it was previously. She silently guides Seol back onto her chair between her and Woo Hee, and she sits down in her sheet.

Hiding her gesture from the others, she places her hands on her stomach just slightly. The fluttering had decreased but this feeling will not fade away anytime soon. And if she knew the 4th prince at all, he will be keeping an eye on her, and his constant requests for her to take it easy will increase, not to mention she will be surrounded by many people who will keep an eye on her. But she did not want to think too much right now, she will have enough time at night after this royal affairs to think. For now, she goes back to drinking her tea, though only in small amounts. She did not want the twins to start to kick strongly, not here where she could not show her emotion openly.

 **Taejo's announcements**

"I am glad that all of you are here. I brought the royal family together to make a few announcements."

"First to celebrate the rain, we will hold a prince's wedding. The bride will be Park Soon Deok, the daughter of Grand General Park. The groom will be the 10th Prince Wang Eun. We will set the date soon."

"Now, secondly, to the 4th prince Wang So. I gift you the lands around your private residence Byul and Lake Dongii. Also your future children will not be raised under the rules of the palace, you may choose their guards and have a say in their education and their future spouse."

"Thirdly, to my daughter-in-law Lady Hae Soo, I will grant you the title of Princess. You are now my adopted daughter as a reward to your service to the Crown, as well as being a source for utmost joy for me in my old age. I look forward to playing with my grandchildren in a couple of months."

"Lastly, there are recently many dissatisfaction between the royal family and the clan, thus I will soon set aside a date where I will personally listen to your requests. A similar day for the citizens will also be organized before the Ninth Lunar Festival. That is all."


	66. Reactions

**At the royal dining room**

The King's announcements shocked the entire room. Enough of a shocked that for a few moments, the true feelings of the many palace occupants was on clear display.

Both of the Queen were shocked, they each had their eyes wide open, and were staring at the King with clear shock and many questions in their minds.

Queen Yoo was just speechless, that monster, that monster was being granted such an honour, just because he just happen to be standing there when the rain had fallen. It was supposed to be Yo on that seat, and that monster had taken it. Now he was being rewarded. Rewarded with his own ground inside the palace. The King was not going to let that hideous child leave Songak, and he will make him a possible regent for the Crown Prince. No, she will not let that thing stay in the palace, she will drive him away from her sight. That his little wife, a Princess. A Princess, an orphan noble from an inferior clan, no she will not let both of them stay here.

She especially hate the sight of that little adoptee, her face was obviously scarred so she should be hidden, but no she was right in front of her. And the King, after his announcements, he was happily receiving the child's bow of gratitude, and now she had the child approach him, and to that child, he was personally pouring tea of his favourite tea. Just what was her husband thinking? The actions that he had never done for her children, and here he was doting on that masked child that her shame and his tiny wife had just adopted. It did not matter what she need to do. These three had to get out of her sight immediately.

Queen Hwangbo was also shocked. Sure she was familiar with the king's nature of giving land as gifts to his children, but never that. Never a royal command that guarantee the parents of royals a hand in deciding the spouses for their own children without the need to take the King into consideration. The 4th prince and Hae Soo will be allowed to raise their child in the way that they wished, they could educate a child like a scholar and a soldier, or teach foreign materials and they will be allowed to. Her own grandchildren when they will be born, will be held to the palace rules and have the necessary lessons, some of them she knew was pretty ridiculous to teach young child. But the 4th's children will be royalty, but also will be free of the cage known as the palace rules.

Not to mention naming Hae Soo, a Princess. She was now officially a royalty, not just through marriage. Their future children will be born of two royals, automatically higher in rank from her future grandchildren as they will likely be an offspring of a royalty with a noble. No, the Yoo clan already held enough power, she will not allow them to have something over her own grandchildren. Wook and Yeon Hwa will have to marry really well. Wook to his own half-sister, and Yeon Hwa, she will think about her.

3rd Prince Wang Yo was shocked and was simply staring at his father in silent. The King had guaranteed favours that he had not even given another prince to his younger brother who he did really think of as his own blood. A private compound in the palace, now owning a part of palace grounds. Then his wife, just what had his wife done in just five months that had made her so valuable to the royal family that now she will have a title of Princess. His father was favoring that scarred son. Was he now going to throw him away to the wolves? No, this was just a simple reward, he knew that the Hae clan was not strong at all, and they will never rise against him. The new title of Princess will remain a title, it will not carry any power on it. Besides he knew that it was easy to manipulate the 4th, he will do just that and have him chained like a dog that he is.

8th Prince Wang Wook was just numb. His face that was cheerful till now was just a silent brooding mask now. He was looking at Soo. Soo who had after the announcements have stood up with So and had made their way towards the King, and then both of them had performed bows of gratitude. So was the one who had knelt on the ground, while Soo had bowed standing up, that little unknown child had followed them, and had bowed together with So. Then the King had called the little masked child over to his side, and he was now doting on her, that child was making the King laugh along with Ji Mong, Grand General and the Crown Prince. So had the favor of the king, and the heavens. Just like Yeon Hwa had said, another person that they had to be careful with.

But that was something to ponder later, it was the King's subtle message that he was concerned about. That hint that it will not be long before the King will see his grandchildren from Soo. Was she pregnant? Pregnant with So's child? But Soo's body was still the same, her tiny waist was still tiny. No it must be just a suspicion. Soo had touched her stomach when she had bitten her tongue, his father and he knew some others was just thinking that the lady had suspicions and it was not confirmed yet. But if she was pregnant, that meant So had seen her. Soo had given her everything to So. Her beautiful body to that scarred man. When he would have had if he had been her husband. When she was the one who had made him smile so much and had given him joy. The sight of So was becoming more and more unbearable but still he held his desires in. His desire to take over the seat that belonged to someone else. But he did not know how long he could hold it in.

9th Prince Wang Won was just plain confused. At the King's actions of giving so much favor to a prince that was just present at the right place. And his wife, she did not do anything special. Nothing that warrant such a reward of being made a royalty. But no these two have just gained some title and grounds, it was maybe the king's way to make sure that these two had some sort of backing. Nothing that he need to worry about, as he knew that soon Queen Yoo and the nobles will succeed in getting the two of them to leave Songak.

Yeon Hwa was furious. But she could not show it, no but she had her fists clench and was glaring at that girl. A Princess, a princess that Hae Soo. The girl that did not know proper manners, now she was a Princess. Her father had essentially adopted her just by announcing in front of the royal family. That girl will have the same status as her. Sure since she will be an adopted one but it just means that she no longer has to bow towards those who held equal rank with her or those with lower status.

Now she could never treat her like the inferior noble that she was. Hae Soo will have to be shown respect from her, Hwangbo Yeon Hwa all because she was also married. How could she forget that girl, who did not realize the truths of life was married to her half-brother So. This girl got to marry someone that could be powerful, now held a personal palace grounds. While it was her being threatened with marriage to a non-royal family and leaving Songak behind. She refuse to accept it.

No, that girl will not have everything. And she will never be allowed to live in Songak sharing the same title as her, and having children of her So Orabeoni like her father had suggested. She had remained silent long enough but not anymore. Hwangbo Yeon Hwa will crush that girl and send her away from her and her brothers So and Wook's sights.

The Crown Prince and the three young princes were all delighted. Delighted that Hae Soo had been rewarded and now she was officially part of their family, not just an in-law. Not to mention, they all finally got the chance to give their gifts to Seol, and she had loved their gift. But the young princes could not decided just who exactly got the best gifts. That was what they were waiting to ask Seol, but for now they were enjoying it.

Well except for Eun, who had turned pink since his marriage was announced. He was sneaking peeks at Soon Deok who for some reason had a very red face and seem to be constantly biting her lips while smiling. They were getting married, but it was awkward for them to talk right now. So after the required bows of gratitude to the king, the two of them were just sneaking glances with flushed faces as everyone who had actually paid attention to their wedding announcement congratulates them.

In the meanwhile, the couple who had been given such gifts were thankful but they were not really focused on the others much. The 4th prince did take a quick glance around the room, and witnessing the expected look of shock on everyone's faces, and for some he had personal experience trying to figure them out. The prince knew that there will be a plan that Queen Yoo or Yeon Hwa comes up with that will be attacking his family in the future. But he already had many different solutions to various situations in his mind and some potential material for blackmail so he will wait till he learn more about it.

Right now, it was a time to enjoy the sight of his daughter Seol soaking up affection from the King, a grandparent's love was something that he heard to be special and he was glad that his Seol was able to enjoy it. He shifts closer to where Soo was sitting till his hand could touch hers under the table. Grabbing her hand tightly in his hand, he turns to look at the sight of his three brothers now bickering in front of their father. The topic. Who will get to play with Seol tomorrow first after their lesson. Seol's uncles were wrapped around her finger, similar to the way that her mother had him wrapped around her finger. Looking at Eun and Soon Deok, he was truly happy about the news of their marriage. His little brother will soon be together with his wife whom he had followed in death. But this time, he was going to do all he could to make sure that they lived till old age, bickering and loving each other.

Hae Soo, like her husband was not even thinking about the change in her title or what others thought of her. She was truly just happy that her first friend she made in Goryeo was going to be married to Soon Deok. Also her precious daughter Seol was laughing and being surrounded by love from all of their family. She was just happy.

Today, she felt her babies move for the first time, her dearest friends were getting married, and her daughter was happy. They also had gotten Byul and their lake and she realized the change coming her way due to her being made a Princess through adoption, but for tonight, she was not going to worry about that. Tonight was the first royal family dinner that she knew that didn't end in disaster for either her or her prince, she was just thankful about that.


	67. Calm

**Hae Soo**

Smiling as she looks up at the beautiful clear sky, she sucks in the fresh air and let the weather uplift her. It had been a while but finally she could get back to her normal routine with some welcome additions. She still got ready with her prince, but now before leaving the residence, her prince made sure to lightly kiss Seol's cheeks as farewell. Her breakfast was taken together with Seol along with Woo Hee and Soon Deok. Then she goes out hands in hand with Seol to do her various duties. Inspection of the household, keeping notes on the supplies, and then they will go for walks or visits. Visits to Damiwon, to the palace gardens, to the prayer stones. It did not matter where as she was simply happy as seeing Seol walking right beside her filled her with so much warmth and happiness that she was afraid that it was all a dream. She may have missed her daughter's first steps, first words and other things, but now she was here and she could be her mother.

As she went around, she noticed the changes due to her new status as an adopted Princess. The court ladies bowing the moment she passes by, not straightening up till she acknowledge them, which she did quickly as she could still remember her days as a court lady quite clearly. Not to mention she noticed the additional pair of eyes watching her. Watching her to see any weakness exposed. Weakness they could use against her and her prince when they need it. Unfortunately for them, she was not naive like many of them thought as she was used to the scrutiny of the palace. The difference was that this time, she was not dealing with heartbreak along with the stress. No this time, her heart was safe. And she was not mentally exhausted that the palace's hidden darkness will affect her in a terrible way. No this time, she was fighting with all of her might to stay strong and not giving up.

 **Wang So**

Perhaps they thought it was subtle and he had notice them. Sadly for those court officials and nobles, he had more than enough experience with politics and noble's behavior that he could read the reason behind their behaviors easily. They were all keeping an eye on him. Just ready to see a weakness and use that to their advantage. But anything that they could use was not something big enough to affect him since he had the heavens on his side. He knew that this was the calm before the storm. The best time to strike will be right before the Ninth Lunar Festival. Which was still far away.

First, there will be the royal wedding of the 10th Prince Wang Eun to Park Soon Deok that will take place in a month or so. An ideal time once again for spies to enter the palace under disguise, but he had made sure that none of the servants or officials will go near his wife and child without being observed. Even if he could not always be with them, the five royal guards as well as the trusted personal servants were keeping an eye out. As for Chae ryung, he had her placed as a tester for drinks and so far she was not showing any sign of betrayal.

Until he had a better idea of plans of his enemies, all he could do was to prepare. Just what he was doing right now, making all of his younger brothers train in martial arts. No excuses allowed. He will make all of them able to at least be able to get one strike on him.

"Eun-ah, where are you going?" He said to the retreating back of his little brother. Who realized that he was caught and was now looking at him with a pleading look in his eyes. Sadly for him, Eun was making the wrong expression. That look only reminded him of his unfair death. An event that he will avoid at all costs. "Eun-ah, you did not finish the routine yet. You can't leave before you are at least able to complete one out of the twenty strikes." Adding on with a serious look, "you had to do at least this much, unless you want Soon Deok to beat you up."

"But, Hyungnim," Eun's face truly was the face of a protesting child, "I know that I said this was the birthday present I wanted but...I changed my mind. This is too hard."

"Hyungnim, are you already tired? It is not even that hard of a move. Look I already have half of it down."

"Jung-ah, all you think about are martial arts. It's different for Eunnie-Hyungnim and me. We both like something else." Then it was back to this. His three brothers fighting. Eun chasing Jung around in retaliation and Beak Ah trying to stop them but getting mixed up. He couldn't stop his smile as he sees them. Their happy faces that was all he want. Looking at them, he had an idea.

An idea to make them take this training more seriously, and a way for him to get out of the palace with his darling daughter. Even if Soo did not say it, he knew that as she progress through her pregnancy, she was starting to get tired more easily and have intense mood swings at time. It will be good for her to have a day of rest where she could pamper herself and relax. He did not want Seol to feel suffocated either by just staying in the palace.

"My dongsaengs, stop it. Stop it, I said." But no they did not stop at all, even if he knew that they have heard him. "Whoever does not stop will not be able to play with Seol or Soo for a week." That stopped them. Playing with his precious ladies were his brothers' favorite activity. "Who wants to go on a day trip with Seol tomorrow?"

Just like he had expected, now his brothers could not wait for a chance to get out of the palace with Seol. Good, he will not tell them that it will be a small hunting trip till tomorrow. A day of chasing butterflies, chicks and rabbits will let all of them see the need to improve their attacking skills. Not to mention, he bet that Seol will love to look at her favorite butterflies. Thinking of Seol, he wonders just how she was doing in her first lesson today with Heok. His daughter was smart so she was sure to excel in her lessons.

 **Heok**

Teaching someone was a great responsibility. But when you are teaching a child of someone with power, it becomes nerve wrecking as your neck could be on the line. In his case, he personally knew the parents of the child, and just what her father was capable of. Not to mention, his teaching will have a great impact on the child's future. His fellow guards who knew what he had to do that afternoon was kind enough to help him along on his regular duties. None of the four could blame him for being a bit absent-minded today.

For the past couple of days, he had been thinking of different lesson plans and had also talk with Jin, the only one that had any personal interaction with the hidden princess. Jin could only say that she was a mix of her parents in her expression, sometimes insecure but also very observant. Basically he was no help in figuring out what the child had been taught before. He will know about it soon enough as in a couple of minutes, he will have his first lesson with her. Making sure that his clothes were plain but neat, he silently made his way to the servant's door at Byul. A way to enter the more private area of the residence without letting others know.

 **Seol**

The past few days had been like a dream to her. She was with her parents. Her actual birth parents that she had been denied before. Just a few days let her learn a lot of things about her parents.

Her Appa while he was talented in both studies and martial arts, he was very soft when it comes to his wife and child. Not to mention overprotective, especially when he was not with them. They had silent guards on them, according to what her mother told her, though she could not sense them. But she had noticed that in her parent's bedchamber, within easy reach were two swords. According to Jae Hee, there were hidden exits and weapons through the house so they will not be defenseless. Their safety was a priority with her father. It was his way to show his feelings, that was what Seol think as he could be sometimes a bit awkward when showing his emotions. Nonetheless, she always look forward to the small kiss on the cheek, her Appa gives her every morning before leaving to do his duties and a goodnight kiss before she retires for the night. That small gesture was enough for her to feel warm and happy all through her body to the tip of her toes.

Her Omma was like her in lots of ways but she was more weird sometimes in her actions. The random expressions that she uses through the day, not to mention she had some wild mood swings. The way she behaved when she was pregnant was so different than the way she remembers her own pregnancy in her past life. Her Omma seems to go from mad to sad to happy to laughing to downright crying. You could not predict her reactions, and she had observed many people being cautious when nearing her. Except for her father who did not seem to be surprised at all, and always went straight to soothing her mother. Her Omma had her Appa wrapped around her finger. Not that she will take advantage of that fact. At least not yet. When her mother was her usual self, she was kind but also strict. Not to mention cautious of everything but also behaving naturally. It was such a contradictory behaviour but that was what made her interesting to observe.

There was one thing that she was completely sure of. Her parents loved each other, in a way that she hopes someone will love her someday. With their entire being, accepting everything about the other and were affectionate towards each other all the time. Though it was hidden in public. Another thing was that they loved her the same way. So much more than she had ever been loved. This was the unconditional love of parents that she had heard about but sadly did not experience at least not till now.

Now, she sat in the calligraphy room waiting for her teacher to arrive. Heok, one of the guards that she knew as he was always around when she had visited the King in that different world. She hopes that he will not start with easy stuff, rather go straight to learning letters. She had always wanted to learn the Thousand Characters, but never been able to do it because the book was apparently going to be a waste on her according to her tutor in the past, as she was not an influential royal. Perhaps the same excuse could be used now as she was just a ward of the most hated and rumored prince, but the King had allowed her parents to be in charge of her education, and that excuse cannot be used. Raising her sleeves, making sure she had plenty of paper and ink, she look towards the door as it opens and her tutor Heok enters.


	68. Couple

**Hae Soo**

A twinge of her stomach was all the warning she got before she was running towards the chamber pot to throw up. The morning sickness was supposed to be over. She will be done her second trimester soon but like their parents, the twins delight upon being unpredictable. Heaving into the pot, she felt herself being wrapped up in a shawl, and a warm hard patting her back. Her husband. She could tell that by his hand. At least this bout of morning sickness actually was in the morning. Not like the past months when she threw up at odd times of the day. Worse had been during the rain rituals, where she had to be extra careful not to let anyone suspect her condition. Even then the prince had been at her side, just like this, silently supporting her. When he was absent, there was Woo Hee and Soon Deok, her dear friends. She truly was happy about the pregnancy but she was also getting tired of it as well. Not to mention the little stretch marks and swollen ankles. It was a wonder that no one had actually announced her pregnancy officially. No it was still only that indirect one that the King made.

Six months. Thinking about it, she had been married six months, and as she move her body back till she was leaning against her husband she thinks more and more about that fact by doing some mental calculations. For some reason, thinking numbers always seem to calm down her stomach. The twins were honeymoon babies. She did not know that. But it was also a very embarrassing thought. If someone actually cared enough to do the math, they will see just how much she and her prince had sex.

But there was nothing wrong with that, her prince was a passionate man and she was a feisty girl and they truly loved each other so much. However these days, the fact that her prince still found her attractive enough to have sex with her that was a true surprise. Because some days she did not feel pretty at all.

That's why her plan after sending her husband and her daughter off on their day trip with the other princes, she was going to have a much needed spa day. She already got the mixtures ready, and she was going to be pampered today, that too by Court Lady Oh. She could hardly wait. She will also drag Soon Deok and Woo Hee along and have a true spa day. But before that she was going to cuddle with her husband for a little more before getting up and start getting ready.

 **Wang So**

It was good that he did not tell his brothers the truth. Otherwise, it will be next to impossible for him to get them to go together with him. It had been a while since his last hunting trip so it was a good opportunity today. Using the catch of the day to have a meal will truly let them have a down to earth experience.

When he arrived at the palace gate near Byul, mask on, in a pair of his black hunting clothes with his hair in a ponytail with Seol walking behind him, he could already see that at the very least, his brothers had enough common sense to disguising themselves. Unknowingly, they had already been wearing some lower quality clothes that was easy to move around in. Perfect for hunting. Silently, he had just nodded his head in greeting to his brother before lifting Seol up in his arms and mounting the horses that were already ready. Waiting for his brothers to mount their own horses before heading off. They will realize that they were going hunting soon enough.

"Seol-ah," as his daughter lifts up her face to look at him, he smiles at her before continuing. "We are far from the palace now. You can take off your mask now. Then you can take Appa's mask off too. Today, we both don't need to hide at all." Then he slow down his horse till it stops at the side of the trail. Then lifting his hands, he gently takes the face mask off and he can see the beautiful smile on Seol's face. Holding Seol's hands up, he bends down towards her till the knot of his mask is at the same height as Seol's hands. Then he gently releases Seol's hands and let her tiny hands untie the knot and take his mask off. Then he lifts his face up slowly, letting his daughter see his bare face with the scar completely exposed. He thought that she will look away, that she will not like the fact that her father was so disfigured, but what Seol did surprised him. Just like Soo, her hands slowly trace the scar with no fear in her eyes.

"Appa, you are pretty." As soon as those words escape Seol's mouth, disbelief filled him. Pretty. He was being called pretty even with this scar on his face. He just blink his eyes rapidly and stare at his daughter, who was now playing with his hair. His bangs were now all ruffled and swept all over his face. "Appa, let's go now. Also ride faster, I want to feel the wind." Shaking himself out of the gaze, he starts to move once again. Holding the reins with both hands and after Seol's hands are holding onto his forearms, he speeds his horse up. Riding horses with great speed was something that he loves and it seems like Seol loves it just as much if her laughter was anything to go by. So in the future, he intend to have many of these riding trips with Seol if she loves riding. The sounds of horses at the back let him know that his brothers were still following behind them without any problem. It will not be long before they reach the spot he had chosen for their hunting trip today.


	69. Ripples in the Water

**Wang So**

The sight in front of him just made him smile wider and wider, it will not surprise him if he soon starts to laugh out loud as he watches his brothers run around like crazy trying to catch a rabbit.

When they had reached the clearing, they had stubbornly refused to hunt. Most likely they had hoped that he was joking. But after hearing Seol had always wanted to stroke a rabbit, his brothers were now competing to be the first one to catch a rabbit for their niece. But they had underestimated rabbits. They were careful about their surroundings, and all the noises that his brothers made as they shuffled around in the grassfield was just alerting the rabbits.

Even the rabbits must have gotten tired of the chase, as it seemed to have led his brothers close to the river and just sat there and waited. Animals were intelligent, but it was not something that anyone that he ever knew acknowledge except for Soo and Seol. But there it was the proof, the moment his brothers was close to catching the rabbit, the rabbit jumped and basically dump all three of them into the cold river. The sight of dripping wet brothers were too much, he let go of his composure and just laugh at them and Seol's laughter joins his as they laugh at the faces and appearance of princes that were outsmarted by a small rabbit.

As he gradually turns his laughter into small chuckles, he spies a rabbit near him. So with silent steps, he makes his way towards it and lifts it off the ground. Holding it in his arms, he makes his way towards where Seol is standing looking at the river at her uncles who are now blaming each other for their current state.

Crunching down besides her, with the rabbit secure in his arms, he calls out to her. When Seol turns and see the rabbit in his arms, her cry of happiness fill the space around him. Gently, he grabs hold of her little hands then place it on top of the rabbit's fur. He had been able to grant a wish of hers. That was enough to make this day really special. Because if it was in his power, he wishes to grant each and every wish of his family.

"Hyungnim, that's not fair. I wanted to get the rabbit for Seol." the loud cry of dismay of his younger brothers were just the additional touch.

 **Hae Soo**

It was a great idea that she had dragged along Woo Hee and Soon Deok with her to her pampering. After all spa day means it is girl's day of gossiping and dishing about the men in their lives. Well, these girls will have to be drawn into girl talk but she was up to the challenge. Getting comfortable on the recliner that she was laying upon she starts to talk.

"Soon Deok-ah, how are the wedding preparations going?" Start out small, start out small.

"It is going well, Agasshi. Everyone has been working hard." Even without looking at her, she knew that Soon Deok must be blushing.

"Well I know that Eun-nim has been nervous but also excited as well. Isn't that right Woo Hee-ah?"

"Yes, he came a few days ago to ask us for advice on what you will like as a gift."

"Oh, he was constantly looking around the room trying to speak up, eventually Hwangjanim just yell at him to spit it out."

"Orabeoni was too quick to speak, he manage to scare the 10th Prince so much that he only could speak in stutters. It was so hard to understand what he was speaking about."

"The 10th prince came to ask for gift advice?"

"Why are you so shocked, Deok-ah? Let me tell you he is quite taken with you. But you let me know if he ever say something like 'you are mine now' or 'my presence alone should be enough of a gift for you.' That means he had been going to his fourth brother for advice?"

"Did Orabeoni really say that? About how his presence alone should be a gift enough?"

"Oh, you do not know how irritated I was at that. I wasn't expecting some great present, but what will you expect from such a man?"

"Did Orabeoni give you a better gift for next time at least?"

"No, that same night he said that to me, he came back and gave me my real gift. A night of stargazing though he doesn't know anything about astronomy even if he likes to pretend he does. That was when he told me that he will have something important to tell me at the prayer stones."

"The prayer stones? You mean the temple near the 8th prince's residence, Agasshi?"

"Yes. That man needs a lot of conditions to be met before he even proposed to me. Let me tell you two, always and I mean always make sure to tell each other the truth especially when you are both displeased. I know that both Eunie-nim and Baek Ah-nim will do something to irritate you frequently, all men are stupid in some way."

"Baek Ah-nim? Why are you mentioning him when we were talking about Orabeoni and the 10th prince?"

"Woo Hee-ah, I'm sure even Soon Deok, not to mention even the dense Jung-nim and Eun-nim had noticed that Baek Ah-nim is trying to court you, constantly visiting with his instruments playing love songs as he stare at you."

"No, there is nothing going on between us," but Soo had a good hearing and Woo Hee was on the table placed close to her so she didn't miss the whisper. "Even if I ever want to." She will have none of that. She will not let her friend miss her chance of happiness again.

"If you ever want to accept a chance with Beak Ah-nim let me tell you that I completely approve. Besides your Uncle Hui had wished to see you as a bride, and Hwangjanim will truly be happy if his younger sister and his favorite brother marry." There that was enough of encouragement for now.

Sure they didn't really have a bitching session on the men in their lives like she should to have with her girlfriends in Seoul but this was a start and she will have to stop here as she could hear footsteps of court ladies coming back. Closing her eyes, she relaxes her muscles and get ready for the real spa treatment.

 **Wang So**

That hunting trip was a great success. Not to mention fun. He got to make his brothers run around like lunatics and watch it all from the sidelines and laugh at them with Seol. He was disappointed that only Jung had been able to catch something for them to eat, and it was not a land animal, no it was a fish. Well, no matter how good Jung was at sword-fighting, hunting in the wild was completely different than sparring with multiple partners. Jung wishes to go to war, to see war then he will have to be able to handle the wild, this training will most likely make him into an even greater warrior than he had been before. But also increase his chance of survival.

However the one that he really wants to train is Eun. His baby brother who he could not save, who perhaps if he had some defensive skills may had been able to help his wife fight against those guards. It did not matter what had happened in the past, because he will not let it happen again, that child's blood coating his sword, once was enough for all eternity. He glances to the side where his brothers were walking besides him, all of them covered in someway by soil or grass looking nothing like the prince they really were, they were all here and alive and right besides him. He plan to keep it that way.

"Appa," looking down at Seol who had been holding his hand as she walk, he sees that she was pointing up ahead at a shop. "That's where Jin and I brought the bracelets, I want to buy another gift. This time for my siblings and I." How in the world he had such a generous and kind-hearted child, he didn't know exactly but it must have been Soo's influence. He smiles at his beautiful child, and turn to make his way towards the market, when he notices movement. Someone was paying close attention to them. He will have to give chase and get the watcher, since he did not bring any of the guards with him.

"Seol-ah, Appa has to go get something for Haraboji, I will be right back, so why don't you go with your uncles to the store." Dear heavens, Seol's pouts were so much like his love's that he had a hard time saying anything that will upset her, but as Seol nods her head in understanding, he let his shoulders relax a little. She understands that if it was something for the King he could not wait.

He quickly take Seol over to his brothers and give them the signal he taught them. That told them to be careful and that he was going to follow someone. When Baek Ah nods his head and repeat the eye movements back to him to show that he understood the message. With a quick kiss on Seol's forehead, he turns away and make his way down the market. Keeping an hidden eye on the shadow that was following him.


	70. Crashing Waves

**Seol**

She knew that look on her father's face. He must have been seen something that he had to hunt down. Hopefully he will be back soon. Till then, she will shop with her uncles. Her father was the strongest man she knew, he will be fine. Taking the hand of her adoptive father in the past life, she enters the store and starts to look around. Hopefully, they will be something that was unique that can tie all of her siblings together. She wants something that was both pretty but small while also being meaningful.

As soon as all of them enter the store, she notices that the owner of the store was there. By the look of his face, he remembers her. Hopefully, he decides to ignore her, she never told anyone about what happened last time with Jin, and hopefully she never have to. Because she had heard her Omma's tales, enough of them to know that her Appa could become a bit crazy if someone tries to harm either of them. There was no need for a shopkeeper to be terrified by her Appa when he was being scary.

Though she did not fear her father at all. After all, it was him that always came for her, no matter what time it was. Him, that comes to save her without a second thought. A shining light hits her face, and she makes her way straight towards it. Not caring at all about the voices of her uncles calling after her.

There it was. The perfect gift, so exquisite and so special. It was a case full of metal piercings. The metals forming different hanja alphabet for each piercing with a metal that shines due to the sunlight. Just a quick glance of the box shows her that there were hanja of her father's name, her mother's name, her name and many more. There were around twenty of them in here. Perfect. Her future siblings could wear the piercings with the alphabet from their name in their ears.

"Uncle, I want this one." Uncle Eun quickly grabs the box she chose then pass it onto Uncle Beak Ah.

"This is a true form of art, Seol-ah you have the talent for picking out valuable things." Then, all three uncles guides her towards the shopkeeper. The man did not look happy, no not at all, then it must also be because her uncles were still in dirty clothes. But like before he did not speak against them, just charge them higher than the price listed. Her uncles all violently object to the price, but in the end, gave him four silvers. She heard Uncle Jung mumble something about not letting Hyung think that they can't stay out of trouble. Her uncles were so cute.

Carefully taking the box, she starts to walk out of the store, after the last time, she didn't want to stay much longer than necessary, maybe her Appa was back. She will show him the box of piercings, he may get some ideas about the names of her siblings. Strange, she did not hear her uncles behind her. Turning her head she looks behind her and there her uncles were arguing with each other once again. Sometimes she wonders just old they were.

"You girl, what is that you are holding in your hand?" The sharp tone makes her turn her head towards it, and who will it be but that maid of Lady Kim. The one that bit the finger of. Judging by the look of her face, she clearly remembers it.

"It is not polite to demand answers." She wishes that the maid will leave soon. She was in a happy mood, she did not want anything to ruin it.

"So that insolent wild child is back again." Why oh, why does this happen to her? She slowly look and there she was. That obnoxious Lady Kim, dressed in orange and red. Such bright and daring colours that she look away. Her family did not wear such bright colours, they went for subtle colours so it was a shock to her eyes. "This time, the little child does not even have that disrespectful servant with her."

No matter how much she wants to, she cannot just leave without greeting the noble. She could not draw attention to myself. So she simply bows her head in greeting and try to leave them.

"Do not move, you wild child." Well, it was too good to be true, so she turns back to face Lady Kim, who most likely was her father-in-law's cousin, the older sister of her mother-in-law, the one that was so against her when she had married into that family. Before she was submissive, but not anymore. There was no reason for her not to stand up for herself.

"Hello, Lady Kim. I don't think you are married yet." The irritated look on her face was so worth it, so with a wide smile on her face she continues. "I hope you get to marry the 4th prince like you wish, even if I do not think that the 4th prince nor the king will ever allow you to replace Princess Hae Soo."

"What? Seol-ah, who wants to marry the 4th prince?" Her uncles were here. She could get the lady into a bit of trouble, because she had insulted her Omma.

"Seol-ah," Uncle Baek Ah was trying to get her to answer, so she turns towards them and look up to them with an irritated face. She knew none of her uncles like the fact that she was not happy.

"When I met this lady last time with Jin, she said that she was going to marry the 4th prince and demoted Lady Hae to a second wife or a concubine." Their mission accomplished. Holding tightly to the box in her hand, she turns to look at what will happen next. She did not care about the spectacle anymore, Lady Kim was the one that did not want to leave her alone.

 **Wang So**

These men were skilled but not enough. Choosing the city outskirts for a meeting was a wise decision, but to use someone to tail him around the market was a bad move. Hiding up in the branch of a tree, he looks down at the group of ten men, gathered around. Just a bit behind them, there was a large wooden cart with plenty of ropes on top. They were definitely on their way to acquire something.

"Listen we got our orders. The Lady wants that child gone." Which child? Were they just simple kidnappers and not the conspirators?

"I have heard that the palace is unaccessible, at least till it is close to the 10th prince's wedding. That is a chance to set up for the Ninth Lunar Festival. That is when the 4th prince will be sent away along with his wife, or if the lady has her way, that wolf-dog's bitch will be put to death by the king that adores her so much."

He feels it. The blood boiling and his vision being filled with red. But he controls it. Controls it as much as he could till he could go down and not kill them.

"Oh, this note," there it was evidence. "Apparently, the two adopted female by the wolf-dog, if we captures them, we have full reign over them. Both of them are beautiful, and that little child can be mould into a bitch for all of us once she grows a bit." That was the end. These men, he will bring them so close to death but he will not kill them, no they will live, and they will repeat those words out loud to his father. Let's them see what happens when General Wang Geon is awaken.

Taking out the two blades that he did not leave anywhere without, he jumps down right into the middle of the men. Those shock faces, oh it will not be the end. Or maybe they see the scar on his face or the murder in his eyes, it did not matter. With those two blades in his hands, he attacks.

 **Hae Soo**

She hears the door sliding open, now usually she will have at least move her head to see who it was, and depending on who it was, she will stand up to bow, or nod. It was all about rank, but her children had chosen that moment to become active. So active like they were trying to come out of her. If their strength in her stomach was any indication, these two will be strong ones. And that was all she wishes for them.

"What are you doing not greeting the Princess?" That loud irate voice makes her open her eyes to look and there she was. Hwangbo Yeon Hwa with her entourage of court ladies. Soon Deok and Woo Hee besides her sit up, and bow to the Princess immediately. But not her. She was not usually vicious but this woman was an exception. Besides now they were both of the same rank, no need for bowing to each other. But she did not want to be accused of rudeness, so she slowly rise up from the recliner till she was sitting upright on it. In a moment, Soon Deok and Woo Hee were besides her, making sure that the movement did not stir her stomach. They knew that she had been throwing up this morning.

"Greetings, Princess Yeon Hwa. What brings you by for a visit?" She politely smiles at her, keeping her head straight and looking directly at her.

"Just because of an adoption, you think that you do not need manners anymore? How petty of you."

"That was not my intention, I was simply surprised by your visit."

"Huh, of course you were just like that. I brought along some tea for us to share." Two tea cups were placed in front of her, and she could not refuse to drink it so she sips it. The babies were active again, maybe they simply liked tea. As they were calming down, she turns her attention back to the woman in front of her that was talking to her. "How is the palace? Though you do not enter the main palace often."

"The palace and my life here is wonderful, Princess. Surrounded by love of such wonderful brother-in-laws, sister-in-laws, not to mention the 4th Prince. How are everything over at 8th prince's residence?"

"No need to be concern about it. I have managed the household as I always have, even when Lady Hae had been alive as she was not capable of handling the task of a lady wife due to her health."

"I am glad that everything is going well for you. Unni always cared about you, and I am sure she is happy in the heavens that you and the 8th prince still remembers her, and you are taking care of the household that your family received as part of Unni's dowry."

There that had shut her up. It was cruel but she had insulted Myung Hee who had always treated her with kindness, and the siblings had forgotten about her as soon as she was gone. Forgot the fact, that it was Unni who had helped them back into Songak after their exile. It was the same thing that Queen Hwangbo did.

Soo had went to visit the queen on Myung Hee's 100th day after her passing, and the queen had not even remembered what day it had been. Well, Yeon Hwa had to get her personality from somewhere and it was from her mother. Her father while cruel sometimes and strict, had remembered Unni. All the things about the happy life in the palace that Soo had, the one that Yeon Hwa constantly was fighting towards for her own greed, well that was just another reminder.

"Well, you are quite enjoying the life of prince's wife so much that you have let all concerns over your beauty go. But don't expect it to stay the same forever. I have already heard rumours that you are still not pregnant after all this time, many are worried that you are not capable of having children, that's why the Prince had adopted that little child."

Was the Princess blind or did her clothing really cover the large stomach so well that it look like she was getting fat rather than being pregnant? Well, she will let the Princess keep her delusions for now, and just enjoy the look on her face once she realizes that not only she was pregnant, but pregnant with twins.

Since she could not think of a comeback, she simply smiles at the woman in front of her. Confusing her as to why she seems so happy when she had been insulted. She turns to engage Soon Deok into the conversation so that they could discuss the upcoming wedding. Her friends should learn how to deal with the snake on their own. This also allows her the time to think equations in her mind, in hopes of calming the twins in her stomach, who still had not stopped kicking.

 **In the store**

To say they were irritated were putting things mildly. Eun and Jung was regretting never paying attention to their So-Hyungnim or the Crown Prince when they were verbally fighting with others. They want to shut these women up.

Beak Ah was using all the things he learnt from his mother to help this confused lady in front of him out of her delusions. Did she think a daughter of Wol Sung Kim, a family that was not particularly wealthy or influential will get to marry royalty. Soo may be an orphan but she was related by blood to Lord Hae. Then what demote Soo? Marry So-Hyungnim? That will not happen, not to mention Pyeha, who treats Soo like his own daughter will never allow her reputation to be tarnish.

The three princes were determined to correct this band of crazy right now, but they could not let out the fact that they were royalty known. But they had to stop this Lady who had hurt their beloved niece. Or if this fact ever got into the ears of Soo, she will get stressed and that was dangerous for her health especially now when she was pregnant. No they were going to get these delusional ladies to stop. Beak Ah with the so-called lady, Eun with the rude maid, and Jung with the muscular bodyguard. So what if they were not good with words, they were not going to give up.

Around the group, more and more people were gathering looking at the argument surrounding a little girl. The girl's uncles were trying to be respectful but still was vicious, while the other group had no restrain. Such language was being heard, lies about the royal family were being ripped to shred by the uncles. No one could look away. But the volume all comes to a stop, with a single slap.

Slap given by the noble lady to the small child who in the chaos had been lifted up by other man, and the noble lady had in a split second that Beak Ah had turn to stop Jung from physically attacking the bodyguard had slapped the child who had talked back to her. The entire store was in silent for a second, before it is once again fill with noises. Not the expected sound of cries of anger, no it was the silence due to fear.

Why the silence? Because there was a blade pointed right at the throat of the man that held the child up. The blade that was already stained with blood that was dripping onto the collar of the man that held the child hostage.

"If you wish to continue to breathe, let her down." The chill in the air as that voice fill the silent store, it was like the grim reaper had appeared before them. Looking at the man that held the blade, the Wol Sung Kim's man, immediately puts the girl down. Because the look of death, of rage in the man's eyes were real. Not to mention the scar on his face, and the signs of blood on the man's cheeks. It was clear that killing was something that he will do easily.

"Appa!"

"Hyung!"

Now the crowd and people from Wol Sung Kim stare at the man with the bloody knife even more. This man with the scar, covered with hints of blood all over was the child's father. A man that had a voice that was like the death itself, was the father of the child that Lady Kim had slapped.

The man in question did not care about that. All he cared about was his daughter. Hugging her body to his, checking her over for injuries, making sure that she was alright.

"Seol-ah, what's that box?"

"It's mine, Appa. The gift for my siblings. That lady over there tried to take my bracelets after I paid for it when I came here with Jin."

"Why didn't you tell me that, Seol-ah? No matter what, I want you to tell me next time." That was all that father-daughter pair exchanged before the father picks up the girl up into his arm, the child's arms going around her father's neck. "Now, will my dongsaengs want to tell me why I enter into a scene where my Seol-ah is slapped by that red creature over there."

Did this man have no fear, being so disrespectful to someone that was clearly a nobility while he look to be a hunter or a soldier from a middle-class family. But the man's brothers did not seem surprised at all, instead they crowd around their older brother all of them telling him different things.

"That is Lady Kim, the daughter of Lord Wol Sung Kim. Hyungnim, she apparently tried to take Seol's thing away from her."

"Yes, Hyungnim. She made Seol-ie sad. As her uncles, we can't let that go."

"Yes, Hyungnim. She is a noble but she doesn't care about fairness like Noonim told us that those in power should."

"The lady had also apparently had been spreading around the rumor that she will soon be the wife of the 4th Prince, and that when she becomes the prince's wife, she is going to make him demote Lady Hae to the status of a concubine."

"When we heard that we couldn't help it. Hyungnim, don't be mad, please…."

"No need to make that face, Eun-ah. You guys protected Seol, just like I wished for. Now," That was when the man turn away from the group, till he was face to face with the noble lady. His daughter in his arm, his brother surrounding him, and the scar on his face clearly visible.

"What exactly did my innocent daughter even do that a noble from a small town like you thought it was alright for you to hit my daughter?" The voice was back. Now a normal person will look away or not pick a pick a fight with a man that was clearly dangerous, but Lady Kim was not the type to back down.

"I should have known that an insolent child like her, will have a hideous father like you. Acting like she had status when she is just the daughter of a hunter. And what? Our family is only from a small town thus do not have high standing? Do you even know who you are insulting, you ignorant person?"

"I was talking to a noblewoman, who has the blood of human but act like an animal by daring to hurt an innocent child. Not to mention spreading rumours about the royal family? Do you really think that His Majesty will approve of you, a lady with such manners, to become part of his royal family? You should be glad that none of the guards have arrived to see what the commotion was."

The man had spoken too soon, for there rushing into the store were a group of guards. Looking at the guards, the lady smiled in victory. Of course the guards will believe the words of a noble over the ones of a poor man.

"What happened here?" The officer in charge ask, though his eyes were focused on the lady and not sparing a glance to the dirtier group of people.

"That man insulted me, a lord's daughter. Just arrest him and his disrespectful daughter."

The people around them knew that this will happen, but injustice towards the poor was part of their society, there was nothing that they could do about it. As the four guards turn towards the black-clothed man, the people knew that it was over for that courageous father that stood up for the noble. But an unexpected thing happen.

When the man lifts his face to look at them, the behaviour of the guards change immediately. In a second, all of them had straighten their posture and bowed from their waist towards the hunter.

"My lord, we have committed a sin worthy of death." The guards say in unison as they all bend at the waist.

"It doesn't matter, I have learnt a great deal about the behaviour of Songak guards today. I will make sure to stress to my father the need for more training."

"It is our mistake. Please do not punish the rest of our people." The man in charge replies back, the fear in his voice was clear. So this so-called poor man had some authority over the town guards.

"It is not a punishment, rather it is a simple training to protect the people of Goryeo. My buin will be happy when I inform her that we will be conducting training session in order to help the people more." That apparently was enough to reassure the guards, as they follow straighten their backs.

"What happened here, sir?" The guard in charge now asks the man who they clearly felt the need to give respect.

"Lady Kim here thought that getting my daughter to hand over her items was something she was entitled to, not to mention telling the people that she aspires to be the first wife of the 4th prince and demoting Lady Hae to a concubine status." No one in the store could mistake that sentence as anything but full of sarcasm and anger. The younger guards were starting at the noble lady in amazement like they could not believe that this lady did that.

"Hyungnim, don't forget that rude woman slapped Seol." The younger man in green exclaims out loud.

"And you have not killed the man or slice the hands off the lady?" The younger guard were staring in amazement at the man wearing black who had his daughter in his hands.

"I have not forgotten that nor I ever will. But officer, we will be returning home so leave the lady be for now. If this happens again, I will let Seol's Harabeoji decide the punishment. This humiliation should be enough. Now, I will be taking my lead, I will see you soon for your department training."

With those words, the men and the little girl leaves the store, the guard bowing to them as they pass.

 **Hae Soo**

"His Majesty is entering!"

Pyeha? Why was he here? Or was today the day for visits? Nonetheless, she stands up from the recliner, then turn to face the door and bows as she sees Pyeha entering. Making sure to do a deep bow, she did not want the snake next to her to make comments about her manners again.

"Soo-ya, stand up and sit down. Doctor Hong has told you to not bend over so much." At the Pyeha's command, she straightens up and then take a seat once again. Looking up, besides Pyeha, there was Ji Mong, Doctor Hong and Court Lady Oh, with three palace maids holding supplies for tea. Soon Deok and Woo Hee, quickly gets up from their seats so that the king can have a seat on the recliner right besides the one where Soo was seating. The king did not even notice his daughter yet. At least not until he passes her on his way to the seat. "Yeon Hwa-ya, you were here as well. I am glad to see both of you spending time together."

"Yes, Pyeha. I got a surprise visit from the Princess today and we both had some special brewed tea that the Princess had prepared for us to enjoy. I quite enjoyed catching up on what's going on outside of the palace. As you know, Pyeha that I haven't really left to go out of palace grounds for a while." She put the presence of the Princess out of her head, and just focus on her father-in-law.

"Now, now, Soo-ya. I am sure that you are both glad and sad that the princes are away today. I know just how much your husband was hovering over you. I truly do understand why you constantly complain that he is so overprotective. But it does not mean that I do not understand."

A classic Pyeha, understanding her point but also reminding her about Hwangjanim's viewpoint. That was why he was such a great politicians, a trait that her husband had inherited. Though his temper was more of a combination of his father and his two mothers, adopted and biological.

"I understand, Pyeha. I will visit you soon with Seol, she has been looking forward to spending time with her grandfather. Sadly, her uncles wishes to monopolize her time at the moment."

"I look forward to seeing that child again. A joy of playing with a grandchildren is something that a man will only understand when it is happening to him."

"Pyeha," the princess of course chooses to interrupt now, "Seol must be the adopted child that So Orabeoni adopted into his family, but don't you wish to play with grandchildren of your own blood? I am looking forward to playing with my nieces and nephews when Lady Soo is blessed. Many people are wondering when that will be as they had been married six months already."

That dimple smile while dishing insults was something that never changed. The look on the king's face was very neutral. After all it was the truth in a sense that as far as others knew Seol was not of his blood, even if she was. Then again maybe he was just shocked that his supposedly smart daughter still did not know that Soo was pregnant, when it was quite obvious if they observe the changes in her body.

"Ah," seriously these kids. Once they had started to move, there was no stopping them. It did not matter the time of the situation, these babies will move around and kick her. At least they did not attack her bladder often, that will be just worsen any situation. Instead, the usual target was her kidneys or the side of the stomach. This was the part that was not that glamorous about pregnancy along with swollen ankles and morning sickness.

"Lady Soo, you seem to bite your tongue quite often." Well, of course the Hwangbo princess will think that, but only her. The rest of them knew the truth that it was only her babies moving. They all seem to be determine to ignore what had happened but then she felt the change.

This was different, it was just like the moment the princess came into the room, they were kicking like they were trying to get out. They had been moving since she first took a sip of that tea. The tea. Princess and tea. Poison. Did that woman dare to have put poison in her tea. She ignore all the others in the room and just stare at the Princess. She will pay. Oh, she will die by her own hands, by her lover's hands if anything happen to her.

Shit. The pain was increasing and she feels it more and more. She feels her heart-rate increasing, and she was feeling faint, one of her hand went to her chest, the other to her stomach.

The people around her were starting to move as her vision went hazy. Her babies, they had to be safe. They were strong just like their father, and she will do anything to keep them safe. As she try to regain her breathing, hoping and hoping that she will not faint, she look into a pair of eyes. A familiar and beloved pair of eyes. She softly whispers to that pair of eyes as she feel the darkness closing in on her, "So, poisoned tea. Save them." That was all she could say before she falls into the darkness, cuddling her stomach. Her babies.


	71. Another Wave

**Wang So**

His soul. His heart. everything was frozen. He couldn't feel anything. Just that same image going through his mind again and again.

His beautiful Soo, so pale, trying to breathe and staring at his eyes as she whispers so softly. Poisoned Tea, and when he look at the face of that wench, he knew. Even if she did directly put the poison in the tea, she knew about it. She will be ruin. Oh she will be destroyed in the way that he had wished to do in the past life.

"Place her on my back," as he crunches down on his knees, and wait for his precious Soo's body to be place on his back. As soon as he place his hand underneath her knees, he stands up and simply exits the room. Not in Damiwon. Soo will never be stuck inside Damiwon again. If she has to stay at a single place for a long time, it will be in her palace, in her home Byul. He took the many hidden corridors inside Damiwon to get out without being seen by anyone.

As soon as Hae Soo gets up, because she will be, she will never leave him again, she had promised. He will start the hunt.

 **Seol**

"Omma, Appa." She knew that it was useless but she could not stop her screams. She just got them back. She will not lose them again. Nor will she be separated from them again. She feel someone's hand on her shoulders. It was her Uncle Beak Ah. It did not matter who it was. They need to take her home.

"Uncle, please," trying to hold back the tears, she begs him. "Please take me to Byul, I want to be close to her." But his face told her that it will not be possible because to them she was a child who should not witness this. Well, they have not met her. She will get what she want.

There. It was risky, but it was the only way.

 **Young Princes**

They could not comprehend what happened. On their way back from the market, their Hyungnim had dropped off a covered cart to the Captain of the Royal Guards before all of them made their way to Damiwon where they knew all the ladies were. Sure, the presence of king's entourage inside Damiwon was a bit of surprise but they knew how much their father love to spend time with Soo so they did not think much of it. But what they saw when they entered the room was something that none of them ever wished to witness.

Their beloved sister-in-law Hae Soo collapsing, struggling to breathe. Poisoned inside the castle. Poisoned when she was pregnant. That was when the brothers truly knew fear. The fear of death because right in front of them, the slightly aloof but warm So-Hyungnim change into a being of ice.

A look into his eyes and you could see that these eyes were of a dead man. And when So-Hyungnim had crunched down and spoke, his voice was so cold. So cold filled with such despair. Then before they could process anything, So-Hyungnim and Soo both of them were gone from the room, and this time, the silent room was filled with screams of their niece. A child crying out for her parents. But how can they tell a three year old that their parents were like that because of poison, no matter how much she wishes to be with them, they could not do that.

"Ji Mong, investigate everyone, royals included. The young princes and the ladies are exempt. Doctor, go to Byul." The King's command. The voice, their father's voice was just like So-Hyungnim when he was angry. The young princes had only heard from Soon Deok just how terrifying their Hyung's voice filled with anger could be, and if it was just like the King's voice right now, they will not blame anyone for being afraid. Then their father turns towards them and speaks.

"14th prince and Princess Yeon Hwa, go to your mothers and tell them that I want to meet with both of them tonight in the throne room. Jung-ah, after delivering the message, you can go to Byul. Princess, you will be escorted by a guard and you will not leave his sight. 13th prince, go to the infirmary and get the doctors. 10th prince, go find the Crown Prince and tell him what happened before going to Byul. Lady Park, alert your father and tell him to implement the barrier. Lady Woo Hee, go to your brother and keep me posted on what is happening. Take your niece…."

"Seol-ah!"

 **Woo Hee**

The commanding voice of the king was lifting her out of shock of watching someone that was her family collapse due to poison right in front of her eyes. Was this what Lady Soo had been like when she had drank those cups of poison at the exorcism rite? Did her Orabeoni also collapse like that and was on the verge of death for over a week based on what she had heard? No wonder. Just witnessing the scene left such an impact that all those incidents of protectiveness towards the Lady displayed by the princes made sense.

But what about Seol? She was so young, not old enough to look at someone's death occurring right in front of her eyes, especially when it was her own mother. Taking a chance to lift her eyes away from the King, who was still talking, she seeks the figure of her niece. What she saw...all she could do was cry out.

"Seol !"

Her niece, Lady Soo's daughter, her three-year old daughter, who must have been hungry had taken a bite out of the biscuits that was specially order for Lady Soo by the Princess. And as her scream fills the room, that young child collapses on the floor. No. No. She will not lose her family again. Ignoring everything else, she runs. Runs towards the other side of the room, where Seol was lying on the ground.

 **Soon Deok**

That scream by Woo Hee, broke her out of the haze. She had killed but it was all in a battlefield, never have she actually witness the terrible scene of poisoning. And her Agasshi had been poisoned. She had no doubt that it was due to a plan that involved a royal and a Damiwon court lady.

The 4th Prince was already on verge of losing control and unleashing his brutal side, that was clear by his voice that she had heard as he exits the room carrying his wife of his back as the Royal Doctor Hong followed behind him a few moments after. But now it was his daughter. 4th Prince's daughter that he had just gotten back from death and now she had been poisoned.

There was no stopping now. The Goryeo palace will witness the 4th prince's brutal temper and the carnage that it leaves in its wake. And she will help him to take his revenge and she knew her father will also help his student.

 **Court Lady Oh**

It was a repeat. A simple repeat on what had happened to her. A pregnant lady poisoned by tea, sent to them by a royal blood who did not want them to be near the man that they sees as only theirs. She knew enough to know that the poison was somehow connected to the Princess. She knew her vicious side and how she had wished to be married to her 4th brother. Not to mention Queen Yoo and Queen Hwangbo, both of them did not wish for their own reason that Lady Hae Soo never bore a child. But in an indirect way, they had hurt the child, the adoptive child of 4th prince, the child that had brighten up the king's mood so much in such a little time.

"Soo-Yeon-ah," why was the King calling her by her name, as she turn towards him and sneak a look at his face, suddenly she knew. The palace was going to be hit by a storm. Because the look on the king's face, it was the expression that General Wang Geon had before going to war. Not to mention his anger was obvious in his voice, even with his gentle tone. "Go to Byul and take care of Hae Soo and my son. Lady Woo Hee, hurry and go take Seol there. I will send So's guards right behind you. Pass along my message to the doctors. If any of them do not survive, it is their heads."

She bows her head to her King, and runs out of the room. She could hear the running footsteps of Grand General's daughter with the young lady in her arms and following behind her with her skirts raised high was the adoptive sister of the 4th prince. There was no time to think, that small child needed a doctor, and the best one was just at the residence of 4th Prince, attending to the wife of Wang So, the mother of the little girl who did not even know that her child of heart had been poisoned by a biscuit intended for her.

 **Doctor Hong**

Doctor Hong had attended to the royals for years, but he could truly say that the amount of times that the 4th prince and his wife had been faced with death was too much. Lady Soo was not even involve in politics in any way, she was the loving spouse of a Wang prince that had been carrying on the royal bloodline. The heavens were truly cruel to both of them. And he knew though his years of studying the human body that it was a blessing that Lady Soo had suffered a poisoning attempt before as her body had built up enough of a tolerance for her to have a fighting chance of survival. It was some superhuman strength that the lady was still carrying her children in her womb and not bleeding. She was fighting for their lives.

And as long as the patient was fighting, it did not matter what, he will not stop helping. He refuses to see that young boy whom he had to clean the scar inflicted by his own mother, lose his happiness. Queen Yoo could not be punished for her crimes to her son or Court Lady Oh, but if she had anything to do with this poisoning, he will stake his own head to acquire proof to get her punished.

"Orabeoni, Orabeoni." As the healing room's door smashes open, his eyes have a flashback to fifteen years ago. A child that was just three years old unconscious with blood on their face. Though this child, it was her face mask that was stained with blood, rushed into the healing room in the arm of someone other than their parents.

"Place Lady Seol on the bed over there." Thank heavens, that Doctor Song and Doctor Jin had arrived. He could not afford to stop his examination of Lady Hae Soo right now. But he could see out of the corner of his eyes, the 4th prince.

The 4th prince that had simply just stare at his wife's figure on the bed in dead silence, his entire body kept still as if he was trying to stop his emotions from ruling his mind. Black mask on his face, quite suiting his current state of mind. But the sight of his daughter on the bed, pale like her mother, broke the ice. The 4th Prince's control had snapped, in a similar way that his father, the King's face looks when he is beyond furious. But he had no time to care about that, right now it was time to focus on getting the lady to drink the mixture of her regular medicinal tea along with the strongest antidote that he had on his person. He had already sent one of the servants to go to the infirmary to get the rest of the supplies that he need.

 **Wang So**

He could feel the cold in his blood. No longer was he, the Fourth Imperial Prince, now he was Emperor Gwangjong. The husband and the father whose treasures were poisoned in front of him, and they will pay. As he feels the burning anger in him simmer down to a cold fire, his mind begins to think, and his eyes sees all those that was gathered in his Soo's bedchamber, the chamber that she hardly uses but the one that had the most space so that doctors could move around without bumping into any furniture. It was time for him to command his people before he will be able to focus on taking care of his queen and princess.

"Doctors, tell my brothers all the supplies you will need. They will get the herbs from Byul, Woo Hee knows them, and I will have Yong deliver the command to the royal infirmary."

"Beak Ah-ya, write a letter to the Hae clan, let them know that their niece will not be able to visit them for a while as she had intended. Jung-ah, go and inform the Captain and the Grand General to have the men ready. They will know what I mean."

"Eun-ah, Woo Hee-ya, Deok-ah, please stay with Soo and Seol, you as well Court Lady Oh. Soo will be happy to hear any of your voice. Tae, do not let anyone that is not anyone near this room without my permission, except for the King, Crown Prince and Ji Mong. San, you also guard this room with your very life with Tae. Heok-ah, get Jae Hee to give you the papers that I labelled "Nobles" from my study and deliver them to the King."


	72. Silence

**The throne room**

The room was dead silent. No one has talked or dared to make a noise. Not when the owner of the throne was so still and obviously furious. No one wishes to gain attention from an angry ruler.

"Palace Guard Heok with a message from the 4th Prince." The silent king that had been simply sitting on his throne till now looks up as the lone palace guard enters and kneels before the king.

"Greetings to the King. I have a message from the 4th Prince for Your Majesty." As the guard speaks, he holds out a book with a black cover out and Ji Mong takes the book.

"Palace Guard Heok," Ji Mong asks, "what is the current situation based on what you have observed?" Everyone in that room, the king's most trusted men knew that it was what their ruler wants to ask for it himself but could not voice it. Before the guard could reply, the guard at the door announces another entrance to the room.

"Crown Prince, Grand General, Captain of the Guards and Royal Doctor Hong enters." As soon as the four men enter and the door closes behind them. The voice of the king is heard for the first time since he had entered the room about three hours ago.

"Seal the room, do not let anyone, no matter who they are enter." The guards at the door obeys their master and forms a barricade around all the entrance. As soon as the king could see that the room was protected, he speaks again. "I demand an update from all of you. But first, Royal Doctor Hong,"

"Pyeha," the doctor was obviously exhausted but he stood straight as he gave his report. "I have spent the past few hours in Lady Hae Soo's chambers attending to her. She is in out of danger for the moment but she is still in critical condition. The poison was more of a slow acting one thus it took a while for her to exhibit any sign of poisoning. But the antidote, the one that was crafted to counter rattlesnake and scorpion poison had worked. The lady is strong not to mention her body had grown more tolerant towards poison due to the previous incident."

"But she is weak right now, quite weak as she had used all of her strength to protect her children. The poison would have cost her to lose the children and damage her fertility, but the heavens had sided with Lady Soo. The royal babies are alive though their heartbeats are a bit weak but I have left strengthening tea that the lady will have to take twice every day till she is in labor. For the well being of all of them, I have advised to put Lady Soo on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy, only moving when necessary and not to take part in any stressful activity.."

"What about Lady Seol?"

"As I was focusing on her mother, I did not attend to her but Doctor Song and Jin did. They successfully got the antidote to her on time and the poison had left her body. But she lost blood and something in that biscuit or poison had the side effect of causing the young lady to have a high fever. Right now, both of the doctors are attending to her, but I concur with them that there will be no side-effects that the young lady will experience due to this though there is a chance that she will develop some sensitivity to the type of biscuit that the poison was in. The 4th Prince wishes for me to relay to you, Pyeha, that he will be absent from his lessons and the court till his wife and daughter wakes up."

"Royal Doctor Hong, you are saying that both the mother and daughter are currently out of danger. But they both need to be careful. Lady Seol is currently fighting off a fever while Lady Soo is currently sleeping due to exhaustion. Lady Soo will be on bedrest after she wakes up, while Lady Seol will be alright after a bit of rest. The 4th Prince will be absent from the palace till they both are well. Is this right?"

"Yes, Astronomer Choi."

"Palace Guard Heok, you are the only person that have seen them besides the doctor, are both of the ladies alright?"

"Yes, Astronomer Choi. Both of them were resting and the two doctors were monitoring them. Court Lady Oh, Lady Woo Hee, Lady Park and the 4th Prince had been staying right beside them. The servants are taking care of the household as well as delivering messages, while the room is under constant guard headed by my fellow guards. The young princes are taking care of things that their royal brother is sending them to before checking up on the ladies."

"Doctor Hong, you will be rewarded for your service handsomely. Palace Guard Heok, relay to the 4th Prince that I will be over to visit Lady Soo and Lady Seol once they have woken up, and I will require constant updates on their conditions. Consider your group of five guards to be under the 4th Prince's command till I otherwise states so. You both are dismissed."

The two men, one an elderly, the other man Heok who had just turned sixteen a while ago, both bows to the king before exiting the room. The entrance to the royal court firmly sealed behind them.

 **Lady Hae Soo's chamber**

The two ladies, mother and daughter were each on a bed. The two ladies were lying parallel to each other. Lady Hae Soo was on a raised bed while Lady Seol was on a futon. Besides each of them was a doctor who was monitoring their situation from the head of their bed. Spread through the room were various people, doing what they could to take care of them.

The 13th Prince had brought out his gayageum and was playing a soft lullaby hoping that the soft tunes will aide the ladies to recover in peace. The 14th Prince, was obvious angry and did not like to stay still so he was constantly as silently as he could moving between the beds. The 10th prince were sitting firmly by Seol's bed and with him was Park Soon Deok who both of them were applying cool cloth to the child's body hoping to bring her fever down. Woo Hee was by Lady Soo's bedside where she was trying to persuade the two people who were holding a vigil at her side to drink something or eat a piece to keep their strength up. So far, both Court Lady Oh, who was brushing aside the sweat on Lady Soo's forehead, while her husband, the 4th Prince silently holds her hand in one hand while stroking her stomach where his children were with the other, paid little attention to what Woo Hee was saying. Both of them focused on Lady Soo, and frequently glancing over to where the 4th prince's daughter was fighting a fever.

The five palace guards were all constantly in and out of the room, silently updating the 4th prince, while the servants of Byul make brief stops when they were needed to. Bring food, herbs, tea, and changing cloth, bringing water and such. At the entrance of the chamber, Tae and San both of them were standing at full attention while all through the properties, Jin and Yong were keeping an eye out. Heok was the main man that was relaying messages that they had received from Royal Doctor Hong and the King Taejo. Then when the 4th Prince or someone else had a message to send out depending on the location, a different guard was sent to relay the message.

Just like Lady Soo's chamber was silent and full of praying people, it was the same for Byul. The male servants were doing all they could to help the five royal guards out, while the females were in the kitchen, the herb storage or leading their children to the prayer stones by the pond to pray for the health for their ladies, as well as their master who had been silent and cold, with not even a single tear out of his eyes. They knew that he was numb, and that he has not eaten. He only talks to give soft-spoken commands otherwise, his eyes never moving from his wife and his daughter. It was going to be a very long night for the people around Byul tonight.

 **Meanwhile in the throne room,**

"Pyeha, I can say this. My student, once he leaves his residence, there is going to be a bloodbath. My daughter had told me that the prince is absolutely furious but he is completely silent like he is planning something."

"Grand General, I know that child's temper. After all, he is the only one that truly inherited my terrible temper. I know the anger I am feeling as the father-in-law and the grandfather, for my fourth son it is his wife and daughter. Do either of you have any idea what he plans to do?"

"Pyeha, the Grand General and I have received a command from him through Yong, the palace guard, to prepare the men. It means to prepare all prisoners that we have connected to any of the attacks so far. The alive tongueless prisoners from the kidnapping, those disguised palace servants from the arrow attack, the bandits at the rain ritual, as well as the kidnappers. Apparently the 4th prince found some men in the market that was planning to hurt his sister and daughter and he had fought them till they were all unconscious and brought them to the palace in a cart. Along with them, he had a letter that what the men called their Lady sent them. It is the evidence that can be used to punish the right individual."

"Captain, I want that letter to be brought in secret to Ji Mong, he will start his analysis. How in the world, did the 4th prince want them to be prepared?"

"Pyeha, the 4th prince….."

"What is it General? I did not think you were a man to stumble over your words?"

"Of course I am not, Ji Mong. I was just trying to prepare to tell the prince's wishes in simple words. Ignore him, Pyeha. What the 4th prince wishes, well I say it is the proof that he had completely lost his temper. I do not think I would be able to handle it if the prince gets out of control."

"General, just say it."

"He wants all of those captured together in the same room, all of them bound to a chair, staring at the center of a wall. There are only 3 tongueless ones still alive, 4 out of 7 disguised servants, 3 bandits and 10 kidnappers. We have place all of them together in a large room in the palace prison. The 4th prince wants them all to be kept alive in that manner and the room must be dark all around them. Once it is dark, in turns he wants us to blindfold one group then move to the next group when we want to so all the men will at least spend some time being blind. This we all have done. But, what we came here is to receive the next part of this torture method that Yong told us by the message that it was in the book that Heok had delivered to you, Pyeha."

"In this book?"

"Yes, Astronomer. I will have to get what he calls the "Tales of a Monster" from that book, and have it read aloud to all the prisoners constantly. Never stopping the reading at least till the 4th Prince comes to personally interrogate the prisoners whenever that will be."

"It is just like the Captain said , Pyeha. A personal interrogation of prisoners by the 4th prince will be bloody, and I do not wish to see the blood afterwards. At least, he did not ask us to set this up in public. Now, Ji Mong, just what is this tale that the 4th Prince wishes for the prisoners to hear?"

"Ji Mong, open the book and read it aloud to us."

"As you wish, Pyeha." Ji Mong opens the black-covered book in his hand then starts to read to King Taejo, Crown Prince who had been silent till now, Grand General Park and Captain Jang.

"If you have obtained this book, you must have either stolen from my residence near the Dongii lake or I have this delivered to you through the hands of Heok, one of the palace guards or his descendants. If you have stolen from me, I pray for your souls because you will need prayers in order to read this book. If I have delivered it to you, then let me tell you what this book is." Here Ji Mong stops as he flips the page then look at the words like he could not understand what it is telling him. Finally, he looks up to the King who had been staring at him and says, "I'm sorry Pyeha, after this it is all written in some kind of code because it does not make sense."

"Ji Mong, let me look at that. I taught my brother how to make up unconventional ways to write when he was little, I may be able to figure it out."

"If you wish to do so. Here is the book, Crown Prince." As Ji Mong hands the book to the Crown Prince, the eldest of Taejo's sons flip open the book and stare at it. Then he moves the book around in his hand, as well as flip over pages. Finally, when he seems to have found what he wants at the middle of the book, then he holds the book sideways.

"Pyeha, my brother simply have switched the sequence by starting it up from the middle after that first page. He had also written everything sideways." Here, the Crown Prince flip the book so all of them could see that there were two direction of writing on the page. The words making complete sense when the book is held sideways.

"Who knew that 4th prince could make codes?"

"It is something that I taught him when he came to play with me when he was young. I did not know that he remembered it. The 4th knew that I will be here that is why he did not tell us how to read it." Then the Crown Prince Mu hands the book back to Ji Mong who was in front of him, open to the page he had found. Taking the book back, Ji Mong once again starts to read.

"This book is intended to be given to Pyeha. Though I do not know when or whom the king is that this book is given to. If it is King Taejo, my father, I assume that I have delivered it to you. Most likely I knew that I will be causing a stir in the royal court so I wish for you to have this book as a compensation for all the troubles that I am going to cause you. Abeonim, let me tell you that I understand you. I understand just what sitting on that cold and lonely seat is doing and how it is affecting your heart and your mind. But, you are a wise king, even if you could not be a father to me or any of my brothers, know that in my times at Shinju, that single mask that was delivered each year was a source of reminder and strength to me that let me know that I had a father who still cared about me. You do not know the happiness that I felt that day when I saw you hiding as Ji Mong hands me the black mask."

"That foolish child." No one missed the soft whisper of the king, but no one mentions it.

"If this book, went to my eldest brother Wang Mu, I once again think that I had this book deliver to you, as a book to help you. For in this book, I have written the information I know on all the clans of this nation, their family history, the scandals they are hiding, the illegal deals, and so forth. Any of the things that I have discovered or may have heard the rumours of about any of the clans. At the end, I have proposed some actions that I think may be able to deal with that clan's particular crime. Hyungnim, the only brother that I truly knew, the one that took my bleeding body to the doctor, one of the first one to look me in the eye when I had that hideous scar. Please have a long reign, become a powerful and wise king that you were destined to. Do not listen to the murmurs of those who doubt your place, you are the rightful Crown Prince and you are the second king of Goryeo. Manse, Manse, Man Manse, my Hyungnim."

"This brother of mine, just how much does he wishes to…" once again no one miss the words that left the Crown Prince's mouth but they did not bring attention to it.

"If this book is in the hands of 3rd Imperial Prince Wang Yo. I presume that our mother had succeeded in her dream. To be the Queen Mother, the king-maker. Then I think it is likely that you had taken this book. I urge you to never, I do mean never to harm my family or force me to make a terrible choice to save my wife. Because I will not be a dog to the one on the throne. I wish you enjoy the throne that you so wished for. It is not a seat of glory no it is a seat of responsibility and paranoia if you are not careful. I truly hope that you will get out from under the claws of our mother and live for yourself without fear. That woman may have bore us, but except for Jung, she had never given us love or even true motherly affection. It was all for her greed. We both love her, but I hope that my brother will be able to look at her and see her as the snake that she is."

"If this book is in the hands of 8th Imperial Prince Wang Wook, I also congratulate you on fulfilling your responsibilities towards your clan and for your brilliance in how you must have gained the throne. With you, I know for sure that I did not deliver this to you or hand it over to you. I give you the same warning about the throne I gave to the 3rd prince. I also wish that you are not under the thumb of your mother or your sister, two of the most ambitious woman who hide their true face. Warn your sister, I know that she loves to use snake poison, just like my mother does, to silently kill. Tell her, even if she pretends to be shocked or even make it seem like she had also drank poison, I will not rest till I personally have her punished if she had ever dared to hurt my queen, prince and princesses. For Hae Soo is my one and only queen to my heart, and I will never love Hwangbo Yeon Hwa, nor have any feeling for her except for the usual numb feelings I have towards the women that are not my family. I urge you to make sure to keep her two favorite court ladies, Min and Yeon from my mother and your mother's households, as well as her two spies in Damiwon, Seung and Cheon protected because if your sister had poisoned someone I love with poison, these ladies will be the one that I go to squeeze the truth out of them."

"If this book is in the hands of someone that I have not mentioned, I will think it is in the hands of my brother's descendants, so in the hands of my nephews as they ascend the throne. Then I, your fourth uncle, Wang So, gifts this book to you as a present. Use the book well, consolidate your power, get Goryeo out from the power of the clans and move it to the power of the people. Take care of this legacy of your grandfather. And if you could look after my wife and children if I am not around anymore, I will be grateful. May the heavens be with you on your reign."

"Finally, if I have sent the Grand General to you, the book's owner and he asks for the "Tales of a Monster," tell him this. That story was written to instill awareness and fear to the prisoners who had went against the throne under the command of corrupt royals or nobles. The tale is hidden behind the broken rock right at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. Make sure that the man reading the tale out loud to the prisoners have a strong stomach or set up shifts, I'm afraid it is quite a bloody tale."

"Pyeha, that is it for the introduction. Afterwards, like the 4th Prince had written there is a pages of information for each clan in order based on what the 4th Prince had gathered. What? A mistress from overseas? Why didn't I know of this? Just how?"

"Ji Mong. Give me the book."

"Yes, Pyeha," Ji Mong climbs up the small steps to the throne and hands the book over. He does not mention the fact that he could see that the king had watery eyes. Clearing his throat, the king now addresses the men in front of him.

"Crown Prince, Ji Mong, from tomorrow we are going to go through this information, I want to personally read this, and as future king Mu will also have to know just what those he will command is up to."

"Grand General, Captain, find the two Damiwon maids mentioned and have them arrested in secret, and put them together with the prisoners you hold right now. I will get my wives to turn the two court ladies over to me then you can escort them down over there as well."

"I think all of us want to see just how hearing this tale will affect the prisoners. You are all dismissed for the day. Ji Mong, tell the guards to unseal the room, then retire, I will meet my queens alone. Captain start the reading of this tale, tomorrow at dawn and do not stop till you have my royal command."

 **Dawn**

 **Byul**

The silence in the room was broken when a pair of eyes open sluggishly and the people around her bed notices it. But before anyone could say anything, that pair of eyes say a sentence that freezes the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

 **Prison**

"My name is not important. I have been called many things. Child, Son, Beast, Monster, Lover, Uncle, Prince, King. But in here, it does not matter who I am, I am telling you the stories that I have. They had either happened to me, I have witnessed it or I have heard it. Once again it does not matter, all that matters is that the reason that you are reading this tale is because you have went against the owner of the book called "Nobles." And you who went against the royals deserve to hear these tales." A page flips in silence.

"Now, if the man called Wang So, Fourth Imperial Prince is alive, then let me tell you that the man is coming for you. Because if he had told someone to read this story to you, know that it is to prepare you. Prepare all those who had committed crimes in the eyes of the 4th Imperial Prince Wang So that he had deemed to be deserving of death and only death. And these are the tales of what he had done, had seen being done, had wished to do to his enemies."

The lone palace guard in the room dressed in plain hanbok flips the page in the book, as he prepares for a long reading. In front of him, tied up in chairs with guards holding sticks behind them were the prisoners as well as the court ladies who had incur the wrath of the 4th Prince.


	73. Frozen in the Moment

**Prison**

"Blood. Perhaps the one thing that unites us all. My beautiful queen told me that all of us are equal because we all have the same coloured blood running through our veins. That and all of her other lectures may have been one of the first thing that led to me attempting to help the slaves. But my help is not without its bloodshed. And no one wants help from me, no they wishes to possess me, parade me around like something that they own. But, all of them had never won anything. Except for her. Except for my queen. And it is for her that I am writing these tales, because I do not want these ugly thoughts to come out and taint her purity." A page flips.

"I expect that many of you are wondering just what kind of horrible tale this is, when all you have read so far had been promises to be hurt but you had not been hurt at all. Well, we will get to the bloody part. The part that will describe the tortures and punishments that is waiting for you. Because if this tale is being read to you. It means that you will not be granted a merciful death. No, you will be kept alive no matter happens to you. Until you either perish due to torture or are granted a merciful and quick death because you have given up valuable information. Depending on your information, maybe your families will be spared the responsibility of being punish for your crimes." Another page flips.

"As I said this book, caution and prepare the people judged to require special punishment, so you know what is coming for you. I hope you heed my warning, because I was not even four summers before I learnt that blood is so red. That it stains your world red, that no amount of washing let you forget the blood that was once on your face and hands. For it was my own blood that I saw through my tears. My face being crave open by my mother's hand as she used me to stop my father from marrying again."

"Not caring about the fact that she caused the mark on her child's face that got that child labelled as a black omen, the one that got me adopted away to the rival clan of my mother's clan. And no one. No one knows that the one that made that mark on my face was my own mother, the one that gave birth to me. The one that was supposed to care about me."

"She said right into my face right after I killed her assassins that were going to betray her and get her get executed. I was her flaw, shame and disgrace. On that day, I vowed that my mother will always see me in front of her, I will never leave and I fulfilled that promise. The last face that she saw before she died instead of her two loving sons, it was me. Her third child that she hated with a passion. Why am I telling you this?"

"To let you know how much a single scar can change your life, a single strike with a small knife. That is what is going to happen to you, the first thing you get will be a craving on your arm, face, back, chest somewhere that you will watch as it is being done. Just a single strike, and that strike will forever label you as a traitor."

"That scar was the beginning. From then on, my body continued to get scars, battle scar from swords, slashing marks from wolves when the attendants left me in the wolves den at night. A small boy I was and I was used as a sacrifice. To arrows, to wolves, to poison. And all of that is going to happen to you. Right in front of you, to those around you, and you will be left shaking as the pain continues but no you will not get any relief until you confess the truth. Not just your crimes but also the names. Names, locations, anything that you know about the traitors to the throne. Know this. All the torture you went through till now it was nothing, that was just the beginning, from now on it is the true torture."

"Rather than continue on this bloody path, I want to tell you something about the 4th prince for those of you who will soon be in his presence or have heard of him. He is not a good man. He will personally admit to that fact. He becomes crazy when his temper snaps or when he is irritated. He is aloof and have a sarcastic tongue and that is the truth. But there is a single thing that makes this man incredibly angry. So angry that if you have committed that sin, you have guaranteed for yourself and for your entire family, the presence of a terrible enemy."

"I urge you to speak up and save yourself if you committed this crime? To have brought harm upon his wife or his children borne by her. Hae Soo. In an essence, this tale from this point onwards will describe the punishment awaiting those who have committed the crime of bring harm to a man's most precious person."

 **Byul, Lady Soo's chamber**

"What did you say, Agasshi?" They were simply staring at the person in front of them. Why can't she recognize them? Thank heavens that the 4th prince had went out for a couple of minutes to meet with a messenger guard who brought news about the investigation.

"I don't know who you are. Where am I? Why am I with you? Where is my Wangjanim?"

"Lady," both of the doctors silently approach the figure on the bed. "You are safe. We are the doctors that were taking care of you after you have been poisoned. I think that your memory will return once your body has a bit of rest."

"Which prince are you looking for? I am the 13th prince, and right there is the 10th and 14th prince." The lady on the bed seems to look at the figure of the other princes in confusion though she did nod her head as it was proper to do so in the presence of royalty.

"The 4th Prince Wang So." The lady whispers as she looks around the room, but never looking down at herself or towards the other bed in the room where another figure is lying down.

"Our So-Hyungnim will be back soon. But till then let us know what you remember. Please can you do that?"

"A lake in front of prayer stones. It was so beautiful and I was waiting. I was waiting for him, fingering the hairpin in my hair that he gift it to me. Waiting so that I could tell him that I love him no matter who he is."

"That person is the 4th Prince?"

"Yes," as the lady look at the two ladies in front of her in confusion, "but who are you?"

"My name is Woo Hee, Agasshi. And this right here is Park Soon Deok." Suddenly there is a hint of recognition on the lady's face and she stares at the two ladies.

"You are the dancer, the one that Baek Ah-nim loves. And you are Soon Deok, the general's daughter that Eun-nim loves."

"How do you know our names?"

"I do not know your names, 10th Prince. I just recognize the two ladies right here."

"My name is Wang Eun, and that right there is Wang Baek Ah, and that is Wang Jung." The names once again seem to be familiar to the lady.

"I only knew those names, I don't know your titles."

"How did you know our name? Do you remember how?"

"The 4th Prince told me that the two brothers that he loves the most is named Baek Ah and Eun. That he also has another brother named Jung who he loves but their relationship is difficult because of his mother."

"It seems like your memories are centered around the 4th Prince, my lady. Wangjanim, I think there is a chance that when the lady sees the 4th Prince, her memories will come back."

"Then, I will go get Hyungnim just wait for a bit." The 14th Prince runs out of the room, intending to find his brother who had been away from the room much longer than he had intended.

Meanwhile, the lady in the room was now looking around the room, apparently she was in the 4th prince's private residence, Byul, something that she did not remember him ever having but apparently he did.

Her memories that she could remember were weird. It was mostly fuzzy she knew that she was seeing, herself in a courtyard, then next minute looking at a couple as they had tea, then she will be running across snow, or learning how to read, make tea, and so forth. The only thing that was clear to her was the image of the man she knew as Wang So rather than Emperor or Gwangjong as he was known to others. The man she knew to love her no matter what and the sense of longing and sadness that she felt towards him in her memories.

She wonders how she came to be here, why does her hand look so much smaller and smoother than she remembers, why was her room filled with people who she knew had died or had went out of the palace. Finally, just who was that other figure on the bed, that everyone around her bed was consistently going to check, and why did she know that figure in her heart but did not remember who she was?

She was filled to the brim with questions, and only one that she could trust to give her the proper answer to the question was the man that was not here. The man that always had black somewhere on his person, the man with such intense eyes, and she remembers his smile the most. The sense of peace that she felt when she saw him with that smile.

"Lady, could you please lift up your arm, I wish to check your pulse once again." Doctor Song requests his patient, and silently wait for her to lift her arm. He did not prepare for her to scream, and clutch her right upper arm with her left hand. "May I touch you, Agasshi?" When the lady gives him the nod of consent, he gently touch the right arm that was causing pain and gently touching the muscles to feel. It did not take long for him to find the problem.

"The poison has affected your right arm, most likely as you fell. Though it is not a permanent situation, your muscles are simply weak and the remains of the poison in your blood is causing the muscles to inflame. A couple days of cold ice applied to the area, and a couple of activities to strengthen your muscles will do. Please wait while I get my assistant to bring us some ice to start your treatment."

 **Wang So**

He did not want to be away from Soo and Seol. But a message from the king cannot be ignored. But when that message had him leave the compound to appear at the royal court because the ministers were making accusations or throwing blames, to say his mood had worsen was putting things mildly. He was currently in no state of mind to be in court, what with his temper still not having cool down,

He knew that his mind did not think in a compassionate manner when he was angry. But those ministers caused the situation, they will have to suffer the consequences of their actions that led him to be summoned away from the bedside of his precious treasures. Just the reminder that they have been hurt...that too by snake poison...oh, he did not even need the confessions of hired-hands to know whose work it likely was.

He hope those prisoners were enjoying listening to those tales. The book that he wrote down all of his murderous thoughts whenever the need struck him to. He had finished the tales of over fifty year just the previous month. That tale had all the punishments he had commanded to be done, all the punishments that his head could think of. Soo had been right to tell him that putting his thoughts down on paper will help him filter his anger in a more organized manner. Though not all the tale was filled with anger, they were remembrances of those precious memories from his previous life as well. So that he will never forget.

Not to mention, his beautiful Soo-ya along with Seol both of them seems to love making him write as they observe him. Though the sight of Seol laying a new page over a piece of his writing then copying it to refine her handwriting, then seeing his Soo do the same thing right next to their daughter was always something that made him more and more enchanted with his wife and their princess. But now, they were fighting for their lives due to the actions of royals and nobles.

It looks like before dealing with the prisoners, he will need to deal with their possible masters. From the voices that he heard from the outside of the courtroom, the nobles were arguing with the Crown Prince, Ji Mong and that was the voice of his mother. So even the Queen was here. And if he was not mistaken, that was the voice of Queen Hwangbo. Heavens had prepared for him a true battlefield. Well, nothing but the most bloodiest battlefield for a truly wild huntinh dog.

 **Prison**

"As I am writing this tale down, it reminds of me of an insult that my relative said to me as I was forced to kneel down in front of him to save my love from being killed. Forced to abandon my dearest Hyungnim as he dies due to drowning after suffering from mercury poisoning due to the schemes of my relatives, all of whom who desired power and the seat that was not theirs to begin with. A wolf is a beast who stays loyal to one mate through his entire life, and a wolf will do anything for his mate."

"Well, threatening my mate got me on my knees. Forcing her to leave my side, caused that witch's family a deadly enemy who bide his time before cutting away their power and left them completely powerless with just an empty title to their name. Hurting my daughter by being an unfaithful deceiving husband that did not treasure her as she should have, caused her husband's family to be cursed with the angry spirits of a vengeful father. But, causing harm to my mate that left a mark on her physically and mentally, that will leave them only with death. A long and painful drawn out death after the wolf takes away everything that they hold dear. And that is in essence is exactly the way I am in regards to my mate, the exact same nature that the 4th prince possess."

"So once again I warn you. Do not go against the men that possess the nature of a beast. Even if you were just obeying orders, or you just happen to an innocent member of the criminal's family, it does not mean that you will escape your punishment. The only way to save yourself is to confess the entire truth to the one on the throne and finally be a loyal subject to the throne. Do not say that you were not warned of the consequences for planning to or harming someone under the protection of the throne or a people precious to a man that only lives for his people."


	74. Cracks

**Taejo**

The last few days had truly been like a battlefield. A battle that was started by some hidden enemy attack orchestrated by someone of great importance that was the mastermind behind all these enemies. After several attacks now the retaliation and quest for revenge had began. It was more of a revenge hidden in the shadows rather than something glorious. He wonders just when, truly just when did that soft-hearted son of his had turned into a man that could be so cold and surrounded by darkness. It was his upbringing by the Kangs no doubt about it, but sometimes he had a sense that it was more. There were things that he did not know about the reason behind his fourth son's actions.

So, his bright sun, was becoming more and more like a king but it was in such a subtle way that no one had noticed. But he knew. As he had been the one that have silently observe his son without letting anyone know for so many years. He could see the changes. That was not to say he had never been surprised just what had happened because of these changes.

Indeed his fourth son seems to make a habit of surprising him. But the biggest surprise due to So's change in behaviour was a happy surprise. In his many decisions as both a father and a king, approving Wang So's request to marry Hae Soo had been one of his greatest decision yet. That single girl had brought such changes along with her, that these days he felt a little peace that his nation and his sons will survive after he was gone not consumed by the darkness of the palace. But now that peace was in danger, along with his fourth son's precious heart. And that fact was truly evident, the moment he saw him enter the courtroom. The room where the noble lords, court officials, princes and queens were playing their game over power and control.

Instead of the aura of quiet happiness and confidence that his son had carried around with him ever since his marriage that had gradually increased as the months had gone by, the warmth was all gone. It was darkness that now surrounded him. Such a cold and harsh darkness that he was not surprised that he could see some of the people take unconscious step back as the figure in black royal robes made his way up towards the throne. As his fourth son bows to him in greeting with absolute silence, then straighten his body to look at him in the eye, there was only one thought in his mind.

Wolf King. Because those dark eyes of his sons had a ring of silver in them, as if it was the eyes of a powerful beast and the aura around his son was screaming for those around him to obey him. And those eyes were burning, not with hot fire but with ice like his fourth son had been frozen with no heart left. There was only a body of an angry man without a soul. It reminds him of the line that Ji Mong had told him from the tale that the prisoners were listening to.

"A man left behind and breathing only because he had to. A man whose mind was filled only with plots to better the society, but never letting anything touch his heart or his person again. Because the owner of the man's heart and soul was no longer with him in this world."

 **Wang Jung**

His heart was pounding and he could not do anything beside move. Because he knew that he had no time to rest or explain. All he could do was run across the palace grounds to his chamber and change into his court uniform as fast as he could so that he could enter the courtroom where his Hyung was. He needs to return back to Byul as quick as possible. So that his Hyung could help his and Jung's precious ladies. Because he will not accept the fact that she had forgotten about him and his brothers. No. He will never accept that. She will get better.

 **Doctor Song and Doctor Jin**

Their lives were in danger. There was no doubt about that. The two ladies in their care were both still in critical situation. So what if one of them had woken up. She did not remember herself clearly. The other lady just continues to breathe heavily as she slept. They were just praying that the 4th prince comes back as soon as possible. Though it was not something a practitioner of medicine should believe, they truly believe that their patients will get better with the presence of 4th prince right next to them as they are recovering.

 **Crown Prince Mu**

Just how low could these ministers fall? Here they were arguing in front of his younger brother So, whose wife and child were poisoned, that this poisoning was not a good reason to conduct a full investigation because no one of royal blood were hurt. It was not a regicide so they could simply end the matter by punishing the maid that brought in the tea and the plate of sweets and that's it. No need to dig deeper and find out who had ordered the poisoning.

These self-serving actions of these ministers was what made him doubt his ability to lead. Was he strong enough to be above them and guide them away from corruption? But he could not ever stop fighting because he knew that he was the only one that could possible fight against these ministers and convince the king that behind this poisoning are the same group of people behind that assassination attempt.

A side glance to where his brothers were standing showed him that it was best to end this session as quick as possible. Yo, Wook and Won will be fine with arguing over this point for much longer but So was not. He could see that So was only standing there, solid as a rock, with only the force of his mind stopping him from moving. Not to mention the air around him was frozen cold. He did not want So to lose control. For him to lose control in front of ministers would a fatal move and he will protect his brothers. With a quick deep breath, he prepares a quick counterstrike in his head and once again starts to argue with those present in the courtroom.

 **Wang So**

His body and mind were operating on autopilot. He was not thinking at all. Because he did not want to. All of his thoughts were with his wife and daughter. The two that he wants to be with right now, rather than struck here in this room. This room, just another one of his prison cells still present from his past life to this new life. He heard the arguments, the voices of various people talking but it was not important. Getting this session to end as soon as possible was in order for him to go back home. Soo and Seol could be awake now. They both had been moving slightly before he had been summoned away from their bedsides.

"Your Majesty, why in the world are we talking about this? Lady Hae may have been poisoned but she is not dead or anything. Why is there a need to investigate the noble clans over the poisoning attempt on one royal spouse?"

"The Queen is right. Why should us, the nobles suffer through a humiliation of being investigated when there is no proof of our disloyalty? Lady Hae may be a royal spouse but she does not have connections and she is not a royalty."

"These kinds of occurence are quite common in a royal household. As she had not even bore a child yet, she is not really consider part of the royal family. So an attempt on her life is not necessary can be labelled as a regicide."

"Even if Pyeha have decided to adopt her, at the time of the attack, she had not been officially adopted yet. That is why, Pyeha please finish this matter right here by ordering the punishment of the Damiwon palace maid that serve the refreshments."

He closes his eyes and squeeze his fists. No matter how much he wants to make a remark or fight back, if he did either, this session will be prolonged and it will take that much longer to return to Byul. He take slow breaths to cool his anger and go back to numbness.

"You should follow the suggestion of the ministers, Pyeha. Why go through such trouble for the son of Lady Kang and his orphan wife and adopted ward? Also why don't we send the 4th prince back to his mother's side? After all there is no responsibilities that the 4th prince is in charge of that he cannot oversee from Shinju."

Shinju, return, orphan, not worth it. The moment those words from the mouth of Queen Yoo enters his mind, he gives up trying to control his temper. All that was left was the cold fire of anger and he lifts his head to look directly at the woman who bore him. The woman that had on a look of superiority, who was so sure that no one will ever even dare to go against her. Secure in her place. And that light in her eyes, it was the light of victory. So Queen Yoo wants them out of her sight, and think that she had succeeded in her goal.

"Pyeha," he steps a little forward from the row and turn a little so his body was facing the throne. "May I have the permission to speak? As the man whose wife and child had been attacked? Please make your decision after hearing me out."

"Go ahead, 4th Prince." He simply bows his head to the King before turning so that he was looking straight at the two Queens.

"I understand why the ministers are protesting against being investigated, after all they are no proof that they were involved in this poisoning attempt. Therefore Pyeha please do not make the ministers suffer through an investigation when they had nothing to do with this particular poisoning attempt." He knew that his father was shocked. Why let a perfectly good opportunity to investigate the nobles go.

"If you do feel an investigation into the noble clans is necessary, please let that matter be separate from the matter of the attempted murder on my wife and child." Let them think they won. All they gained was a little more time. For as the prisoners confess, the nobles involved will be interrogated. But not for poisoning rather for attempted assassination of the King.

"Secondly, I object to the claim that this attack on my wife and child is not a regicide. Because my wife, is an adopted daughter of Pyeha now so it does not matter what her status was at the time of the attack, she is the principal wife of an imperial prince. Also while some may not notice, my wife is currently with child. She carries royal children in her womb and thus an attack on her life is an attack on the grandchildren of Pyeha." That slight paleness on Wook's face was so satisfying even in this moment. It made him want to continue to make the fact of Soo's pregnancy obvious for Wang So is a possessive man who wants to make it clear that Soo belongs to him, and not to Wook.

"Thirdly, I do not understand why Queen Yoo wishes for me to leave Songak. When the best royal doctors for my wife and child are here in the palace? Unless there is a hidden reason that I have to return to Shinju, just like fifteen years ago when I was sent away to be adopted." That tight expression on Queen Yoo meant that he was close to the truth. "As you well know Pyeha, I was sent away fifteen years ago as soon as the injury that I received on my face at the hands of my birth mother began to heal." Did she think that he will keep the truth behind his scar hidden forever? Not when she had dare to insult his Soo and Seol. He opens his mouth to make the final comment but he was interrupted.

Turning to face the door, there was Jung who obviously had ran over, dressed hurriedly in his court uniform. Only reason he will be here would be Soo or Seol. His retaliation will have to wait.

"14th Prince, what news have you brought us?" Jung must have been shocked to see himself being addressed so formerly but in court it had to formal.

"My older brother's wife and daughter needs his presence urgently. The doctors have said that both of their health depends on the 4th prince's immediate presence by his side." Jung seems to be opening his mouth to give more of an explanation but there was no time for that.

"Pyeha, as you have heard my presence is urgently needed. Thus I request that you allow me to leave and you may continue this session without my presence." The moment, his father nods his head and gives his permission. He bows then leaves the courtroom, the footsteps behind him letting him know that Jung was following him.

 **Court Lady Oh**

Why was it that when she looks at the face of Lady Hae Soo, she remembers the child that she had lost. It was not that she had spent a lot of time with this lady, but even just those brief interactions that she had with her seems to be enough to endear Hae Soo to her heart.

No matter what the reason was, somehow this young lady was in the same place that she had been in the past. Poisoned by tea and fighting to keep her child. Except this child had succeeded where she had failed, Lady Hae Soo was still pregnant even after drinking the poison. That was a blessing in her mind, even as both Lady Hae Soo and her adopted daughter slept on.

In the silent room, hurried footsteps from the hallway rung through as in a split second, the 4th and 14th prince enters the room. Looking at the fact that they both wore the court uniform, she was right in her guess that the 4th prince had been summoned to court thus he took this long to come back since he left. As she look at the 4th prince, she could once again see the parallel between him and her general. Their worried face, the way that they look around the room to access the situation, not to mention that face of love and concern. But a single blink cause that image of her general to disappear and in his place is the 4th prince who is quickly making his way towards the bed where his daughter is.

"Jung said that Seol had woken up?" That voice was the voice of a man without a soul, a man that was just barely functioning. It was no surprise as she had not seen the 4th prince drink even a sip of water ever since the poisoning.

"Yes, Hwangjanim. Lady Seol had woken up but her memories seems to be affected. She could only remember names of the princes and ladies, but not their faces. The last clear thing that she seems to remember is a memory of her waiting for you at the prayer stones with a hairpin that you have gifted her. We think it is because of the high fever that she had experienced that had damaged her mind. The fever and poison had also affected one of her arms but it is not permanent, she just needs to regain her strength and physically she should be back to normal. As for her memories, I am sorry but we can only wait for her memories to return. But I believe that your presence here will greatly help Lady Seol."

"And Soo-buin? How's her condition?" It seems like the 4th prince was calmly listening and was not making any threats so she turns her attention back to cleaning the sweat off Lady Soo's forehead. Maybe it was just her imagination but it seems like colour has return to the pregnant lady's cheek. Maybe she felt the presence of her husband nearby. What a sentimental person this child will be if this fact led to improvement in her health.

 **Hae Soo**

She couldn't see where she was heading. She was walking slowly on a dirt road towards a light that was coming way at the end of the path. Occasionally, she hears the voice of people that she knows to be important to her. All of them were telling her to wake up but not telling her how she can wake up. She was getting tired of her surroundings and want to hurry up and leave it behind.

After what seemed like walking for decades, she could finally see a human figure up ahead on the path. Even that back view was enough for her to know who it was. Feeling some energy return to her, she starts to move as fast as she could towards where the image of her 4th Emperor was. The moment her hand touch the image of her lover, she opens her eyes to light.

Blinking her eyes, she could see that she was in her chambers in Byul. The chambers that she hardly ever uses for sleeping. But here she was sleeping on the bed in that room. Looking down, she sees her beloved sanggung resting on a stool next to her bed. It was obvious that she had been taking care of her. Turning the other way, she could see the figures of her friends and royal doctors through the room, all of them sleeping. And sleeping on a mattress was Seol, with Woo Hee and Soon Deok lying down on either side of her.

But why was Seol here instead of being in her room? Seol should not have to see her parents hurting. She will have to explain her wish to her prince when she talks to him. But later, much later. For it was obvious that he was exhausted, the bags underneath his eyes have reached his chin. Both the prince and her did not do well when the ones that they love was hurt. But the sight of her large stomach not to mention the faint flutters that she could feel let her know that her twins were alright. For now, she will rest, she could deal with everything in the morning.

 **Wang So**

As soon as he opens his eyes, he felt a change. There was sense of peace around him that should not exist in this room. The room where his wife and daughter's sick beds were. But he could not mistrust his instincts either, when they were the ones that kept him alive for so long. Therefore he opens his eyes to look for just what had changed in this room since the time that he fell asleep. It did not take him long. Because who else would it be except for Soo's presence who will give his mind and body peace.

Her face that had been so pale like a ghost, was now looking a lot better. Rather than restless sleep, his person was now sleeping peacefully. Not to mention the fact, that her body had moved, so now she was lying on her side, facing him, rather than on her back. All of these facts just meant that Soo was getting better. It will not be long before he will be able to see her eyes open again.

Just that fact was enough and he could feel the tension in his body being released, his temper calming down. Oh, he is still furious, but now the anger was just something at the back of his mind, not consuming him like it was before. He lifts his hand, and gently touch his wife's face. And just like she did, in a time that was so long ago, she smiles in her sleep when she felt his touch.

A quiet ruffling behind him gets him to quickly turn. It was another welcoming sight. Seol was waking up. He had observed his daughter sleeping many times, so she knew that Seol tends to move side to side before waking up. He could feel a smile spreading across his face completely out of his control. Well, what could he do. His treasures were coming back to him, and he did not want them to be so far from him.

So, he stands up from the floor besides the bed, and quietly moves till he reaches the mattress where Seol lies. He picks up his precious daughter, his snowflake, along with her blankets, and carries her in his arms towards the bed where her mother is sleeping. He once again sit down close to the edge of the bed, facing his sleeping wife, with their daughter now sleeping with her head on his shoulder wrapped in his arms. Now, they were right next to him, within his sight, in his arms. No matter what happens next, it did not matter as long as they were safe. Soo, Seol, and his two unborn children.

 **Prison**

If they were to tell the complete truth, the prison guards were getting tired. Reading day after day with nothing happening to the prisoners did not seem like a torture to them. Sure the things written in the text was horrifying but when there was no action that followed the words, it seems to be loosening the effect on the prisoners. Did the 4th Prince, that dangerous prince, really choose this as a torture for those people that could be behind the attacks on his family?

The entire palace knew that for some reason that the emotionless 4th Prince valued his wife Lady Hae above all else. Though the presence of Lady Hae did keep the palace occupants safe from being affected from the 'wolf-dog' side of the 4th Prince.


	75. Q & A

**Hello,**

I looked over all of your reviews and I am answering the questions that I am able to answer without giving any plot lines. As for the story itself, I am writing little by little everyday and I hope to have two chapters ready for all of you by April 1st.

 **Chapter 74 confusion:**

It is Seol that lost her memory not Soo. Lady Soo means Soo-buin, which is a term for wife. But when others refer to Seol as Lady, that is an English form of Agasshi, meaning a noble lady, which Seol is and no royal servant will address either Soo or Seol by name, as their position is lower than the two ladies.

 **Changes to the Plot:**

As I was rewriting the chapters, I have changed a couple of details and added more plot lines. That is especially true for Chapter 57. A review by ElvinaPotter opened my eyes to a really big hole in my story and I am really thankful for her help. That is why there is a new and more detailed explanation given to Taejo and Crown Prince Mu on just how Soo got pregnant. The king and crown prince now thinks that Wang So raped Hae Soo due to the effects of drugs that he was given when he was kidnapped.

 **Clarifications:**

Please remember that this story takes place in an alternate universe, it is not the same universe as the drama. It is another similar one with similar characters and histories but there are different things that happened to all the characters before Wang So and Hae Soo merged with their younger bodies in this new universe.

Uncle Hui and the mysterious letter are all part of the help that had been granted to Wang So and Hae Soo lead this new life. Remember though they are not aware yet, there is a mission that they have to complete though the details of the mission will be revealed as the plot goes on. For now, all they know is that the two of them have to be working together and correct their mistakes in their past lives in order for the mission to be successful.

All the OCs whether Lady Kim or the five guards are all part of the plot. All five of the guards have a unique story ahead of them and so does the appearance of Lady Kim, not to mention the mysterious group of conspirators against the throne.


	76. Impending

**Taejo**

Sometimes his people got him truly tired. He was prepared to fight the greedy and power-hungry ones from the very beginning but as he grew older year by year, he had began to question some of his choices he had made when he was younger. Though he knew it was too late for him to do much about it. Perhaps one of the only things he could do was to prepare everyone and advise those more dear to his heart so that they will not make the same mistakes that he did, that they would not despair over their choices like he had done.

But life did have a way for even an aging king to find pleasure. One of those pleasures came from a most surprising place. From Byul. Inside this abandoned little corner of the palace where his 4th son, his Wang So lives with his family. Wang So, the child that heavens had been most cruel towards but he had also been given blessings from the heavens as well. At least that is what he like to think Lady Hae Soo was to his son. An innocent and loving woman who was solely devoted to her husband and not caring about his position, power, or wealth. She was a rare kind of woman and he couldn't help but be thankful that his son that found her and she had agreed to be his wife. Especially when he thought back to the disastrous beginnings of their acquaintance with each other, which he had only learnt recently. But that encounter resulted in the birth of his granddaughter, Seol, so it was not all as terrible as it could be. Besides he thought that living with the reality of their child's death had been enough of a punishment for the shameful thing that his son had committed towards Hae Soo.

"His Majesty is entering!"

It seemed like while he had been lost in thoughts, they had arrived at Byul. Usually he would rather make a trip to Byul without a huge crowd but when he had heard that his daughter-in-law who had been bedridden for a month after she had woken up, had been guaranteed permission from the Head Royal Doctor to move out of her rooms, he could not wait much longer had thus had decided to head over for a visit as soon as possible. Rather than paying any sort of attention to the courtyard full of kneeling servants and slaves, he made his way towards where three of the royal guards were standing waiting for him. He nod to acknowledge them and get them to stand straight.

"Where are they?"

"It is this way, Pyeha." The one to the left answers, it was the older one. San, that was his name. Silently he follows behind them to the inner areas, where he knew the more spacious rooms were located as he had learnt during his previous visits. He will get answers to all of his concerns directly from his daughter-in-law now. A month of second-hand information was more than enough.

 **Hae Soo**

It was nice. After a month and more of being surrounded all around by people that panicked over every little thing, it was nice to be in a relatively empty room. It was one of the room that was more secluded but it was a nice place to have tea with the King.

After she had woken up, all she could remember was being around doctors and not allowed to move off the bed, except to go to the washroom, and the maids were the ones that was helping her wash up and change. She had not been allowed to even pour tea or sit up by herself. And rather than listening to the words that she had spoken, they were all trusting the opinions of the doctors more than hers. She was shaken after the poisoning so she had been alright with this treatment for a week or so, but after that it had slowly gotten more tiring. But now she was free from that room.

It did not mean that she was free to walk around on her own, no she still had to have at least two guards and one other adult with her at all times but at least she could move around her house again. Not to mention, she could finally have a mother-daughter time with Seol.

Her precious Seol, who had gone through her own ordeal and sadly had not came out of it completely cured. Her young body was sensitive, and now according to the doctor, she had now developed a serious case of allergy to peach. Apparently the poison in the biscuit had been mixed into the filling which had been made with peaches. Her body had now associated peaches with poison so it was now dangerous for her to eat them or even smell them.

That's how they had realized it, when Seol had sniff a peach then immediately had started to cough and her little hands had turned rosy and she felt the need to scratch her skin all over. Luckily, Doctor Jin had been close by and he had been able to give her some medicine quickly. When her prince had learnt it was peaches that had been the cause, Eun-nim and Jung-nim had quickly went out and personally made sure that there was no hint of peaches or their scent anywhere in Byul anymore.

As for her hurting arm, that quickly had healed as Doctor Hong predicted it was just a case of bruises. However, the real damage, the real pain that poisoning had done was to her mind, specifically her memories that she had from the future.

The high fever she had suffered had apparently affected her brain in someway that her memories were now fuzzy. Seol knew who she had been, who each person in her family was, but she had to relearn their faces. And she had also forgotten a lot of details about her past life. In a way, it was a good thing. No matter how much it was confusing for Seol right now, at least she was free from the painful memories that she gained in her past a little bit. To her daughter, all the things that happened to her in her past life were now nothing more than an afterthought. She hated to think that poison had helped her in any way but it was the truth. Now her Seol could live a bit more freely, have an escape from her own painful memories and enjoy her second life. Actually be a child and have fun without bearing any big burdens.

Perhaps that was the reason, that Soo and So were both more protective over her. She had suffered enough due to them, for them. That's why more than before they were keeping her close to them. Turning a little, in the seat besides her, sitting in a pale lilac hanbok with white flowers with her eyes staring at the door was her daughter Seol.

"Are you excited, Seol-ah?" All she got in response was the frantic nodding of her little head as she starts at the door. Even if she could not see her face due to the face mask with purple butterflies, she could tell that Seol is smiling. Why wouldn't see be excited? Today was the first time that she was getting to see her grandfather at least for this new Seol. It was exciting to meet someone that you only heard stories about. Especially if they are someone special which Pyeha certainly is.

 **Taejo**

A glance was enough. A simple glance when he had entered the room had let him know that it was true. His hidden granddaughter had forgotten many things. Before she had stood confidently and had given him a bow with a relaxed posture. Now, that little girl who had to hide her beautiful face even if she did not have to, was still and he could see the tiny trembles around her shoulders as she bows.

This sight more than anything really struck him and made him realize just how much he had grown to care about these two ladies. More than any of his daughter-in-laws, Hae Soo is his daughter and Seol was perhaps one of his most precious granddaughter. As he acknowledges their bows, and could now look at the two faces in front of him, he knew more than ever, why his 4th Prince had been so distant in court lately. Because no matter how they want to hide it, their exhaustion and pain were clear in their eyes. If he had seen this face and the signs of tiredness everyday, even he would have snapped and let his control over his temper slip a little. But his 4th, knew the consequences of being out of control, that must be why he had been more silent than usual lately.

"Welcome Pyeha. I am truly glad to see you and I am so sorry for having worried you so much."

"It's alright. I should be the one to offer apologizes." But before he could continue, Hae Soo interrupts him again.

"No. There is no need for apologizes. I know the situation very well, Pyeha. Rather than these things, I wish for us to bring comfort for you not to become burden. Please sit down, I will make tea, and let you enjoy your time with Seol."

Perhaps this was the reason he felt his burden ease a little. This young lady rather than feel pleased over having a powerful man apologize, she rather be a comfort to that man instead. Perhaps, the heavens had sent her to him and to his 4th son in order for them to heal. It did not really matter much. He was a selfish man that let his ambitions rule over his heart. If in his old age, he has receiving a little bit of warmth despite his sins. He was going to enjoy it. Thus he took his seat, and look at his granddaughter and let himself be an average grandfather for a while. Not a king.

 **Wang So**

He was on edge. It did not matter how much Hae Soo and his brothers tries to reassure him and offer to help him. Until he could deal with the threats against his people, it will be hard for him to relax. But at least, Soo has been getting better, his unborn children were alright, and her due date was fast approaching. Even Seol had been getting better.

Her shyness around him had eased up. All she could remember was his status as a king and an uncle that had been kind to her, not what they had been like as a family. But at least, this terrible burden of knowing terrible things was mostly gone. His daughter only remembered basic facts from her past life, such as who was who, or why she like that person but hated another. Luckily she did not remember the details of her life with that Kim scoundrel, only that it had been hurtful and she wished to avoid him. That was enough. One painful life was enough for his loved ones. In this life, all he wanted was to make amends and fix his mistakes and be happy.

He knew that there was one important but terrible thing that he had to do soon. Something that his queen will not like but it cannot be helped. For her sake, he will deliver the punishment to the ones that had dared to hurt her and his precious family. The general had let him know that the book was almost at the end, at most he will have three days before he will face them. At least those people deserved to face his wrath. His temper that had been slipping with every glance at the noble officials, at his Eomoni's face, at the quiet pain in the eyes of his wife and his daughter. It will be a bloodbath, that much he knew. But how and just how much of a mess he will create, that was something he did not know. All he could hope was that none of his people will see him in that cell and treat him as a beast. That was something he could not bear.

 **Seol**

To wake up and have so many things in her head hurts. More than she could ever say it out loud. It was like there were two voices that kept on showing her different pictures and she didn't know which was right. But there was one thing that was the same between the two voices.

It was that feeling that she will always be safe with the 4th prince. That he will protect her and love her no matter what. And it did not matter which voice was shouting at her inside her head, all the images that she remembered of him had been happy ones. Waiting for him at their lake wanting to show him that she is wearing the hairpin that he gave her. How when she was with the 4th prince, it was like she was in another world where it did not matter what bad things were happening to her and she had seen it happen, she knew this man will do all that he can to help her.

That strange feeling of trust towards him, something she could tell no three or four year old were for sure. But she was not little, no she felt like she was older somehow or maybe she was just really smart like everyone around her had kept on saying ever since she woke up in a room that was surrounded by people that she did not know but had a feeling that they cared for her. That was especially true when she met parents.

Parents that she knew that she longed for. The ones that she wanted to see, to be with, the ones that she felt like to be the ones that she could completely be herself without worrying. Perhaps that explained how easy it had been for her to find herself in this house. To follow their wishes, to be able to hug and kiss them without worrying about it much.

But even then, it got tiring in that place when her mother could not get out of bed, her father while he could be with her, he was constantly called away for one thing or another. Her aunts and uncles were fun but they couldn't be with her all the time. That's why she sneak out of Byul when there were only servants that were watching her. She didn't go far, she didn't want her parents to worry. She only went to the lake with stone towers. It was not that far. Besides right next to that tree, there was always a surprise waiting for her. That person was always there no matter when she took off and it was exciting to meet someone without her parents around.

Now as she walk closer to the lake, she could see him waiting. Her dad's big brother who loves to wear earrings, who always let her just rant to him about anything. Who asks her questions and let her talk about her parents as much as she wants and since he was family, she didn't have to worry about keeping secrets about who she was.


	77. Almost There

**Wang Yo, 3rd Prince**

It was a pure coincidence. He had been walking away from his favoured pavillion, for once without an escort when he had seen an unusual movement near the pond. The pond that he knew to be near that one's residence. He still did not know what but he had made his way towards the pond. And there he had found a small figure who was sending stones into the water.

What was a child during unattended that too in the palace? No matter it was something that was not appropriate for the palace and he will not stand for any disrespect due to lack of proper conduct. So he had made his way, intending to get the child back to the caretaker and then he will let those fools know their wrongdoing.

"What are you doing here?" he had said as he stood behind the girl, dressed in decent green silk hanbok now that he look at it properly unlike cotton like he had initially thought. At his voice, the girl turned around and he had been hit. Not physically but mentally because of those pair of eyes. That pair of eyes that reminded him of another small child who used to look at him like that. A child that he did not want to remember at all.

"Who are you?" Her voice was small and quiet and only reason he did not immediately strike her for speaking to him in such an informal manner was he knew that a child will not know that faces of royals at least not till they were present more frequently on the royal court and the child was clearly young, just a little older than an infant.

"I am Wang Yo" His name will be enough as the names of royal princes would be something that all noble children will know. He could see the moment, his identity registered inside the child as her eyes widen, and she stood up immediately. Good, at least the girl wasn't a fool.

"Greetings, Hwangjanim. It is a pleasure to meet you. I always wanted to meet you after what I heard about you from others."

Well, unintentionally he had gained a source of information it seemed. His mother will want to know just what the nobles were telling their children about them, and this child's family will be in his debt as soon as he escort her to them.

"And what do others say about me?" And he look at the child for the first time, and noticed some thing that he had missed before. A mask on her face. A mask. Another thing besides the child's eyes that reminded him of that other child.

"That you are scary." So his power was known. "But Omma says that you are just hurt and confused."

Hurt? Confused? Him? Just which family was this child from, that a woman had thought of him as someone that was not sure of his mind. Now it was not only the caretakers that he was interested in. He wishes to personally see the face of this woman.

"Why does she say that I am confused?"

"It is too long for me to remember. But, I know that Appa wish that you were…"

"I was what…"

"I don't really remember. I'm sorry, Your Highness."

It was no use asking a child anyway. He will hear it personally. But the child will be able to give him this answer.

"Who are your parents?" And for the first time, there was a change on the child's face. A hint of fear where before she had on a face of childlike innocence. So this child was from a family that will be in trouble if others learnt about their presence on the palace grounds. "Are you refusing to answer me? You know the punishment for refusing to answer a royal prince do you not?"

The child had looked down at the ground briefly and looked up and there he had seen another face merged with her eyes back then. And when she had given an answer to his question, that had he had gained an informant from an household that he had never thought to actually keep an eye on.

"Wang So and Hae Soo." That answer had sealed the child's fate.

 **Park Soon Deok**

She was nervous. Why would she not be? She will be married in less than a month that too to the person that she secretly love for so long. That's why she was even more nervous right now. Before Byul, the house of the 4th Prince, who was also her Hyungnim as her father's oldest disciple, was a place of comfort and she felt as if she had set foot into another world away from the palace. But now it was different.

Before she was just a bodyguard for the lady of the house, but now she will be joining the same family and her title will be the same as Lady Hae Soo, even if Lady Hae technically was a Princess as well due to her adoption into the Wang clan. Now entering this place with escorts behind her, and wearing a hanbok as well, that too an expensive one, it is overall an uncomfortable situation. But what can she do. She has to do this formal greeting and as soon as she finishes it, hopefully she will be able to come back and enjoy the company of Woo Hee and Hae Soo Agasshi without all the extra eyes around them.

 **Wang Eun, 10th Prince**

Wang Eun was nervous. Sure he had been shocked at the news of his marriage but he didn't really pay a lot of attention on that announcement till he heard the name of his fiancee. Park Soon Deok. The bear girl. The one that always sent him those bear furs for his birthday. A girl that was more like a man. But the very first time he had seen her in a hanbok, his heart had skipped for some reason, as he had seen her running towards them in a hanbok with her hair flying when Soo had collapsed in front of her prayer stones. Since then for some reason, his heart always ache or he will get a sweaty palm when he had to talk to that bear girl.

It was so weird that he had asked Beak Ah what was happening to him. And he had laughed at him. Really he had laughed so hard and didn't even answer him. Jung said that was what he felt before a fight but he didn't think that was what it was. Then he had finally asked So hyungnim, after his marriage was announced. Because if there was something wrong like him he wanted to know. He still remember how So Hyungnim had looked when he had asked him. His face for moment had turned dark and he had seemed so sad, but then his awkward brother had hugged him and had whispered to him.

"Eun-ah, that is love. You love that girl, don't ever let her go. Also make sure to tell her."

Love.

He love Park Soon Deok.

He couldn't believe it when So Hyungnim said that but after a while he could see it. Like the way those love poems described how you will feel about your lover, that was what he is feeling towards the bear girl. So even if he hadn't known, he was getting his wish. He was marrying a girl that he loves, like he had said to Hae Soo a long time ago and he will make her happy.

But how can he make her happy, when it was so hard for him to stand in front of her. He couldn't even speak without stuttering especially when he look at her face. Is that how Hyungnim feels when he sees Hae Soo, because if Hyungnim manages to talk to Soo that too without stuttering when he feels like this every single time, then his Hyungnim is a greater person that he thinks.

Since he couldn't speak to her nevermind he couldn't even stand in front of her, so that's why he had start to send her gifts. All the gifts that he heard that a pretty girl likes or the one that lovers give each other. Not that it was not working. It has been so long but he still have not received a reply or even a sign that she understood what he was trying to tell her. So he was going to tell her today. Right after she was finished with her greetings, he had asked Soo, who had been so happy to hear his request that she had even helped him plan his confession, to create an excuse for Soon Deok to come into one of the small rooms near the courtyard without her escorts so that he could tell her. He had to tell her. He has to. He will tell her.

 **Wang Beak Ah, 13th Prince**

It was useless. All of his charms that usually got him somewhere with a lady was not working. Woo Hee, the hidden princess of Hubeakje had still not said yes to him. She was happy when he was playing music to her and Hae Soo, but as soon as they were alone, she was like a stone and was always so formal with him. But he will not give up. Because slowly he could see her melting and her lips moving towards a smile when he look at her, But it was really slow. All of his charms was nothing. In order to get even a chance for Woo Hee to agree to have tea alone will be like a really hard martial art training session. But there was no giving up, not when without noticing his heart now completely belongs to her.

 **Hae Soo**

It was hard to keep a smile on her face. Even with all the good things that she knew will happen as soon as Eun-nim confesses to Soon Deok, or how she knew Woo Hee was falling for Baek Ah-nim, and so many other things that was better this time around, she can't forget the dark. The dark clouds of enemies that never seem to disappear from their lives. It was more evident today. Because tonight, she knew that her dear prince, her husband was going to the royal prison to be face to face with their attackers. Her Wangjanim that did not want to be a monster but he will once again have to be surrounded by darkness and she could not imagine how much it will hurt him. Not to mention how much it scared her. Because she never wants him to be known as a blood-thirsty royal.

 **Wang Yo**

It has been a month. A month since he had start to meet up secretly with that child. Seol. That child was different and capable of causing him pain. Because looking at her, and probing her for information gently over the various meetings did not make him happy or feel glee at all. He thought having a upper-hand over that prince will make him happy but instead it was doing something to his mind. For some reason, all the memories that he had thought to have forgotten from his early childhood were slowly entering his mind again. The eyes of Seol and her innocence was reminding him of his brother. The brother that he had turned his back on just like

Mother had said so but now all he is feeling is pain.

But his feelings nor his mind was not important. Not when that child had unintentionally revealed a really good information. There was going to be something going on with the child's father tonight and it was something that had made the child's mother nervous. And it had something to do with prisoners. That was all the child could remember but it was enough.

The only prisoners that were of interest were the assassins in the hidden prison. And if that hunting dog was going to be there then it was sure to be an interrogation and if he could learn some hidden information, then it will help him become the Crown Prince especially if he manages to hear something scandalous about the Crown Prince or his supporter. Maybe he will learn something that will help to fulfill his mother's wish to get the 4th Prince out of her sight.


	78. Snap

**Wang So**

It was time. The household was asleep. Byul was protected from all the entrances by trusted night guards. His wife and daughter were sound asleep in his bedroom, and he had Yong stand guard. Now, it was time for him to do what he must. He had worn his hunting clothes with his hair up in a bun, with his black and grey mask. Silently, he grabs his sword and walk out of his bedchamber. Not looking at the bed because the sight of Soo and Seol will not help him tonight. No, not when he had to let the darkness in tonight. He did not wish to taint them. Giving a silent nod to Yong, he walks with silent footsteps out of the house, to the courtyard connected to the palace grounds. It was time to head to the underground prison to deliver on the threats that he had been making for weeks.

 **Wang Yo**

Finally. That wolf-dog could be seen through the vent. Though it was undignified, he had resorted to hiding inside the vents. And in order to avoid detection, he was lying on his stomach and was quite cramped in a rather tiny limited place. But it could not be helped. Not when the underground prison was one of the most protected place in the palace, with the most competent and loyal soldiers of Pyeha was all over. He needs to find something for him to bring back that can take care of the obstacles in front of him that block the path towards the throne. Though it was hard to see, it was still possible for him to hear everything that was going in the cell underneath him.

 **Cell**

The occupants in the prison were terrified. Some hid their fear, other was quite obvious. It was not a rumor after all. No, the fourth imperial prince was really some kind of monster.

For how was it possible for those with royal blood, the mighty and majestic to do such thing. To personally, break the bones of prisoners, to burn the skin with a hot iron, to make deep cuts on a woman's face. Because that was what the 4th prince had been doing. Ever since he had arrived in the cell, he had personally been interrogating each of the prisoners.

The ones in the beginning had though it was going to be a joke. Why would a prince do such things? Those threats in that book they had been read to for the past weeks must all be a bluff. That was what everyone thought, but no it was not.

With a calm expression, and a deep voice void of any emotion, the 4th prince had been interrogating them. And those who were not giving anything up, not even a small amount were killed. By the sword laid on the table next to the interrogation tools. A single strike straight to the heart, killing them in seconds. It must have been a relief to that prisoner. But the torture continue with the next one, the ones who spoke up were taken aside by the royal guards.

Most likely so that the prisoner can personally recount their sins to His Majesty. The prison guards knew that their ruler was nearby and was waiting to personally interrogate those who were willing to talk. The fact that His Majesty who had been hearing all of the tortured sounds created by his son's hands but had not brought anyone to stop his son was terrifying. It was different from the palace guard's image of an aging benevolent king. No it was like there were two beasts here tonight. Both of them tearing apart those they had deem to be unworthy in to pieces.

"Stop, stop, please. I will talk. I will tell you everything." Though words spoken by the court lady finally stop the sounds. For what lady will not talk, not when she was now bleeding from a cut on her cheek that extend from her a corner of her lip to near her ear, now permanently disfigured, when she had been one of the more beautiful court ladies.

Silently, the 4th prince put down the knife, and dragged a chair in front of the tied prisoner and sat down in silence.

"My mistress was right, you, you are a beast. You should be taken down. You and all those soiled by you."

"Yes, she must have wished for that. How was she going to do that?" The little spunk that the court lady showed disappear as the 4th prince speaks, in his hand, now there was a tiny clipper. A denailer. The hint of torture must be enough for the court lady to start talking again in a more soft tone.

"She joined hands with other queen and a princess." The court lady's eyes were watching the prince's hands, the entire cell was silent.

"Please escort the Pyeha here, Captain. I think we may have what we need." The captain silently made his way out of the cell, and the 4th prince stood up and drag another chair beside him, then push the chair with the interrogation tools most closer to the prisoner, and drag his chair to the side of it, now even more closer to the prisoner. Before he took his seat, he looks around the cell, then make a silent announcement.

"Anyone of you who are willing to talk, may volunteer in front of His Majesty. He is likely to have mercy on you. And you, court lady, I know enough already, any attempt to deceive will mean continuation. I have already shown what I am like, I am currently not angry. Pray that I will not have a chance to be with you again when my temper is not in control."

The sound of the door opening stops the prince and the sight of Pyeha stops any sound. With a silent nod to his son, the king takes a seat in front of the prisoner and looks at his son with another nod.

"You were saying that your mistress had joined forces. I assume it was with Hwangbo." The court lady looks up in surprise to the prince who simply continued on. "I know that the incident at the first rain ritual was the doings of Yoo and Hwangbo. The slaves at my compound had admitted to hearing that. Now, that must not have been it at all. What do you know of the attack with the arrow?"

"Pyeha, I swear that I only know this. I only know that the Queen Yoo and Queen Hwangbo both wish for the supporters of the Crown Prince to disappear."

"Then the poisoning?"

"I have no idea about a poisoning all I know is that there is a plan on the Ninth Festival to drive the 4th prince out. My mistress wants him gone, and his wife, ward and sister to all be banished, executed or turned to a slave. I swear that is all I know" The court lady's voice begins to tremble as she speaks, because it was now obvious to everyone that the royal men were displeased.

"I know that you once delivered a poison to Court Lady Oh on the order of Queen Yoo. If it was not you, who else is capable of delivering the poison that will kill a royal child?"

"You have no proof." The court lady once she look at the prince seems to be fighting. It was easier for the prince may be of a royal blood but he was not the ruler.

"I see. Then I assume Queen Yoo intends to work with others to place the 3rd prince on the throne. But is she going to help him when it is discovered that he had a plan in planning the incident at the rain ritual? Because even his status of a prince will not stop his punishment when the deals that my brother made with bribes on my mother's behalf with those beyond the border becomes known. I already have a list of names." Here, the 4th prince takes out a paper from his sleeve and holds it up so that the court lady can read it.

"It does not matter. If the 3rd is not there, there is the 14th. My mistress's wish will come true. I already know that she has the plans in place. She has personally told me that though the 3rd may be strong, he is still weak. A prince that cannot stand lightning is not someone that she needs if he causes her harm."

"I see. Pyeha, I fear that this is all from this court lady. May I request for her to be executed for the crime of poisoning my royal wife and your grandchild/"

"No, Pyeha. Why am I being punished when I was following the orders of your Queen? A royal wife? That whelp is not a royal and an adopted ward is not a royal. Please Pyeha, I can be of use to you. Please have mercy."

"Wait, a royal? No, I had no knowledge of it being royals?" A prisoner, it was from the gang that the 4th prince intercepted. "I knew to kidnap the women but there were just low noblewomen to be sold into a brothel, not royals." His admission had gained the attention of all those gathered, especially the 4th prince, who left the side of the court lady, and had now was in front of the gang member.

"You did not know that it was the member of royal family that you were to kidnap?"

"No, I would never have took part if it was the royals."

"Bring me a torch," the prince was handed a torch by the nearby guard, and the torch led more light that brought the prisoner's face into view. "I see why. You are the bastard son of Kwon are you not? You were the ones that helped the slaves escape from your household and then went into hiding."

"Yes, Your Highness." That quiet admission was the first time a smile appeared on the 4th prince's face. Handing the torch back to the guard, the 4th prince made his way back to where His Majesty was. "Please hand out your decision, Pyeha. We are in your command."

"Court Lady Min, the crime of poisoning in the past with Court Lady Oh, thus leading to the dead of her royal child. Then the poisoning of Princess Hae Soo and her unborn royal children and Lady Wang Seol. On one count of regicide and four counts of attempted regicide, you are now sentenced to a beheading outside the palace gate in two days. Your family will all be interrogated and then reduced to the status of commoners. 4th Imperial Prince Wang So, you have done a great service for Goryeo tonight even if it will remain unknown. You may ask for two things, and I will grant them to you."

"Thank you for your grace, Pyeha. I am glad to have been of service tonight. If I dare to ask, please give that bastard son of Kwon to my care, I have use of him."

"Granted, anything else, 4th prince?" Now, the 4th prince goes on his knees before the king.

"Please do not punish the 3rd prince for his crimes committed due to the urging of Queen Yoo. Please spare my elder brother, Pyeha. I know how he feels, please give him a chance to redeem himself just once more before deciding on his punishment."

"You do know what he had done, and were planning to do to you and your family. Why?"

"Because he is my brother Pyeha, and I know that there is a chance for him to turn loyal to you and the Crown Prince, please grant me one chance, and if that does not work, and he continues to be disloyal, I will not dare ask you this again at that time."

"The blood you shed tonight were for the Crown Prince, and I know your loyalty is to him. Then I will grant the 3rd Prince Wang Yo a pardon just once, but the moment I hear of any other act of treason, I will have him banished."

"Thank you for your benevolences, Your Majesty" As the 4th prince bows down before the king, the king silently stands up, and head towards the door with the Captain following behind him.

"Act on my orders and you are excused for tonight, 4th prince. You do not need to shed any more blood on my behalf anymore." With the king's exit, that the cell was back with a sudden noise.

All the occupants silently watch the 4th prince who rises up then with a quick glance around the cell, then to the vent on the ceiling, where he seems to have whispered something, perhaps a prayer, he exits the cell, his footstep made of blood and dripping blood from his robes leaving a trail on the stones.

 **Wang Yo**

He could not believe it. No, he wish that he never came here tonight. That he had never heard what he heard tonight. That his Eomoni, that his Eomoni had said to her most trusted court lady that he was disposable. No it could not be true. No, he will go to her, he will ask her. It could not be true. And the plead on his behalf by him. By that...that….that wolf on his behalf. Pleading for him to be pardoned. No it could not be. But it was that whisper and those familiar eyes that stare directly into his face that undo his control.

"Please be free now, Yo Hyungnim. Please return to being my Hyungnim again."

In that moment, the lock that he had placed in his memories by himself were broken and his chest hurt and his eyes water against his will as those memories invade his mind once again. He needs to go, he could not stay here, he needs to get out of here. Into the air so he could think. He needs to go to Eomoni. He needs to learn the truth.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I have no excuse for the delay but I will continue on with this story. I will update my other stories during this week as well.**

 **I love you all for all your support and please continue to leave reviews, they are the reason that I can keep on writing.**

 **I hope everyone will have a year full of happiness and blessings in 2019.**


End file.
